A Summoner's Guardian
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruto has just been unwillingly picked to be a bodyguard to Yuna, an up and coming summoner, about to embark on her pilgrimage. Needless to say, he is none too happy with this. Naruxharem. Final Fantasy, Bleach, and Metroid X-Over. M for Lemons later on
1. Unwilling Decision! I'm the Seventh?

A grumpy Naruto, blond hair sticking out haphazardly, yawned in the early morning light, before he opened the door to Tsunade's office, and was met with a glare. "You're late."

He glared at her, his bleary eyes betraying his sleepiness, as well as his desire to go back to sleep. "Well, EXCUSE me for being tired at Five O' Clock in the morning!"

She exteneded her hand, and in it was a scroll. "Just read this gaki, and then you might wake up a little."

He looked down at the parchment he had just been given, and sighed as he read it, whilst the 18 year old Jonin just felt like keeling over and going back to bed right now. "Fine, but this had better be good, or I'm telling Ero-senin about that new hotspring you've been keeping a secret from him...

Ignored was the massive amount of killer intent that was sent his way.

He read aloud to himself, nonchalantly, voice heavy with sleep, as he scratched the back of his forehead. "In the shadows of evil, seven great warriors will rise from the shadows of fear. They stand up to fight a great evil. But one of the seven will disappear at the end of the great journey. I seek the seventh." After reading it, a rough blond eyebrow rose confused by it, as he looked back to her.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean, grandma?"

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, restrained the urge to smack him right then and there. "Baka, its a coded message. Braka, former High Priest of Spira has asked for a certain someone to be one of the bodyguards for his daughter, Yuna, as she makes her pilgrimage, to become a Summoner. He's sent a man here to retrieve one of our ninja, for the task.That's what he means by the seventh."

The blond arched an eyebrow at this. "He's asked for one ninja from each village?"

She nodded sagely. "Good. It looks like all that training sharpened your mind as well."

"Watch it," He hissed venemously, but she could tell he was too tired to carry out any threat whatsoever, judging by the bleary look in his eyes.

Sighing, she decided to stop beating around the bush."Naruto, I'll just cut to the chase. " I've recommended YOU to be one of the seven. The one that goes to be one of her 'guardians.'"

For a moment, nothing happened, then his eyes got was wide as saucers, as he dropped the scroll, which unraveled as soon as it hit the ground.

"NANI?!"


	2. Messenger

Tsunade had to stifle a grin, as she saw the guffawed look he was giving her. "Surprised? You should be honored that I've selected you for such a high level mission. Anyone else would jump at the chance for such a mission."

At that, he blinked, then shot her withering glare, which of course had no effect on her whatsoever. "Ooh help. You can glare at me all you want." A tick mark appeared on his face at this. "But what about my team-

She shrugged that off, as she pointed to one of the many stack of paper work on the left side of her desk. "They wil be temporarily assigned a new sensei. This is all the paperwork I had to go through to do so, and they are now on a mission." That having failed, he roared angrily at her, his foot deliberately stomping down upon the scroll, and then grinding it beneath his heel, as an angry expression took the place of the stunned look he had worn only seconds before. "HEY! Don't I get a say in this?! What if I don't WANT to go?!"

She shook her head, a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head, at his childish reaction. "Act your age! This is a Triple S ranked mission, that takes place once every ten years! And just so you know, the UCHIHA clan usually took this mission, but since they're mostly dead, and Sasuke has gone rogue-

Now a fake look of sincerity appeared on her face, and her tone dripped with sarcasm. "You were chosen for this mission in their stead!" Slamming her hands down on her desk, the wood emitted a loud creaking sound, from the intense pressure that was being exerted upon it. Leaning over said desk, she shot HIM the mother of all death glares, which he returned in kind, as he crossed his arms over his chest, tempted to rip off the vest that he wore, and lob it at her, despite the fight it would cause.

For long minutes, their staring contest lasted, neither of them willing to budge. But then the weight of her words sank in, and he blinked twice, clearing the stinging sensation out of his cerulean orbs. "Eh? Triple S ranked? The Uchiha clan? Sasuke?"

_'Took you long enough gaki.' _Nodding her head slowly, she let a small smile creep up her face. "You heard me kiddo. This mission was well known to be given to the Uchiha, and there's a high probability of Sasuke taking interest in it, despite the fact that he is no longer part of the village." Now she KNEW she was embellishing the truth on this, but she needed him to go onto this mission.

For some reason, Braska had _specifically _requested a member of the Uzumaki clan, and seeing as how Naruto was the last, even if he didn't know-

He was going on this mission, whether he wanted to or not.

But that was no longer a problem with him, as the possibility of running into Sasuke, even if it was a false chance, had him fired up, flames in his eyes, as he gave her a thumbs up, and a wide grin, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Well in that case, count me in!"

Letting out a relieved sigh, she handed him another scroll, which he read over in an instant, and handed back to her, with an air of indifference, as she gave him the basic details for the mission. "You are to follow his messenger, to the isle of Besaid, where you will meet your charge., along with the other six guardians. Their role will be similair to yours, but _you_are not to leave her side, until the mission is complete. Protect her with your life, and do NOT let her be captured by an enemy. Understood?"

He was already out the door, calling out over her shoulder as he did so, his voice heard behind the oaken door. "Yeah, Besaid, escort, keep an eye on the priestess. Piece o' Cake!"

As soon as he was out of earshot, Tsunade let out a hollow laugh. "Piece of cake huh? We'll just see about that."

--

(Hour later)

Shrugging on his pack, Naruto beheld himself in the mirror, a smirk on his face, as he looked at his new outfit. Gone was the simple attire of a Jonin, and in place of it, he wore a light suit of Anbu armor, but over it, was a plain outfit, that of a black muscle shirt, that exposed his tanned biceps, the lean muscles glistening in the light of the sun, as seen through his apartment window. He also wore a pair of dar black slacks, that covered his armored legs, making him look like an average man, with the exception of the _scratched _headband he wore over his forehead, a guise suggested to him by Kakashi, to ward of any potential bandits and such.

He hoped it would work.

Reaching for his blade, red one, with a wickedly hooked edge, and stained a blod red crimson he fastened it to his back, and shrugged on its welcome weight, as he willed it to reform, into a normal blood red katana, an average weapon, that would draw no attention unto him.

Aye, this weapon be a special one, forged by the Jonin himself, in his own forge, using his own materials, techniques and everything.

End result, one hell of a blade, that conformed and contorted to his will. He still had yet to name the darn thing, but he would come up with a name for it eventually.

After all, he had all the time in the world.

Opening the door, he strode out into the evening light, and was promptly met by a man in a red robe like outfit, with a large dark gray sword shouldered onto his right arm, whilst his other hand hung loosely in some sort of sling He wore roundish glasses over his face, and one eyes had a long slash down upon it, miraculously leaving his right unharmed, and still able to see, despite the injury. "You are the one who has been chosen?" These were his simple words, and they betrayed nothing but honest curiosity.

Naruto nodded, as he eyes the massive blade held by the mysterious man. "That I am. You are the messenger?"

A smirk appears on the face of the man, as he acknowledges this with a small nod. "Correct."

He now looks up at the fading sun, a disk of red that is slowly sinking behind the horizon, a peaceful sight in the village, a reminder of peace. Naruto followed his gaze, and for a second lets out a sigh. It was a beautiful sight.

"Ahem." Coughed the man, drawing Naruto's focus back to him, to find the steely gaze of the other now piercing into him. "Come, we have a long journey ahead of us, to the land of Spira, and then the isle of Besaid."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders calmly, as he inhaled the evening air, the sun now setting fully. "Then lets be off."

The two walked to the gates, and were through them in a moments time, their slow pace quickening from a walk to a run, as if beckoned by some unseen force. "We need to hasten our pace."

Naruto smirks as his eyes become red and slitted. "Fine by me. Try to keep up old man."

Said 'old man' snorted at his, the wind from their running whipping his red robe about him, as he blinked against the light of the now rising crescent moon. "Its Auron."

Naruto acknowledges this with a barely perceptible nod. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well than Uzumaki, try to keep up." A confident tone was in his voice as he said this, and Naruto suddenly found that the man had outdistance him, his feet a blur of movement, as he easily outpaced the seventh guardian. "Oh yeah?" He hissed, as an evil aura of red chakra flowed about him, along with one tail of the kyuubi.

Seconds later, he was matching the pace of the messenger, who arched a black eyebrow at the speed of the Jonin. "You are...different."

Naruto snorted now, as they rounded a bend, his features more feral now as well, in addition to his voice. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Miles away, the gates slammed behind them, an ominous BOOM echoing throughout the Leaf.

His journey had begun, and NOTHING would ever be the same...


	3. Rikku, and the Al Bhed

Naruto looked about him, and wondered where the hell he had gotten too. One minute he had been with this Auron feller, boarding the boat to Spira, then this THING rose out of the water, and the next thing he knew, he had been heaved overboard, by someone, literally shoved into the briny depths, just as the wind powered boat was rammed by the creauture, and shattered instantly.

He had spun in the whirlpool, the vortex created by the wake of the giant monster, and despite his best efforts to hold his breath, he had failed to do so, and had lost consciousness.

Then he had woken up in this dank and dark temple, nearly got EATEN by some giant fish, which was now roasting on a fire he had made, via some old wood and tinder he found lying about.

The old brute never expected his meal to BITE back.

A large wad of flesh was pierced through on his sword, and he hungrily took a bite out of it, savoring the raw taste of the filleted fish.

Taking a bite out of it again, he sighed as he leaned back against an cracked pillar. Okay, now he had food, but how was he going to get out of here?

He was here, in this really dark and dank cave/temple, his guide nowhere to be found, and to make matters worse, he had JUST started to really enjoy his meal, when that dang beast attacked him, attracted by the scent of meat, in this desolate place. Needless to say, he had roasted the thing to a crisp, but...

Well, he had sorta been ambushed, when the wall behind him exploded, and he was suddenly in the bone-crushing grip of a massive giant of a man, and unable to move freely, as he was held in a vice-like grip, causing him to drop his blade in the confusion, as he fought to get free.

Then they had started talking all funny, in a language he didn't understand, furthering his confusion and annoyance, as he listened to the giberish in vain, not understanding a single syllable.

"Fryd ec drec?" asked the one holding him, as Naruto valiantly struggled to get free, driving his elbows into the armored gut of he who held him, only to pull them away after several failed tries, battered and sore.

For his efforts, he got a hard right hook to the jaw, from one particularly tall man, his face also hidden in a gas mask, but mask or no, it still hurt. "HAHA!" Crowed the man as he watched their captive spit at his feet, unable to move, in which the tight strangle hold that he was bound in.

Then he saw the whiske marks on the face of Naruto, and he hissed in a shapr breath, as several others noticed as well

"Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca!" said another who held a sharp object that appeared to be a knife to him to his neck.

"Oac! Ed ec cu!" said another in group.

"Fa gemm ed?" asked the one behind the girl, who now stood in front of Naruto, the one who had come through the hole first.

"Fyed! Fryd ev ed ec risyh?" retorted the girl, he liked her voice it was melodious and sweet. _'Who the heck ARE these guys?'_

"Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr." responded the one who spoke before her. Naruto was hoping that she would get him out of this mess and that he would be able to keep his life.

"Uh... Hi?" He said, drawing a startled hiss from the one who held him, and a gasp from the one with the soft voice. Immediately, a weapon was pressed to his neck, and he hissed in pain as the blade of the small gun drew a line of blood down his neck.

"OW! That hurt!" He got a laugh from the man, before the girl chastised him again, her voice seeming to hold some power over him, as he stiffened suddenly, and barked at his companion to remove the weapon from the throat of the battered nin.

_'Oh there is no way in HELL that I'm going out like this.'_

Angry now, he closed his eyes, letting his body go limp in the hold of the ugly brute, then when he had determined that he could get loose, his eyes snapped open again, and they were now red and slitted, as red chakra began to bubble forth from the seal.

"Fa gemm ed?" Said another, more insistently now, as the red aura began to encircle Naruto, slowly but surely, as his feral features began to show through.

"E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic." the girl answered with an air of finality, making hand motions to her men. They all obeyed her now and he wondered what kind of power did she hold over the group that was with her. He watched her move in front of him, and bring her masked face close to his, drawing a light blush from him, as he glared at her goggles, unable to see her eyes, in the opaque glass.

"What the heck are you doing? I have a mission-

"Cunno" she whispered to him, as she briefly place a hand on his cheek.

He arched a blond eyebrow, not understanding the lone word, as he got ready to try and escape. "Eh? What the-OOF!"

He couldn't see very well due to the angle his head was being pulled at. But felt something like a fist hit him in his diaphragm and his head was let go and he fell to the ground and saw her turn and leave but he couldn't see what happened, and watched in anger as the girl took his sword, and then slung it over her back, before turning to walk out into the hole.

The last thing he saw, was one man turn back...

Then he was unconscious, the blackness taking him.

**(Translations)**

**"Fryd ec drec?" - What is this?**

**Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca!" - A fiend! In human disguise!**

**"Oac! Ed ec cu!" - Yes! It is so!**

**"Fa gemm ed?" - We kill it?**

**"Fyed! Fryd ev ed ec risyh?"- Wait! What if it is human?**

**"Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr." - They are the same in death.**

**"E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic."- I forbid it! We bring it with us!**

**"Cunno" - Sorry**

**--**

_'Oh my head..._

Opening his eyes, he felt the sway of the deck beneath him-

And suddenly remembered all that had happened, his eyes going wide, as he leapt to his feet-

Only to have several guns pointed at him, rendering him motionless, as even though he knew not what these strange devices be, he had the feeling finding out would entail much pain for him. But even so-

His hand instinctively went for his holster, where his sword once was-

Only for his hand to pass through empty air, as a shocked expression spread over his face. _'Dang it, I forgot! She took my sword!'_

Seconds later, one of them rammed the stunned jonin down onto the unforgiving steel deck, with the but of his rifle, whilst Naruto felt something prick his the skin of his bare left arm, which he had raised in a feeble attempt to block."Ked! Udicha!" Translation: Sit captive!

Naruto felt fireworks of pain go off in the back of his head, as his skull met the unforgiving steel of the nearby railing, causing him to hear stars, as he was stunned into a daze from the hit. "Hey, that huuuuuurt!" He groaned blearily, attempting to will his body into action, and to address the small cut he had received, but his muscles refused to work all of a sudden.

He could somehow move his neck, breathe, and his face could still form expressions, but any other motor function was now suddenly beyond him, as hius mind became foggy, his thoughts less coherent all of a sudden

_'They musta drugged me. Smart..._

**"Just give me a little time, and I might be able to reverse the effects." **Hissed the voice of the Kyuubi, whilst Naruto sent his acknowledgement. _'Take ya time, I ain't goin' nowhere..._

"Oosoojack, ren?" Said another, as the weapons were trained upon him once more. Translation: "No moving, hear?

He couldn't move even if he wanted to now, despite the fact that his mind was screaming at his unresponsive body to do so. Best to be compliant...for now, or at least until this drug of theirs wore off. _'Hurry up ya stoopid fox..._

"Whoa...Okay, I'm not moving."

Seemingly satisfied, they lowered their rifles slightly, but only a centimeter or so, prepared to raise the again, the moment he made a suspicious movement.

He was dimly aware of the metal door behind them, and the fact that it was beginning to open.

Two people emerged from within, one a man with a tattooed chest, the other-

Now he felt his awareness begin to return, as the Kyuubi pushed back the haze that clouded his mind.

She was that girl that sucker punched him! And upon further inspection-

She was wearing HIS sword! His eyes narrowed at this, meeting her calm teal, as the two strode across the deck, halting before him. There was no WAY she was keeping his sword!

"Kre Nes!" Translation: Search him!" Said the man, making a hand motion to the Jonin, as the two Al Bed guards each gave a small bow. The girl was now behind him, and he let out a small hiss, as he felt something pierce the skin of his neck. Instantly, he felt his power and chakra return unto him.

But now was not the time to attack, and he allowed himself to be hoisted up by the girl, whilst the man made several motions unto Naruto, who did not get any of it whatsoever.

"Er...Whatever." He muttered as the man gave him a confused look and spoke more gibberish. Translation: "Do you not speak?" He now held out a small metal object, and made more motions, alike that of a swimmer in water.

Naruto sweat-dropped at this, his tone becoming frustrated as was he. "Dude. I told you, I don't understand!"

"Nakumla!" Shouted one, who held the blade of his weapon to the throat of Naruto, who then decided that he was getting tired of being their little captive. In a blur of motion, he reached behind the back of the girl, and allowed a savage grin to grow on his face, as he grasped its crimson hilt, and pulled it forward-

Only for the girl to grab his wrist, and hold it still, as she adressed the other man. "Fed!" Translation: "Wait!"

Grumbling under his breath, the man did so, as the one with the tattoos crossed his arms over his bare tattooed chest. Now she spoke again, still holding tight the wrist of the jonin, who was physically restraining himself from slicing and dicing the whole lot of them.

Tension hung thick in the air, and you could cut it with a knife, as the two opposing factions stared the other down.

"Wait!" She hissed into his ear, surprising him, with the fact that she spoke English. "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful!"

Turning to give her a shocked look, he let loose his tongue. "Eh? You understand me?"

She gave him a nod, as she smiled brightly at her fellow blond. "Yup! Sure do!"

But before he could respond-

BAP! He received a hit over the head from the tattooed man as he drew loose his blade from her grip, and sheathed it upon his back. "Unless you want to be thrown overboard, I suggest you listen." Hissed the girl, as Naruto rubbed his sore head once more.

Groaning, he looked out over the sea, and saw no other ships or land in sight.

"Fine," He groaned. "I'll work. Whaddya need me to do?"

He blinked as the girl, who upon closer inspection, appeared to actually be around his age, extended her hand. "Name's Rikku! Nice to meet you!"

She left a pause, as if giving him a chance to tell her his name. He did no such thing, and she frowned as he took the rebreather from the tattooed man, whilst she placed her hands on her hips, to scowl at him now. "You're such a party pooper! How am I supposed to talk to you if I don't even know your name?"

Turning to her brother, she spouted more giberish, which resulted in a frown from him, as he turned to glare Naruto down.

He didn't really have much of a choice here. And she seemed to know it, as she extended her hand again. "Okay, lets start over. My name's Rikku, and you're-

So tempting was the desire to jump ship right now!

But he suppressed it, and extended his own to shake, his large hand dwarfing her small and delicate fingers. "Naruto."

At this she smiled brightly, as he released her hand from his own. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

He shot her a glare, as the others set about for preparations. "Why you manipulative-

She gave him a pouty look, as she put one hand of her mouth, in mock shock. "Me? Now why would you accuse me, a perfect stranger of such a thing?"

Good Kami, she was giving him a HEADACHE!

"Fine, you win, or whatever it is you want! Now what the blazes am I-

She pointed down towards the water, deep and dark, as Naruto looked from the small device in his hand, to the dark sea below, as cables from cranes on-board were lowered into the murky depths. "We're diving for treasure in the ruins below!"

Reaching for the device in his hand, she shoved it into his mouth, then tied the strap around his neck. "And now you should have a good half hour of air down there!"

"You're going to?"

She giggled as she slapped her goggles back on. "Of course! Its my favorite part of salvaging! Going down there and exploring the unknown-

He sighed as she went on.

_'Oh boy..._

**"Just deal with them until you can jump ship, or get directions to Besaid."**

_'Easy for you to say baka! You don't have to put up with this bull!'_

The fox chuckled at this.**"The truth hurts kit. Guess you have to deal."**

He was forced to the rail by the tattooed man, who watched as Rikku took her place beside the annoyed Jonin.

He watched as she sprang down, pausing in midair for a moment, as her eyes met his, and she gave him a brief wink. Then she was gone, arms out before her, as she landed in the water with a smooth splash.

For a moment nothing happened, then her head appeared, and she looked up at the deck, to smile brightly at him, and wave both hands, as she kept herself afloat by paddling with her legs. "Come on in! The water's fine!"

Naruto gulped, and tried to take a step back, but was instead shoved forward by her elder brother, who now wore a grin, as he heaved the nervous man overboard, and laughed aloud as he landed face first in the water, with a loud SMACK! Right next to a surprised Rikku, who winced at the impact, whilst her brother's words were heard above. "Shutta!" Translation: "Get your ass in there!"

--

Naruto groaned as pain blossomed in his face, before rolling belly up, to get some much needed air. His now wet blond hair clung to his face, and he felt like screaming now, as Rikku roughly slapped a pair of goggles on his head.

"Let's go!" She chirped, then dove under the water with a smooth kick, forcing him to follow her, as he began to breathe through the small device that had been firmly wedged into his mouth.

This mission was going to KILL him, and he hadn't even started it yet!


	4. Close Encounter! No Air!

**NOTE: Naruto can twist and warp his blade ANY way he pleases, and into an FORM he pleases. I own nothing, but I'm just letting ya'll know that you might see a few 'familair' swords in this fic.**

(Later)

As soon as he submerged himself, the water rushed past his face, the warm liquid jolting his mind, and putting him on high alert, as he frantically looked around, lost in the murky depths, until the lights from the ship snapped on, and lit the water with a dim glow, providing him with a means to see by, and pursue Rikku, who had now gotten some distance on him. _'I don't like this. The visibility's too limited here.'_

Several angry bubbles emitted from his mouth, as he kicked his legs to catch up, barely able to see, even with the glow of the lights. _'Why did I take this mission? All its done for me is get me in a heap of trouble, and I'm probably holding the others up..._

It was touch and go for a time, as he tried his best to follow her silhouette, but at last he caught up to her, as she came to a dead stop, halting before a massive structure, her hands on her wide hips as she surveyed the ruins before her, or what LOOKED like ruins. In the dim light, she could not be sure, and neither could Naruto, who was now treading water at her side.

Naruto looked at the massive structure before him lit in the dim glow of the ships underwater lights. He had no idea what it was, but the thing was HUGE, and had his mouth not been plugged with the re-breather, he would have given off a low whistle. As it was, the many bubbles coming from the small metal device, were enough to convey his surprise to Rikku, who threw her arms out in an all encompassing gesture, nodding her head as she did so, bubbles coming from her mouth as well.

It seemed the magnitude of this THING before them was a shocker to her to. But then he saw HIS sword, still strapped to her back, and his thoughts focused on snatching it back, whilst he suppressed the urge to do just that. _'Patience. I just have to get it back before I fly the coop..._

He would get it back from her, at a more...

Opportune time. Namely when he jumped ship.

With a kick of her legs, she swam closer, with Naruto following lazily behind her, ignoring the few fish that swam past him, as he watched her approach a particularly rusted portion of what looked like a metal grating. _'Looks like this might be our way in.'_

Kicking his legs once more to catch up, he drifted beside her, his arms smoothly treading water, as he waited to see what she would do, as she now had one finger to her forehead, as if she was planning something. Sparing him a brief glance, he shrugged, and gave her a small 'go ahead' gesture.

_'Its all yours.'_

For a moment, she stared at the thing, then whipping both of her hands forward, attempted to use his sword to whack the thing open, slashing the deadly Zanbato against the grating, hoping to break it. All she got was a dull CLANG as the reverberations of the hit sent her arms shaking, as her whole body eventually shook from the impact.

_'Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!' _She groaned, as her arms felt like limp noodles now, from her impact. _'Stupid metal!'_

An angry expression appeared on her face as she glared at the grating, furious that it had not given way. Resorting to brute force again, she lashed out with her left leg, only to pull it back in pain, as the metal emitted another dull clang, and it was obvious from the look on her face, that her kick had not been thought through.

In other words, she was in a LOT of pain right now, as she released her grip on the sword to hold her aching foot.

"MMMMPH!" Cried Naruto, a horrified look on his face.as he watched his blade begin to sink, as he looked on, rooted in place by the shock and horror. _'My sword! She freaking dropped my sword!'_

Only for Rikku to quickly reach down, and grab the slowly descending sword, preventing it from being lost to Davy Jone's Locker. Her eyes twinkled with mirth, as she pulled it back from oblivion, and when she saw the look on his face, slowly but surely, she began to laugh, her mirth heard behind her breather, as many bubbles were emitted from it. Sheathing the blade, she now held her sides in mute laughter, ignoring the angry/ hurt look given to her by the now VERY annoyed nin.

_'That wasn't funny! It took me a YEAR to craft that thing!' _This went on for at least five seconds, before she righted herself, the torrent of bubbles fading as she calmed herself, and gave him an apologetic look, as she drew the crimson sword again, ready to whack the metal once more, despite the fact that she would inevitably get the same result.

"MMMPH!" He cried out again, firmly shaking his head, and waving his hands out in front of him,as he feared the loss of his blade, in her uncertain hands. _'No! Not again! Give that back!' _

Rikku sweat-dropped at this, several bubbles drifting up to the surface, as she shook her head at him, annoyed at his tension, whilst several more fish swam past their field of vision, ignoring the little argument the two were having.

_'Jeez, he's so uptight.'_

Frowning, he held out a hand for his weapon, which Rikku held firmly in her small dainty hands. Making a motion to himself and her, the look he was giving her told the young Al Bhed one thing.

_'Give me my sword_.'

She shook her head, stirring more bubbles from her mouth, as she held the blade away from him. _'Uh-uh buddy! I can do this myself!'_

He nodded, and made another motion, this one more insistent, as he violently jabbed his thumb towards his jest, then jabbed a finger to his blade.

_'Now.'_

Finally, after a minute of this silent argument, she relented, rolling her eyes behind her opaque goggles. _'Fine! Take the stupid thing!'_ With an exasperated gurgle, she chucked it to him in an underhand throw, the crimson sword slowly arcing its way towards its master, end over end, who now wore an excited look on his face, as he held out a hand for it, and began to concentrate, his eyes closing behind the goggles as he did so, focusing his will upon the blade.

Rikku was unimpressed, as she crossed her arms over her ample chest, impatiently waiting for him to get on with whatever he was doing. _'Phft. Its not like he could do any better than me.'_

But then, as if commanded by his will, it stiffened, and suddenly shot towards him, hilt first, seeming to cut through the water, like a hot knife through butter, eager to return to its creator, just as much as he looked to wield it once more..

In a blink of an eye, it slapped into his outstretched hand, and once it did, a feral grin spread over his face, making Rikku slightly nervous, as red light passed over his goggles. _'Let's see. I need something with a wide attack radius, and a lot of oomph in an attack.'_

He his grin grew, exposing his sharp teeth, as he got an image in his mind. _'Perfect.'_

Channeling his chakra upon his weapon, the blade began to glow a bright red, the crimson aura spreading from the hilt to the blade, as it slowly spiraled about the weapon, changing its shape from a katana, to a strange looking blade, that boasted several spikes every few inches, and ended with the largest spike, blunting the tip, and hanging over the end like a hook. **(If you STILL don't know what it looks like, its appearance is EXACTLY that of Zabimaru. Because it IS Zabimaru.)**

Once the transformation was complete, the red glow dissipated, leaving the blade jet black, with the exception of the spikes, which were a bright silver. He ran a keen eye over its smooth surface, and gave a small nod to himself. as he raised it overhead. _'Well, this oughta do it. Now I just need to get Rikku outta the way.'_

Blinking behind her goggles, she let out a surprised sound, as he made a 'move' gesture with his free hand. _'Huh? What the-What the heck did he do? It looks...different now?'_

She did so, moving to swim behind him, giving him a clear shot at the rusted metal, as his blade seemed tp glisten in the murky water. A shot which he gladly took, whipping the weapon forward, in a screaming arc, as it seemed to extend, stretching outward like a snake, as the spiked sections separated allowing it an extended reach as the wire like metal mesh stretched and kept them together. _'Roar Zabimaru!'_

And roar it did, as it slammed into the grate with a loud CARRUNCH! Easily smashing a large hole several meters across, in the plating, allowing them an entry point, as the metal bent and fell backwards from the blow. A second later, he called it back unto him, causing the blade to retract itself as it coiled back into its normal state, the spiked metal making small clinking sounds as its sections rejoined.

Then he quickly strapped it to his back, tying it their with the cloth from his headband, to prevent more...thievery from Rikku. _'Heh. Just TRY and steal it now.'_

Shooting Rikku a superior look, he got an angry glare from her, as she realized he wasn't giving his sword back to her, for further use. With angry bubbles streaming from her mouth, and indicator of grumbling, she swam into the hole, and the now content nin followed suit, easily keeping pace with her as his strong legs kicked him through the opening, and into the darkness of the ruins...

--

As soon as he entered, he couldn't see a thing. He then heard a small clank followed by a groan, as it had now just become evident, that Rikku had bopped her head on something."Mmmph...She groaned, then after a few seconds of fumbling sounds, her hand found his arm, and grabbed it in a death grip, as if she feared the dark. Naruto sweatdropped at that, but then held up his free hand anyway, and once more, he focused.

_'Gotta be careful. Too much chakra, and I might whip up a whirpool. Too little, and there won't be enough light. It has to be just the right balance..._

Rikku was as stiff as a board, as she held on to his arm nervously, obviously afraid of the dark, and what might be swimming down here. She had expected this place to still have at least a little power left, but alas, that did not seem to be the case.

Chakra began to coalesce into his hand, as he focused the energy, slowly but surely forming a rasengan within his open palm. It was faint at first, but then Rikku eventually noticed it, the rainbow covered light catching her eye, and turning to look-

She brushed her nose against his, her lips coming mere centimeters from his own, and this caused both of them to stiffen immeasurably, as the light from the mini rasengan became enough to fully light the interior, revealing just how close Rikku was to Naruto.

As mentioned before, she was VERY close!

Their eyes were hidden by the goggles, but the protective eye wear did nothing to hide the fact that their face were lit by a deep red blush. Their thoughts were the same, as they both let out a surprised cry, muffled by the water. _'AH! HE'S/SHE'S TOO CLOSE!'_

Simultaneously, the two pulled back, and looked away from the other, to instead stare at the the now illuminated structure, and the what looked to be a generator in the midst of it. Eyeing it, Naruto did the first thing that came to mind.

He gave it a good hard kick with his right foot, then his left, and then BOTH, the third impact slamming him up against the wall, his head connecting with the sharp metal, and he saw stars, as the sharp motion drew blood from the back of his head, becoming a small red cloud within the water, as well as an anxious cry from Rikku, who thought that he had been hurt-

But his body had not gone limp, and though he was holding his head in pain, a smile was on his face, as he watched the generator shudder three times, before several lights flickered on, mitracuosly still working, despite the fact that they were underwater.

But blood was now leaking from the back of Naruto's head, and with a growl he reached down, to grab the fabric of his tee, and in one rough motion, yanked the muscle shirt off, exposing his armored and muscled chest, which bore the scar that had been left him by Sasuke. Bereft of his shirt, he felt that he could move more freely, but even now, he was growing dizzy from blood loss. To make matters worse, Kyuubi was reluctant to heal it, lest water by drawn into his skull as the flesh knitted itself back together.

In other words, he'd die if he didn't wrap this wound soon.

Holding the shirt in front of himself, he held it to her, and for a moment she knew not what to do. But then he made a tugging motion on his soaked shirt, and she realized what he was getting at. _'He needs me to hold it tight, so he can make a wrapping.'_

Fearful now, she took the shirt, and as best she could, she held down on the fabric whilst he blearily from loss of blood, slashed down on the cloth, getting a good chunk out of it with his blade, before he bit it into smaller pieces with his razor sharp teeth, ignoring the salty taste in his mouth

Reaching around to the back of his head, he attempted to tie the wound closed, but felt Rikku's small hands on his, guiding his numb fingers, moving in perfect sync with them, as she helped the bleeding blond tie the know firmly shut. "MMMPH!" He roared, closing his eyes as he slapped the sword back onto his back, as the pain from the tight knot made his head feel as if it were afire with a thousand flames.

Rikku gave him a sypmathetic look as he gave her a murderous glare, his words heard somewhat, as he practically screamed at her. "DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Was all she was able to make out, then with a grunt, he looked away from her, and swam out towards the opening-

Only to find it momentarily blocked by a large dark shape, that was there for a second, then gone the next, almost as if he had imagined it. But imagined or not, it still made him nervous. He gulped as Rikku noticed it pass by again as well, and saw a massive dorsal fin, and a pure black eye, lit in the glow of the rasengan. _'S-Shark!_Then with a muffled shriek, she drew back from the opening, whilst it, Naruto reached for his blade-

Only for a large shark to come TEARING through the opening, jaws open wide!

_'Oh crap.' _Was all he thought, as he felt its teeth chomp down on his free hand, the one that held the rasengan. Immediately, pain flared through it, and with a roar he howled in pain, his eyes closing tightly behind his goggles. while the he spat _out_his re-breather as he did so, the pain and force of the shout having knocked loose the small metal object, which clattered to the floor, as nearly sucked in a large lungful of water.

Rikku looked on in horror as he grappled with the shark, fear gripping her body, and

_'Can't breathe! No air!' _

He was staring right into the soulless black eyes of the great white, and he knew he had only a second before it started thrashing, and once that happened, his arm was as good as gone. _'No! I am not going to die down here!'_

It began to thrash, moving its massive head to the left, and he restrained a scream as pain flared through his arm. But then his eyes hardened, as he found an inner source of strength.

_'I WILL NOT!'_

He had no time to pull loose his blade, so powering a massive amount of chakra to his free hand, he turned his miniature rasengan, into a full force twister, which, twisting his hand to the right, and ignoring the fire of pain it sent through his shoulder, shoved the cyclone of chakra into the beast. just as it tried to thrash to the right-

Then its head was just gone, blown clear off, in a matter of seconds. There wasn't even any blood, the chakra, at nearly 300 Fahrenheit, had cauterized the arteries, leaving the now very DEAD shark, drifting before him, a lifeless carcass, a silent testament to his strength. He released the chakra, and looked down upon his badly ravaged arm, breathing a silent sigh of relief as he watched it heal, the flesh simply regrowing, where ther had been nearly nothing but muscle and bone-

Wait a minute. Breathed?!

His eyes widened as he realized that he had just sucked in a lungful of water.

Now his air was gone.

Desperate, he swallowed the water, only to realize that he had no air now. Looking about for his breather, it was nowhere to be seen, and he had no time to look for it, as he felt his lungs begin to scream for air.

Rikku looked on in horror, as she saw this, his hands clawing at his throat, in a vain attempt for air, whilst his face began to turn blue.

_'He's gonna drown! I could give him my breather-_

She let out a hiss of surprises, as she felt the last of her air go as well. _'Well there goes THAT plan!'_

There was no WAY they would both make it to the surface, not without air. One of them would drown unless they could find some way to-

Her eyes widened as she remembered something she had read about, in one of the many books her brother had 'borrowed' for her. She had never actually experimented with it, but-. _'Aw man! I hope this works!'_

Naruto felt Rikku's hand on his arm, and he spared her a brief glance, his eyes going wide behind the opaque glass of his goggles as he saw that her breather was now gone was well. _' Great! Now we're both gonna die down here!'_

Perhaps not.

For in that exact moment, when he had given up all hope, any chance of living, he watched her move her face incredibly close to his-

Then her lips covered his, and he went as stiff as a board, his body going rigid as he felt-

Air.

At first he wasn't sure, but then, once again he felt more air, and realized the obvious, whilst her arms snaked around his back. She was helping him breathe! He had air!

Tentatively, he tried the same, and felt his body sigh in relief, as he slowly inhaled fresh airm then exhaled the carbon dioxide, from his nose, whilst she did the same, her eyes slowly closing as she focused on NOT breathing through her nose.

How this was working, he had no idea, but as long as he could breathe, he didn't mind.

WAIT A SECOND!

_'How does this not bother me?! She's KISSING me, and I barely even know her!'_

**"Do you have anyone in Konoha? Honestly kit, you blow things way out of proportion sometimes. Besides, you should be glad that she values your existence enough to keep you alive."**

He frowned as they managed to kick their way through the opening, where he broke the kiss, his lungs now filled with fresh air, his body re-energized, as he rolled his shoulders, missing the small smile she was giving him.

Pointing to the surface, she began to swim upward, with the injured nin following after her, whilst looking round for any more 'fish' that felt like taking another piece out of him.

He did not like being chewed on.

But luckily he saw no such offending creatures present.

They continued to make their way to the surface, pausing only halfway to lock lips again, so they could exchange air, for the last leg of the journey. He could have SWORN she enjoyed herself a little too much on that last exchange of air, and breaking the lip lock, he made a note to talk with her of it later.

The light of the ship was brighter now, and he had to squint his eyes against the glare of the fully charged lights, that even against the opaque goggles, practically burned into his retinas.

Looking down at the ruins, Naruto now saw several more Al Bhed swimming down to the wreck, to attach more cables, held under their arms.

He hoped they didn't run into anymore sharks.

_'And where have you been?' _He asked the fox, quite miffed that he had not helped him ward off that hungry shark, that had nearly tore all of the skin off his arm.

**" Sleeping." **Was its reply, before the demon lord sensed the unease of Naruto.**" For kami's sake kit, she's just helping you breathe. I see no problem in this."**

_'Well OBVIOUSLY you have no idea what a kiss means to us humans! I'm finally dating Sakura-chan, and if she found out I was lip locking with some girl who I BARELY know, she'd-_

The Kyuubi chuckled at the embarassment of his host, as well as the anger. **"Calm yourslef kit, I was merely jesting."**

They were at the surface now, and with one final burst of energy, he caught up to Rikku, and sucked in large gulps of air, as he briefly allowed the Al Bhed to rest against him, arms draped over his chest as she clung to him, catching her breath as well. "Whew..(pant) that was(pant) a close one, eh?"

She laughed into his back, her head resting against it, as he pulled his weapon out, and changed it into Zabimaru, before whipping it around his head, getting a good long swing out of it, before whipping it out and up, to get it topmost hook snared on the thick deck railing of the ship, spooking a nearby sentry, and sending him running, as he shouted gibberish.

It was night now, and the sky was dark and cloudy overhead, as if heralding an approaching storm. From the deck, a loud cry of surprise was heard, as the tattooed man appeared to look over the rail, just in time to see Naruto and Rikku in the water below.

"Ah! Rikku, you are safe!" He called out, in Al Bhed, whilst Rikku translated for him

That, and what they wre saying, made him even more excited. "Fa futra airship!" Translation: We found the airship!

"Dradaluck van a nek!" Translation: The record were right!

She held onto his back like a monkey, as the blade began to retract, drawing a double take from the man, as he watched them pulled forth from the water, soaking wet, and VERY tired. "Its all part of the business, but I have to admit, that was pretty close."

_'REALLY close..._

--

"NANI?!" Cried a certain pink haired Kunoichi, currently in Tsunade's office, as she glared daggers at her master, who was unfazed by the massive killer intent directed at her. "You sent Naruto-kun on a mission without letting him ask me if I come?!"

Tsunade shrugged, as she gave her official stamp to a set of documents. "I did. What of it?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, and looked away, out of exasperation. "I just got back from MY mission an hour ago, and I didn't even get to see him."

Tsunade sighed at this. "Jeez, you've only been going out for a week, and ALREADY you're claiming him as yours. My, my, aren't we clingy."

This verbal jab was ignored, as Sakura placed both hands on Tsunade's desk and leaned forward, a serious look on her face, as she was all business now."When will he be back?"

The blond shrugged as she paused to take a sip of sake, before crumpling one of the papers into a ball, and throwing it over her shoulder. "Don't know. I sent him on a SSS class mission as a guardian to a priestess **(Deja vu anyone?).** It could take some time before he returns. Maybe even a year."

Sakura paled at the information she had just been given. "P-Pirestess?!" She sputtered, already feeling the worst, as she thought of her recent best friend turned boyfriend, being seduced by a beautiful woman.

And if he was away from her for a YEAR? Who knew what could happen?!

Tsunade just realized her blunder, but made an attempt to correct it. "Relax. Naruto's one of the most noble people you know." Now she looked up from her stack of paperwork, to give her apprentice a serious glare. "Do you REALLY think he'd ever cheat on you?"

Sakura shied her face away now, a light blush set upon it, embarrassed for thinking such a thing. "No, I'm sure he wouldn't."

A sly grin appeared on her mentor's face now. "Did you two do it yet?"

Sakura turned beet red, and her embarrassed shout could be heard throughout the village. "NANI?! SENSEI DON'T ASK SUCH A THING SO PLAINLY!"


	5. My Sword!

Naruto smelt the delicious smell of stake, and after sheathing his sword, which he had know decided to call Chaos, upon the steel deck, he sprinted over to the door, and got one foot in the doorway before one man turned swiftly to face him. "Oui, uidceta!" Translation: You outside!

He now whacked the nin in the shoulder forcing him out, at gunpoint, while Rikku snuck into the door, and gave him a sad smile, as she slipped through. "Sorry! They're really touchy about outsiders!"

Naruto angrily shook his fist at her, as the rest of the Al Bhed got through, whilst he was held out, by the first, who held him out at gunpoint, as mentioned before. "Why you-

Finally, when all were through, Naruto received an extra shove, keeping him from trying to sneak in, and causing him to stagger back a bit.

Needless to say, he was none to happy about this, ripping the goggles of his face, and angrily heaving them at the man blocking the door.

They were thrown back at him, with a grunt.

"Hey! I helped out didn't I?" He shouted, taking a step froward, only for the man to raise his weapon again, causing the nin to freeze in place.

The man ignored him and let the door slam in the nin's face, who stamped his foot in exapseration, as the smell of fresh food was cut off from him.

"Hmph!" Naruto scoffed marching back to where he was kept previously. This was just great, he helped them out, saved Rikku's LIFE and they didn't care. It sucked here…

Reaching down for his blade, he decided he had nothing better to do, other than get a little practice in. Grasping its hilt, he took a few practice swings, before he decided to try different approaches

_'Let's see. So far I can make Zabimaru, and Tetsaiga. But I need more variations. Those two are good for pure power, but I need speed..._

His blade glistened impatiently as he mused to himself. _'Maybe a wind element? Like my Rasenshuriken? Something that can't be blocked... _

As if on cue, his blade seemed to shift, becoming what looked like an ordinary Zanbato, whilst two words were given to him, as if they had been there all along. **_'Growl: Haineko'_**. Staring down at the simple looking sword, he murmured them under his breath. "Growl: Haineko?"

As soon as he said it, the blade itself vanished, to be replaced with a small twister of wind, that whirled about like a miniature tornado. His eyes widened as he looked upon it "Whoa! Let's see what you can do...

Taking an experimental swing, he gave a low whistle, as the twister stretched out, increasing in size, and picking up in intensity, as wind began to lash the deck.

Squeezing the hilt twice, he negated the change, before pausing to smile down at his seemingly all powerful blade. "Perfect. The power of the wind, in the palm of my hand."

**"Kit, what exactly did you craft this thing from?" **

A sneer now took the place of his grin, as he heard whispers from the blade, practically _begging _to be used again. "Soul-steel."

A sharp hiss was heard from the fox at that, followed by a low and guttural growl, his voice laced with shock and disbelief. **"Soul-steel?! That blood hungry material?! But it can only be obtained from-**

A small chuckle escaped him now, as he twirled the blade in one hand. _'From the depths of the netherworld? Exactly.'_

Now the tone of the fox was mixed with both disdain and pride.**"So THAT'S the reason this Zanbato is so special."**

Naruto nodded as he tried to come up with more ideas. "You have NO idea...

--

(Later)

He lay on his side, listening to the constant growl of his stomach, his blade loosely held in his hand. After an hour of practice, he was running on empty, and he could have SWORN he heard a rumble of thunder. "Urgh, hungry…" He groaned as he tired to drown out the incessant noise, both of his stomach and the sky. He hadn't finished his meal, thanks to that little ambush, and now he was hungry again. _'Thieves I say! These people are all just th-_

A quick blow to the shoulder knocked him to his senses and he sat up with a start, blinking his eyes sleepily, as a blur of red landed on his face. "Huwah?"

Looking up from where he was resting, he saw Rikku. But what REALLY got his attention, was in her hands a small metal tray piled high with food. Reaching down she slid it before him, a bright smile on her face, as usual.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry. After all, we DID kinda steal your dinner back there." She then giggled as he looked at the red shirt, which bore what looked like a skull on the front. "And I figured you'd need a new shirt."

He set the tray aside, and slipped on the fabric, amazed at how smooth it felt, as once he poked his head through the hole, it seemed to fit his form perfectly, not too tight, not too loose, but just right.

"How do I look?"

She gave him a thumbs up, as she pushed the tray towards him. "You look great! Now eat up!" Once again the familiar scent of food wafted past his nose, making his stomach growl again, as he looked upon the dish set before him. It looked delicious!

In Naruto's mind, she was forgiven instantly. Anyone who gave him BACK his sword, and then offered him dinner, was all-right in his book.

"Thanks! I'm starving!" he didn't waste a moment in stuffing his face absolutely full. He was so famished that he nearly forgot to chew. Even then, once he did swallow, he was left with a spicy aftertaste, that made his mouth feel like it was on fire. He practically _breathed _fire now, so hot was the food, that he had not waited for it to cool, and so great was his hunger, that he had not felt the heat, until _after _the meal was in his stomach.

And boy, did he feel it right now.

"WAAGH! Hot, hot, HOOOOOOT!"

The young girl observed him in amusement for a while before she noticed his blue eyes bulging in their sockets. He pawed about frantically, unable to breathe, desperately searching for a drink to clear his mouth of the spicy taste, that was burning him up.

"Here!" she cried throwing him a water bottle, which he practically snatched right out of the air, in one smooth motion, whilst his left hand held tightly to his weapon.

He drank the large bottle, every last drop, all in matter of seconds, much to her surprise, as he felt the cool liquid cool his throat. With a sigh, he dropped the canteen, which clattered to the steel deck with a soft clang, as it rolled to a halt at Rikku's feet

"It's cus you eat too fast!" she said crouching down to his height, a giggle escaping her as handed her the now drained canteen, off of the floor.

Naruto laughed raggedly as he got his breath back. Before she could speak again he sprang up to his feet with a laugh and began to stretch as if she wasn't there, confusing her even further.

"Hey!" she called following him with a start, only for him to spin round and meet her with a grin "Sorry. I'm just a little sore from my training." He now rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck a second later. "Gotta work out the kinks."

She tilted her head to the right, indicating that she didn't get it, not in the slightest.

"Nani? Training, out here on the deck?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed taking her hands in an ecstatic cheer "You really do understand!" he threw her hands up into the air before laughing jovially. But when he saw the weird look she was giving him, he sweat-dropped at his behavior.

"Uh…why didn't you say so earlier?" he asked calming down.

"I didn't get a chance to." she explained hurriedly. "Everyone thought "oui" were a fiend."

He arched a blond eyebrow, as he scratched the back of his head."Uh…_we_?"

Rikku made a cut-throat action realising her mistake. "Oh, _oui_ means _you._"

He stared at her blankly as she sauntered off to the surrounding railing that spanned the ship's side. What kind of confusing language was this? It made no sense to him whatsoever. "Uh…who _are_ you guys anyway?"

She wasn't letting him off that easy. "Tell me about the training first! What were you doing?" Her gaze fell on his weapon, that now lay flat on the deck, in its regular hooked form. "Did it involve that weird sword?"

He spun round once more, wagging a finger at her reproachfully as he glared at her. "Oi! This 'weird sword' is my pride and joy! I crafted it myself, and it took me a YEAR to pefect it!"

She gulped nervously under his glare. _'Yike! He's REALLY touchy about his sword.'_

"Can I see it?" She asked curiously, only for Naruto to pick his weapon up off the deck, and hold it tighter, shaking his head rapidly. "Oh no you don't! You almost dropped this down there!"

She took a step forward, and reached for it, causing him to hold it up out of her reach, a grin on his face now, as she tried in vain to jump up and get it from him. "Oh come on! It was an accident!"

He was not convinced, and refused to give in to her demands, shaking his head vigorously once more. "Uh-uh!"

"Please?"

He held it higher, and she tried again, her hand brushing his, as she nearly grabbed the blade away. "No! Away I say!"

"Pretty please?" Her voice took on a more pleading tone, as he kept it from her grasp.

He took a step back, and kept it away, an annoyed look on his face, as he heard a soft rumble of thunder. "For Pete's sake! Leave me be!"

She shook her head before jumping for the blade once more. "Not until I get to see it!"

Using his left hand, he held her back, pushing her down by firmly holding her shoulder, whilst his right hand kept the blade behind his back. "No way-

Then she did it, as she held both hands out in front of her, intertwined as if she was begging him. She gave him the look, that which no straight man can withstand.

The dreaded, unstoppable... puppy dog pout!

She jutted out her lower lip, and her eyes grew wide, as tears began to form within her teal eyes. If possible, her tone became even more needy/pleading, and he guffawed at how cute she was acting. "Pretty please Naruto...Please...

For a long moment, his blue eyes bored into her deceptive green. It appeared that he would be able to resist the dreaded look, that which was the bane of all man's existence. But then it became too much for him, and he was forced to look away with a groan. "AGH! Stop it with the eyes! They burn!"

She did not let up in the least, and he could STILL feel her stare, boring into his back, just _begging _him to turn around, as she spoke to his armored back. "Could you at least _show _me?"

At this, he did turn around, albeit a little slowly, for fear of her eyes breaking his resolve. Lucky for him, she had ceased the pout, and it seemed she was willing to compromise now. "You mean its forms?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded eagerly, moving to sit down on deck rail, green eyes sparkling with excitement as she waited for the show.

Oh well, it was better than actually letting her _hold _it.

"Fine," He mumbled, as he held it up on high, with both hands now, his beautiful blue eyes, (in her opinion) closing as he focused, and she shivered as she felt the temperature begin to drop. He squeezed the hilt tightly, and intoned the words of power, as his blade shimmered and reformed, its the metal above the hilt becoming spiked, as the dark clouds swarmed in overhead.

Rikku could see her breath now, and she was beginning to get cold, as she finally heard his words. "Sit High Upon the frosted Heavens...

His eyes snapped open now, and as they did-

"Hyourinmaru!"


	6. SIN! BEWARE!

As he said the last word, Rikku got her second surprise of the day, as a MASSIVE dragon of ice shot down from the clouds, heading straight for Naruto, who still held the blade high, patiently waiting as the dragon descended upon him, to coil about him, before returning to his blade with a hiss.

"That good enough?" He hissed, as he felt the side effects kick in, his breathing growing slightly heavy. "Now, answer (pant) my question."

She did, apparently satisfied with what she had just witnessed.

"We're Al Bhed, can't you tell?" she retorted gazing out to sea with her shining jade eyes. He watched as she bounced to and fro on the balls of her feet in a child like manner. She looked to be about his age, but with her energetic nature, and childish behavior but he wasn't so sure.

The look on his face was blank, as he sat down, to cross his knees, and catch his breath.

"Wait!" she cried turning back, startling him out of his meditation, with a groan. "You're not an Al Bhed hater are you?"

He gave her a confused look as he uncrossed his legs, realizing that he wouldn't be getting any meditation in tonight, at least not while she was bugging him. "Neh? I don't even know what an _Al Bhed_ is."

Curious now she took a step forward, and brought her face close to his, as she looked him over. "Where _are_ you from anyways?"

THAT brought a smile to his face, as he rose to his feet in one smooth motion, to give her a graceful bow, as she leaned back and away from him, arms over her bosom once more.

"Konoha." he proclaimed proudly, as he straightened himself up. "I'm a ninja. Next in line to be the Hokage, that's the leader of my village." He feigned placing a hat on his head, and she gave him another weird look.

"Did you…hit your head or something? You're telling me your a _ninja? _Those guys aren't even real, are they?" she inquired raising an eyebrow.

He sweat-dropped, his face deadpanned. "Um…you guys hit me."

"Oh right…" she recalled sheepishly how she'd whacked him one earlier with that sedative, "Do you remember anything before that?"

Then he realized what she had just said, and his eyebrows furrowed in a scowl. "HEY! Whaddya mean ninja aren't supposed to be real?! I'm one of em! Don't insult me like that!"

"Is that why you're wearing that headband thingy?" She asked, pointing to the scratched metal that was tied round his neck

Naruto face-faulted with a loud crash, and was up a second later, mad as a hornet. "YES!"

--

(1 hour of an explanation later)

"So now you get it?"

She shrugged, a mixed look on her face, as she looked upon the water below. "Sort of I guess."

He strolled over to the bars beside her; the still grey sea seemed to invite him to gaze upon it. Despite the fact that he'd known Rikku for less than a whole day, he felt like he could talk to her…"Why... did you think so? "You were acting like I was crazy, weren't you?" he inquired perceiving the flash of mild shock upon her small face.

A frown creased her features as a breeze blew therough their hair."You were near _Sin._"

He bowed his head in confusion, as he turned to look to her. "Sin?"

"Don't worry!" she assured brightly. "You'll be better in no time. They say your head gets funny when Sin is near. Maybe you had some kind of dream?"

"You mean I'm sick?" _'Argh, she STILL doesn't believe me!'_

She nodded as she patted him on the back. "From Sin's toxin, yeah."

Now HE frowned, as he looked down at himself, making sure he was indeed okay. "You sure? I feel fine. And what the heck is-

"You…ever heard of blitzball?" Rikku quizzed suddenly as she played with the straps on her goggles.

Naruto frowned. "I've heard of it from some people. Never really played it though."

"You know, you should go to Luca." she suggested, continuing down her path of randomness. "Someone might know who you are or you might find someone you recognise there."

"_Luca?" _He shook his head in exasperation._ "_Sorry, I need to get to a place called Besaid. I have to-

"Aaahhh." she groaned shaking her head as well,interrupting him. They'd make no progress whatsoever at this rate…

Naruto groaned too, as he ran a hand through his rough blond hair. This was hopeless; he didn't know anything about this place. He didn't know where he was…he didn't know how far from _Besaid _he was. Behind him he could hear Rikku pacing back and forth quickly. He appreciated the fact that she was trying to do her best to help him…but what if she couldn't?

There was a gentle tap on his shoulder, and he looked back to see Rikku, who once more was smiling brightly, as if all was right with the world. "Okay, leave it to me! I'll get you to Besaid, promise!"

The blade master cringed, he didn't even know which direction Besaid was in…

Rikku gave him a shocked look, misunderstanding his intentions. "You'd rather stay _here?_!"

"Uh-uh." he shook his head vigorously. "If I could, I'd have jumped ship the first chance I got!"

She giggled at that. "Yeah, we're really nice to strangers aren't we?" He glared at her, and she only giggled harder, as he quipped his reply, sounding none to happy either. "Nice? That's the furthest thing from it!

Her laughter subsiding, she patted him on the shoulder again, and he could have _sworn _her hand strayed for just a second too long."Okay, I'll go tell the others. Wait here."

He watched as she scuttled off toward the mechanical doors, her blonde ponytail bobbing comically onto top of her head, as she ran.

"Oh and one thing-" her voice grew grave as she halted suddenly, to face him once more. "Don't tell anyone you're a ninja, ok? Yevon says their evil spirits, that must be 'exorcised'. You might upset someone…"

He arched a blond eyebrow. A ninja, an evil spirit. "Oh…ok…"

With a brief grin she dashed off indoors to reveal the plan to the others.

As soon as she was gone, a furious look appeared on his face. "No way!" he booted the steel panel at the side of him, not caring as his steel toed boot bashed of it with a loud crunch.

Then the whole ship shook, quavering suddenly from underneath. Naruto nearly toppled over onto his side from it. "Who-whoa!"A tremendous gush of water burst up reaching to the sky from the distance.

The Al Bhed tumbled out from within and rushed to peer over the railings, their faces twisted in horror, as several of them pointed to the water spout on the side.

"_SIN_!"

"_SIN_ EC LUSA!"

"IHTAN IC IHTAN IC!"

Naruto looked on in horror as swirling torrents of water pelted the sides of the ship from the previously calm sea. He didn't need to speak Al-Bhed in order to understand them; Sin had come.

He watched as it sped towards them, beginning to rise out of the water, revealing its massive bulk, and making him genuinely afraid for the first time in his life.

_'CRAP! Its huge!' _Quickly reaching for his sword, he just _barely _managed to grab it, his hands curling firmly around the hilt, just as the monster went under the boat, sending thrashing waves toward them. The ship flipped right up upon its very side, as the roving tide swept down upon it forcing everything on deck into the swirling sea. Everything that wasn't tied down was thrown into the air.

Including him.

For a moment, he hung there, and looking down, he cursed, as he saw the roiling sea below. _'Not again! I refuse to let this happen once more!'_

He was NOT in the mood for another bath. He did NOT need to wake up somewhere else, and the second time, he might not be so lucky. With this firmly in mind, he quickly, he held out his blade, calling upon it, as he pictured wings, he _really _needed wings! "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Instantaneously, the dragon descended down upon him, enveloping him in ice, whilst the ocean itself rushed up to claim him, in the form of a giant creature...

He heard a voice, that sounded strangely like...himself. _'Naruto?'_

He was NOT in the mood to be eaten, and his response was gruff and harsh, as the mouth of the beast closed down on him. _'Eh? Who the hell are you?!'_

Then he felt the power rush through him, as the ice surrounding him vanished.

**"Hurry up kit! We need to get out of here before we get digested!"**

He _was_ getting outta here!

He had just to say the word.

And say it... he did, as ice flared about him.

"BANKAI!"

He had no IDEA what he had just done, as the repercussions of that SINGLE word, would now plague him...

--

Far off, in a distant realm, in a dark and secluded room, a man was meditating, when he heard a what sounded like...a voice perhaps? He blinked as he thought he heard it once more, barely a whisper to his ears, but still there. "Hmm? Did I just hear right?"

Then, almost umistakeable, he heard it again, and this time what he heard made him frown. "Bankai...

Adjusting his glasses, he closed his brown eyes, as he pushed a lock of brown hair away from them. He was searching, for any sign of what the people in this world called 'reiatsu'.

Almost immediately, he felt it, a strange and twisted energy, that was not one, but many others, each one familiar, yet indistinguishable.

Frowning once more, he uncrossed his legs, and rose to his feet.

As if on cue, the lights snapped one, revealing the room, a traditional plain Buddhists style bedroom. "This warrants investigation. I should inform the Gotei 13...

--

Rikku staggered out onto the tilting deck, nearly falling on her butt, pinwheeling her arms, as the ship began to right itself-

Allowing her to see Naruto get thrown through the air, and judging from his loud curse, she knew he was in trouble. _'If he falls from that height-_

It would NOT be pretty. That and the cries of Sin being sighted, made her all the more nervous, as even IF he did survive the fall, he could very well be swallowed by the beast.

Covering her mouth, she witnessed her prediction come true. In mute horror, she watched a large mouth come up and swallow him whole, cutting him off from sight. Tears began to well in her eyes, at the loss of her friend, who now seemed to be dead.

"OH NO! NARUTOOOOO!" She screamed in horror as he was lost from sight courtesy of Sin itself.

But all was not lost.

For just as he was eaten, a hole was burst in the mouth of the giant sea beast, which opened its jaws wide, to roar in pain as a blur of white and black shot loose from it, quickly getting airborne, and AWAY from the wounded beast, which sank back below the waves.

Rikku did not fail to notice this, and looked on as Naruto, now clad in large wings of ice, sporting a large tail of ice, and his entire right arm covered in ice, abruptly shot towards the deck, and landed with effortless grace and ease, right in front of her, as the other Al Bhed pointed and stared at him in shock.

He was breathing heavily, and shaking badly, as he landed, then abruptly whirled about, to see where the monstrosity had gone. His eyes were alight with panic, and she could tell that whatever he had seen in there, had irreversibly left its mark upon him. He rapidly looked from left to right, as his frantic eyes searched for the beast. "Where is it?! Where'd it go!"

"You okay?" She asked nervously, and he gave a stiff nod in response, his voice betraying the rare, genuine fear he felt. "Fine! Just find that thing before it-

Too late.

His eyes grew incredibly wide, as it loomed up again, drawing near to them. "CRAAAAP! There it is again!"

Rikku shouted at the helmsman to gun the engine, and get them the hell out of there, as the beast rose from the sea again, its large eye seemingly focused on Naruto. It's gaze bored into Naruto, staring into his very soul, almost as if it was trying to communicate with him. But in response, the Jonin raised his ice covered appendage forward, and pointed it right at Sin, his sword beginning to spark with power.

This thing had tried to EAT him!

He wanted it _dead._

Slowly, the ship began to move, but not fast enough, as it would take awhile yet to bring the engines up and running at full power, to get the speed they needed, not to mention the fact that they were practically dragging the ruined airship with them, seen just beneath the surface, but barely distinguishable.

"Let's see how you like the cold shoulder." He hissed venomously, and with that, a large dragon of ice roared forth from his blade, still dwarfed by the size of the monster, but deadly nonetheless, as he howled his fury upon the massive sea beast. "GET HIM HYOURINMARU!"

Immediately, it roared forward, striking the eye of the beast, and Naruto bared his teeth in a mad grin, as it howled in pain, even louder than before. It's cries of agony made all the Al Bhed, Rikku included, hold their ears in pain, but Naruto was unfazed, as he laughed aloud, bearing full witness to his merciless handiwork.

Rapidly, ice began to crawl over the eye, freezing it solid in a matter of moments. It's left eye was now stuck wide open, in a chunk of ice, which halted at the edges of its eyelid, leaving it unable to blink or close.

For a time, Sin just hung in the air, defying gravity, as it refused to move. But the law of gravity is undeniable, and ever so slowly, it began to fall.

At last, with a loud crash upon the sea, the beast landed in the water once more, the massive wave it created crashing down upon the ship, ready to devour all on deck.

Time seemed to slow for Naruto, as several crewmen scampered inside, whilst he and Rikku were the only two present on deck.

_'If that thing hits, it's capsize the ship!_

"DAMNIT!" Roared the nin, as he waved his blade again, in a wide right to left arc, then an equally rapid up and down motion, freezing one section of the massive wave solid, sparing the ship the wrath of the sea, whilst the other unfrozen portions of the wave crashed down on either sides of the ship, sending up a massive spray, that soaked all the two blondes to the bone, but kept them from sinking.

The roars of Sin could be heard in the distance, as the ship, slowly beginning to pick up speed, began to chug away, with the ruined airship in tow. Naruto just stared after the beast, waiting for it to pursue-

But oddly enough, it did not, instead sinking off in the opposite direction, leaving a massive wake, as it went the opposite way, and swam off into the night.

For a moment, Naruto just stood there, then he let out a laugh. Not a happy laugh, but an 'I can't believe I'm still alive' laugh! Rikku's melodious laughter soon joined his, as the ice cracked and crumbled from his tail, wings, and then lastly his arm.

Caught up in the moment, he grabbed her hands in his, and the two danced around in a circle, like two drunken imbeciles. No words were exchanged, but laughter was, and after a moment or two of their little dance they eventually stopped, still laughing endlessly.

Then, just as he released Rikku's hands, he fell back on his butt, drawing more giggles from her, then goofy laughter from himself, as he was just to tired to care. "You look so funny!"

Rain began to fall now, soaking them even further, but such things mattered not to him now, as he was happy just to be alive.

His tone betrayed his weariness, but there was also genuine mirth within it as well. "Hehe, don't I know it."

In smooth motion, he sheathed his impressive weapon, and allowed Rikku to help him to his feet, with one hand. "Man, I hope I NEVER run into that thing again."

He had just gotten to his feet, his left hand still in hers, when the metal doors opened, and the tattooed man emerged, along with the rest of the crew, as the ship continued onward, to its unknown destination.

Pointing to Naruto and the water, he spoke more gibberish, and gesturing with much emphasis. This all made no sense to the blond, but Naruto got the gist of it, as he was grabbed in a big bear hug by the man, who was laughing heartily, as he slapped the nin on the back, releasing him a second afterwards.

Confused, a glance was cast to Rikku, who now wore a wide smile on her face, as she spoke to her brother, who gave a single nod, before slapping Naruto on the back once more.

Rikku did a small jump, pumping her fist into the air. "Yes!"

"Erm...Translation please?" Asked the now weary nin, who just felt like lying down on the soaking wet deck and going to sleep.

If possible, her smile grew even wider, before she spoke plain English. "He said that you're a hero! No one EVER repelled Sin before, and he says for that, the Al-Bhed are forever in your debt!"

Naruto felt a small blush light his face. "Thanks I guess." Then he gave a wide yawn, which Rikku mimicked, her mouth going wide, just like his. "Sorry I'm just a little tired. It's been a LONG day."

"Ditto." She giggled.

The man nodded, and walked toward the door. But THIS time, he made a 'follow me' motion to Naruto, who followed after him, his legs feeling like cement, as Rikku led Naruto in...

His hand still in hers, as she led him down the corridor.


	7. Thunderstorm

**(Background music: Here I am from camp rock)**

Naruto felt his eyes grow weary and heavy, as Rikku's brother talked, with his sister translating his ever plentiful thanks. "He says thank you. Again." She said sheepishly, embarrased by the way her older brother was behaving. _'I thimk he got it the first time, jeez..._

Her fellow blond rolled his eyes as his boots clanked against the steel floor. "Tell him you're welcome. Again." Was all he mumbled, as he was led down the hall, eventually arriving to a room with one bed in it. A very _comfy _looking bed, with a plain white pillow, and blue covers , that was just _begging _him to lay his head down on its softness, and drift off too sleep.

"Huh? I can sleep here?" He felt Rikku's hand leave his, as she moved to turn to stand beside him, her voice momentarily jolting him out of his daze. "Yep! This is were you can sleep! She now pointed to a door right next to his. "My room is right next door, so let me know if you need anything!"

He managed a stiff nod, as he staggered into the room, hs booted feet clomping heavily against the floor, just before he sat down on the bed with a heavy thud, as the spings in it creaked against his weight. "We _are_heading for Besaid right?"

Still in the doorway, Rikku queried Naruto's question to her brother, who nodded and spoke more of the seemingly indecipherable language to her. Nodding twice, she turned to look to Naruto, who had already removed his boots, and laid them at the foot of the bed, along with his wet socks.

"He says we have to stop for repairs first, and we need to transfer the airship over to a larger ship"

Naruto groaned at this, as he lay flat against the ever so soft mattress falling back flat against it. "How long will that take?"

Rikku exchanged a few more words, as Naruto deposited his weapon near the wood dresser, along with his headband, and other supplies.

There was a tense moment of silence now, before she spoke."He says that if you really _have _to, we can be at Besaid in one days time."

_'Thanks for the guilt trip. Now I feel bad about, dragging them along for the ride..._

**"You can always fix the ship yourself."**

He blinked for a moment, a smile beginning to light his face_. 'Now there's an idea-_

Then reality slapped him in the face, as he scowled, realizing he didn't know a _thing _about the mechanics of this ship. '_Wait a second. I don't even know HOW this thing works. How am I supposed to fix what I don't know?'_

**"Gaki. Just ask your blond friend about the ship." **His tone took on a more suggestive tone now, and his host did NOT like where this was going. **"I'm sure she'd be _more _than happy to help you with anything."**

_'Hey hey hey! What're you getting at?!'_

**"Hehehe. Nothing, nothing at all...**

Then his presence faded from Naruto's mind, leaving him to ponder what the demon had been getting at.

"Naruto?"

He blinked as he suddenly found Rikku standing in front of him. "Eh?"

"You okay? You just spaced out there on us."

He waved her off, a disinterested look on his face. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

A sad look appeared on her face, and she turned to go, her back to him now. "Oh, all-right then-

_'Damnit.'_

He frowned as he ran a hand over his face, covering the exasperation there. He reached out for her, and grabbed her wrist, halting her exit abruptly as she slowed. "Hold it."

She turned round now, and there was a hint of..._something_ in her eyes, but he couldn't tell what it was. "Yes?"

His next words were a bit strangled, as he was not one to ask help from others."How does this ship work?"

--

(1 hour of explanation later)

Naruto gave a low whistle as Rikku finished her explanation, now sitting beside him, looking straight at him. "And that's how this ship works." A moment later, confusion was on her face. "Why did you want me to tell you about the ship?"

Falling back on the bed again, he crossed his arms behind his head. "Simple. I figure if I can repair it for you guys, then we won't have to make a pit stop."

"You sure you can fix it?"

"Worth a shot I guess."

His eyes began to close now, as he spoke again. "Thanks for the info. I appreciate it."

She looks away now, sadness upon her face, as she looks down at him. "Yeah, no problem."

He opens his eyes, sensing her confusion, as she rises to her feet. "Oi Rikku."

Once again, she turns around, this time her eyes betraying her sadness, but only a tiny bit, as she stops. "Yeah?"

Still lying on the bed, he raises a hand, a small smile on her face, as he gives her a thumbs up. "Friends?"

The sadness fades away, replaced with acceptance, and calmness, as she nods her head, hiding her pain. "Yeah...friends." _'Just friends..._

Then she walks out the door, and just before she turns, she gives him one last dazzling smile. "Goodnight, Naruto."

He rises up now, and smiles in return. "G'night Rikku."

She shuts the door, and then he is alone in the room.

Alone.

He falls back upon the bed, and lets sleep take him.

--

Pain.

It felt pain, terrible, horrible pain, as it swam through the rough waters, its frozen eye now practically falling off.

It would grow back in time.

No one had ever hurt it before. None had ever caused it such agony. This sensation was new to it, unfathomable, and unpleasant.

It would be wary next time.

Next time...

It would not fail.

--

BOOM!

Naruto's eyes snapped open, as he heard an earsplitting crack of thunder, followed by a blinding flash of lightning, that was seen through the small round window, revealing choppy seas, and dark ominous clouds. "Looks like the storm finally got here," He mumbled to himself, as he wrapped the covers about himself, and closed his eyes once more, already accustomed to the loud cracks of thunder, and the bright flashes of lighting.

But just as he began to drift of to sleep, he heard... a whimper?

Groaning, he sat up, throwing the sheets off, and listened, closing his eyes intently as he listened for the voice again. For the next crack of the-

BOOM!

"EEEEEP!"

Ah, there it was. Someone else was awake, and by the look of it, they were scared to death by the storm.

Curious, he rose to his feet, and his bare feet landed upon the floor with a soft tap. Quietly, he padded his way to the door, carefully making his way to across the swaying floor, so as not to fall on his butt. Finally, after several close falls, he was able to reach the door in the dark, and with a soft creak, it opened as he turned the door handle.

Peeking his head out of the doorway, he listened once more. And his patience was rewarded as he heard a familiar voice, from across the hall.

"Stupid (sniff) thunder-

BOOM!

"EEEEEEEEK!"

He knew that shriek.

It was Rikku. Seemed she was afraid of thunder.

**"Well, what are you waiting for? Go comfort her."**

_'EH?! That's not-_

**"What you're doing out here? Admit it kit, you care about her."**

_'Yeah, but just as a friend! She's so energetic sometimes, I'm afraid she'll get hurt.'_

**"Sounds like more than a friend to me."**

Growling, Naruto forced the presence from his mind, as he tiptoed to Rikku'd door, in two long strides. _'I've had just about enough of your two cents!'_

He got no response. _'ERGH! NOW he's giving me the silent treatment!'_

"(sniff) (sob) I HATE thunderstorms..."

This was Rikku's murmur, heard only by Naruto, who now had his ear pressed to the door.

_'Rikku..._

BOOM!

"EEEEEEEP!"

_'Enough of this.' _He told himself, then, slowly raising one hand, he knocked on the wooden door.

"W-Who is it?" Was her startled reply.

"Yo, its me." Was his calm response.

If possible, she sounded even more frantic than before. "N-Naruto! Don't come in!"

"Nani? Why the heck not?"

He arched a blond eyebrow as she went on, then turned red as a tomato as she explained herself. "I'm not decent! Wait!"

_'Gee, THANKS for the details..._

A moment later and two peals of thunder later, he emerged into her room, lightning signaling his entry, and lighting him in its deadly after glow.

Her room, not surprisingly, was littered with spare parts of machinery, and other scrap metal, which had been tied down by someone, to prevent them from sliding about the ever tilting floot.

As for Rikku herself, she was sitting upright on her bed, clad in a hastily donned yellow tank top, and a pair of short sweatshorts, that ended several inches above her knees.

Her fellow blond blinked at the sight of her, not used to seeing her with so little clothing.

Her hair had been let down, and it now hung haphazardly over her shoulders and face, as she cried into her knees, her voice muffled, as she dare not look up. "Don't look at me, I'm a wreck."

Needless to say, she was a wreck. But she didn't care, and in her fear, just held her knees tightly to her chest, whimpering each time the loud sound was heard.

Poor thing, she was shaking like a leaf.

Striding across the tilting deck, Naruto stepped over a piece of disassembled machinery, to sit down beside her, but not looking at her. "You didn't tell me you were afraid of thunder and lightning.

BOOM!

She shivered, and held her knees tighter to her ample chest, as she attempted to dry her tears at the same time. "You (sniff) never asked."

Naruto spared her a glance, and let out a sigh at the state she was in. "Does this always happen?"

She nodded into her knees. "Mm-hm. When I was little, I was being chased by a water fiend. My brother tried a lightning spell on it, but he zapped be too! Bzzzt!" She made a zapping sound for emphasis. "I've been afraid of lightning and thunder ever since."

He paled a bit at that. _'I'd be scared to if I got a jolt like that.'_

For a moment, nothing else was said, but after another peal of sound, she spoke, sounding just as fearful as he had, after his narrow escape from Sin. "I'm scared. I want it to stop. It makes me feel...alone."

He looked at her again. Let out a sigh. '_Alone. I know that feeling..._

BOOM!

"EEEEP!" She flinched again, and tears were seen dripping down the tan skin of her slender legs.

Having seen enough, he took action, the only way he could. _'She and I are alike in a way..._

Her face burned with heat as from where he was sitting, his right arm reached out, and wrapped around her, to pull her towards him, draped over her slender shoulders. "Wha-Wha-What're you doing?" She sputtered, not understanding what he was up to, as her head was pulled into his shoulder.

His words made her feel a tiny bit better, as they held no venom or disdain in them, which were usually in his voice when he spoke.

"Baka. You're not alone. I'm right here. So don't you even _think_ such a thing."

The blush spread all over her face, as she looked up at Naruto, who refused to meet her gaze, as he stared out into the window, into the dark briny depths of the roiling sea. "Naruto...

BOOM!

"AAAAAAH!"

Startled, she let go of her knees, and grabbed him around the chest, holding on for dear life. He made no effort to resist, as her tears began to drip into his red shirt, staining the skull design and the fabric dark with moisture, as the sheer force of her tackle nearly knocked him against the bed. "Sh... It's okay, let it all out...

Shifting his body, he leaned back against the bed rest, resting his back against it for balance, as his eyes began to grow heavy.

"Naruto?"

He barely heard her, but her words dragged him from sleep, for the time being. "Huh?"

She looked up at him know, and he blinked sleepily, as her frightened teal met his weary blue. Her tone was the neediest he had ever heard, and from her, that was saying a lot.

"Could you...Stay with me tonight? I don't wanna sleep in this storm alone...

He gave a wide yawn, as she scooted her body up, to rest her head on his chest, as his arm snaked around her back, to protectively hold her by the waist, as she squeezed his chest tighter in response. His response was complex, but she caught the gist of it. "Why not? A bed is a bed, as long as its soft."

"Thanks. That makes me really happy."

He gave a sleepy chuckle. "Happy ta oblige."

Again he yawned, with Rikku mimicking him at exactly the same time, as their eyes began to close.

A minute later, they were fast asleep.

--

Rikku's brother looked through the door, as he knew his sister HATED thunderstorms beyond belief. He figured she would be up crying-

But boy did he get a surprise.

Opening the door, he found Rikku and Naruto, snoring peacefully, despite the fact that the storm was raging fiercely outside. His eyes went wide for a moment, then he shrugged, as he silently closed the door, a hint of a smile on his face.

This stranger had saved Rikku's life, his ship, his crew, and now he was there for Rikku when he, her brother could not be there. He had even offered to repair their ship!

Truly this one was a good find.

Their father would have a COW over this, if he saw what he was seeing now.

The least he could do was get him to Besaid, and THEN he could tell father of Rikku's new friend. _'Good man this one is. Good man indeed.'_


	8. The Unknown Foe! Toshirou's Ambush!

The next morning was a calm and peaceful one. The storm had subsided, and the sun shone brightly upon the calm blue ocean. The ship drifted across the clear sea, unmolested by waves, or any other obstacles of the sea.

Or was it?

Meanwhile...

--

"Rikku...

She groaned and rolled over, burying her head into the pillow, as she tried to muffle out the voice, as well as the sunlight that was shining through her window. "Go away...

The voice was louder now, more insistent, as she felt someone tug on her arm. "Rikku! Uidceta! Uidceta!"

"Fed... She groaned, shutting her eyes tightly, as she pulled the covers about her, and shrugging the arm off. "Not now...

"UIDCETA!" Shouted the voice again, right into her ear, and with a startled cry, she leapt to her feet, eyes heavy with sleep, her clothing wrinkled, bellying her sleepy appearance. "Okay okay! I'm (yawn) up!"

She was face to face with her brother, who looked scared out of his mind, as he nervously wrung his hands together, speaking at a million miles a minute. "Huwah?" She mumbled, still not fully awake, and barely hearing a word he said.

Then her eyes widened with a jolt, as she realized something, sharply looking back to her bed, where Naruto had stayed the night, and not seeing him there. "Where's Naruto?"

At that, her brother groaned, and grabbing her by the wrist, and dragged her out of her room. "UIDCETA!"

"I KNOW!"

--

(On deck)

Rikku closed her eyes as the metal door opened, and hissed in pain as the bright lit hit her retinas, practically blinding her. "Urgh...too... bright...

"RAAAAAAARGH!"

She knew that shout.

Hesitantly opening her eyes, she looked on deck, but found nothing amiss...

Until she looked up into the sky, her eyes widening in horror, as she looked upon two blurs, one a black and white, the other crimson, smashing into each other, only to draw apart seconds later, the scent of blood carried on the wind, as she watched Naruto take a hit to the gut, from his opponent, and stagger back in midair. "Naruto!"

--

Naruto panted heavily, and wiped sweat off his brow, with his free hand, as he struggled to remain airborne, his wings of ice barely keeping him aloft, as this battle had taken place last night, and was now dragging on into the morning.

His foe had come in the night, and Naruto had been there to greet him, leaving Rikku's side only AFTER the storm subsided. But, things had not gone as planned. His foe had been far stronger, and _faster _than anticipated, and his prideful folly had cost him dearly.

His sword arm bore a large gash, which he had received by being too overconfident. The sleeve of his t-shirt was gone, torn up in that attack. _'That's what I get for underestimating my foe. I'm so stupid sometimes..._

In other words, he was nearing his limit, and he had lost all feeling in his legs already, the numbness traveling up his body. "Damn it." He hissed, as he sucked in a ragged breath, his chest screaming out in pain from just that simple motion. "What the hell ARE you?!"

His foe, a short man who looked to be about twelve, with green eyes, and white hair, scowled at him, as he held his sword in a guard position. He two bore the same ice wings, tail and arms as Naruto, but in contrast to the weary nin, HE was as fresh as a daisy. His tone was dripping with disdain as he spoke. "You should know, arrancar. I'm a shinigami, and your doom!"

With that, he vanished from sight, leaving Naruto to ponder what had just been said, as he _thought _that his foe had fled.

"Arrancar? What the hell was he- URK!" Naruto spat up blood, as his foe reappeared, and he received another slash, this one to his arm, which healed a second later, but still sent pain through him, as ice now coated the wound. He never even saw the man _move._

_'He's fast. I can't keep up with this speed. I need to change tactics..._

Eyes beginning to grow hazy, he brought his sword around, just in time to prevent another invisible slash to the gut, which in his current state, would have killed him. His blue eyes ground into the teal of his opponent, who wore a grim scowl, as he pushed his blade against Naruto's, slowly forcing it back, to his neck. "Lying won't save you. I know you work for Aizen."

Swordplay wasn't winning the day here, so our hero was forced to resort to more unique tactics. "I don't know any Aizen, but-

Toshirou's eyes grew wide as a red blow surrounded Naruto, his calm blue eyes becoming red and slitted as he directed the flow of chakra into his blade, turning it a bright ruby red, as he channeled his power into the weapon. "Get the hell off!"

Slamming his head forward, he bashed his foe in the nose, stunning him for just a second, giving him time for a counterattack, as he halted his attack, his sword moving back just a centimeter, as blood dripped down his face. _'His eyes changed? Does that mean he's in his released state?'_

Alas, his momentary lapse in concentration would be his undoing, as he had left himself open.

And then Naruto he was on him, ripping his fury into his unknown foe.

"DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!"

Instantaneously, the massive dragon of ice emerged from the sword, at the lethal point blank range leaving the shinigami two choices. But this time, it was bright red, and far more massive than before.

Run, or take the hit.

He chose to run, but did not escape from the dragon unscathed. Time seemed to slow, as he shunpoed away from the beast, twisting to the left to dodge, but somehow, it managed to knick his sword arm, freezing it in solid ice, before it disappeared, along with the the main source of Naruto's strength, as his wings began to crack, traveling from the base at his back, to the very tips of the wings that kept him aloft.

He felt the tail of ice shatter, and the light in his eyes began to fade, as unconciousness tried to claim him. But while he did resist it-

He was done. He...

Had nothing left to give.

Toshirou frowned as he looked down upon his arm, shock evident in his voice, as he looked to the exhausted nin before him. "What in kami's name _are_you? You are able to mimic not only our shikai, but our _bankai _as well?"

Naruto spad out a wad of bloody saliva, which landed atop the sandaled feet of the shinigami, staining them red. "Naruto Uzumaki. Remember that."

His eyes narrowed as he glared down at the ice. "Very well than Uzumaki. I shall give you my name, so you may tell the devil who was you executioner. "Toshirou Hitsugaya, 10th Division Captain." Then, with a grunt, the ice shattered, but now without badly cutting his arm, leaving many shards of the ice in it. Naruto smirked, but then scowled as he watched this foe shift the blade to his free hand.

_'This guy really is somethin' else..._

But still, despite his grim situation, he managed to laugh, wiping the blood away from his face with his good hand, as the ice around his sword arm cracked and shattered. "I don't know what the hell an 'arranc' whatever is, but lemme tell you this. It'll take more than the likes of you ta kill me."

The icy shinigami snorted at that, as he raised his blade over his head, tone dripping with venom. "I think not. Your end is here-

With all his strength he brought it down, ready to cleave his weary foe in two, a furious expression set upon his face, as Naruto's wings shattered as well, into millions of small dust like fragments, that danced about in the wind.

"ARRANCAR!"

He let out a sigh, realizing that he wouldn't be getting out of this. _'Looks like this is it for us, eh?'_

**"Perhaps, perhaps not." **Chuckled the fox. But before Naruto could ask what he was getting at, he heard a familiar voice. "NARUTOOOOOO!"

His eyes widened, as the red chakra appeared again, his sword glowing as well now.

_'Rikku!'_

**"NOW!"**

CARUNCH!

With a loud crunch, the blade landed, but not on its intended target, which was Naruto's head.

No, instead, it had been caught in his good hand, which now held the weapon in a death grip, as his shoulder wound began to heal, leaving healthy tan skin visible under the gash torn in the red fabric. Toshirou observed this, and a frown marred his features once more as he tugged on the blade, attempting to free it, but failing miserably. "Impossible! You were finished! You're reitsu was at zero!"

Naruto chuckled at this, his body beginning to shake, then tremble violently as his laugh turned psychotic, his voice not his own when he spoke, his face hidden in shadow, as his head was hung low.. He sounded like he was talking to himself. **_"I told you...It's be a pain for me if you died..._**

He then saw the startled look on the face of the captain, and a wildly psychotic grin distorted his features as he sneered at his stunned foe**_"What's a matter? Getting cold feet, captain-san?"_**

The captain frowned at that voice. "Who are you?"

**_"Who am I? HA! Forgotten my name already?" _**Cackled the nin, as something began to grow onto the left side of his face, whilst a symbol began to appear on his right cheek, making Toshirou pale at the sight of it. Now Naruto's head snapped up, revealing what looked like a half-mask **(Think Ichigo's half mask) **Which claimed the entire left side of the nin's face as its own.

Held behind his back now, his blade began to change, becoming longer, sharper, and black, until it looked like a long katana.

But his attention was more focused on the 'symbol' that was growing upon his face. It wasn't a symbol.

It was a number. The number 2.

_'He's the second most powerful arrancar! This is bad!'_

**_"IT'S NARUTO UZUMAKI!"_****_AHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

Before Toshirou knew it, he bore a large gash down his chest, and his eyes went wide as he looked down at it, horror contorting his features, as Naruto bore his latest stolen creation in hand, as he gave another wild laugh. **_"Tensa Zangetsu! How'd ya like that?! With this, my speed in unmatchable!'_**

He cocked his head to one side, as Toshirou sucked in a ragged breath, and brought his blade back around for a guard. **_"Oh? You still wanna fight me?"_**

His response was to whip his blade right at Naruto, intoning the words for his bankai. "DAIGUREN-URK!'

He spat out a bloody wad of saliva, as Naruto appeared behind him, driving the hilt of his weapon right into the neck of his foe, followed by a **black **rasengan to the back. The chakra burned away the clothing there, exposing the burned flesh, and putting Toshirou in much pain, as the dark orb ground itself into his flesh ever so slowly

_'I'm outmatched here. I need to retreat before I sustain serious damage.'_

You know what the say. Payback's a-

Naruto now brought his face close to Toshirou's ear, and enjoyed the shudder of fear that went through his victim, as he kept pushing the orb in. **_"Still wanna fight? Or do you wish to live to die another day?"_**

"I...yield." Sighed the captain, resigning himself to defeat.

**_"TOO BAD!"_**Cackled Naruto, as he pulled the rasengan away, to grip his blade with both hands, whipping his blade about in a short arc, from left to right, and digging the blade into the flesh of his foe, who was stunned from the pain of the hit. His blade began to crackle with dark energy just _begging _to be released.

And release it he did,

**_"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!"_**

With that, a dark wave of energy burst forward, blasting Toshirou off the blade, and into the light of the morning, as he was carried away from the 'arrancar' as he was shot through the sky, from the sheer force of the blast.

But halfway along, he simply vanished from sight.

Naruto paused, as he looked about, wary of his foe reappearing, and dealing some more damage to him.

But after five minutes of staying in the air, he felt no trace of the strange energy, and with a sigh, roughly grabbed the mask, and ripped it off, with a loud grunt, as it shattered into a million pieces.

Immediately, his energy left him, and with a hiss of pain, he spat out blood, as he slowly began to descend, until at last he landed down on the steel deck, directly in front of Rikku. His landing unlike last time, was far from gentle, and he landed with a hard crash, into the steel. as all strength left him, his sword clattering out of his grasp, only to be picked up by Rikku, who promptly placed it back into his outstretched fingers.

"Baka." She sniffed, as she wiped away a tear from her teal eyes, as she weakly hit him over the head, receiving a small groan from him. "What were you thinking? Did you even THINK what would've happened if you-you-

The words hitched in her throat, she was unable to say them. So she said the first thing that came to her mind, as she ran her hand anxiously through her long hair. "You told me! You told me I wasn't alone! Don't you EVER go back on your word!"

He managed a chuckle, as he felt his body begin to shutdown, so he could heal and recuperate. "Hehe. I won't. That's my nindo. My ninja way."

Then his eyes closed, and he was lost to the darkness.

_'What happened there?'_

**_"_That... I cannot tell you. I merely found some new source of power for us to tap into, and when I did, you took over from there."**

_'Hmm..._

**"I would advise not using that sword excessively...**

--

(Flashback)

The storm had abated, and he had just finished the repairs to the damaged engine.

Emerging from the underside of the ship, he climbed back up, using Zabimaru like a whip, to pull himself out of the water. He was covered in grease stains, which were already being washed away, by his sweat. "That oughta do it." He sighed to himself, striding out onto the deck, for a breath of fresh air. But as he did, he sensed an unfamiliar presence, one that had been following him for a time. "Come out." You've been watching me for at least a day."

The shinigami suddenly appeared in front of him, his twelve year old body getting Naruto to let down his guard. "Oh? You're just a kid?" But his words far too mautre for his age, put him on edge. "You make me sick. Scum like you, shacking up with an innocent human girl."

Instantly, Naruto's blade was drawn, a scowl on his face, as he shifted it to Hyourinmaru. "What was that you little runt? You better watch your mouth, unless you want to lose your tongue."

Toshirou scowls and draws his own weapon. "You heard me. You wretched hollow, taking up a human guise, so you could feast on innocents!"

Stamping his foot on the deck, blue energy begins to emanate from Naruto, as he hisses at his unknown foe."That's it! Nobody talks to me that way! Especially some little kid!"

Holding his blade out, he activates Hyorinamru's bankai, growing wings, a tail and entrapping his arm in ice. "Bankai. Daiguren Hyourinmaru."

His tail lashes impatiently against the deck, denting it as it hits, whilst his free hand clenches and unclenches impatiently. "Now you've gone and done it. I WAS just gonna send you on your way with a warning, but now that you've really ticked me off, get ready."

Toshirou blinked, shocked at what he had just witnessed. Then anger contorts his features, as he to activates his bankai. "What is this? You think you can mimic me? I'll show you the REAL power of Hyourinamru."

Naruto bares his teeth in a fierce smile. "Bring it on short stack!! I'll show you REAL power!"

(End flashback)

--

'_Ugh, my head..._

Opening his eyes, he finds Rikku staring down at him, her teal eyes incredibly close to his. "Hey...Was his weak murmur, as he tried to raise a hand in greeting, but was unable to do so, his muscles feeling like lead, and hurting like it too.

As soon as he spoke, a wide smile broke out over her face, as she sounded stunned just to see him _breathing _after the beating he had taken. "You're alive...

He smiled as she grabs him in hug, holding him tightly, already crying into his chest, overjoyed that he will live beyond this day. A small smile grows over his face as he pats her once on the back "Duh. I told you, I won't die till I achieve my dream, remember?"

She snifles, and pulls her head out of his chest, drying her eyes, and looking away from him, as she now sat in his lap. "Sorry. I must look so stupid right now."

He laughs aloud. "Nah, you were right to worry about me. I coulda got killed there."

With a sigh, she put her head on one hand, as if she was thinking. "Who was that guy?"

He shrugs, ignoring the soreness. "I have _no _idea. He called me a 'rancar' or something."

"What's with the tattoo?"

He blinks, not getting it. "Eh?"

She hands him a mirror. "Here look. You have the number two on your right cheek now."

Looking at it, his eyes grow as wide as saucers, as he sees the number etched into his skin there, sharp and distinct, easily noticeable. "Well, THAT wasn't there before."

But before more can be discussed, the door opens revealing Rikku's brother, who spouts more gibberish, that Naruto can't understand. A moment later, he closes the door, and runs outside, shouting orders to the crew. Naruto gives Rikku a confused look. "What was that about?"

She gives him another bright smile, as she stands up and stretches, missing the blush on his face, unaware that she is giving him an excellent view of her more than ample bossom. "He said that we're coming up on Besaid." But then a frown mars her beautiful features, as she stands back up, and looks down at him. "Guess we'll be parting ways soon, huh?"

A sigh escapes him, as he rises to his feet, and reaching down for his sword, straps it to his back, smoothly sliding it within its thick sheathe. In all the chaos, he hadn't given the thought of leaving...

Well he had given it very much thought. "I-I guess so."

On the spur of the moment, she asks him a question. "Back where your from, do you-

She looks down at the ground, shying her face away from him, and crossing her legs, as she refuses to meet his gaze, a light blush on her face now. "Have anyone?"

Now HE is the one to blush, as he realizes what she is implying. "You mean a girlfriend?"

"Y-Yeah."

At a loss for words, he nervously scratches the back of his head, knowing what he has to say, yet strangely not wanting to say it. "Well, I...er...um...

The ship grinds to a halt with a loud clank, and one word is heard, breaking the tense situation, as her brother shouts at the top of his lungs. "SIIIIIN!"


	9. No Strength Left

**(Trapt: Headstrong)**

"SIIIIIN!"

That word jolts Naruto out of his stupor, and before any more words could be exchanged, he draws his blade, and runs out onto the deck, skidding to a halt as he beholds the massive beast once more, his eyes going wide with that familiar fear, as he ran over his options. _'Damnit. Hyorinmaru's too damaged. I can't use him this time.'_

And yet this time...

There is excitement stirring within him, as his blue eyes glisten with fierce anticipation. Drawing his sword, it morphed into the form of Zabimaru, he looked up at the massive beast, that was blocking their path, positioned directly in front of the large boat, preventing it from going around. He pointed the spiked blade at the beast, and let out a roar of fire, so intense was his hatred of the creature, despite the fact that he could barely stand. "You! You want some more?! You wanna lose another eye?!"

He gives a weak laugh as his gzae fall upon the now long gone eye, the one that he had frozen solid, and in its place, there was nothing but a black hole, lifeless and void.

It roars in response, opening its mouth wide to do so, and the stench of its breath is overpowering, as Naruto is forced to hold his breath, just to avoid passing out. But he stood his ground, a fierce grin on his face still as he roared his fury right back, screaming at the top of his lungs, despite the fierce wind that was roaring past him. " THAT'S RIGHT YOU FREAK! Its round two, and this time you die!"

Holding up Zabimaru, a red glow surrounded it, as he ran his left hand over the smooth and polished surface of the blade, fire in his soul and madness in his eyes, as Rikku emerged from the battered steel door, along with the rest of the crew, to see what Naruto would do this time around.

_'I need to make this fast. I'm nearly outta gas. _"BANKAI!

Instantaneously, a pillar of red energy shot up from the deck, and surrounded him, engulfing him, and keeping him hidden from sight. The energy that he was putting out was massive, and though the pillar of red was only there for about a total of ten seconds, it still nearly blew off anything that was not tied down onto the deck.

When it DID clear, it revealed Naruto, clad in what looked like a fur cloak, which rested only on his shoulders, his right arm being covered in the fur, whilst his left shoulder bore a skull on it, which resembled that of a baboon. But that was not the truly awe inspiring sight.

It was Zabimaru. No longer was it just a mere blade, but NOW it was a MASSIVE snake like creature, its handle held Naruto's fur covered hand, whilst the beast itself was consisting of thousands of interlocking tan spiked joints, much like a snake, all which eventually led up to a massive snake-like skull head, which bore a fierce red man behind it, its yellow eyes gleaming with keen intelligence, as it hissed at the massive monstrosity that was sin.

Naruto's grin turned feral now, the beast coiling about him, as if for defense, hissing dangerously, as it opened and closed its massive spiked jaws. "Hihiou Zabimaru."

Rikku clapped her hands gleefully, whilst her brother looked like he was about to faint. "WOW! That thing's huge! How'd ya pull that off?"

Naruto gave a shrug as it continued to coil about him. "I have a overactive imagination. I'm always coming up with forms, attack styles and techniques. This sword channels that creativity, and defines it, giving it a channel, current and focus, until I get the desired result, which in this case would be my little friend here." The massive snake now bent its head down, allowing Naruto to give it a pat on the head, before it turned and roared at Sin, its jaws going wide as it did so.

"Now," He hissed, licking his lips, as if to savor a meal. Whipping his hand down, the beast uncoiled, and headed straight for Sin, jaws open wide as it shot forth. "LET'S GO!"

But before he could touch the beast, it opened its jaws wide once more, and his blue eyes went wide as he saw light emiting from within, its terribly bright glow lighting all before him, illuminating both Naruto AND the ship, in a white glow.

"Crap."

--

"And that's my report." Finished Toshriou, as he explained his brawl with Naruto, to the rest of his fellow captains, who were all assembled in the courtyard. "For a time I had the upper hand, but once her revealed himself to be the number 2 ranked arrancar, it was all downhill from there."

"This is ridiculous!" Groaned a man with orange hair, as he stamped his foot angrily on the ground, leaving a small crater there from the impact, and drawing a look from all who were present. "We should just throw everything we have at him, then go after Aizen next!"

"Calm yourself Kurosaki." This came from a man with long black hair, with cold grey eyes. " Throwing all our forces at him would be unwise."

"And what makes ya think that?!" Protested the vizard, as he gestured to all the captains present, including himself. "With our combined strength, I m certain we-

"That will be quite enough." States an elderley voice, calm but strong, halting the impulsive captain in his tracks.

This was Yamamoto, the Leader of all shinigami. All present turned to him now, waiting for advice, which he soon gave. "We will observe him for a time, in order to ascertain his strengths and weaknesses."

Ichigo took a step forward. "But-

"Oh be quiet Ichigo!" This rude comment came from a short girl, who sported her shoulder length black hair in a ponytail. Her violet eyes glistened with amusement, as she saw thr frustration in his brown. His anger now focused upon her, he whirls about, and stalks toward his fellow captain. "Oh? And what makes you think I'll listen, Rukia?"

WHAM!

With a kick to the groin, she drops him like a sack of potatoes, and the fight is over, as he rolls on the ground in pain, clutching the sensitive area, whilst she smirks down at him, the other male captains, her brother included, taking a nervous step backwards, whilst the Soi-Fon and Unohanna just smiled. "That."

--

Once again, Naruto was forced to do the impossible, and push himself past the limits. Pulling his hand back, and pulling it forward again, he sent his chakra through the joints of his zanpaktou, lighting them red as the energy traveled up and through the snake like beast, before finally reaching its mouth. "Hikotsu taihou!"

No sooner had he said this, than a massive sphere of red shot forth from the jaws of his beast, just in time to collide with that of Sin's massive wave of white. For a moment, frozen in time, nothing happened, as the two conjoining blast neared one another.

But when they touched, Naruto felt something seemingly pass over him, and it sent a chill through him, as red fought with white, mingling into pink as the two clashed against each other.

It was that voice again.

_'My son...I'm so glad to see you..._

His eyes grew wide as he now recognized the voice, from the darkest regions of his mind, back to when he had just been born. _' Who are you?! Why are you calling me your son?!'_

But he would not get his answer today, as he felt his strength begin to leave him, his chakra beginning to sputter out, whislt the massive white wave of Sin seemed to be getting stronger by the minute.

_'Oh man, It's gonna collapse any second!'_

Looking over his shoulder, he felt the deck begin to tremble, as he shouted to Rikku, and the other Al Bhed, who were rooted in place, out of sheer fear. "GET INSIDE!"

No sooner had he said this, than the red blast fully died, along with Zabimaru, leaving nothing to resist it, as he turned to look upon it. It hung there for a moment, then tore forward-

Meeting the outstretched palms of Naruto, as his eyes became red and slitted, three tails of red chakra quickly bubbling up behind him, as the white ate away at his skin. _'I'm at my wits end here. This doesn't look good..._

Looking back over his shoulder, he felt the deck beginning to buckle under the wake of the blast. Much to his horror, they had not budged an inch. "RIKKU! I SAID GO!"

She shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes, as she saw the skin of his face begining to peel away, only to be healed, then peel, a neverending cycle for her fellow blond. "But what about-

Naruto cursed aloud, and his red slitted eyes met her frightened teal. He was beginning to fade now, and he knew it, his voice laced with pain as he spoke. "Just shut up and listen, just this once. I won't die here."

Now he gave her a grin, which practically said goodbye. "It...was nice getting to know you."

Her eyes widened in horror, but before she was able to do anything he was pumping up the intensity of his chakra, to practically blow all the Al-Bhed back, right through the open door, which automatically shut behind them, with a loud clang. Even under the roar of the blast, he could hear her angry screams, begging him not to die, and to let her out.

Only then did he lose conciousness, as his hand finally buckled, and the white consumed him

--


	10. An Unlikely Ally

**(System of a down: Roulette. Goes well with this sad scene.)**

He lay there distant, slowly becoming aware as his body floated calmly among the tranquil waves. Every touch encompassed him completely in its warm watery caress, gradually restoring his flyaway mind to woozy reality.

Suddenly he coughed, gushing out a mouthful of the salty water, as his eyes snapped open with a jolt, instinctively reaching for the sword on his back, and somehow finding it in it sheathe. "Rikku!" he spluttered, breaking the serene surface with a noisy splash, as the memories of his second encounter with Sin rushed over him.

Trying to rise, a wave of dizziness swept over him, blurring his vision and practically blinding him, as he was seeinf nothing but blue.

There was no reply. He didn't need one, he could already feel it inside…his gut feeling was true.  
They were gone.

Reaching for his blade, the dizziness increased, so he chose to leave it lie for now, lest he vomit into the ocean.

Both them and their ship had vanished. They'd disappeared completely, without a trace. His heart sank, not only did this mean that he was alone again, but he was lost also; lost in the middle of some God forsaken ocean, without the group of people that he had just _started _to get along with.

And that voice...

Why did it haunt him so? It was familiar, terribly so, but when he tried to attach a name to the mysterious entity, he drew a blank, and came up with nothing.

_'Damn Sin.' _He grumbled to himself, as he felt hopelessness overtake him, along with an extreme sense of loneliness, that he had grown unaccustomed to, during his brief stay with the Al-Bhed

He screwed his face up in frustration, shutting his eyes tightly. The blurred distortion that hindered his vision made his head spin round and round like some kind of sadistic carousel. Breathing as deeply as he could, he tried in vain to control the sick feeling that was welling up deeply inside him, both from nasuea and sheer disgust at how weak he had been, how he had failed to stop Sin the second time.

If he had been at full power, things might-no WOULD have been different. He could have repelled Sin, kept it from-

His breath hitched in his throat as tears welled in his eyes.

He dared not think of their possible deaths.

It was that kid! HE was the reason everything had gone screwy! _'He probably controls that thing! I kicked his butt, so he sends his pet to kick me when I'm down!'_

He turned this thought over and over in his mind, testing it, listening to it, searching for an invisible flaw in his logic, but when none was found, the full fury of his helplessness was turned upon his adversary, the one that had weakened him, then nearly killed him when he was at less than half his full strength.

_'Its all HIS fault. That stupid fricking-_

"Shinigami. I see you to have hatred for their kind."

With a startled sputter, Naruto whirled around in the water, to find a plain, nondescript man, standing over him. He wore a simple outfit, consisting of plain blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. His brown hair was slicked back, his brown eyes calm and serene, as he stood atop the water, his feet not even leaving a ripple upon its gently fluctuating surface.

Around his neck, he wore a mist headband.

Needless to say, Naruto was a bit surprised, as he blinked the water out of his eyes. "Huh? What's a shinigami?"

The man extended his hand, and Naruto took it, to pull himself atop the water, so he could face the nin on equal footing. As Naruto wrung the excess water out of his clothes, his rescuer offered an explanation unto him."You do not know? Shinigami have been preying upon the innocents of Spira for generations. That is why ninja are considered 'demons' here, for they are blamed for the destruction caused by these 'death gods' if you will."

His curiosity piqued, Naruto eyes the man warily. "And this 'kid' who attacked me-

The man nodded. "He was a shinigami. I'm sure he told you his name?"

Naruto growled now, as his hands clenched into fists, drawing some blood. "Toshirou Hitsugaya. He called me an-

"Arrancar. Its the name they give to us ninja."

The blond snapped his fingers. "Yeah, that's it. Thanks for the explanation." But then suspicion took over, and he glared at the man, his hand straying to the hilt of his blade, wondering if he be friend or foe. "Who are you anyways?"

He was caught of guard when the mist nin extended his right hand, a warm smile on his face. "Aizen Sosuke, of the Mist. And who might you be?"

Hesitantly, the leaf nin lowered his hand and took Aizen's. "Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf." At this, a surprised expression appeared on the face of the former shinigami. "You are one of the nin requested to guard Braska's daughter, yes?"

"You sure know a lot buddy." Smirked Naruto, as he released the hand of his new comrade. "The same goes for you, I assume?"

Aizen patted the sword held at his right side, the calm look still upon his face. "You are correct in that regard. My ship was attacked, forcing me to take the long route, and I just happened by you, as you can see."

"You know which way Besaid is?"

Immediately, a finger was jabbed to the north, were, just on the horizon, a small speck of land could bee seen. I would assume that is it."

A feral grin took over the face of Naruto now, as he got into a runner's crouch. "I'll race you there."

Aizen let out a chuckle. "Very well then. Ready...

Naruto blinked as he just vanished from sight, his voice echoing after him. "Go."

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"


	11. Besaid at Last!

Angrily shaking his fist, Naruto watched Aizen speed off into the distance, a blur of motion to the untrained eye. "Dang, he's fast...

Looking upon the wide expanse of ocean that separated him in between land, he decided that it would be better just to drift with the current, and allow himself to be taken to the isle, saving himself valuable time and energy. And chakra.

"Ah well, its good exercise, I can say that at least

With a sigh, he released the blue glow from his feet, and shivered as the cool water enveloped him, causing him to don his goggles, so as to see better in the crystal clear sea.

What he saw was breathtaking, a sight seen by few, and his blue eyes widened behind the opaque vision wear.

_'Wow. This'll make for a great story when I get back to the village..._

--

Ichigo Kurosaki was NOT happy, as he angrily paced back and forth in his room, tension in his eyes, and a scowl on his face, as he grumbled to himself. "Stupid. What's the point in sending in a surveillance team, when we can just crush him, with our superior forces?!"

Clad he was, in casual attire, con siting of tan Khakis, and a black t-shirt, his sword resting near his windowsill, as he comes full circle, and paces about his room once more.

A knock sounds on his door, and he restrains himself from shouting. "Come in."

It opens, revealing, much to his surprise, Captain Yamamoto, who is clad in a basic outfit, made up of blue jean shorts, and an orange tee, as he leans on a wooden cane. "Kurosaki, I wanted to inform you of something." Startled, Ichigo forgets himself, and his response is as always, angry. "What the hell is it?!"

The head of all shinigami arches a grey eyebrow, his tone laced with humor. "Now is that any way to talk to your elder?"

His face turning red, Ichigo mumbles an apology under his breath, as his hands clench and unclench, with barely contained energy. "Sorry. What did you come all this way to tell me?"

Giving a firm nod, he begins."It about the arrancar that engaged in battle with Captain Hitsugaya."

Brown eyes alight with interest now, Ichigo turns his full attention upon the aged shinigami. "What about him? Are we gonna wipe him out?" Excitement enters his voice now, as he contemplates stomping the 'arrancar' that is Naruto, under his heel.

But alas, this is not to be, as the elder shakes his head, his long beard swaying from side to side from the motion. "No. We have determined that he has made contact with Aizen, or Aizen has contacted him. We sensed his reitsu in the human world not long ago."

His tone grows grave now. "He was detected in the region of Spira."

If possible, Ichigo's hands clench even tighter, reflecting his intense hate for the traitor. "Then what are waiting for?! Once we eliminate him, this war will be-

Angry now, Yamato opens his aged eyes, revealing them to quite angry, as he firmly, and _loudly _taps his cane upon the floor. "KUROSAKI! You will hear me out! There will be no attack until we have determined Aizen's role in all of this! Human matters can not be so easily repaired after we make ourselves known, you yourself are a living testament to that!"

Hanging his head low, the vizard remembers how a stray encounter with Rukia changed his life, as well as the many escapades he has gone through since that fateful night. "Yeah, I know."

"That is why Kuchiki Rukia has personally volunteered to 'replace' one of the nin that is guarding this 'summoner' our rogue arrancar seems so bent on finding. Aizen himself has already done this, and I fear our timing may be off in this matter."

Ichigo goes stiff now, his face frozen in shock, before rage clouds his features, whilst the air grows thick with his reitsu. "WHAT?! If he detects her-

Yamamoto nods sadly. "She was told of the risk, and was fully willing to take it."

Ichigo falls back on the bed, a shadow of his former self now, as he leaves his body behind, revealing himself as a soul reaper, Zangetsu firmly strapped to his back. "Where is she?"

A sigh escapes the captain, as he looks away. "There is nothing you can do now. She has already left."

Wringing his hands before him, he gives an exasperated shout. "She's always doing this! Just because its her, she thinks she can 'convert' an arrancar, show him the error of his ways, and convince him to join us!"

A smile graces the aged features of the man. "That is the reason you care for her so, is it not?"

Ichigo is red as a tomato now, but he shakes off the implied meaning of his superior. "This guy DECKED Toshirou. Rukia's nowhere NEAR his level, even with her above average proficiency in kidou. If she slips up, just a little, and he gets aggressive, she won't stand a chance against him."

His next thought is spoken for him. "You fear him, because he too has a hollow within, do you not?"

Now a trace of worry passes through the eyes of the hothead vizard. "No, I fear that, AND his blade. Its soul-steel, pure and refined. If his will is strong enough, there is NOTHING he can't make that sword do."

Turning to go, Yamamato's speaks over his shoulder. "True. IF he can tame it."

Then the door closed, and he was gone, leaving a frustrated Ichigo in his wake.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted, before the house shook with the impact of his fist crunching into the door.

--

Kuchiki Rukia let out a nervous sigh as she adjusted the Rain headband that she had taken off the now dead body of the rain nin. The deck of the small boat, which she had boarded, was now littered with at least five corpses, all female, and all dead before they even sensed her presence.

Their deaths had been quick and painless.

Part one was done, but now came the more unsavory business.

The headband wouldn't be enough. She had to _look _the part.

Shaking off her robe, she reveals herself to be clad in her undergarments. Quickly, she strips the body of the nin whom she had just killed, disposing of the body, then the others, with a quick Shot of Red Fire.

With a sigh, she dons the scanty outfit of the nin she has just killed, grimacing as she slips the tight violet spandex/leather pants on, before throwing on the other portion of her new outfit, which consisted of a series of straps and bandages, that held back her now fully developed chest, which rivaled that of Orihime's. **(The upper portion of her outfit is like Kurenai's but just get rid of the sleeves)**

Letting loose the hairtie that binds her hair back, she lets it fall, flowing long and loose over her shoulders, her violet eyes betraying her nervousness, as she glances at her reflection in the mirror, before reaching back to her hair, and with a few bottles of hairdie found aboard, reluctantly dies the long black locks a deep and crimson red, completing her disguise.

_'Ichigo's gotta be madder than a bull seeing red.' _She cared not what he would think of her little 'mission', as she did what she pleased, and he had no say whatsoever in it.

A small smile tugs at her lips, as she stares back at this stranger, who was supposed to be a ninja. Well with her Kidou skills, and basic hand to hand combat, she could certainly pass for one. "This had better work, or Ichigo's NEVER gonna let me hear the end of it.

Rukia Kuchiki was gone...

And Tesa, of the Village hidden in the Rain, had taken her place.

--

A wide variety of colorful fish swam by, their size and shape indescribable, as they flitted this way and that in the blue sea, oblivious to the awed ninja that drifted amongst them.

With a strong downward kick, Naruto submerged himself fully, the water smoothly taking him in his embrace. With the practiced grace of a master swimmer, he glided past the fish, which, having never seen a human before, feared him not, and accepted him in their natural environment.

He spotted a dolphin here and there, but his hand was ever near his hilt, ready to whip out his blade, a.k.a aptly named Chaos, for any hungry sharks.

He did NOT intend to lose an arm, like he nearly had, only two days ago. as he scanned the ocean floor for signs of anything interesting.

That, and any possible wreckage from Rikku's ship.

A glint from something on the bottom caught his eye, and suddenly, darkness took him...

--

A second later, he opened his eyes with a gasp, as he inhaled air, and looked about in confusion. "Huh? Who? What?"

But in that instance, as he inhaled the calm ocean air, he realised something, and focused on it instead…it smelt very…different here, as opposed to the smell of sea salt he had smelt before he drifted off in pursuit of Aizen. A light, fresh smell wisped about him; one he'd never come across before…

Filled to the brim with curiosity, he forced his eyes open once more. As he did so, an unmistakable sound reached his ears.  
The wailing cries of seagulls. _'Noisy birds..._

He turned suddenly to catch sight of the birds circling majestically in the cloudless sapphire sky above him. Despite their loud cries, he realized into the soothing embrace of the ocean As he watched their blurred forms numbly, the bright sun shining down upon him, warming him and the sea in its comforting glow.

The sea…that was different here too. It was a stark contrast to the grey one he'd looked over with Rikku earlier; the grey one that seemed altogether harsh and un-welcoming in its appeal. This sea however, was crystal clear; it sparkled beautifully in a cerulean hue as the sun danced upon its every ripple.

Naruto stared with hazy eyes, unsure of what to do next…before it actually struck him…

Seagulls meant he was near land!

**SMACK!**

Something whacked him bluntly on the back of the head, forcing him to yell out in surprise, as he spun round sluggishly, vigorously rubbing where the object had made an impact. "What the heck?!"

The young nin found that if he squinted hard enough he could just vaguely make out the blurred shapes of what seemed to be…people. They were all stood watching him curiously from the distant shoreline.

But before he could react further, the missile that struck him suddenly bobbed past his line of vision, revealing itselft to be a large blue ball. The sheer sight of it filled his heart with the contented relief it needed, and yet some confusion as well.

"Blitzball?" he mumured, seizing the object, as his eyes lit up with curiosity.

If this ball had just socked him in the head, then there must be people nearby!

He clutched the ball firmly in his hands, getting to grips with the same feel it always had: the same feel that warmed his soul when he ate a warm cup of ramen

"HEY! YOU OKAY?" a voice yelled from the shore, drawing his attention, as he saw...

LAND!

Naruto dropped the ball and waved his arms about in a flurry of sheer exultation, as he made himself known, his chakra levels dangerously low now. "HEEEY!"

Without a second thought, he plunged back under the water and shot up out over the surface. With a tremendous exertion of power, his boot connected with the ball, sending it colliding back to the players in a superb version of a massive right kick shot, that sent the ball, now a blur of blue, whizzing-

As the exuberant nin crashed back down into the waves, he could hear the astounded gasps of awe sounding from the shore as the ball zipped over the player's heads and off into the sky at the speed of light.

"BY YEVON! Did you _see _that?!

"He _nailed _that sucker!"

The lead man, who sported an odd hairstyle, let out a low whistle as he watched the ball sail off into the horizon. "Whoa...The kid's got talent...

He resurfaced, blinking profusely. His was vision was fully restored, allowing him to view everything much more clearly than before, as he got a good look at the isle that Aizen had informed him of, Besaid.

Before him was a wide stretching shoreline covered completely in pure white sand. The whole place looked sort of tropical to the nin, who had, never seen anything quite like it before. Sure, he had been to a beach once before, but it was so long ago, that it seemed to be a distant memory, to murky for him to revisit.

Above this seemingly idyllic beach were small square hilltops fuelled with vivacious green plant life. This place even had trees jutting out here and there, tall palm trees with long shimmering leaves. Konoha simply didn't have the space, or atmosphere for such trees, what with it being in the middle of a war with both the Akatsuki and Sound.

He felt a pang of longing for his home now, as he drifted in the shallow water, missing his home, despite the chaos that often reigned there. _'Wonder how Sakura's holding up without me..._

But then all thoughts of his home were forgotten, as he continued to sweep his gaze over his surroundings. He could also make out the small wooden foundations of a pier far off to the left, there were no boats harboured in it but it would seem that it was used rather frequently by the way it was loaded with barrels and cargo.

Overall, it seemed a lot more pleasant here than all the other places he'd encountered so far, outside of the village. He felt a smile begin to grow on his face as he began to swim rapidly to the shore in hope of some company and maybe even…some food.

_'Looks like my luck's turning around. Bout time too..._

Again his thoughts triggered a painful memory, as he pictured what must have happened to Rikku and her crew If Sin had disposed of HIM so easily, then the Al-Bhed must have been easy pickings for it. _'They must be..._

His hand strayed up to the goggles he wore on his forehead, a reminder of Rikku.

He shook his head as his sandaled feet touched the sandy bottom, drifting in between his toes, and making him plant his feet firmly down upon the sand, quickening his pace, as water splashed past his face. _'No. I won't believe it until I see it with my own two eyes.' _

In just a few strokes he'd made it to land, and sure enough the people were blitzers, judging by the blue balls lying about, and the athletice build most of them had. They were all deeply tanned guys of which the majority were tall and bulky in muscle tone. It seemed to Naruto that they were all from the same team as they wore almost identical attire to one another, mainly consisting of bright yellow suspender shirts; shirts that were almost standard uniform for every blitz team.

But he had to say...

The outfits looked kinda tacky.

The blonde lingered there amidst the pale sand momentarily as the incoming tide gently washed his feet of the sand. He watched curiously as one of the team bid farewell to two men before they ran off up a dirt path, leading away from the beach, shouting words that he could not make out.

The player turned to set eyes upon the blond…a look of complete shock passed over his broad face…a strange sort of shock.

As he approached slowly, Naruto got a chance to get a good look at him. This player wore identical attire to the others apart from one exception, upon his left arm was a huge customised arm guard much like any blitzer would have. The man's hair was unusually deep ginger in colour, spiked up high with a crest at the front; the whole lot was being held back by a thick blue bandanna.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as the whole team turned in and surrounded him, completely awe-struck. "Yo…Hiya…" he said meekly, not quite knowing what their reaction would be, and not wishing to start another fight, when he was literally running on fumes

The redhead greeted him with a stunned smile. "You wanna…try dat move…one more time?"

"Eh?" Asked Naruto. Whaddya mean-OOF!" The air wheezed out of him as another ball socked him in the chest, before he instinctively kneed it up, and with a hard right kick-

"Whoooa!" the team murmured, watching with wide eyes as the stranger send the ball speeding off again like a bullet over the sea. They'd never seen a shot like it, being performed with such ease before…

The redhead folded his arms contentedly. "You no amateur! Who you play for?" he asked with a chuckle.

Naruto smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't. Just basice instinct I guess. I'm actually here for a mission-

Their faces dropped instantly. Naruto cringed as they stood there staring at him in stunned disbelief. They all began to mumble dubiously around him with suspicious gazes. He'd only been there a few seconds and he'd already messed up in mentioning the possibility of being a ninja. They were now probably all thinking he was some kind of demon or something.

_'Way to go genius.'_

**"You REALLY need to watch your mouth kit."**

_'So do you, now can it.'_

"What did you say again?" the redhead inquired with narrow eyes, unable to believe his ears. "You one of those 'bodyguards' Braska hired?"

Now he crossed _his _arms over his chest, as he looked intently at this new stranger. "We've been getting a lotta folks here, saying that Sir Auron told them to come here, something about Braska's dying wish. Some serious lookin guy just got here. bout an hour ago."

_'That must be Aizen. Dang, I have GOT to find out how he does that!'_

But alas, his mouth betrayed him now, as he inquired about Braska

"He's dead?" Asked Naruto, before clamping a hand over his mouth, gulping at the looks he received, whilst he nervously scratched at the tattoo on his face. _'ACK! This is just getting better and better..._

"What's with him?"

"Braska's been dead for years...

"SHH!"

He screwed his face up prudently, resorting to what Rikku had told him of Sin "I meant…forget that…" he retorted shaking his head "I er got too uh close to Sin and my head's all foggy-like." he explained loosely.

The team gasped in horror at the sudden mention of Sin. It was more that evident that these people were all too familiar with the carnage that it was capable of.

"Sin's toxin got to you." The red-haired player confirmed gravely. "But, you're still alive!" he added hopefully, dispelling the bad vibe in the air. "PraisebetoYevon…"

_'Praise be to Rikku. That info of hers just saved my butt..._

All the team stood back and did a strange gesture with their hands, a gesture the startled young nin did not understand at all. "Look, Auron told me to-

"Alright! Back to practice!" the same player ordered, shooing the others off with a flap of his hand.

The team fell back to their positions and began to mess around with a blitzball behind him.

"I'm Wakka." he said turning back to Naruto, taking his hand tightly in a firm hand shake, and practically breaking his hand in the process, before he let go. "Coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda!"

The introduction would have been gladly returned, but his stomach beat him to it, growling like some kind of caged beast, causing Naruto to groan as a result. He hadn't eaten in ages, and he'd literally wasted the food Rikku gave him, practically eating it all in one bite.

"What? You hungry?" Wakka quizzed with a cheeky grin, hearing the foreboding rumbles.

The blond winced sheepishly, before his facial expression turned serious. "Look, if I can just see the summoner-

Wakka waved a hand dismissively, but the brief moment tension upon his face does not escape Naruto's keen eye. "Bah, ya can see her later, with everbody else!" Turning around, the captain of the team made it obvious that this would be talked of later, causing Naruto to grumble under his breath. Alright, back to the village. I'll get ya somethin'!" Wakka headed off for the path the two men had taken earlier, with Naruto following close behind him.

_'Well, at least I got here..._

He told his stomach to stuff it, as he followed Wakka up the trail.

_'Now, I wonder where I can get something to eat..._


	12. Origins Revealed

**(I'm so glad all of you like this story! If any of you want me to write a final fantasy fic/crossover, drop me a line, and a plot, and I'll go to work on it! There's also gonna be a few P.OV.'s from here on out.)**

Still the thoughts of ninja, HIM being bad guys, plagued our hero, as he knew for a fact that most, if not all villages, were just trying to carve out a living for themselves, and aside from Konoha and Suna, none of them had the manpower to possibly harrass Spira on a regular basis.

The Leaf was too busy fighting a defensive war, and he was _sure _Gaara would never allow his village to heartlessly attack this peaceful place.

The shinigami, where they the culprits after all? Why would these 'shinigami' try to make them look bad? What motive could these powerful beings have, and why did they attack him, AND bring Sin down upon Spira?

"_I felt like I could trust this Wakka.  
So, I just had to ask."_

He held back for a while before plucking up the courage to speak "Um…it's true that you guys think ninja are...evil? You know, the bad guys?" he asked morosely letting his eyes drive their way into the dirt path that was appearing slowly beneath his feet.

"Hmm." Wakka nodded gravely, drawing to a halt "Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira." he explained, gesturing extravagantly as they walked. "Big cities with machina--machines-- to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work…and then, well, take a look."

With a small grunt, the sapphire eyes of the blond eyes followed to where Wakka's hand signalled. And as soon as he saw what Wakka was pointing at, those eyes grew wide with surprise. "Holy-

Above him, he could make out the strange ruins of an ancient city, nestled upon the hilltops. They were mostly covered now with the lush leafy vegetation that grew in this place. He was amazed that he hadn't noticed these camouflaged wonders earlier. They were everywhere; all crumbled and rotting away; their only purpose now was to provide a home for the nesting sea birds.

_'This place-_

Peering closer at the most intact spire, he saw the faded symbol of what looked like a...sun, carved around it, coming full circle as their leisurely walk carried them, past the remains of what must have been an ancient civilization. The faded black ink was barely there, but it filled him with curiosity.

_'Was there a Hidden Village here?'_

But the words of Wakka jolted him out of his reverie. " Anyways, a long time ago, strange people came to these cities-

_'Strange people? Does he mean shinigami, or ninja?'_

-Bringin' all kinds a new ways with em, chaos, and...

A blond eyebrow was arched by Naruto, as he watched the jovial man grimace. "Sin. It is said, that Sin came in their wake, destroying all the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em." Wakka sighed scratching the stubble on his chin, as a faraway look appeared in his eye. "…Yeah, dat was about 1000 years ago, just like the records say."

"Zanarkand?"

If possible, now Wakka now looked even more shocked than before, as he looked over his shoulder to Naruto, never breaking his stride for a moment. "Eh? Don you know about Zanarkand brudda?" Now his tone became reverent, yet also sad, as he looked forward, to the trail ahead. "Is a holy place, the final destination for all summoners."

Shaking his head, Naruto frowned in idle curiosity. "Nope. Never heard of it." Noting the strange look Wakka was giving him, he shrugged, easily rolling his shoulders, despite the fact that every inch of his body was sore. "I'm not really from around here."

Wakka gave him a hearty slap on the back now, nearly knocking the air out of the newcomer, as Naruto staggered forward a step, scowling at the laughter from the Captain of the Besaid Aurochs. "Ya, I can see dat. Nobody I know wears dat kinda clothin."

Jabbing a finger at the man, Naruto responded with a berbal jab of his own. "I could say the same for you. My clothing may be tattered, but at least I wear a shirt."

Another laugh from Wakka, who shook his head as they continued down the trail. "Ya got me dere, man. I'm not da smoothest dresser either."

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips, whilst his stomach growled in symphony with the breath of air. Once again, he felt his gaze drawn to the ruins,before they were lost to sight, upon rounding yet another bend. Everything in this place, this Spira. Everything was in ruins...

"If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get outta hand." Wakka frowned, letting his deep brown eyes stray onto the calm white sands once more. "What gets me though is that we gotta suffer 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when!" he said folding his arms in aggravation. "Course we must always repent for our sins. That's important!" he turned to the depressed nin with a wry smile upon his face now. "It's just that…it's hard to keep at it sometimes, y'know."

Tidus listened intently, his heart felt like a ball of lead pounding in his chest, as he found his heart pang for the situation the people of Spira were caught in…

"_Its just like he said. This place, probably all of Spira, is in shambles. All because of these 'Death Gods..._

He was sorely tempted to reveal that himself right then and there, to offer the aid of his village, to perhaps repair the damage, the _situation, _that this place was trapped in. "Hey-

Wakka suddenly burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, disturbing the grave tranquillity, and cutting Naruto off, earning a mixed look of confusion and then anger in the process. "But you, a ninja? Dat was a good one, eh?" he chuckled, throwing his bulky arm around Tidus' back "Hey, I'm not sayin' they're all bad yah? But you gotta figure, with dat kick a yours, you'd probably make a betta blitzer dan a ninja eh?" he exclaimed ruffling the blonde's hair in a brotherly manner, causing him to smirk a bit.

_'It's not so bad here, aside from the constant insults to any ninja..._

"Hey! It's this way!" Wakka dashed ahead suddenly, veering off to the right behind a small hillock, startling Naruto, who took of in pursuit, his clothing already beginning to dry, as a gentle breeze blew by him, ruffling his hair as he jogged after the athletically built man.

Naruto pursued, after filling himself with a new hope, hope that things would turn out for the better this time. After all, if the rest of the people here were anything like Wakka, then he should fit right in. _'But I HAVE to come back here one day. See if I can maybe fix the damage that-_

Now HE felt anger, as he remembered Sin, and then the shinigami that had caused his downfall at the hands...er flippers, of the beast. _'They caused..._

But that would be taken care of later, he told himself. He could not afford to get involved in the affairs of Spira, as it might deviate him from his mission to protect their summoner. Now that he thought of it, he didn't really know much about the person he was to be guarding, nor the nin with whom he would have to become comrades.

Heck, he had practically run right out the door, without so much as a second thought.

_'Maybe I shoulda waited for Grandma Tsunade to give me the details of the mission..._

As he caught up, the 'future Hokage' found his new acquaintance stood at the very edge of a tiny grass clearing, peering down over the steep side. Wakka greeted the blonde with a weird look, a strange kind of mischievous excitement was written all over his face. But sensing no ill intent, Naruto carried on toward him regardless, expecting to find this village below…

He reached Wakka's position ignoring the over casual look in his brown eyes, as he looked down below. "Huh?" THIS is it?  
This was no village.

It was just a deep valley filled with water far below. Breaking the surface along either side were yet more ruins, this was no different to what he'd seen before.

Sneakily Wakka crept up behind the unaware Naruto, who was all too busy staring over the edge to notice, so off balance, and still unaware, from his brief but fierce clash with Sin. A sharp shove was all it took to send the blonde plummeting down toward the deep water below, his eyes widening as he was launched into the air.

"Whoa!" Wakka heard the nins cry decrease comically before he hit the surface with a tremendous splash, his feet unable to grip the watery surface, so drained was he off chakra. But he had more than enough strength to swim, and with two powerful strokes, he breached the surface of the water, mad as a cat taking a bath.

"What's the big idea!" He yelled up in frustration as Wakka dived down to accompany him, splashing him in the face with his entry, far more graceful than Naruto's had been, as he disappeared beneath the water, leaving the drenched nin to slowly tread water, as he blew a wet strand of blond hair away from his eyes.

Just what the hell was this guy doing?

**"This one has no intent to harm you. He just seems to be having fun."**

_'Pft. At the expense of my sanity..._

The young nin floated above the surface waiting for an answer. He heard the redhead cackling evilly from all around him…but couldn't quite pinpoint the location…

_'Great. Now what's he gonna-ACK!'_

Suddenly, without warning, the huge blitzer shot up out of the water behind Naruto, grabbing him in a tight headlock with his muscled arm, giving the nin a serious sense of deja vu, as this had been the same situation that he had encountered with the Al-Bhed.

"Lemme go!" the blonde pleaded strongly, grappling with the vice grip around his neck, growing angry as he ran into yet another memory of his probably dead friends.

"Got a favour to ask ya!" Wakka enthused, keeping his playful lock on the Naruto;s neck ever so tight.

"So do I!" He hissed, as his eyes flashed red for the briefest second. "Get offa me!" Then, his gaze returning to blue, he used his borrowed strength to heave Wakka off of him, the man giving a startled shout of surprise, as Naruto used his weight against him, to throw him over his shoulders, and into the water with a loud splash, as he landed on his back.

But the man was up in a second, a smirk on his face as he broke the surface, treading water like an expert, whilst Naruto was now out of breath from his massive exertion of effort. _'Argh. I'm almost outta gas..._

He was practically out of gas now, his gaze beginning to blur, as Wakka briefly clapped his hands, his tone filled with pride as he returned to treading water.

"Nice! You got da speed, you got da strength, with a little more stamina, you'd make a fine blitzer!"

Naruto frowned, as he willed his vision to focus; he had a feeling he knew what Wakka wanted, as he'd been in a situation like this once before. "You want me on your team, right?" he sighed, reading Wakka's bizarre behaviour like a book, as his breathing became steady once more.

A smirk on his tan face grew into a wide grin as he nodded, taking strong swimming strokes, to position himself beside Naruto.

"A major blitz tournament's coming up!" Wakka explained excitedly as Naruto eyed him warily. "All the teams in Spira'll be there!"

Naruto sighed as he shifted his weight in the water, now floating on his back on the calm surface, paddling slowly with his feet, as Wakka easily kept pace with him.

"I don't know. I'm kinda looking for someone."

Wakka's grin collapsed into a frown as he halted his swimming to tread water once more, whilst Naruto just floated there, remaining in place as he used what little chakra he had left to maintain his position. "You lost somebody when Sin attacked, did ya?"

A groan escapes our favorite blond now, as he lifts his head to look at Wakka, rage contorting his face into a scowl, as he hissed angrily at the blitzer. "I didn't lose nobody!" His tone was harsh as he said this, but it softened as he realized only one person- no, _persons,_ deserved his full wrath.

The shinigami.

"I-I fought Sin, not once, but twice, and the second time, I was unprepared." He explained, and Wakka's jaw practically dropped, as he momentarily forgot to tread water, swallowing what felt to him like a gallon of the cool liquid.

Quickly rising to the surface, his face fully betrayed his shock, as he spat out the water. "Huh?! No way man! You were stupid enough to fight it?! That takes some guts!"

His reaction was ignored, as Naruto began to kick in the water, slowly moving away from Wakka, who was forced to keep up, intensely curious now, as he kept pace once more with the depressed Naruto. "How did you-

A lone tear escaped Naruto's eye, halting Wakka's words, despite the fact that his curiosity was now ablaze, like a thousand fires. _'How did dis guy survive a fight with that thing? Reminds me of Chappu..._

A sad smile was on his face as he thought of his younger brother, whilst Naruto gave a reply all his own. "Don't wanna talk about it." Was all Naruto said, his sorrow now evident in his voice, as he looked to the left, and away from Wakka, who shook his head sadly, thinking that whomever Naruto had lost, musta been mighty important to him, judging from the reaction he was seeing here.

"Hey man, I know how ya feel-

But his sympathy was ignored, as the blond was focused on other matters, only now having time to fully realize the significance of his survival, and to dwell on the likely death of Rikku and her fellow Al-Bhed.

Rikku didn't deserve to go like that. No one did. He kept telling himself she wasn't dead, but if she was...

He never even got to say goodbye.

He remembered her words, even now, still searingly fresh in his mind, alike that of a hot iron pressed against flesh.

_**'Don't worry! I'll get you to Besaid! Promise!'**_

_'Baka,' _He groaned into himself._ 'You kept your promise. But why did you have to-_

Yet _again, _he was jolted from his depression by Wakka, as he heard the captain speaking to him again.

"Well, if you were strong enough to go toe to toe with Sin, then maybe she's alive man! She might have ended up in Luca, that's where everbody's goin'! It's so huge, I'm sure someone there will have seen her!" Wakka exclaimed as the blonde drifted away "Then you can get your girlfriend back, ya?" he persisted earnestly, as he watched Naruto turn beet red and sputter his protest. "Wha- She's not my-

"It'll be fun!" He insisted, ignoring Naruto now, who was shooting him a death glare, that being ignored as well. "Whaddya say, huh? C'mon! C'mon!"

A weary Naruto stared up at the cloudless sky above him. The sun blazed overhead like a glimmering diamond…he had promised himself, that he would live each day as it came, living for the moment, and nothing more.

Perhaps this was another one of those moments? Perhaps Rikku _was _alive, and he would find her there?

It was a fools hope, and yet some small part of him, the foolishly stubborn nature that was his own, clung to it, like a lifeline.

"What the heck? Sure." he agreed, frowning sulkily to himself. Despite the fact that he was decent at the game, blitz was probably the last thing on his mind.

"Dude! Our team's gonna rock, eh?" he heard Wakka rejoice as he sped off in search off a way back up to land, a somber Naruto following in his wake, as he slowly paddled his feet, leaving small ripples in his wake, following after the enthusiastic blitzer.

Well at least he had something to look forward to now...

--

Rukia was in for the surprise of her life, as she disembarked from the boat, her violet eyes going wide wide with shock/horror.

There, before her very eyes-

Was Aizen Sosuke.

_'What?! I knew he was in the human realm, but I never thought-_

She found herself speechless, still rendered motionless, rooted in place as she remained onboard her boat, as two men came forward to tie it down for her, paying her no heed, for fear of a brutal beating.

Yes, these men had learned to fear women, and the reason for this shall be explained at another time...

He was acting like a normal person, as he kindly helped an elderley priest move a crate from a nearby cargo ship. Even from here, she the priest was thanking the man, who merely smiled and effortlessly took another crate, now holding one in eac hand, his mist headband glistening in the sunlight, which, at that very moment, was blocked by a lone dark cloud, covering the beach in shadow, an ominous scene indeed, as he paused in midstep.

Ever so slowly, his head turned, and she felt a shiver run up her spine, as his brown eyes locked with her violet. She made no move of recognition, and looked away in an instant, but not before she saw him smile calmly at her, as if he knew who she was, behind all the makeup and her seamless disguise.

Calmly, she strode down the ramp, her wide hips swaying from side to side as she did so, striding down the trail, and forcing herslef not to look back, until she was out of sight. And the moment she was, the shinigami felt her knees buckle, in a rare moment of weakness and fear, as a bead of sweat ran down her face, causing her body to shiver in response, as her right hand instinctively reached for the hilt of her sword, and its comforting prescence. _'What's he doing here?!'_

This complicated things. Now, not only did she have the task of observing the arrancar, she would have to do so, all without revealing herself to the traitorous shinigami, who would doubtlessly be going on the journey, as one of the summoner's guardians...

--

Aizen knew it was her as soon as her boat docked. Despite her best efforts to deceive him, she could not change her reitsu, that unique energy that was never the same for any one individual. And this energy signature matched hers perfectly.

For a moment, he considered disposing of her, but then decided against it, nodding towards the grateful priest, as he set the crates down. _'Kuchiki Rukia. I'd been expecting a surveillance team, but you came alone? This makes things interesting..._

Hands in his pockets, he strode down the trail, and smirked as he felt her reitsu vanish, indicating that she had already gone on ahead, for fear of facing him alone. _'That's right shinigami. Run, run as fast as you can. It won't save you in the end..._


	13. Wrath Aroused and Beautiful Siren?

Satisfied that he'd gained a new player, Wakka was more than willing to guide the young blitzer back up to land. A small climb up a half-shattered, weather worn building, led them up to an ascending dirt track, as Naruto wrung his red skull shirt dry, blanching at wearing the tattered material again. "Ah don't worry bradda. I'll get ya a change of clothes."

"Thanks." Said Naruto numbly, as he donned his shirt once more, and then, as if by a second thought, untied the headband from his neck, sliding the goggles down his face, to hang round his neck instead, as he proudly tied his headband upon his head, silently releasing the genjutsu that made it appear to be scratched, and leaving it as smooth and flawless as his hooked sword, which clinked softly in its sheathe, as his boots clomped against the dirt road, leading up to a small hill

Whether he was believed to be a ninja or not, he would wear his headband with pride, regardless of what anyone might say to him. Increasing his stride, he now kept even pace with Wakka, who gave a quick glance at his headband, then said nothing, as he saw the determined look upon the face of his friend.

At the very top was a strange flat hill, the promontory as Wakka called it. Upon it was a weird sort of obelisk, consisting mostly of a carved column of cylindrical rock. Idly, Naruto stared at the strange object as Wakka strode past it, mildly intrigued by its odd shape.

_'Some sort of shrine?'_

"This is where I was born." he said pointing down over the side of the steep hill slope, causing Naruto to wearily stroll over to see a small bundle of round huts arranged neatly at the bottom of the valley. _'Un-be-liev-able.'_

Now _this _washed a wave of pity over his very soul, as he looked down upon the small village. Truly they could have built one much larger, but he had no idea as to why they had not, his blue eyes reflecting his pity, as he passed his dull gaze over them, shaking his head as he did so.

One of which was extremely large and much grander than all the others. It looked like it was made of stone with a roof spanning out like a mighty shell. It would seem that the building played a pivotal role in the village by the way the huts were placed before its mighty structure. The whole place didn't even look remotely close to what Naruto was used to; it looked…well…kind of rustic to him, too primitive for his tastes.

Looking to his right, he saw several ships docked in the harbor, their large sails bearing the symbol of their nation. He instinctively felt his gaze drawn to the largest of them, a refined and sleek steel ship, which proudly bore the Suna symbol over it. _'Wonder who Gaara sent..._

"I started blitz when I was 5." Wakka continued, causing Naruto to glance in his direction, as he looked away from the ship. "I joined the Aurochs at 13, ten years ago…Ten years…" he sighed sadly, "and we never won a game…"

Naruto did a double take at that. So the team wasn't slacking off and messing about with that ball earlier…that was their practice! _'No wonder they never won a game,'_he thought, as he realized that this tournament was going to involve a LOT og work, not only on his part, but on that of his new team.

As Shikamaru would say: "What a drag...

"Well…after last years tournament I quit. Time seemed right." Wakka claimed as he wandered off a little, forgetting the all-important fact that Naruto's stomach was growling even more severely than before. _'Jeez, he gets sidetracked easily. Maybe that's why they haven't won a game yet.'_

The blonde followed Wakka some way down the hill, beneath him was a gravely dirt path much like the other. At either side many forms of plant grew and the occasional palm tree jutted out before them.

"So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya?" Wakka said, as he stepped over a small rock. "But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."

"Ten years without a single win'll do that." Naruto confirmed with a nod folding his arms as he walked.

Wakka stopped to gaze over the cliff momentarily, causing his comrade to halt as well. "Hmm" his eyes stared down into the trees blankly "My first match last year was my last chance…But something else was on my mind." he said distantly, as that faraway look reappeared "I couldn't focus."

"Nice excuse." the blonde retorted in a gruff tone, his attention elsewhere, as he surveyed his surroundings..

"Hey! Hey!" Said the captain, glaring at his new teammate, who just shrugged nonchalantly, before walking ahead a few steps, talking to the captain as he did so, before coming to a stop, as if a decision had been made.

"So, you wanna win the next tournament--go out with a bang." He affirmed confidently, already thinking as to how he, just a rookie at blitzball himself, could help them..

Wakka nodded.

"So, what's our goal?" the blonde questioned, regaining some of his spirit, as he whirled around, a bit of the old fire back in his eyes.

"I don't care how we do. Long as we do our best." Wakka said rubbing the back of his head. "If we give it our all, I can walk away happy."

Naruto's shoulders sagged tiredly, and he shook his head rapidly.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he cried turning to Wakka "If I say, What's our goal? You say, VICTORY! When you play a game, _especially _in a tournament, you play to win!"

An enthralled look of awe passed over the bulky blitzer's face, it was like the penny had just dropped. "Victory? You serious?" he breathed.

Nartuo nodded, becoming more enthused by the minute now. Their team needed that winning spirit, this was the real reason they'd never won a game! What was the point of being a team if they didn't have a goal?! "You're damn right! We're gonna blow the other teams outta the water!"

Wakka laughed, and continued on his way. He didn't know where the hell this kid had come from but he sure knew how to keep blitz alive, that was for sure!

Pretty soon the village appeared before them. Naruto peered in between the small blue pillars that marked the entrance, a curious look on his face, as he received a few odd looks from the villagers, as they went about their daily duties and lives.

The whole place was tiny with a smooth stone cobbled floor that spiralled roughly around a central circle. The huts themselves were mostly dome shaped, each entrance was covered by bright coloured cloth that acted as large curtains rather than doors. He gawked a bit at that,eyeing them dubiously.

Didn't these people ever get burgled? Must be a pretty trusting environment.

"Besaid Village!" Wakka exclaimed leading Tidus through over the cobbled floor.

"They got any food there?" The young nin whined angrily, clutching his stomach, which growled even more in response. "I gotta get somethin to eat."

"We'll get ya somethin' over there later." Wakka said pointing to a hut on the right side that was somewhat larger than the others. "Take a look around first."

Naruto took one step forward, but when a familiar voice spoke, he froze in midstep. "Now, don't you think it's just a tad bit rude to refuse a hungry man a meal?"

"Hmm?" Wakka now turned to look over his shoulder, and found himself face to face with Aizen, who held in his hands a plate of steaming steak, the delicious scent of it drifting over to Naruto's nose, and making his stomach growl, even louder now.

A small smirk graced his face as he recognized the mist nin. "So you made it here in one piece."

Wakka looked from Naruto to Aizen, a look of interest on his face now. "So, you two know each other eh?"

Aizen smirked as well, calmly striding over and handing the plate to Naruto, who gratefully took it, breathing the mouth watering aroma with a sigh. We have met before." Now speaking to Naruto, there was amusement in his voice. "I though you'd be running on empty by now. From hunger and chakra loss, I'm amazed you got here in one piece."

Naruto shot his new ally a brief glare, before taking a huge tear out of the stake before him, swallowing it in one gulp, with all the hunger of a hollow, finishing the rest of his meal in the same fashion, before licking the bloody remains off his face, his eyes betraying his now satisfied stomach, as did the loud belch he let loose. Causing Wakka to give off a low whistle. "Nice."**(No, he is NOT a hollow, but I just used a metaphor)**

"It'll take more than an empty stomach to keep me down."

"So it would seem." Came the nonchalant reply.

Shrugging, Wakka took a few steps ahead, then motioned to the two when they made no move to follow him. "You two comin? I was gonna give you a tour of the village, thought ya might wanna have a look around."

Aizen gave a small bow, polite as ever. "That would be appreciated."

Naruto's response was the more gruff one, as he jammed both hands in his pockets. " Meh. I got nothing better to do. Count me in I guess."

Then, as if caught in a invisible grip, he felt his gaze turn, until his eyes locked onto it again…  
He stared at it, there before him in the distance, the largest building in the village. His eyes found their way down the dark path that led to the gaping jaws of its entrance. It almost seemed like it was drawing him in…

Wakka in the meantime had strolled off to the center leaving the the two arrrancars behind, for them to follow. But then he paused in midstep, as if he had forgotten something. "Oh right…" he came rushing back before either could move. "Over here." he hissed, motioning for them to follow.

Aizen did so without a word, but Naruto was the more stubborn of the two, demanding an explanation as they were taken out of sight, a mixed look of suspicion and confusion etched the fine features of his face.

"Huh? What's up?"

"You do know the prayer, right?" Wakka whispered as he took them to one side.

"I don't know any prayers." said Naruto in a deadpanned manner, whilst Aizen just shook his head silently, his arms crossed over his chest in a relaxing manner as he leaned his back against a crumbling wall.

Wakka gawked at the, more alarmed now then ever. "Trust me, you're better of knowin dis, before ya get into some serious trouble."he figured slowly. "Here, let me show you."

The red-haired blitzer held his arms outstretched, before stepping back with his left foot. Then he brought his arms in to make a ball shape and bowed. "You try. Go ahead."

Naruto shook his head. "No way. I pray to no one." But after a reproachful glare from his fellow blitzer, he reluctantly mimicked Wakka's actions slowly before looking up for an opinion, Aizen doing so as well, whilst Naruto grumbled his consent. "There. Satisfied?"

"Hey, not bad." The redhead confirmed patting him on the shoulder, before nodding once to the leader of the arrancar. "Ok, now go present yourselves to the temple priest. He's the one conducting the test for da guardians" He headed off leaving Naruto to scratch his head, whilst Aizen pondered what this 'prayer' was for.

It was the same gesture the team had done to him when he had arrived on the beach, the same gesture that made no sense to him whatsoever...

A prayer for what? Why did they pray? That and this 'Sin', he had yet to actually face the beast himself, nor had he seen it with his own eyes, but this creature seemed to hold tremendous sway over the people of Spira, people would cower in fear at the very mention of its name.

_'IS the beast being controlled by the shinigami?' _He mentally shook his head. _'No, if that was the case, they would have launched a full out assault against me. But then who controls it? Its attacks are far too routine to be that of a mindless animal.'_

He had much to ponder on in this human world. But he knew this much. Sin was a threat, a danger to him, if anyone were able to control the massive power it wielded.

And threats... needed to be eliminated.

Pushing the perplexing thoughts from his mind, he brought himself back to reality, just in time for Naruto's voice to greet him, along with a semi-nervous look. "Didn't know there was gonna be a test."

Striding forward, Aizen left it up to Naruto to kepp pace with him, his boots crunching against the dirt and gravel pathways, as the walked across the small plaza, to the temple. "It makes sense actually. The summoner is only to have seven guardians."

A small smile graced his face as he saw Rukia enter one of the southern most huts, out of the corner of his eyes, doing her best not to look in his direction, so as to not draw attention unto herself. "We can't afford to drag weaklings along with us, and slow us down."

Naruto said nothing in response, instead mutely keeping pace with his fellow nin. _'Depends on the person. Sometimes 'weaklings' can leave you feeling more determined than ever..._

"Hey, you!" a young man with dark hair suddenly darted towards the blonde hurriedly, driving him to a complete halt. He'd burst out from a strange square hut that was somewhat different to all the others. It was set away on the left-hand side and had a peaked roof, almost like a huge tent.

Looking down at the shorter islander, Naruto frowned, his hands still in his pockets as he spoke, tone full of derision for this person. "Whaddya want loser?"

"Gatta!" a stern voice reprimanded gravely from inside.

The young man flinched instantly, remembering his etiquette, and bowing at an annoyed Naruto, who lowered his blade with a grunt.. "Ahem…would you care to step inside, please?" he peeled by the curtain complaisantly.

Aizen shrugged and continued on towards the temple. "I will see you later Uzumaki. The test is not to be held for some time, so there is no need to rush yourself."

"Uh…sure." Said Naruto blankly, as he followed the rude islander inside, wondering what on earth the strange outburst was for, and then he realized something.

He didn't care.

--

Once inside,he soon learned that this tent like hut was none other than the village inn. From the outside the size of the interior was deceiving as the room stretched extremely far back within. Many beds were arrayed neatly at the back of the large oblong room, all accompanied by small bedside tables that held tiny oil lamps. It seemed rather more homely in this abode due to the planked wooden floor, clearly it was made for visitors.

The young man responsible for the commotion, seated himself at a small oak table next to the doorway. Another was with him, a tall, noble looking man with blood red hair and blue eyes; he was staring intently at a worn cloth map upon the table surface.

Instantly, they recognised the pair as the men Wakka has said farewell to on the beach earlier. They introduced themselves as Luzzu and Gatta; Crusaders….crews-of-what?

"You were attacked by Sin! Recently was it? You were the only survivor?" Gatta wasted no time in interrogating Naruto speedily.

Which would soon prove to be a _grave _mistake for the impertinent youth.

For a moment, his face remained blank, as his mind processed what had just been said, two words echoing in his mind, over and over, grwoing louder with every passing second.

_'Only survivor..._

_'Only survivor..._

_'Only survivor?!' _

**"Kit, calm down-**

_'SCREW YOU!' _Was the mental shriek the fox received, as he felt the pain and grief from his host well up anew, intensifying a thousandfold.

Ever so slowly, rage began to distort his facial features, as a murderous look appeared on his face, his tone eerily calm, despite the fact that his hands were visibly shaking now. "What was that...

Not knowing his place, Gatta persisted, blissfully unaware of the coming storm that was Naruto's wrath. "Did you not hear me? Sin can't be far off, right?" He was growing excited now, hardly giving himself room to breathe. "You're not hiding anything are you? Are you?"

THAT did it.

With a silent hiss, Naruto whipped out his blade and held it forward, the hooked crimson edge glistening in the light of the sun, and held inches from the neck of the foolish youth, who went as stiff as timber in which he sat as soon as the cold metal touched upon the tan skin of his neck. "Watch your tongue kid." A more deadly tone entered his voice now, and it was a good thing no one wad there to otherwise anger him at said moment in time, as at this very moment, he was dangerously close to spilling some blood. "Before I cut it off and eat it."

The other man calmly rose from his seat, and moving to stand between him, gently pushed down the blade, giving Gatta a reproachful look as he did so, cool as a cucumber, despite the thick tension that lay heavy in the air. "Gatta. Let me ask the questions. It would seem that you've upset our guest."

With a shiver, the impudent jabberjaw stepped back, falling out of his chair, to hastily scramble backwards, now, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily now, from both fear and adrenaline, that were coursing through the trembling frame of his body.

"Why would I hide anything?" Snarled Naruto, as he still refused to sheathe his weapon, changing topics at a moments notice, as he glared at the trembling crusader, who looked away almost immediately, flinching and unable to meet the murderous gaze that latched itself upon him.

"That...runt has no right to ask me of such things!" exclaimed the blond vehemently, jabbing a gloved hand at the nervous islander, who flinched at the violent motion.

Making a placating gesture, Luzzu got between the two once more, to prevent any more signs of aggression. "Its important to know where Sin is." He explained slowly. "If Sin's nearby, it'll attack the island for sure…" But then confusion passed over his face as he continued gravely, running his hand through his carmine hair. "But it hasn't…wonder why?…"

A mad look passed through Naruto's eyes, as he sheathed his blade in a lightning fast motion. "_Well then, let it come. I'll be happy to take it on."_

"So what do you 'crusader's do?" Inquired Naruto, as he saw the logic behind Luzzu's words, his temper still refusing to subside.

"You're kidding, right?" Gatta spluttered.

Naruto glared at him, and he shut it. "Watch it kid."

"Sin! The toxin!" Luzzu interrupted understanding his so-called state of mind. "Gatta, tell him who we are."

"Y-Yes, s-sir!" the young man sprang from his seat saluting to his chest proudly, albeit a bit nervously, as he stood away from Naruto. "The Crusaders are sworn to battle Sin! We have chapters throughout Spira, accepting all who wish to join our struggle!" by the bold robotic tone in his voice it was more than evident that he'd been reciting the whole speech over and over, 'til he'd learnt it by heart. "The hero Mi'ihen formed the Crusaders 800 years ago as the Crimson Blades. Later our ranks grew and we called ourselves the Crusaders. We've been fighting Sin ever since!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto blurted out unable to control himself any more, as disdain twisted his face into a sneer, indicating his lack of respect. "You've been fighting 800 years and you _still _haven't beat it?"

"Uh-" Gatta faltered, looking rather gobsmacked, and rendered speechless as a result. No one had ever questioned him like than before…he had no answer…

"Well, we've steered Sin away from towns many times." Luzzu intervened solemnly as Gatta took a well deserved seat, away from his potential killer. "And that's all we can do. Nobody's ever been able to defeat it. Our job as Crusaders, is to protect the temples, towns, villages and people of Spira."

Naruto scowled as he showed them his blade, and the thin coat of black that still lay upon the tip of his blade, the blood of the beast. "I fought it ONCE, and I took its eye!"

The Crusaders glanced at each other momentarily in disbelief, then back at Naruto.

"Is Sin's toxin really this bad, sir? He thought he actually _hurt _Sin?" Gatta whispered under his breath, for fear of arousing the volcanic wrath that Naruto had displayed only moments before.

"It does seem rather bad…"Luzzu agreed quietly, as Naruto sheathed his weapon, glaring daggers at them, his temper reaching a breaking point. "Okay then, whose job is it to defeat Sin, since you think I _can't_ do it?" He spat the last four words, disgusted at the denial in which these people lived day in and out.

"Well, we could just tell you." He said turning back to him. "But I think it would be better for you to try and remember. Go pray at the temple." He suggested with a sympathetic smile. "Perhaps Yevon will help you…regain your memory."

With a curse, Naruto did an about-face, and took his leave of the Crusaders, retreating outdoors once more as he stalked out of the inn. "Its a good thing I don't go back on my word...

His azure eyes fixed onto the place that attracted him originally, the place he now knew was known as the temple. He would hopefully find the details for the 'test' in here. "Don't know who this 'Yevon' of theirs is, but I sure as hell aint praying to him."

Standing in its mighty shadow, he could observe the full extent of its structure, the largest one in Besaid, aside from that of the crumbling ruins that he had bore witness to just hours ago.

The building was made of what seemed to be some form of chalky blue stone that shone inertly in the glowing rays of the sun. Spanning down over the extent of the exterior was the great clam shell roof. It was so huge that it even covered the long path leading up to the temple entrance itself. Thick curved struts supported its weight beneath holding it firmly in place above the plateau below.

It wasn't even close to the huge buildings of Konoha but it sure looked big compared to the meager huts that lay in its path.

Slowly the jinchuuriki passed down the long searching path leading up to the entrance. As he ventured closer he felt a cold breeze escape the dark chamber within, a breeze that chilled his very bones to the core. A great weight bore down upon his shoulders as he stepped foot in the threshold, a weight that seemed to inhabit the dense air.

With a deep breath, he strode into the temple, his presence instantly felt, as obvious as the loud clomp of his boots against the smooth polished floor of the sanctum.

Within, his eyes met a large circular room with a dark stone floor. The middle of the cold, hard surface was covered in ancient glyphs and symbols, all of which were completely alien to the foreigner.

The curved walls at either side were adorned with many rows of statues, set above each other; statues of many people all dressed in ceremonial type robes. The whole place was dim, being lit by only by the red glow of two torches illuminating the staircase at the far end before him. At the very top of which were 2 strange doors, sealed shut together: both were lavished ornately with the carved wings of a mythical celestial being.

But he couldn't could help noticing the main features of the room however. Four great statues, two standing either side of the staircase. They were huge in stature, towering greatly over the others, far larger in scale. Above these leaning out of the walls and reaching to the ceiling were two even bigger idols, and the nin felt they had even greater power, judging by the way they were presented. One was a scantily clad woman adorned with jewellery that hung down eerily from her body. The other was an extremely masculine man that wore thick formidable armour.

_'Jeez. Talk about your fashion disaster.' _

He chuckled to himself, as he looked down at his ragged sea salt soaked clothes. _'And I guess I fall in that category too..._

The people of the village were scattered about, all kneeling and worshipping the strange idols. Standing there witnessing their actions, he felt a wave of disgust past through him, sombering his mood once more.

_'Hmph. They think worhsipping an unseen god will save them from Sin? Pathetic. Actions speak louder that words, and STRENGTH is needed to beat that freak, not prayers over long dead idols.._

But no sooner had he taken more than five steps-

Then a strange feminine song enveloped him, filling his ears with its sweet melody.**(Its:DOT . Hack/G.U Music Soundtrack Gentle Hands - English) **A song that seemed familiar to him…but somehow...distant, shaking him to his very core, the sheer emotion of it nearly bringing tears into his eyes, as he felt a multitude of emotions all at once.

Sorrow, joy, grief, rage, and surprise. Surprise at the fact that such a voice existed, sorrow that it made him feel weak, and rage at his weakness. Yet there was joy present as well, joy that the song seemed to promise hope, despite its somber lyrics.

The voice held some strange power over him, his anger no match for the melodious voice, and gone it was, in a nanosecond. The owner of the voicewas not yet seen, and whoever it was, seemed to have no problem singing in front of people, people who still had yet to notice him, OR the voice, as whoever it was instead poured every fiber of her being into this beautiful-

No. Mere words could not describe this. This was beyond all description, you had to _be _there to experience this.

Looking to the left, he saw, in the furthermost corner, standing tall despite her semi-short stature, a well endowed woman with long red flowing hair, off to one side, three little children standing before her, each of them girls, who looked to be around seven years old.

Had he seen their faces, he would have seen their eyes wide, and smiles upon their innocent faces. She was singing to a group of children, her hands over he ample chest, which was covered in wrappings/bandages, her eyes closed, as she poured her very soul into the melody.

_'What a voice..._

--

Rukia had no idea why she was singing. She didn't even _like _to sing, not liking the sensation of being watched as she closed her eyes.

She had come here once Aizen left, in order to remain in a place where she was certain he was not present. There she had encountered the three girls that were looking up at her even now.

These three little ones had asked her if she was a summoner, and when she had said no, they asked what only little girls their age possibly would or could.

Can you sing?

So here she was, a complete stranger in a distant land, on a surveillance mission, not knowing WHERE nor WHO her target was, singing.

_'How odd..._

--

Finishing the last line, she lowered her hands and opened her eyes, revealing them to be a bright violet, a stunning eye color that Naruto had not seen before, at least not in the eyes of a woman.

A smile was on her face as she sucked in a ragged breath, then waved goodbye to the three girls, who ran off to their parent's who's cries for the girls could be heard even within the temple.

Knowing not what to do, nor say, he-

Just clapped. Clapped his hands, a small smile on his face, as the girl looked over her shoulder, a surprised look on her face, to see who her unknown witness could be.

Once she saw him, the shock was evident on her face, and he swore he saw a light blush there. As usual, he said the first thing that came to his impulsive mind. "That's one hell of a voice ya got there."

--

Rukia had never felt her heart skip a beat. So she was unused to the strange sensation in her chest, as she feld her heart beating like a drum, once her unseen audience revealed himself to her. "That's one hell of a voice ya got there."

She shied her face away at the compliment, unused to blushing, as she had made it her rule to never interfere in the affairs of humans, at least if she could help it. "A-Arigato."

Getting a better look at him, she beheld his rough and ragged appearance, which stood out against the lifelessness of his eyes, a cerulean blue that should have been alight with life, but instead only bore a faint glimmer of it, as if there was little to hold him to this life.

He wore a tattered red shirt, that bore a faded skull upon it. Black slack pants were worn as well, but their color had long since faded, from an extensive soak in seawater. His blond hair was rough and unruly, much like Ichigo's. As a matter of fact, he even held himself the same way.

Power, confidence, and strength, these could all be seen in the way he stood before her, a small grin on his face, a large red hooked sword strapped to his back. Around his head he wore a Leaf headband, the black fabric behind the metal securely tied round his head.

_'He must be one of the guardians here to guard that summoner.'_

So deep was he in thought, that she did not notice his approach, silent as a ghost, stealthy as a thief. "Oi."

"Huh?"

She looked up to find him staring down at her, life in his eyes now, as if that somber look he had worn only moments ago, was just in her imagination...

Or was it.

"You got a name there, miss Rain nin?"

"Kuchiki Rukia."

She realized her mistake almost as soon as she said it, and it took every ounce of her willpower not to let her hands fly to her mouth, as if to snatch back the words that were now lost to her forever, having already been spoken aloud.

Its a good thing he wasn't the arrancar, she told herself. If he was, she was good as dead now.

_'Dear Kami! How could I just slip up like that?! Calm down Rukia! Just take a deep breath, and go on from here.'_

She blinked not once, but twice, as he extended his hand to her, a small smile on his face still.

"Nani?"

He chuckled as he shook his head slowly, from left to right. "Uzumaki Naruto. You're supposed to shake my hand now, Rukia-san."

Hesitantly she did so, her small fingers dwarfed in his own massive hands. "Nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto."

He gave a firm nod as he released her hands, choosing instead to survey the temple once more, still speaking to her despite that. "So, you know anything about this test we're supposed to take?"

She shook her head. Now THAT was something she honestly didn't know...


	14. Magic? Mysterious Dream, or Vison?

"_It was then…standing in that place.  
I began to realise how different this world was from my own."_

Naruto gave Rukia a sidelong look, then rolled his shoulders in a shrug, as he proceeded to one of the four statues, settling with the one on the far right. Staring up the torchlight he beheld the haunting image a mighty man, standing proud and prone in strange robes with a great long staff held tightly in his right hand. He eyed the man curiously, in an attempt to figure out the meaning of it all.

_'This dude doesn't look so bad. And that staff looks like a pretty nasty weapon..._

"Ten years have passed since lord Braska became high summoner. Hard to believe isn't it?"

Naruto spun around startled, only to find his new acquaintance standing to his left, casually rocking back and forth on the soles of her black open toed sandals.

Giving her a glare, he turned back to the statue. "Anyone ever tell you its rude to sneak up on people?"

He could tell she was smiling, just by the way she spoke. "Yeah, but what can I say?"

He saw her shrug out of the corner of his eye, nonchalant. "Its my gift."

Now he was the one to smirk, as he still refused to turn round. "You're gift is scaring the crap outta handsome guys?"

His smirk grew into a grin, as he heard her sputter a rapid protest, and undoubtedly she was blushing, of that he could be sure. "Wh-wha?!"

"Kidding, I was just kidding." His voice was playful now, as he heard an angry huff from her. _'Well with a personality like that, he MIGHT be the arrancar..._

A moment of silence passed between them now, before Rukia gathered her scattered wits, and spoke once more, taking a risk here. "I have another talent you know."

His voice took on an amused tone, laced with curiosity, as he appeared to read the inscription engraved on the foot of the statue's base. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Her entire being tensed as she began to form the words, ready to spring back at a moments notice. _'If he knows what I'm talking about, Kidou, then he'll be on me in a second.'_ Her tone became serious now, as she ran the gamble home. "Magic."

She instinctively winced now, expecting him to whirl around, Cero in hand...

But nothing happened, as he remained in front of her, back still to the unknown shinigami.

The possibility of him being an arrancar went down a notch, but she was still on her guard, careful to avoid any more slip-ups like before. _'He could just be toying with me..._

If anything, he was not impressed, his words discrediting her arrancar theory further, despite the 2 tattoo on his face. "If by 'magic' you mean jutsu, then I'm not buying into it." He tapped the fabric on the back of his head, that bound his headband round his forehead. "I'm a ninja, remember? We do that stuff all the time."

A frown appeared on the young Kuchiki's face now, as her violet eyes clouded over with confusion._'I can't reveal that I'm a shinigami, but perhaps if I string him along, he'll take the bait and bite.'_

He felt the rich scent of her lavender perfume permeate his nostrils, as she shook her head rapidly, her long red hair swaying from side to side as a result of the rapid motion. "This is different. Its real magic, spells, incantations, bindings, the whole nine yards."

She arched an eyebrow as she noticed his left hand clenched into a fist. "Can your 'magic' bring back the dead?"

She froze now, as she watched his other hand clench into a fist as well,his voice still eerily calm despite the fact that he was squeezing his hands so hard, that they were beginning to bleed a bit.

He was waiting for her answer, an answer that she had to deliberate carefully over, before it was given to him. _'He may have lost someone important. Or is he just trying to lull me into a false sense of security?'_

She sighed sadly, and told the truth, not wanting to give him false hope, if what he had said was true. "No, that's where I draw the line. I can't bring back those who've died."

His hands unclenched, revealing small horizontal slits in his limp hands, blood leaking forth from them, softly dripping down upon the tiled floor, forming a minuscule puddle of blood, as she looked on in mild pity.

His shoulders sagged now, and his tone sounded like that of a defeated warrior. "That's too bad. I'd kill for the power to do that."

He looks up into the dark ceiling now, and lets out a bitter chuckle, then a sigh, drawing a sad stare from his lone observer. "You know how awesome that would be? To have the power of God? To control the fabric of time, manipulate life and death itself?"

He hung his head now, tone contemplating as he battled with the grief of Rikku's likely demise. "To be a Death God, no- the KING of all Death Gods...

Now his tone took on a bitter tone, full of hate and loathing, as he turned to look her in the eye, as if he was searching for something, something that he had lost. "No one would have to die then. Everyone would live forever."

By the time she was able to form a reply, he has turned his back to her once more, to sit crossed legged down on the ground before the statue.

Meanwhile, Rukia's mind was working at rapid pace, from this new information he had just given her. _'He knows of Shinigami?! Did Aizen tell him? Was Toshirou wrong in saying that this man is the number two ranked arrancar?'_

He heard none of this, his mind elsewhere. He wouldn't pray, but perhaps some silent meditation would grant him the acceptance and solace he hungered for so badly.

Perhaps...

Alas, before he could focus his mind, Rukia's voice interjected, causing him to open his left eye as he listened to her.

She nodded once, tone cold and calculating, as she voiced her thoughts on the matter. "I have thought of such things from time to time. But it is my belief that power like that, would corrupt its user."

He lowered his head as he closed his eye once more. "Perhaps, but that would depend on the person."

She had no chance to voice her thoughts on _that, _as just then they received a visitor of their own.

Out of the shadows behind him an old man appeared, he was completely hairless, dressed from head to toe in orange robes; a monk.

"…and finally we receive a statue for our temple…" he interjected signalling to the idol before them with an air of deep reverence, as he believed that Naruto was praying, while in reality, he was just meditating.

"What is this test I have heard so much about?" Rukia inquired inquisitively, without thinking, seeking to gain more information on the subject, this _test _of which Naruto spoke.

The monk gave a small bow in response. "It is not really a test, more like a screening. Similar to that of a high summoner."

She narrowed her violet eyes, crossing her arms over her bandaged chest once more. "How so?"

"The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art sworn to protect the people of Yevon." The monk explained somewhat appaled at her lack of knowledge on Yevon. "Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon." He said fondly, it was more that evident that the deep regard he had for these...summoners was limitless.

It suddenly became crystal clear to the shinigami, her eyes widening in realization. "I see. You will only allow those of pure heart, and good will to become the guardians of your summoner."

The monk nodded sagely. "Right on the mark there, dear. You will all see what is planned after tonight's... ceremony."

She cringed at that, her face going from calm and cool, to an angry scowl. "You intend to kill off those who are not worthy of being guardians."

The monk gave no facial reaction whatsoever, his face as unreadable as a blank slate. "Kill? No, not at all. The participants themselves will decided who lives and who dies."

With that, he calmly strode out of the temple, whistling innocently.

"_So what he meant…  
was that those who aren't worthy, deserve death..._

She left the monk to it, then reached down for Naruto's shoulder-

Only for him to grab her hand by the wrist, holding it firmly, as his eyes slowly opened once more, now calm and serene, whereas only moments before, they had been manic and chaotic. "I heard." An evil smile grew on his face now. "This only makes things all the more interesting."

With that, he uncrossed his legs, and releasing her wrist rose to his feet in one smooth motion, his gaze set on her the whole time. "I'm leaving now. We can talk about your magic later, that is, if you survive whatever this test is."

Then he was gone, and she blinked as she watched the flap of the door curtain blow to the right, indicating his exit, as a breeze blew by it.

Only then did she notice that there was no one else present in the temple.

With a small shiver, she too left.

--

He found the islander sat cross-legged in the middle of the room stirring a big steaming pot. The whole room was like a house in one with beds, a kitchen and lounge in there!

"Sorry man, no time for lunch yet!" Wakka said turning to address the ragged looking Naruto, who despite his appearance, _had _been feeling pretty good, until the splitting headache came, from all the information he had gotten, all in one day, the solitude of the tent giving him too much time to think about everything.

The young nin's head was literally throbbing with all the information he'd had take in, Aurochs, Crusaders, Sin, Yevon, summoners…he couldn't learn more in a day if he tried!

"Take a nap!" Wakka exclaimed looking him up and down, and chuckling to himself. "You look bushed!"

The offer was gratefully accepted, as Naruto slung himself down on the bed beside the islander, his sheathe bound in place on the right floor, by a sealing jutsu. "I am bushed. G'night."

As his eyelids slowly flickered shut another presence entered the room…

"You could at least go see how they are doing…" the deep voice breathed anxiously: the voice of the monk.

Wakka stood up in aggravation, gesturing extravagantly. "We can't interfere! It's a rule!" He argued following him out of the doorway.

The monk persisted, his voice steeped in worry "But…it's been nearly…."

Everything went hazy as Tidus began to doze off dreamily…

--  
"But…it's been nearly…" the words played in his head…reminding him of things longforgotten…  
--

"It's been nearly a day already." The man confirmed at the head of the crowd.

Naruto stamped his foot in exasperation, madness in his eyes. "I don't care! Keep looking for her! Its still light out!" He was about to say more, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked back to see-

He couldn't tell, her face was clouded in shadow, but he could somehow tell she had a sad, small smile on her face, which instead of helping him, made him feel miserable, for some strange reason

"Perhaps you could go look for us?…" the unknown girl urged wistfully, cleaving her arms tightly to her chest. The anxiety within purged her soul; she feared the worst…the worst for Naruto right now, and the one he was so desperately searching for…

"People are searching for him now, said one man.

"Thank you" she managed to utter through bated breath as the men left.

As soon as they did, Naruto slammed his foot into the door of his apartment, nearly punching straight through the wood, rage contorting his features. "Orochimaru... You'll pay.

Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with hate, and throwing his head back, roared his fury up to the sky, his red eyes betraying his insanity. "YOU'LL PAAAAY!

--

"GAAH!" He shouted, as his eyes snapped open, and he looked around the darkened room, his eyes frantic and full of fright, as he breathed heavily, his right hand over his heart, as he willed himself to calm down, and slow down his breaths. "Damn dream...


	15. Evil Ambition Revealed?

"Wakka?"

The islander was nowhere to be seen, the light of the sun peeking through the tarp that covered the doorway, faintly illuminating the room..

Worried, the Jinchuuriki clambered from the soft bed and wandered outside, trying to clear his mind of that _very _realistic dream, which still haunted him even now.

**"Kit, calm down, your shaking like a leaf." **Grumbled the fox, as he observed the shaking hands of his vessel, drawing a momentary hiss of surprise from said nin. "Dang it. I'm really shaken up...

Willing himself to calm down, he got a handle on the shaking, forcing it to cease as he headed toward the temple, in hope of finding the missing player. As soon as he re-entered the large stone building he caught sight of Wakka in the distance, but a crowd blocked his way.

Amongst the murmuring villagers, he spotted Aizen and Rukia, along with some others he knew not. _'They must be the other Ninja,' _mused the shaken Naruto, as he looked about for the blitzer.

As for Wakka, He stood at the foot of the stairs at the far side of the room. The islander seemed to be deep in discussion with the old monk, who was pacing about somewhat impatiently.

Rolling his eyes, the blond tried to shoulder his way through the crowd, but to no avail, as it was extremely slow going for him. _'Ah, forget this!'_

One minute later, when he had still gotten practically nowhere, exasperation led him to draw his blade, the metal weapon drawing a loud rasp from its sheathe, stares as well. With a deep scowl etched into his face, he held it high overhead, as if he was going to slash his way through the crowd.

"Ya'll better move," He drawled dangerously, as he looked down on the crowd of now frightened villagers, who looked up at him nervously, eyeing the hooked blade he held up high. "Unless a few of ya want to lose your heads."

There was no need for that, as once everyone saw the blade, and sensed his killer intent, they all drew back, giving him a wide berth, as well as fearful looks, whilst his fellow ninja just looked on in wry amusement.

"He's a hothead, ain't he?" Said one gruffly, a tall and stout man with long black hair, coal black eyes, who bore a Waterfall headband proudly on his bare left arm, his entire body rippling with power, as well as muscle. He wore no shirt, his wrists covered in strange golden gauntlets, his lower torso clad in long white pants, a red sash tied about his waist, and hanging down over his back, whilst his golden pointed boots glimmered in the firelight of the temple.

Around his neck there was also another gold ring, but as to its purpose, one could not say, assuming that it was only there for decoration. In addition to this, he wore what looked like a crown about his head, along with a strange golden necklace that was similar to the crown in design, but flat, and loose. **(Now, any guesses as to who our mystery man might be? I've given you PLENTY of hints, so if you have yet to realize it by now...then you dear reader, are dense.)**

"So it would seem." Said another, this one a woman clad in an average looking gown of deep purple, her long ebony hair flowing over her back, her rich emerald green eyes reflecting her amusement, as she crossed her arms over her ample bosom. She bore a Sound-headband round her neck, hanging there loosely, as if she did not care to wear such a thing. "Lord Orochimaru was right to send us on this mission. Its a shame you had to kill that Waterfall nin though. He could have been of use to us. Not to mention he WAS pretty cute."

This last part was barely a whisper, laced with desire, drawing a grunt from the man as he crossed his arms over his bare tan chest. "Pfft. Like I care. I'm only in it for the thrill of the kill, not this 'strategic' value of yours." Now he turned his head to the right, glancing at her with an evil glimmer in his onyx eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he jabbed her in the side with his elbow. "Besides, I bet you just wanted to screw that poor fella. I probably did him a_ favor_ by killing him."

A venomous glare was sent his way, but of course it had no effect on him, nor did the venomous tone in her voice. "Watch it Broly. I'm your superior on this mission."

"Like I care," He spat right back, ignoring her piercing eyes as she mumbled a curse under her breath, infuriated at his ever persistent defiance of orders, his brutish nature making itself known once more. _'Where did Orochimaru-sama get this guy? From the Stone Age?'_

--

Walking forward, Naqruto raised a hand to Aizen in greeting, but his gaze strayed on Rukia a moment as well, which only made Aizen smile in amusement, as he watched the jinchuuriki head towards Wakka, blade still in hand. "I see you've met Naruto."

Rukia, standing in front of Aizen, went stiff as a board, the moment she heard his voice, felt his cold breath on her neck. "What do you want with him?"

The tone of the arrancar betrayed nothing but calm serenity. He was good at hiding his emotions, even at the most tense of times. "Want?" He shook his head slowly from side to side, as he watched the blond converse with Wakka, growing increasingly agitated for some reason. "My dear Rukia, I _want_ nothing from him."

She didn't like the sound of that one bit, her face pale as a white sheet now. "Then why do you focus on him so? Is he a part of your plot?"

Another innocent chuckle from the man, as he shook his head once again. "Nothing of the sort. We are kindred spirits, he and I. Both of us share many things in common; A sense of honor, fair play, an insatiable lust for power, and-

He felt a genuine smile spread over his face now, momentarily halting his words as Naruto sheathed his almighty blade, before stamping his left foot angrily, then yanking it out of its holster a moment later. " A hatred for shinigami."

She gulped nervously now. "You didn't-

His words calmed her, but only briefly. "No, I did not tell him that you're a shinigami, sent to spy on him, and determine whether he is an arrancar or not."

_'Thank Kami-_

Now his words sent a cold chill down her spine. "His wrath would be far worse if he were to discover your true identity, of his _own _accord."

But then he went on, as if nothing forebodding had been said. "Have fun teaching him Kidou. I'm sure you'll find him to be a quick learner."

She felt her hear stop for a second at that, before it started beating again.

NOW she was in a bind.

--

"Is something wrong?" Naruto inquired, concerned as he felt the eyes of the crowd boring into his back.

"The summoner hasn't returned from the trial." Wakka replied deeply, ominously fearing the worst.

"Eh? She's in there?"

"Well, apprentice summoner, really." the islander said, correcting himself.

"Ah?" He wasn't awake enough to get this kinda complex stuff. "In English please."

Wakka gazed up the staircase to the mighty doors at the top "There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials…" he explained "beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays."

The blade wielder looked up to the immense doors with a pensive glance; something stirred deep within him, something that evoked the yearning urge to discover what exactly was on the other side. _'What the-_

"If the prayer is heard the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?" Wakka said looking back to him.

"So someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right, I got it." he nodded. He didn't quite understand the details; the basics were good enough for him.

"A day's already gone by."

"Is it particularly dangerous in there?" Naruto questioned in a worried tone.

"Sometimes, yes." was the reply, followed by a helpless shrug

"Why don't you go in and help?" The nin asked, surprised at Wakka's laid back approach. Wasn't he bothered? Wasn't he worried?

"There's already guardians in there…" the islander replied looking sidelong at the blonde, who arched an eyebrow in confusion, as it spread over his face.

"Huh? I thought we were-

Wakka shook his head, his tone mysterious as he poked Naruto in the chest. "Some of you are already going on the journey, but some are not." Before this could be pondered the redhead's tone became calmer. "Besides, it's forbidden for a foreigner to-

Suddenly the young blitzer snapped. Before he knew what he was doing he'd already belted halfway up the staircase in a dramatic display of urgency, halting halfway up the steps, hand on his blade already.

"Hey!" Shouted Wakka. "What're ya doin?!"

Maybe it was his curiosity; maybe it was his urge to help. "Hey, but what if somethin' happens!" he exclaimed completely vexed, as his blue eyes bored into Wakka brown "What if the summoner…dies!"

He couldn't believe they were willing to stand there waiting, while their revered apprentice was in possible danger, just because they didn't want to break the rules. Well, the rules meant nothing to him, neither did Yevon.

He had given up on following the rules long ago.

"The precepts must be obeyed!" the monk beside Wakka decreed passionately, in a valiant attempt to halt the blond.

Which of course, had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Like I care!" spat Naruto, his look murderous, his fangs glinting in the dim light, betraying his ferocity. "I'll be DAMNED before I let another innocent die, while her _people _stand by and do nothing!" With that being said, he turned heel and flung himself toward the doors, breaking them off their stone hinges with one diagonal right to left slash, which rended the stone in two, the broken halves falling before him with harsh thud.

This left the whole temple to gasp in horror, as they'd never heard nor witnessed such blasphemy. Little did Naruto know that he was about to be blacklisted…

As he plunged into the unknown, the doors behind him slammed shut aggressively with a cataclysmic bang, drawing a grimace from him as he stalked down the darkened halls. There was no turning back; he had to face what awaited him within the depths and commence with the abstruse task of finding his way through the maze of cloisters that awaited him.

It was only a maze, or so he told himself.

How dangerous could it possibly be?

--

Rukia was shell-shocked as she witnessed the aggressive display. "Why did he-

Aizen spoke once more, silencing her with his harsh tone. "Do you 'Death Gods' know nothing of human emotions? He does not wish for another to die. You of all shinigami should know what that feels like."

With that being said, he turned and and elbowed his way through the crowd, heading towards the exit of the temple, leaving Rukia to stew in what he had just said, his words reminding her how she had been forced to kill her teacher, Kaien Shiba.

But before the tratoir made his exit, he locked gazes with the two followers of Orochimaru, truly focused on the muscular man, rather than the attractive looking woman by his side.

"What're you looking at?" Ground out Broly, as his insane coal black eyes, met the calm and cool brown of Aizen's. "I'll see you two at the ceremony." Was his polite reply he gave to them and their glares, then he was gone from sight, leaving a chill in the air, where he had been mere moments ago.

Broly scowled at the spot where the arrancar had been mere moments before. "Heh. I hope I fight him first."

"Why?" Inquired the woman idly, as she turned to see Rukia follow after the arrancar, albeit a little slowly.

"Why?" Ground out the man, as he ground one fist into the palm of his hand, tone dripping with battle lust now, as his eyes narrowed dangerously. " I'll tell ya why."

His tone became murderous now, as his eyes briefly became a bright teal color, before fading back to their regular black. "Because I didn't like the way he looked at me. For that insolence, he must die."


	16. The Haunting! I'm not the same as Him!

A gust of dense air cast about him as soon as, beckoned by an unseen will, a slab of stone descended from the ceiling, and blocked the entracne to the chamber, leaving a loud bang in its wake, as blackness enveloped our hero.

He shuddered slightly as its inert icy touch enveloped his body. _'This place gives me the creeps..._

He wasn't prepared for the darkness that enslaved his vision, nor was he prepared for the challenge that awaited him.

_"Maybe…this wasn't such a good idea after all…"_

Cautiously, he edged into the blackness. His boots scraped over the dry ground clumsily as he endeavoured to stagger forward blindly.

Oddly enough, he found that he could not draw any chakra from the air, nor did he wish to use chakra right away, after what had happened with his blade incident and with a growl, he halted in the dark, and reached into his side pouch, in hopes of finding a flare there.

A small curse was uttered from his mouth as he found only one, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Great...

Snapping the metal rod against his right knee, he closed his eyes against the bright red glow that followed a second later-

Only to die almost instantly, as if the very life had been sucked out of it. A second later, the metal turned cold in his hand, causing him to throw it down upon the unseen floor with a cry of surprise, as he felt the air chill about him, his breath steaming out of his mouth, as a shiver passed through him. "The heck is going on here...

Leaning to the side, the blind nin pawed the air slowly in search of a suitable handhold. His gloved hand met the hard stone touch of a wall that spanned out beside him.

Running his fingers along its surface, he felt outwardly with the other hand for something else to guide him onwards. That dreaded musty smell infiltrated his senses once more, the same smell he encountered in the sunken ruins when he was trapped there, before Rikku had 'rescued' him.

Bearing its stench, heventured further into the abyss. A chilled breeze swept past him again, suddenly, so cold it was that it coaxed the hairs on the nape of his neck to stand completely on end. But this was no ordinary breeze…

As it passed by his ear, hushed whispering voices resonated within it. He sprang around startled, his wide eyes darting about shakily in the dark, as one of them called his name.

"Naruto...

He looked about rapidly, his eyes reflecting the confusion that he felt as he looked this way and that. "Eh? Who, what, where?"

"Hehehe...

He frowned as he heard chuckling, his eyes narrowing as he stopped in his tracks, to look about the dark halls, to search for that which he could not see. "Eh? Who's there?"

"Hahahahaha...

The whispery voice grew steadily louder now, sounding from all around him, as he scowled into the dark, crossing his arms over his chest as the volume increased ever so steadily.

He made an exaggerated move for the sword on his back, to make his intentions well known to any who might be messing with him, his tone showing that he was not pleases with this tom-foolery."If this is some kinda prank, then you'd better stop now, while you're still in one piece."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Came the laughter once more, obviously ignoring his warning.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto tapped his booted foot impatiently against the hard floor. "For Pete's sake. Are ya just gonna laugh all day, or are ya gonna show yourself like a-

He nearly got a heart attack, as the corridor before him was lit with dull light, as if to respond to his verbal jab. "N-no way," He sputtered as he looked on in shock, eyes going wide, as his jaw hung agape.

But the light was not that which nearly scared him to death.

What _truly _made his heart beat like a drum, was the fact that floating right before him, pale and translucent, a specter in the corridor-

Was Rikku.

"R-Rikku?!" He sputtered, unable to believe his eyes, and then rubbing them twice, only to still see the now ghostly girl hovering before him.

"Naruto, why?" asked the ghostly apparition, as she hung in midair, a sad look on her face, still clad in her pj's as before, when he had last seen her. "Why what?" Was his immediate reply, as he began to regain control of his eyes, adjusting to the light-

Only for pitch blackness to take over once more, hiding the ghost from sight, disorienting him once again, as he felt her whisper in his ear, her tone no longer soft, but now _dripping _with hate and disdain, as she hissed into his ear.

"Why did you let me die?"

Naruto felt the pain well up inside him again, and he shook his head back and forth insistently, as he blindly turned round in the dark, looking for the unseen specter. "You're dead...

Then he defended himself, as he raised a knee, blocking a kick aimed at his midsection, the sheer force of the blow pushing him back several fee. I didn't let you die!" He insisted violently, grinding to a halt as he felt the chill reappear behind him, causing him to turn round once more, anxiety plastered all over his face.

"Yes you did." She hissed, voice still filled with hate. "You _wanted _me to die."

He shook his head as he took a step in the direction of the cold spot. "You baka, let me explain-

Only to receive a powerful fist in the gut, which was surprisingly solid, despite the fact that the girl before him was a ghost. "You said you'd never leave me alone," She hissed, as she ground her fist in, only to fade out with a wild cackle, as he blindly lashed out with his right hand.

Naruto raised himself up, and sucked in a ragged breath, as she appeared before him again, the faint glow of her silhouette giving him a good look at her hate filled eyes, as she jabbed a finger down at him, as if she was a judge, and he was the convicted felon here.

"See," She prodded insitently, evilly. "You're trying to hurt me even now!" Now her face twisted with rage, and with inhuman speed, Naruto felt ten power packed punches drive themselves into his gut, with bone shattering intensity, as she brutally beat him senseless. "LIAR! LIAR LIAAAAAR!"

With the last hit, he felt something snap, in his side, and he groaned as he felt the blie rise in his throat.

Having seen her again, his guard was down, and as a result, what should have felt like a mere tickle, instead doubled him over, as he held his gut in pain, vomiting the remains of his lunch, with a wet slap, upon the floor, staining it a bright red color, as he tossed his cookies.

Stars passed before his eyes, as he sucked breath after ragged breath, panting heavily as he clutched his stomach, dazed and nearly sensless now. _'Never knew a girl could hit like that..._

"You no good teme!" She screeched, as he backhanded him into left wall, causing the pain in his right side to multiply tenfold, as he heard a loud audible crack, his sword breaking loose from its sheathe, and skidding across the floor with a loud screeching sound, as it ground its honed edged into the stone. "I'm gonna repay you for killing me."

He managed to arrest his fall by landing on one knee, using his left hand to hold himself up, as he leaned on it, palm open on the searingly cold floor, which practically rooted him in place, as his body suddenly froze, refusing to move, despite the fact that his brain was screaming for action. _'Move! You idiot! What are you doing?!_

A sadistic smile crept over her pale face as the blade halted at her feet. "And I'm gonna do it-

She reached down and ever so slowly. picked up the blade, easily hefting it over her right shoulder.

The moment she touched it, Naruto felt a wave of hopelessness wash over him. Sweat dripped from his brow as he panted heavily in the thick air, unable to get his bearings, or even catch his breath.

He did not look up as her right hand gripped the finely crafted hilt with practiced ease, that she had not shown before, slowly beginning to twirl it in a wide arc before her. "With your own sword.

It began to twirl faster and faster, until it was a red blur before her, an audible humming sound emitting from it, as she jeered at him. " Aww, what's wrong? Aren't you going to say some crappy one liner before you go?"

The only sound heard was his heavy breathing. _'This isn't Rikku..._

She shrugged nonchalantly, ready to kill him regardless. "Fine then. Here's a line you'll never forget."

In a blur of motion, she vanished, reappearing right in front of him, thrusting the blade forward, going in for the kill.

"DIE!"

--

"Heh."

His head was still hung low, but he surprised her greatly, by grabbing the blade, with _both _hands, and in one smooth motion, tossing the weightless ghost over his shoulder, causing her transparent hands to lose their grip on the blade, as she was flung through a wall, only to phase right through it, and reappear moments later, her face set in a mask of confusion.

"What's this?!"

Naruto began to laugh sinisterly as he raised his head, the mask over it once more, but this time his visible eye was still its true blue, his distorted voice growing stronger with every second. "You're not Rikku...

Was his soft murmur, as the mask claimed part of his face. **(Its exactly like Ichigo's was during the Bount Filler arc. I onw NOTHING!) **

The ghost frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest, a grin on her face as her body shimmered, becoming that of a woman with long brown hair, and bright yellow eyes, her outfit remaining that of Rikku's. "What the hell did you do?!" She hissed angrily, a scowl replacing the frown on her chiseled face. "You weren't like this before!"

"Don't call me like this!" He cackled madly, holding his blade tightly, as his psychotic gaze bored into the eyes of the ghost. "Its mine!"

With a warped cackle, he pulled back the cloth of the blade, twirled it about for a moment, then slammed it down harshly into the ground, embedding it there, as red light shone from the hooked sword, forcefully changing it into what looked like an overgrown butcher knife, the large blade now firmly stuck in the stone, his right hand gripping its clothed hilt firmly.

"Who are you?" Murmured the angry spirit, as he glared at her, madness in his eyes.

"Who am I," He said madly, as he tilted his head to the right, then left, producing an audible crack, as he snapped his neck. before looking straight at the apparition once more. "Don't ask stupid questions! I'm me!"

Circling about him, she uncrossed her arms, a pair of wicked black scythes appearing in both of her hands as she did so, mocking the nin, spinning faster and faster round him, until she was just a white blur, her voice echoing from all around him. "I thought you were just another ninja."

He snorted as he spat a wad of saliva at her feet. "That 'just' part must be for the dumbass who made this sword."

He now pulled the blade free of its home in the rock, grinning madly as she halted before him, weapons raised in a defensive position whilst this 'other' went on. "I'm not as naive as that baka."

Shrugging his shoulders, he raised the blade up. "Though I'd like to say we aren't connected, it'd be a pain for me if he died."

With one smooth motion, he swung the massive zanbato up, swatting one of her scythes, the left one, up and away." He laughed aloud at the fright that appeared on her face. "I'm going to crush you."

She stifled the fear, and managed a sneer as she brought her lone weapon around for offense. "Oh? I wonder if you can still fight?"

Raising his left hand in a 'bring it' gesture, he motioned her forward, tone thick with confidence. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Of course!" She shouted, as she heaved her weapon at him, letting it go at the center of her swing, causing it to spin forward, a deadly disk, ready to cut him in to.

He vanished out of sight, as he leapt above the whirling weapon.

Only to reappear again, charging in right at her, still holding the blade tightly in his right hand. "You're too slow!"

With a roar, he lunged forward, as she took a step backwards, leaving herself open, as his new weapon-

Pierced her through the gut, the blade sticking out her back, somehow stuck within her ethereal form, as she let a cry of pain, his charge now carrying her forward into the blackness, slowly but steadily picking up speed.

"Nani?!" Was her startled cry as she was forced backwards, no one had ever been able to inflict an injury upon her, what with her being a ghost and what-not.

"Don't think I'm the same as Uzumaki!" Cackled the 'thing' once more. "He's nothing more than a burden!"

Finally his charge brought them to, then _through _a wall, leaving them in a wide open area, that emitted faint light.

No sooner had they reached the new room, than the blade was swung up in a fierce right to left downward arc, that cleaved the ghost in two.

"No way!" She screamed, before her eyes widened in horror, as Naruto raised his left hand palm open, and glowing with red light, the terrible color bathing her in its glow, before he released it. "Shot of Red Fire!"

The last thing she saw was red, as she was consumed by the explosive blast, a wave of steam wafting up from the impact, as the masked nin let out a mad cackle. "AH! It's so _good _to get some fresh air!"

Once the smoke cleared, there was not a trace left of her, aside from what looked like a small metal spherical object.

Looking down at it, the being frowned and picked it up. "Eh? Is this what I think it is?"

But before he could wonder just what it was, he felt the consciousness of Naruto welling up underneath him. "Bah. The kid's got crappy timin."

He could have resisted if he wanted to, but he knew that was a futile effort, at least for now, and with a sigh, pocketed the sphere, stowing it in the pouch.

Then he saved himself the trouble, and just yanked off the mask, which splintered into thousands of pieces, returning himself to the darkness from which he had come, as he merged back into the blade, said weapon, returning to its unreleased red form...

--

Naruto blinked and shook his head, clearing the cobwebs, as he looked about the new room in which he found himself. There was nothing, not a sound.

"Eh? Where's-

**"That wasn't her kit. It was another apparition, playing tricks on your mind." **Now a prideful tone entered his voice. **"She will trouble us no more. I got rid of her." **

Naruto was too dazed to question the accuracy of that remark, even though you, the reader, know as well as I, the writer, that good ol' Kyuubi didn't do jack squat in the fight.

Naruto lingered there motionless, waiting to see if indeed he was going mad…  
Suddenly from behind, a delicate draught swept the hair from his neck to one side. It almost felt like _someone_ was blowing the hair aside, someone or _something_…

Fearing another ghost, he instantly clapped his hands over his freezing neck, his body quivering as his breathing became irrationally unstable. The voices rushed towards him, this time they gained volume. Distorted they were, all mixed together hurriedly in a haunting mass of resonance. The words were indistinct as they permeated his ear drums, undulating eerily within the deepest recesses of his mind.

"Who's there?" he rasped as he looked left and right, as his back touched the wall-

Instantly there was a crackling fizz as a ball of fire erupted suddenly in the corner of the room.

With the adrenaline pumping mercilessly in his veins, the spooked nin fought desperately to control his rapid panting. Sensing the noise had stopped, he dared himself to look up once more.

To his complete amazement the room was visible, it was being dimly lit by the presence of four small torches in each corner, wreathed in fire. Instantly , he checked his surroundings for evidence of another presence in there with him.

There was no-one.

He heaved a deep sigh of relief, and shook away the thoughts of the strange occurrence.

Stepping away from the wall gingerly, he could now see that the room was indeed a lot smaller than he'd initially thought. In fact it was more of a box room with three tall slab walls. All of which were infested with the thick gauze webs of spiders that lurked menacingly in the shadows.

_But_ _where_ _to_ _go_ _from_ _here_? he wondered. Clearly, there was no way on, no path that led out from this strange place. The new blitzer didn't want to linger there any longer then he had done already.

Suddenly the walls lit up. Causing him to observe strange symbols and glyphs appear upon the huge stone slabs. His attention was drawn to the furthest from him. It was a bizarre compass shape that throbbed slowly in a fluorescent green hue. Reaching forward he pressed his hand to it prudently wondering what would happen.

_'It better not be a trap..._

The glyph pulsed momentarily in a flash of cerise light. In the corner of his eye, the white symbols upon the side wall faded into a replica of the compass. Taking this as a sign, he now turned to touch the replica slowly.

The wall shuddered.

Fountains of dust spewed from its sides as continued to quiver unsteadily. Naruto watched in amazement as it began to move slowly, hoisting itself up into the air. Gradually, a path could be seen opening out before him, lit by dim torchlight much like the room he was in.

Cautiously he ducked under the rising wall and followed short staircase downwards, he couldn't _sense_ any danger….

The blitzer however kept his wits about him as he inserted what looked like sphere's into several doors that he ran into. However, the experience he'd had in the first room had rattled him enough to get his paranoia going

Finally, he hit a snag, and found himself facing a dead end. There were no symbols or glyphs to touch and no doors to be entered. All there was, was a spherical pattern in the middle of the floor, adorned with majestic colours.

He scratched his head as he looked at the walls for a switch, or any other matter of passing this obstacle. "I hate mazes...

Just when he thought he'd got away from the strange utterances another voice spoke out to him. But this time it was familiar.

"Hey!"

Naruto turned to see Wakka advancing slowly toward him in the weak light.

"What's gotten into you?" the islander questioned in a chiding manner.

Naruto stood speechless.

He didn't know _what _had gotten into him as of late.

"Hey, it's ok." Wakka reassured as he halted by the nin's side. "Only summoners, apprentice summoners and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important." He said raising his eyebrows.

"So what about _you_?" Naruto inquired. It seemed to him that Wakka was immune to the tense atmosphere within the strange cloisters.

"Me? I'm a guardian." The redhead confirmed folding his broad arms solemnly.

"A _guardian_?"

The thought of this man accompanying him on his journey made him sweat-drop. _'Maybe he's skilled in hand to hand combat or somethin..._

Before the islander could reply the spherical shape beneath their feet lit up in a flash of intense white light, beginning to vibrate, lowering them down slowly.

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira." He explained "Guardians protect them."

Naruto listened as the platform dropped them further down the cylindrical stone abyss beneath them. With a jolt it ground to a halt before a great archway that was carved intricately out of the solid rock.

"The guardians in there now…" Wakka informed looking hesitantly through the arc. "One of them's got a short fuse and who knows what the other's thinkin'?" he said with a shake of his head. "Well…now that we've come this far…might as well go all the way!"

_'You mean guardians have to deal with all this traveling? I'm liking this mission less and less..._

He scratched his head in exasperated confusion. "Eh? MORE guardians? If you have so many already, then what the heck's with the test?"

Wakka shook his head. "Nope. Ya not getting any details outta me. You gonna have ta wait till tonight, man."

He led Tidus in cautiously. The young blitzer's eyes met a room that was similar in form to the one upstairs, with the same song that enveloped his ears. Inside it was circular, being lit by many torches that adorned its rounded walls. The main feature of the room however was a tall sweeping staircase. It led up to an odd, almost oval shaped door, which was spectacularly formed out of pure tan coloured stone.

At either side it was lit by beautiful roseate lamps, that highlighted every contour, every wonderful cleft in the door's structure. It was clear that this place played a much more of a momentous role than the room upstairs, which made Tidus fell even worse about being there.

Wakka clapped his hand to his brow instantly as a person within was alerted to their presence.

It was a woman clad in a flowing black dress. Her raven hair was braided tightly along the top of her head, being held high in place by lacquered chopsticks at the back. Long thin plaits streamed down upon her shoulders like an ebony river.

"What are _you _doing here?" she sneered coldly raising herself from her seat upon the steps. "Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"

"No, it's er…it's just…" Wakka stammered "See, I told you she gets mad easy." He hissed nervously, nudging the blonde with one elbow.

As she approached he let his glance stray to the other side of the staircase, and got yet another surprise of the day. What caught his eye took him by complete surprise. This second person…wasn't human…

It stood to at least 7 feet tall and was covered from head to toe in hairy blue skin. The muscle tone upon this creature was remarkably huge, bulging from every limb. Upon its gigantic feet and hands were monstrously large claws that looked razor sharp from the distance.

Naruto felt its cold yellow eyes shine out at him emotionless from its aggressively cat-like face. In a split second it turned back, keeping its arms folded over its broad chest. He couldn't tell whether this was bad or good…

"I-Is the summoner alright?" he blurted out anxiously as the woman halted sternly before Wakka. The summoner was the reason he'd come down here in the first place.

Her crimson eyes swiftly passed their glare to the young blitzer. Instantly her pale face dropped in mild shock "Who _are _you?" she breathed.

He blinked once. "Huh? The name's Naruto-

A deep rumble ensued suddenly behind her. The three of them glanced to the source rapidly.

It was the door. It was opening.

Wakka and the dark haired woman advanced to the staircase eagerly, leaving Naruto to hang back as he watched in anticipation.

Slowly the door slid upwards, throwing blinding shafts of golden light in to the room. Stood in the path of the emitting beams was a figure. The figure of a young woman.

Enthralled with curiosity, he ventured closer, halting at the very foot of the stairs as to discover the identity of the one he had been sworn to protect.

She wore a long dark indigo skirt that fell in graceful pleats all the way down to her black-booted feet. Her white kimono-like shirt was pulled tightly about her in halterneck style with a great yellow belt that formed around her waist with a huge bow at the back. Upon her arms, from just above the elbow, fell long flared white sleeves that faded to pink at the very bottom. They hung from her arms majestically as she clutched the side of the door frame with heavy fatigue.

Still her identity was a mystery to the jinchuuriki, as her face was still obscured by the shoulder length locks of her mousy brown hair. She staggered forward slowly, struggling to keep her footing-

And failing to do so.

Suddenly her legs lost their purpose beneath her. Everyone cried out in horror as she tottered on the edge, before plummeting down head first. The beast/man dashed forward swiftly to save her fall. But before he could even reach her, an energized Naruto plunged ahead of him, mounting the staircase in a terrific leap, and catching her before she she could hit the unforgiving stairs. They all sighed deeply with relief as he caught her safely in his arms, holding her bridal style.

He too let out a sigh. _'Phew. Close call..._

He blinked once, as he realized he should be holding her up. "Eh, sorry."

With help from the brash blond, the young lady steadied herself back to her feet. Reaching up she cast the hair back from her shoulders, shaking her head slowly to reveal her face.

As smooth and flawless as porcelain, her skin was; bathed in the perspiration that ran from the side of her brow. Her eyes were strangely unique, each bearing a different colour, the left; blue, the right; green.

He had NEVER before seen such eyes, more unique then the rich violet color of Rukia's. His mouth, however, would not work right. "Erm...You okay?" Was his simple question.

She nodded, then a look of enraptured joy passed over her serene face as she spoke "I…have done it!" she said "I have become…a summoner."

Then, as if she had just noticed him, mild confusion appeared on her face. "And who might you be?"

Blinking again, Naruto let a small smile grow on his face, as he let go of her hand, his body moving on autopilot, as he knelt before, solemn and serious, all business now, as he inclined his head to her. "Naruto Uzumaki, at your service."

She smiled as well, extending her hand to him. "There's no need to be so formal."

He shrugged, and let out a chuckle as a sheepish grin spread over his face. "Meh, its part of the mission detail."

She giggled a bit at that, that breathtaking _genuine _smile still in place. "Pleased to meet you then, Naruto. I hope you pass the test that the high priest set up."

He nodded. "As do I, my lady." Then he mentally bonked himself over the head, as he saw a light blush appear on her face. _'UWAH! Why the blazes did I say that?!'_

With a sidestep, he allowed Wakka and the others to usher away, leaving our dumbfounded hero to follow after them, his thoughts now on the girl whom he had just saved from a potentially painful fall.

_"Man was I surprised!_

_And here I was thinking the summoner would be some old bag!'_


	17. The Legacy? Part of my Past?

Soon he arrived back in the main hall of the temple, the stone slab long since removed. He observed as the villagers gasped in awe at the birth of their new summoner, who gave them a graceful bow, before calmly walking out of the temple, whilst they followed her outside hurriedly, all their faces alight with ecstatic cheer.

It would appear they'd forgotten his earlier transgression.

He shook his head in bemusement as he strolled down the steps, following the tail end of the crowd-

Until he felt a steady pulsing in his pouch, causing the tan leather to emit a steady hum, which drew his gaze down, as he halted at the end of the stairs. "Hmm?"

Reaching into it, he retrieved the small spherical object, obtained by his other half, when he had laid waste to the ghost. Rolling it over in his hand, he marveled at the smooth texture, not a single rough spot to be found, whilst it flashed a steady red.

A computerized voice emitted from within it. "Life form detected. DNA scan commencing. Please remain calm, and relax your hand."

"Wha-OW!" Hissed Naruto as he felt his hand pricked, and he nearly threw the sphere out a window right then and there, had it not spoken again, the small spike that had pricked him retracting into the sphere taking a small sample of his blood with it. "Scan complete. DNA verification confirmed. Welcome Samus Aran. Voice replay engaged."

_'Samus...Aran? That name..._

Blinking once, he recognized that name, but only faintly, a memory to foggy to recall, to distant to remember, just out of his reach...

Frowninf he sat down to study it further, his brow knitted in concentration as he poked one finger at it, a section of it circling inward as he pushed it in by accident. "Where'd I get this- WHOA!"

He nearly dropped the sphere, as in a bright flash of white, it displayed what looked like a map, the green light of it bathing his face in its emerald glow, as he observed a blinking red dot in the midst of the green.

Above it, in bold white letters, stated: YOU ARE HERE.

It was indeed a map.

A map of Besaid, to be precise, as he saw the unmistakable spires of the ruins, reaching high into the clouds.

But what got his attention was the fact that amongst those spires, was a large unmistakable red X, that was firmly within. "A treasure map," He snorted in disdain, as he reflexively squeezed the sphere. "I have no need for-Eh?"

He got another surprise, as the metal dialed round in slow circle, until sections of it glowed, revealing small glyphs, similar to those that he had seen in the cloister of trials.

A female voice, weary and ragged, but still calm and lovely, emitted from it.

"To whoever is receiving this, follow this map. I haven't much time, so listen closely. If you survive the trials within the city, then I will bequeath to you my power. The future of my people depends upon the safe delivery and retrieval of this device."

_'Power?' _He mused to himself, a feral grin growing on his face, as his eyes shimmered with excitement. _'That's something I can never get enough of..._

This warranted an investigation.

Static blurred the next few words. "Hurry...most... danger...

Sounds of explosions, gunshots, startled rough curses-

Then a piercing scream from within the device knocked him backwards, and off the staircase, before static reigned in, ending the transmission, and making the map fade back into the device, leaving Naruto to ponder what he had just witnessed.

**"Interesting. Perhaps we should take a look?"**

A feral grin took over the face of Naruto, who was now fixated on getting whatever this 'power' might bre.

"Definitely."

With that, he pocketed the device, and strode out into the light.

--

As his face met the glorious sunlight outside,the bedraggled nin breathed a well-earned sigh of relief; it was good to be outdoors again. Looking ahead he noticed the people had now assembled, a huge circle in the very middle of the village.

"Hey, over here!" Wakka called signalling to the nin.

He complied and wandered over slowly.

All too slow for Wakka.

"Wha? Ow!" Naruto yelled as the impatient islander grappled him into another playful headlock from behind, this one too strong for him to wriggle out of.

Eagerly he dragged the young blitzer to the very front of the crowd. "Wait 'til you see this!" he enthused excitedly.

"I can't see anything!" He complained.

Wakka spun him round, releasing him roughly. "Ready!" he called to young summoner.

For a moment, she locked eyes with Naruto, who sheepishly raised a hand in greeting, drawing a small smile from her as well.

"Ok." She advanced to the very centre of the circle, with her former rescuer observing curiously as he rubbed his aching neck. _'That really gets annoying after awhile..._

In her hand was a long thin azure staff, she began raising it aloft slowly holding her arms outstretched about her. Gradually she brought the staff down clutching it tightly to her chest once more.

Suddenly she took a step back, sharply contrasting the slow and graceful movements she had performed earlier. Naruto recoiled instinctively as the ground beneath her erupted in an explosion of intense light. _'Son of a-_

He watched in sheer amazement as she stood prone, the light rotating around her fluidly in a pink hue. Picking up speed somewhat energetically, the glowing ring shot great streams of light up into the highest limits of the sky. The emitted beams met in a terrific blast, tearing a tremendous hole in the stratosphere.

The sky seemed to shudder, the very clouds themselves rumbling, as something approached within it.

In a flash, an almighty creature burst through the clouds, soaring through the sky like a speeding bullet. Nartuo gawked with wide eyes as the great beast halted its sharp descent to hover just over the summoner, blowing her hair back with every mighty swish of its wings. With a dull rumble it landed just before her.

It seemed to be some kind of giant dragon bird. It had a long serpentine neck that led down to its deep beak-like face, and upon its huge feet were the most formidable pair of claws he'd ever seen.

The summoner stretched her welcoming hand up to meet it. The beast seemed to purr in a deep guttural tone as it lowered it head down to her. The crowd watched enthralled, gasping in awe as she laid her hand upon the red plumage that resided upon the creature's neck. It nuzzled her hand willingly as her fingers passed through the shimmering feathers.

The summoner removed her hand and turned back to the crowd as they showered her in an ecstatic sea of praise, all clapping and cheering excitedly. Fuelled with a beaming grin Wakka rushed from the the nin's side along with the female guardian from the trials. Both of them congratulated her energetically, proud of her great achievement.

Amidst the dynamic cries of the joyous crowd, Naruto managed to decipher a name: Valefor. This was his first encounter with an _aeon_.

_"I'd never seen anything like it in my life. _

_And even now, I still haven't._

_Sure, it was pretty scary, but still…  
I could feel a strange kind of gentleness coming from it."_

Naruto watched in amazement as the magnificent aeon rose from the ground and soared away over the temple at the summoner's bidding, before disappearing completely, near the ruins that he intended to check out later.

Then, he too strode over to Yuna, that small grin on his face once more, as she looked to him. "That was...

"Good?" She asked curiously, hopefully.

Naruto nodded as the crowd began to disperse. "Very good."

--

_"I remember…  
That night we talked, really talked, for the first time._

_I didn't know it then, but after that night, everything changed._

_For everyone...  
For me…"_

Night had fallen in Besaid village.

A great fire blazed now, in the spot in which the summoner had called the aeon. About it, the villagers were now gathered all discussing and contemplating the great feat their new summoner had accomplished.

Suddenly a loud horn was sounded, drawing everyone's attention. He who blew it was an elderly priest, his elderly voice calm and cool as the ninja gathered round him. "Everyone, the ceremony is about to begin.

Broly cracked his knuckles in eager anticipation. "Well come on then! Lets get this thing started!"

"Yeah, I'm with the musclehead," Snorted a familiar voice, drawing a surprised look from Naruto.

Turning his head, he finally saw just who Gaara had sent to Spira Once his blue eyes met her green, The two blonde's smiled simultaneously, and he promptly felt himself enveloped in a tight hug, as he felt her arms encircle his chest.

The hug was returned a moment later, and as he released her, he couldn't help but give off a chuckled. "Well I'll be damned. I never thought your brother would agree to send you on a SSS mission."

Temari smirked as she patted the large fan on her back, before flashing her longtime friend the peace sign. "Aw, what's wrong? Afraid of a little competition?"

Her blond hair was no long tied in a series of knots, instead fashioned into a simple long ponytail. Her green eyes gliimered with fire, **(Her outfit's her usual Shippuden one) **whilst she adjusted the Suna headband she wore proudly over her neck. "But this should be fun, never thought the Hokage would seen YOU on a mission like this."

A heated glare was shot her way from the verbal jab, but before he could reply, the priest spoke once more. "The test is simple. Everyone here, with the exception of-

He looked over a list, as if searching for a name, given a moment later. "Uzumaki Naruto, has to qualify to actually become a guardian."

_'Huh? I'm already in the clear?'_

Now the priest turned to Naruto, who arched a blond eyebrow, as he received a low bow. "Thank you for saving our summoner, my lord. As her thanks, Lady Yuna has specifically requested that you become one of her guardians, and NOT fight to earn the position."

The blond guffawed at this, before hastily doing 'the prayer' shown to him by Wakka. As he raised his head, he was sure to make his tone reverent. "You may tell the Lady Yuna that she has my thanks."

With a quick glance, he stuck his tongue out at Temari, who now glared back at him in return.

_"So here I was, a total stranger in Spira,_

_And already things were beginning looking up..._

The priest's face bore nothing but the utmost respect for the blond. "Once again I present to you my humble gratitude. You have no idea how much this means to not just Besaid, but all of Spira."

With one last bow, he turned to the rest of the nin as Naruto stood back, apart from the rest. "This will be a test, consisting of three rounds...

Naruto strode away calmly gazing up into the newly star filled sky; the encounter with the aeon was still hot on his mind.

"Hey Naruto!"

He looked down from the sky, to see Wakka and his team a little off to one side.

"Let me introduce you to the team." Wakka said hauling the blonde forward before his boys. "This guy wants into the tournament so bad I let him on the team!" he bluffed mischievously, omitting the all-important detail that he'd practically forced him to join. "His memory's a little fuzzy so don't mind him if he says anything odd! Go on, say hi!" he shoved Naruto nearer to them bluntly.

"Um…hi guys." The blonde hailed rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

The team gladly returned the gesture, along with their names: Datto, Letty, Jassu, Botta and Keepa A.K.A the Besaid Aurochs.

Tidus grinned, time to test them… "So _what's_ our goal?" he quizzed boldly placing his hands on his hips.

"TO DO OUR BEST!" They chanted ardently clenching their fists tightly with enthusiasm.

Naruto laughed quietly with a mild scoff, as he turned his head to the side. _'Wrong answer..._

"No, we got a new goal now!" Wakka interrupted. "Our new goal is VICTORY! To win every match, to defeat every opposing team, to bring the Crystal Cup back to our island. That's all we gotta do to win, easy, ya?"

"Victory?" they murmured, looking at each other momentarily, stunned shock visible on their faces.

It was clear that they had never won a game before.

Then the penny finally dropped. If they believed they could win, they could do it! Instantly they began chanting "VICTORY!" over and over, with as much vigour as the Abes did.

Nartuo would've been proud… well he would've been proud, if he was paying attention.  
Despite the fact that this was what he'd wanted the Aurochs to do all along, he couldn't stop his attention from being diverted.

Somehow his cerulean eyes found their way over the great crackling flames of the fire. Instantly his gaze singled out the young summoner, she was sat away to the side speaking in length with two elderly people and a young child. No matter how much the loud urges of "VICTORY!" echoed in his ears, his eyes always found their way back to her. Inquisitively he stared, watching as her skin shimmered illustriously in the orange glow of the fire.

In the corner of her bright eye, she caught sight of him observing in the distance. She greeted him with a sweet smile over the top of her drinking cup, miming a demure "Hi."

"We sure got the boys worked up huh?" Wakka breathed excitedly as the roars of victory ceased.

The young man didn't reply.

He wasn't there.

His itching feet were already pacing their way towards her.

"You heathen!" the elderly man cried from the summoner's side as the blond got within close proximity.

Naruto rolled his eyes. His transgression hadn't been forgotten for _that_ long then….

The old woman also passed her bitter dark glare in his direction "Stay away from the summoner!" she warned.

"You're a bad man!" the little girl with them added.

Naruto growled in defiance, his eyes narrowing as his displeasure with the three grew. "Hey, why don't you-

Suddenly the summoner rose to her feet, wiping out his anger with just that simple motion as he found himself fixated upon her once more.

The old man gasped, as he eyed Naruto's weapon with dread. "Lady Yuna be careful!"

The summoner smiled cheerfully in return. "But it was really my fault…to begin with…" she said in a melodiously soft tone.

Turning, she approached the blade wielder with a virtuous glint in her unique dual eyes. "Thank you so much for your help earlier." She said, clasping her hands together against her chest.

"Huh?" the blitzer voiced as if he was breaking out of a daydream. He realised what she meant...the trials... the catch..."Oh, er sorry about that! Wasn't that-?… Wasn't I not supposed to-?… Guess I kinda overreacted!" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh no!" she corrected lightly with a shake of her head "I was…overconfident…"

Yuna cast her shimmering gaze down to the dark ground as the nin fought desperately within himself for something to say. He'd never been stuck for words like this before; usually he could strike up a conversation without even thinking.

_'Speak already!'_

He'd never had trouble with any girls in the Leaf, so why was talking to one summoner so kriffing difficult?!

"Erm… I saw that aeon thing." He blurted out. "That's amazing!"

Yuna looked up to him, her face alight with elated joy. "_Really_?" she breathed.

He nodded, genuinely lost for words as she edged closer to him.

"Do you think I can become _high_ summoner?" she inquired curiously at his sudden interest in her arts.

Despite the fact that Tidus didn't know the difference between a high summoner and the regular kind, he felt his head nodding as vigorously before. "Sure! I know you can!"

A sweet gasp of delight sounded from her lips as she viewed his positive response.

"Lady Yuna! Come play with me some more!" the little girl from earlier rushed over and tugged on the summoner's garments ever so gently.

Yuna bent to her height and stroked the child's dark hair with a soft smile of agreement. With a giggle of glee the girl ran off to the other side of the village eagerly awaiting the summoner.

Yuna turned back to the blitzer "So…_tomorrow_ then…" she voiced softly with an enigmatic twinkle in her eye.

"_Tomorrow_?"

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"

The blond scratched his head bewildered, what did she mean by that? "Oh, really?"

"We can…_talk_more…" Yuna confirmed backing away demurely.

Naruto made a semi-strangled noise of agreement as she and her searching gaze turned away.

"You can…tell me all about where you came from…" she concluded before disappearing over to the other side of the fire.

He watched her as she wandered from him slowly, before taking her seat again. He was somewhat taken aback by the sudden playful tone her voice had adopted…was she trying to _flirt_ with him?

Immediately, he hit himself over the head. _'Baka! You're dating Sakura, REMEMBER?!'_

**"Pft. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."**

He found himself agreeing before he even thought about it. _'Maybe you have a- HEY! I can't just go and cheat on her! I even sent her a letter yesterday, asking her how she's doing!'_

The fox snorted in contempt, its tone sulking. **"You never have any fun, you know that?"**

Naruto laughed to himself as he took a seat to watch the test, but it was a shaky one, not one hundred percent confident, as he watched Aizen and the muscle bound man A.K.A Broly, take their positions inside a cleared circle.

_'I know..._

**--**

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as she saw received the letter, tied to the falcon's bony leg. The envelope bore her name on it, written in Naruto's signature handwriting. "He sent me a letter," She beamed happily, as she sent the bird back on its way.

Opening it, she slowly poured over his words, a happy sigh escaping her lips as she saw pictures attached to the letter as well. With each pitcture, a small side not was attached.

One of them was a photo of her boyfriend, sporting Daiguren Hyourinmaru, hovering in the air, looking straight down at the camera, a wounded Sin in the background. _'Whaddya think? That's a new ability I just perfected! I call it Daiguren Hyourinmaru! See that beastie back there? I totally kicked its ass!'_

Another was a photo of the ruins. _'Pretty nice neh? I wish you could see these in person! There's a treasure there, and I'm gonna go find out what it is!'_

A third was of him Wakka and Aizen, the two blitzer's smiling brightly, as they leaned their backs against the others, arms crossed over their chest, whilst Aizen stood in front of them, a curious look on his face, as he had never really _seen _a camera before. _'The redhead's Wakka, and the guy in brown's Aizen! They're gonna be my teammates for the mission!'_

But the LAST one, made her frown a bit, as she saw a picture of Naruto, sitting on the rail of a ship, a girl with blond hair right next to him, leaning against his back, as the two of them dozed in the light of the evening. There was no footnote attached to this one, and that made her worry, just a tiny bit more.

_'Hey Sakura!_

_This mission's KILLING me, and I just got here! First I got thrown off the boat, almost got eaten by a sea monster, almost lost my arm to a shark, fell of ANOTHER boat, then arrived here in Besaid, fought a ghost, and a bunch of other stuff I don't have time to write!_

_See ya soon!_

_Naruto Uzumaki!_

_BELIEVE IT!_

She knew not what to think as she folded the letter and tucked it into her pocket.

He didn't say love in his letter.

Not even once...

--

"She's cute, ya?" Wakka nudged the blitzer with his elbow drawing his attention away from the upcoming test. The grinning islander had been watching them chatting from afar.

Naruto didn't flinch as he looked back, and watched Aizen draw his blade forth from its green sheathe. "Yeah…" he admitted honestly.

"Don't get no ideas!" Wakka warned.

**"Baka! Let me speak!"**

_'Hey!'_

"No promises _there_, big guy!" Kyuubi retorted waggling his eyebrows mischievously. "Hey, but what if _she_ like, comes onto _me_?"

Wakka glimpsed sidelong at his friend. "That's not going to happen..." he murmured quietly.

--

Aizen frowned at the madman before him, who looked like he was ready to rend him limb from limb. "You really should control your temper."

Broly let out a laugh as he held one hand behind his back. "Maybe you should-

He revealed his hand, and in a quick pumping motion, blasted Aizen with a wave of green energy, burning him away in a second, leave a cloud of steam in his wake. "Die." he hissed, clapping his hands together wiping his hands of imaginary dirt.

"Fool." Said the voice of Aizen, as he reappeared behind Broly, booting him firmly in the face just as he turned round to look at the surprisingly intact arrancar. The impact broke his nose, giving him a small nosebleed as he staggered forward a step, shock and confusion on his face as he regained balance. _'No way, I SAW him die..._

But his face betrayed nothing as he sneered at his opponent, licking away the blood that dripped over his face, drawing cries of 'Eeeeew!" and "Disgusting!" from the assembled crowd. "You're a fast one. I honestly didn't think I'd enjoy this."

Aizen's face betrayed nothing as he held his blade before him in a defensive position. "Neither did I."

With that, he vanished from sight, as did Broly, the two combatants moving at an incredibly fast pace, their battle unseen to the naked eye.

--

"Huh?" Naruto turned to him surprised, the Kyuubi fading from his mind, his work done, as the arrancar and saiyan went at it, reapearing and disappearing in rapid bursts of high speed movement.

This went of for quite some time, until Aizen eventually go the upper hand, appearing before Broly, Cero in hand, the crimson red reitsu smashing into the blood thirsty monster, its impact driving him firmly into the ground, embedding him within the earth, arms and legs out, his entire body pinned and unable to move.

Valiantly he struggled, but to no avail, as he was stuck tight. A scowl appeared on his battered

Aizen reappeared above him, as the saiyan struggled to break free, another Cero humming in his right hand, whilst his left still held his unreleased Zanpaktou. "This is over. Had this been a real fight, you would have perished."

Ignoring the murderous look sent his way, Aizen turned his back on his opponent, who shouted multiple curses at his back, all of which were ignored, as the priest stepped forward.

The priest raised a hand. "Both of you pass. Please report back here for the second portion of the test."

"If you get tired let me know! I gotta bed made for you!" the islander replied brightly to Naruto, changing the subject once again. "Come to think of it…" he said looking at his watch, "…maybe it _is_ your bed time! We gotta get up early tomorrow! You don wanna miss the rest of the fights, do ya?"

Without waiting for a reply Wakka shoved Tidus into the inn, the place in which he had met the Crusaders, and nearly lopped Gatta's head off. But now there was no one inside as the pair entered.

"Take your pick!" the islander enthused pointing to the array of soft beds before them.

Naruto chose the nearest and slumped down upon it raggedly, it had indeed been a long day, but he had no intention of sleeping just yet.

"Make sure you get enough sleep, we're up for 6:30 tomorrow." Wakka confirmed over the top of him.

"_6:30?_" Naruto exclaimed, sitting up with a start.

Wakka laughed heartily at the adverse reaction from his teammate. "6:30 on the dot! He enthused, beaming evilly.

With a chuckle he left Naruto to it. The blond slammed his head down on the feather pillow, determined to get at least a little rest before he set out. "6:30!" he thought. The blonde hoped that Wakka was going to come and wake him up, because he was _not _getting up that early!

Slowly the he passed into the land of nod, only to be plagued by his uneasy dreams once more…

In the hazy world of his subconscious mind, he found himself back on Besaid beach. The white sand stretched out behind him as he sat cross-legged upon the wooden planked pier. Pushing himself to his feet he paced to the furthest end rapidly.

Yuna was waiting for him. The wind blew the rich brown tresses from her face as she gazed longingly out to sea.

"Where's that boat?" He inquired staring out over the tranquil ocean.

"Everyone will find us, if it doesn't come soon…" Yuna replied solemnly.

He scratched his head nervously, not really sure of this, whatever _this _was. "You really sure this is ok?"

She turned to him; her searching eyes filled with an unrelenting urge "Would _you_ take _me _to Konoha?"

"Hey! You said you were taking _me_!" Rikku suddenly appeared from behind him, folding her arms in frustration.

"Oh…hi…I…erm…" Naruto stammered, not really knowing _what _was going on here.

"I thought Wakka told you not to get any ideas?…" the Al Bhed frowned.

"He _did_?" Yuna breathed, looking away.

"Er…" Naruto tried his best to intervene.

"Yeah, so you're coming with _me_!" Rikku confirmed grabbing the Naruto's arm.

"Hey! Stop dreaming!" An angry voice demanded from behind, a familiar hated voice.

He spun around startled, he recognised the tone instantly, his eyes narrowing-

"_You_ with a woman? You shouldn't even be _alive_!" the voice jeered mockingly.

It was Sasuke Uchiha, clad in the attire of an elite Sound Ninja. Naruto shook himself free of Rikku's grip, and his blue eyes blazed with fury, as angry red slits replaced the blue. "Sasuke!" He ground out the lone word forcefully, drawing his blade in a moment, holding it firmly before him, hands shaking with uncontrolled fury.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Sasuke quizzed sarcastically, his Sharingan eyes boring into Naruto's own demonic red. "Gonna _cry_ again? _Cry_, _cry_; that's the only thing you're _good_ for!" he antagonised bitterly with spite. "You cried before I killed you, and you're crying even now, after you're dead!"

"SHUT UP!" Roared Naruto, charging forward, and slicing the air where Sasuke had been moments before, with a brutal left to right diagnol slash, which did nothing whatsoever, his face masked with shock as he hit nothing but empty air.

"What's wrong loser?" Jeered Sasuke, reappearing behind Naruto, a blade now held to the blonde's throat, causing him to stiffen in response. "You still haven't realized it yet?"

"Realized what?" Hissed Naruto, as he felt blood trickle down his neck.

Sasuke chuckled to himself before answering, whispering into Naruto's ear. "You shouldn't even exist. The REAL Naruto's dead."

Immediately hate welled up within once more.

_'I'm not dead..._

"I hate you... he murmured. "You screwed everything up...

"_What _did you say?" Sasuke growled maliciously.

"You have to speak loudly." Yuna assured, staring softly toward the jinchuuriki.

Tidus clenched his hands into fists, drawing blood, as his teeth grew into fangs, from the manifestation of all his loathing. "I hate you!" he cried, as he suddenly brought his head down, to fiercely bite the blade, breaking it in two, shattering it, as the sharp end clattered to the deck.

"Eh?" Sasuke leaned forward, straining to hear, despite the fact that his blade was now broken. "You say something loser?"

Furious now, Naruto swung his blade again, this time in a fierce downward spiral, drawing blood from the left shoulder of the Uchiha, who wasn't able to move in time.

He sprang back, but now Naruto was on the warpath, swinging his blade like a madman, never letting up, not even for a moment, as Sasuke tried his best to dodge the deadly slashes of crimson, a blur all about him, as he was barely able to keep up, being forced off the dock, and onto wet sands of the beach.

"That's the spirit!" Rikku enthused jumping up and down on the spot, energetically praising his bravery.

Yuna smiled gleefully "You can do it!"

The nin took a deep breath, growing bitter with venomous wrath, as he finally got a clean hit, lopping off the lef hand of the Uchiha, who paused for just a hair too long, staring down at his severed limb in mute horror, as blood trickled forth from it.

"I HATE YOU!" Screamed his former friend, then with the loudest scream ever, he slashed clean across-

And lopped off the head of Sasuke.

--

Naruto sprung up to a seated position, panting heavily. The dream was so vivid that he'd actually screamed the words out loud. Feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest, he glanced around to see if he'd woken anyone up with the tumult. Luckily he was alone that night, the whole place would've been awake otherwise with the sheer volume of his scream!

Looking at the clock, he sighed as he saw that it was only ten.

_'Now, to go check out that map..._

But his thoughts of power were disrupted.

"He's _dead_, ok? _Dead_!" a female voice proclaimed darkly. It was coming from outside.

Curious, the newest member of the Aurochs pushed himself to his feet and headed for the doorway. Pulling the curtain back marginally, he peeked outside. Before him, stood by the fire were the female guardian from the trials and Wakka. They were deep in discussion, which he had only caught the middle of.

"He does look a lot like Chappu… I was surprised too, the first time I saw him." The woman claimed. "But no matter _what_ he looks like, he _isn't _Chappu!" she snapped with contempt "You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!" Her ruby eyes were seething with rage as they passed their striking glance upon the defenseless Wakka.

"But he needed our help!…" the islander argued weakly.

"Excuses _again_?" she growled, the disdain and contempt evident in her face.

"But-"

"That's _it_! No more!" she interrupted malevolently, stamping a foot on the ground, and making him flinch in the process. "_Enough _Wakka!" she turned her back on him and marched away.

"_Lu_!" he called after her. The female ignored the redhead and stormed off into the night.

Wakka let his shoulders sag sorrowfully as she passed out of sight. Shaking his head he began shuffling slowly towards Naruto's' hut, sighing deeply.

Just when he had reached the curtain, he was nearly bowled over by Naruto, who came storming out the door, his gear gathered, and heading off in pursuit of the woman.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Cried Wakka, as he got out of they way, calling after his friend a second later. "Hey, where you goin?!"

"After her!" Growled Naruto, as he left his footprints in the sand, ignoring Wakka's warnings and shouts of protest.

Wakka sighed as he too disappeared from sight, whilst the redhead mutely shook his head back and forth. "Oh man, dis is gonna be trouble...

--

The calm night did nothing to soothe Naruto's temper as he followed the footprints of the unnamed guardian.

In fact, he seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

Who _was_ this _Chappu_?

He was going to find out.


	18. Moonlight Passion, and Resolve Broken

Nartuo frowned as the footsteps of the mysterious guardian ended, as did the sandy path before him, as he halted at the end of a small cliff, the one Wakka had shoved him over, not long ago.

_'Looks like she went for a swim,' _He mused to himself, before smoothly diving in after her...

--

Shaking the water from his body, he found a trail once more, this one a path of we footprints, meaning that she had only recenty been through here.

Quickening his pace to a run, he rounded a bend-

And was forced to duck an incoming wall of fire! "Yike!" He cried aloud, as he laid himself flat against the ground, the deadly flame whizzing over his head, singing the edges of it, as the heat passed over him, nearly setting his very hair on fire.

Annoyed he looked up to see a dark figure running in the distance. Was she trying to kill him?!

"Hey!" He shouted, but received no response, as the woman just ran around another bend.

He was getting REALLY tired of this.

Whipping out his blade, he summoned Zabimaru, and took of in hot pursuit of the fleeing guardian.

--

The chase lasted for several minutes, before he finally got within striking distance, at a nearby waterfall. _'Heh. Now I got ya.'_

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

Whipping the blade out, he watched it elongate, as he guided it towards his target, with smoothly practiced ease.

Turning around, she suddenly whipped a blast of ice at the serpentine blade, only for the frozen water to shatter upon impact, giving Zabimaru the time it needed to wrap around her like a snake, preventing her from fleeing once more.

Her arms were tightly bound at her sides, preventing her from using any more spells, her legs pressed together tightly as well. She hissed in pain as the weapon constricted her in its coils, unused to such an un-orthodox method of attack.

A smirk was on his face as he gave tugged the blade's hilt gently towards himself, drawing his captive near, whilst she struggled mightily in its metal coils. "Let me go!" She hissed angrily, but he shook his head, wagging a finger at her reproachingly, his tone chiding."

"So you can roast me? No, I have some questions for you. And you, are gonna give me some answers."

In response, she spat in his face, causing him to scowl, as he wiped the saliva off his nose, with his free hand, cleaning it on his pant leg. His tone became deadly. "That wasn't very nice."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her, by grabbing her hair, the swift motion jerking her head upward, and dislodging the many pins that kept it in place, allowing her hair to fall down loosely over her shoulders, as the small pins clattered to the ground. "Now I'd prefer to be civil about this, so can you _please _act your age?"

She snorted and looked away, tone bitter and cruel. "My age is none of your business."

He rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "I didn't ask."

She still refused to meet his eyes, and with a growl, he now grabbed her face, and forced her ruby red eyes to lock with his bright cerulean blue. The cold crystal bored into her crimson. "Listen you. I want to know who this Chappu is. From what I heard, you think I look like him?

She said nothing, and just glared defiantly at him. "It's none of your-AH!"

She let out a cry of pain as he released her face, to tug sharply on her hair, her eyes scrunching up against the pain.

His voice was no longer calm, now savage instead, and it ground itself into her ear. "Listen you little witch. If you don't give me answers, I'm gonna dunk you in that waterfall, until you're wrinkled as a prune."

He brought his face close to hers now, his eyes red and slitted, matching the color of her own. "Got it?"

She gave no answer, and the next thing she knew, she was submerged in the cold water, then out of it the next second. water in her lungs, which she viciously vomitted out, staining Zabimaru green with her puke.

For just the briefest moment, his tone softened with pity, despite the fact that his eyes were still that fierce red. "Look, do you think I _like _doing this?" He chuckled as he shook his head. "Sister, believe me, I'm not enjoying this any more than you are."

"I can't believe Yuna chose you to be one of her guardians." Spat Lulu viciously, as she blinked the water out of her eyes.

His tone hardened as did his eyes. "Well guess what? She did. So just-

He viciously dunked her again, and this time she was able to hold her breath, despite the fact that Zabimaru's tight grip was making it difficult for her to breathe.

"Get down off your high horse, and deal with it." He finished, as she sucked in ragged breaths of life giving oxygen.

He allowed her to catch her breath before he spoke again. "Could you just tell me already? Please? I don't want you to drown."

"Then release me!" She shrieked loudly, even though she knew no one would hear her, at this late hour.

"NO!" He spat back. "I want some answers, and I want em NOW!"

Hanging her head, she relented, letting herself slip a bit. "You're just like him. Its not just your looks, but your personality as well. You're just as persistent, stubborn, and even...kind, as him."

He let a small smile twist his lips upward, as he gestured for her to continue. "Now we're getting somewhere! Go on."

He could see that it was difficult for her to do so, but still he persisted, moving to sit down on a nearby log, so he would be comfortable whilst he listened.

"Chappu is...Wakka's younger brother."

Naruto guffawed at this. '_Well that explains a lot.'_

"We were... intimate, he and I." Her tone grew wistful now, as a faraway look appeared in her eyes. "Chappu was the most stubborn, kindhearted person I've ever met. We grew up together, he even promised to marry me, once he came back with the crusaders, on one of their missions to steer Sin away from a town."

He was liking this story so far.

But then her tone sombered, and a sad, miserable look appeared on her face, bitterness entering her tone as well. "But he didn't come back. Sin crushed him, and left him dead, on the Jose shore."

Now a hurt tone entered her voice, as her grief stricken red eyes bored into Naruto's shell-shocked blue. "Are you happy now?" She sniffed, as tears, unbidden fell from the corners of her eyes. "Are you happy that you've forced me to admit that I'm alone in this world? That I isolate myself from everyone?"

He rose to his feet, not answering her, his only response being to uncoil Zabimaru from around her, and he only did that when he was less than a foot away from her. She winced instinctively, out of some unknown fear.

Needless to say, she was surprised, when he placed his right hand under her chin, whilst his left sheathed his chaotic blade. His eyes were still that ferocious red, but the hate and malice held within them had softened, replaced now with full understanding of her bleak situation.

"This is deja vu for me." He murmured aloud, causing her to blink. "What?"

He sighed, chuckling aloud simultaneously. "I've said this to someone before, but it seems that you're in a similar situation as well. Its ironic really."

His eyes held some strange hypnotic power over her, she was not able to break herself away from them. "Huh?" She asked blearily.

He brought his face close to hers, acting on instinct now. "Lulu."

Her entire body went rigid at the mention of her name, going stiff as a board of wood.

She didn't remember giving it to him.

Nor did she remember asking him to kiss her, full on the lips, but he still did that anyway, leaving them tingling, as her millions of thoughts exploded like fireworks in her head.

As for Naruto, he had _no _idea as to why he had just done such a thing. One moment he wanted to comfort her, the next, he had just planted one on her lips. _'Damn, I should NOT have done that_

She knew not whether to be angry, or happy, her face a blank slate, and unreadable, as he pulled away from her, placing both hands on her shoulders, and giving her a gentle shake, tone gentle now, as those slitted eyes stared back at her.

"You're never alone. Remember that. You have friends, you just need to learn to let them in."

He began to pull away.

He was going to leave.

_'No!'_

Releasing his hands from her shoulders, her found them stuck, as her own hands lashed out, and grabbed his wrists, holding them in place, her sharp fingernails digging into his skin, tightening her hold upon him, drawing blood as she did so.

There was an anxious look in her crimson eyes, her mouth moving, but no words coming out, much to her frustration.

He arched a blond eyebrow, saying nothing, the look on his face saying it all.

Are you sure? We shouldn't be doing this.

She looked away, shying her face down a light red blush on it, as she squeezed his wrists ever tighter.

He made no effort to move, waiting for her answer.

After a moment now, she raised her head, eyes still wet with unshed tears, the tone of her voice shaky. "D-Don't."

"Don't what?" He prodded gently, careful not to light the short fuse that was her temper.

He got a different reaction then expected.

She gave a small groan, and that was the only warning he received. "Don't go."

Then, without further warning, of any sort, she yanking savagely on his arms, pulling him forward, his lips meeting hers, as she pulled him into the fiercest kiss he had ever received.

Her tongue snaked its way into his mouth, and he got the distinctive taste of blackberries, as a tongue war between the two commenced, fierce and furious, just like their rich crimson eyes, as the light of a full moon shown down upon the two.

His entire mind and body were on autopilot, he was thinking of nothing but the moment, as her hands released his arms, to snake their way under his shirt.

She began to lift it up now, forcing them to break apart for a moment, and in that moment, their eyes locked for what seemed an eternity, an unspoken message passing between the two.

You will tell_ no one_ of this.

Then with hasty and jerky movements, made clumsy by desire, she removed his shirt, and no sooner had his head cleared the hole, than her lips met his again, this kiss even fiercer than the last, as she let out a low throaty moan, caught up in the sheer ecstasy of the moment, as their unsteady steps brought them to the edge of the pool beside them.

She made no effort to let up, now grabbing his hands, and placing them on her waist, pushing them down, along with her barely held up dress, which fell like a robe, revealing every fine line of her voluptuous form, as she pulled him into the water, the blond falling atop of her as they submerged, still tightly lip locked...

--

(Hour later)

Naruto yawned sleepily, as he opened his eyes, to find Lulu, now clad in his over-sized shirt, laying beside him on the wet grass, her head resting against his bare chest, a small smile on her face, his arms wrapped around her for warmth, their clothing scattered haphazardly about the small clearing.

He remembered every single detail of the last hour. He knew that they had done 'it' but he had somehow managed to at least slip his jeans back on afterwards, so he was not completely in the nudes.

He knew that once got back to Konoha, he would have to be on his toes.

He had just cheated on Sakura.

But for now, he still had to go check out those ruins, he would not have time tomorrow.

Gently uncoiling his arms from around the sleeping beauty, he began to rise-

Only for her bright crimson eyes to snap open, and pierce right into his blue. "I'm going with you. I want to see this 'treasure' of yours with my own two eyes."

Her tone left no room for argument, nor did that look she gave him, her lower lip jutting out slightly.

"Fine," He groaned, as he rose to his feet, slipping his black sleeveless jacket on, over his tan muscled chest, whilst he let Lulu keep his Skull shirt.

Casting a quick look over his shoulder to her, he took notice of how tight it now seemed on her, fitting her form perfectly, halting an inch or two above her knees, the eyes of the skull jutting out quite a bit, as pushed out by her ample breasts, the rest of it clinging to every inch of her well endowed body.

She caught his look, and he saw a trace of a smile, as she tossed him his pack, tone harsh, but not so much as before, as she crossed her arms over the shirt that was now hers. "I can use magic remember?" She waved a hand, forcing him to look away from her, lest she singe him with another fiery blast. " Now stop gawking and lead the way."

Pressing the map button, he closed his eyes against the green glare, letting them adjust before he reopened them.

The device highlighted their position, and lit a path for them. "Let's go."

He strapped his blade to his back, and set off, with his fellow guardian in tow, walking right beside him, her face no longer seeming to be so harsh, as her long black hair dangled over her shoulders, swaying with every step.

With the moon as their only source of light, the two set out towards the distant spires, outlined against the moon.

He had no idea who, or WHAT awaited him...


	19. Share Your Burden! Determination!

**Okay, ya'll have some questions, and before we begin this story once more, I will do my very best to answer them.**

**WhatdoyoumeanI'mdrunk:**Naruto...Naruto was a little harsh with Lulu...ok, he was very harsh on her, what the hell happened to him?

**NZ: He's experienced many horrors in his life, dark events that will be revealed later on in this tale, crucial in the development of the plot.**

**Some.Azn.Guy:**wait! so is naruto chappu? just he was sent to konoha by sin into da past and that he grew up to be exactly like chappu? or is it something entirely different?

**NZ: No, he's not Chappu, he's good ol Naruto Uzumaki. I've been asked this before, and I understand your confusion. Lulu initially hated him because of his resemblance to Chappu, but, if you read the last chapter, you can tell that she's starting to get pretty attached to him.**

**11 tailed demon wolf:**I am so confused...Is it a Rikku/Naruto/Lulu at the moment? and until far into the story Yuna is added to that love triangle thingy majiger? or is it just a Naruto/Yuna fic? and what about Temari? does she have a 'part' in this book like Lulu and Rikku do? or is she just there?

**NZ: I put up a poll to help me decided whether this will be a harem or not. If it is, it will most likely be NaruxLuluxYuna, with a possibility of Rikku as well, _if _I decide whether she lives or not. (Hey, the two are practically like sisters, so that way it'll fit in quite well, and not seem so awkward. Yes, Temari does play a crucial role within this, as she is going to act as a sort of 'sister' to Naruto, advising him on certain matters, in which he might be too dense to get. (Which can be alot)**

**nim istar: **Is Wakka going to be pissed, cause Naruto slept with Lulu?

**NZ: ****Now remember, Wakka's just _friends _with Lulu at this point. Whether he will be PO'd or not, that I cannot say. I'm still writing that little scenario.**

**LEMME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ****ANY MORE QUESTIONS!**

Amidst the light of the moon, he finally beheld the tall spires of the ruins once more, a fierce grin growing over his face as he contemplated what wonders, what _power, _might lie within. The device pulsed steadily in his hand, growing stronger with every step, eerily alike that of a human heartbeat.

Finally, they halted at the foot of an impenetrable wall, the spires atop it, and who knew what else lay beyond, or within them.

Looking up at the tall spires, he let out a low whistle, as he beheld their majesty once more, dark shafts of ancient times, jutting out against the light of the full moon. "It really takes your breath away, doesn't it?"

Lulu gave the ruins a once over, nothing more than a mere cursory glance, not really seeing anything special here. "All I see are the remains of our ancestor's follies."

Naruto snorted as he held up the device, which emitted the map once more, and zoomed in on their location. "You're such a buzz-kill, ya know that?"

She scowled at him, as she tugged the shirt down further around her shapely legs, in an effort to strecth the magically enhanced article of clothing further, but to no avail. "Bite me." She spat venomously, both her fiery temper and persona well intact, despite the intimate moment the two had shared less than an hour before.

Naruto merely smiled at her cold demeanor, a smile which soon turned savage, as he whirled about to grab her by the shoulders, his cold blue eyes boring into her defiant red. "That can be arranged." He hissed, voice laced with desire, as he bared his now sharp fangs.

She truly brought out the worst in him, this one. Every single thing that he made an effort to conceal, all his dark desires, she brought out, his very worst indeed.

And the worst...

Isn't necessarily always bad for you.

Before she could verbally challenge him again, he lowered his lips to her neck, and sinking his teeth in gently-

Did indeed bite her, drawing a groan from the magic wielder, as she felt her body melt in his touch, the sheer ecstasy of the moment nearly drowning her in pleasure, as she closed her eyes and savored it, both the moment, and his touch. _'Dear Kami, he's an animal..._

He was careful not to pierce her skin as he did so, whilst she was willingly tilting her bare neck to the left, allowing him a better vantage point, as he planted two more bites on her neck, leaving a trio of small red marks where his teeth had sank into her flesh.

When he pulled away, he slowly licked his lips, tone wry with amusement. "That was pretty good."

_'I didn't think he'd actually DO it,' _She mused, as she rubbed the slightly sore skin, unable to prevent the small smirk she wore. "It was, acceptable."

Nor could she hide the silent plea hidden within her voice, as her body was practically _begging _him to continue where he had left off.

But then the map beeped, drawing his attention unto it, as she gave him a small pout, which he did not see.

Instantly, she rebuked herself for giving into desire so easily, confused was to what strange effect this stranger, who she hadn't even known for a full day, had on her.

Never before had _anyone, _not even Chappu, made her feel this way, so...unhinged, so...passionate, in everything she did.

--

Naruto arched an eyebrow, as a small white arrow appeared over the red dot that represented their position, pointing skyward.

It was clear that they were meant to go up.

Lulu didn't see any way to do so, and her tone held just a trace of disdain. "Now what? I don't suppose you can fly?"

He chuckled, drawing a startled look from her, as realization dawned across her face, whilst his was partially hidden in shadow, exposing only his sharp teeth for her to see.

The only problem was _getting_ up there. Holding Chaos high in his right hand, a small fog of ice began to swirl about him, his tone full of jeering, much as hers usually was. "Wanna bet, Lu?"

"No... she murmured, as the mist began to coalesce above him, eventually taking the shape of Hyourinmaru, now fully restored to his former glory, after the long rest he had been granted.

Its red eyes focused on her for a moment, and in that moment, she glimpsed the keen and deadly intelligence that inhabited the dark blade, forged in the very fires of Hell itself.

Its gaze soon became too much for her to withstand, a bead of cold sweat running down her left cheek as she looked away from its piercing glare, which still bored into her. _'Whatever he is, this man is not human..._

Finally, it looked away, and focused on Naruto, drawing a sigh of relief from Lulu, as she felt the tension around her dissipate.

It swirled slowly about its master, wrapping him in its icy embrace, and cutting him off from view, as he was surrounded in a pillar of ice.

For a moment, nothing more happened, then his voice emanated from within, as Lulu looked on in shock/wonder.

"Ban-kai. Daiguren Hyourinmaru."

No sooner had these words been spoken, then his icy cradle shattered, bursting into thousands of icey crystalline fragments, all off which danced about his figure, before fading into the night.

He grinned as his icy tail lashed upon the ground, whilst his now pale blue eyes looked upon his ice covered arm with cold, calculating intent, as he clenched the sword tightly within. He extended his icy wingspan, now a good six feet, creating a misty wind of icy fog about him once more, as they icy wings glittered in the light of the night.

He also bore notice that his other hand, which before had remained normal, was now covered in an icy claw, which did not envelop his hand, but instead rested over it, for use as a weapon perhaps?

He flexed his hand, and watched in mild interest as the claws mirrored his movement, clacking together in perfect unison with his hands, mimicing their every movement. "That's interesting...

He felt the welcome rush of icy power in his veins, the air chilled around him, drawing a shiver from Lulu, who hugged herself tightly, against the bitter chill, which misted her breath out before her.

"W-What i-is t-that?" She sputtered, her teeth already chattering in the cold temperature, as a shiver passed through her scantily clad form.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, and patted his back, a nonchalant look on his face, bellying his now icy form. "Its Daiguren Hyourinmaru. I needed wings, so I chose this form. Now hop on, before the time limit ends."

She reluctantly did so, her arms and legs encircling his chest, and holding on tightly. "You're not human are you?"

A sad tone entered his voice, as he looked down at his transformed self. "Lu, I don't know _what _I am." Then, abruptly, he changed gears, and topics on her.

"Got a good grip?" His tone was laced with amusement, as he felt her head lay briefly against the back of his neck, breaking his icy facade for a moment.

He got a nod in response, and with scarecely any effort, gusted his wings against the ground, getting airborne in one sweet motion, the rate of his ascent so calm, that by the time Lulu realized that they were airborne, he had landed atop one of the spires.

Her ruby red eyes went wide as she saw how truly high up they were, and Naruto suppressed a chuckled as he felt her grip around him tighten, her sharp nails digging into his skin, so as to get a better hold. _'I forgot how much I hated heights..._

She felt like she was gonna hurl again.

She didn't like losing her lunch.

"Scared of heights?" He snickered to her, then winced as he felt pain exploded in the back of his head, courtesy of a brutal headbutt. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain, but mentally, he was uttering every single curse he knew. _'EYOW! What the blazes did she do that for?!'_

"You were saying?" Came her deceptively sweet voice, laced with sarcasm, as she glared daggers into the back of his head, quite satisfied with her method of payback.

"Ow." He groaned, as stars exploded before his eyes, the word's of the goth-like girl echoing in his ears, as he saw double of practically everything, his vision swaying back and forth, her voice ringing in his head. "It doesn't feel very nice does it? Baka, it serves you right for teasing me like that."

A scowl appeared on his face as he approached the edge once more, reaching it in two long strides.

"Then let us see how you like this." He mused aloud, getting a nervous look in turn from the goth, as she felt his body tense, as if he was going to-

"Oh no. No, no, no. No way!" She shook her head rapidly, in a rare moment of genuine fear, as she berated her lover. "Don't you even _think _about jumping! I mean it!"

He smirked, hiding his intent. "I'm not thinking about it."

She let out a relieved sigh, but her relief did not last her long, as his next words made her already pale face, even paler.

"I'M DOING IT!"

With a wild cackle, before she could protest further, he abruptly pushed off the crumbling edge, dive bombing from the high altitude, aiming straight for the ruins below, having spied a large hole from the spire, and aiming right for it, as he tucked his wings tightly to him.

He passed through it in a moment, and only then did he notice that she was screaming her lungs out, as he saw nothing but darkness below, as if they would fall forever. "BAAAAKKKKAAAAAA! You'll get us killed!"

No heed was paid to her, as the crumbling stone soon gave way to polished steel, their velocity steadily increasing by the moment, the wind whipping through Naruto's hair, as he stared calmly into the face of almost certain death, whilst poor Lulu was trying her best just to hold on.

She let out a surprised cry, and held on for dear life, as his wings covered her, oddly warm, despite the fact they were made of the hardest, purest ice, they covered her fully, her head the only part of her exposed, and then that too was soon covered by a protective dome of ice.

The last thing she saw was the floor rushing up to greet them...

--

WHAM!

Naruto hit the floor like a ton of bricks, his fall only slightly arrested by the fact that his tail, had lashed out and snared a rocky outcropping, preventing him from flat out breaking his neck, instead of being only slightly sore.

The steel floor bore a large dent in it, thanks to his suicidal drop.

Sighing a bit, he opened his wings, and an extremely shaky Lulu staggered out, falling off his back, and landing on her knees almost immediately, as her legs gave out beneath her.

She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide and frightened as she glanced about her, uncertain if she was alive or dead.

His voice shook her out of it, calm and neutral. "Oi. We're alive, if that's what you're wondering."

**(Recommended music for this scene: /watch?vVzDwE7VSm8 go to this address at you-tube, and you'll find the PERFECT track for this touching scene :))**

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and instinctively, she grabbed at it, the darkness, and the sudden fall having given her quite the scare.

He released the icy transformation with a simple effort of willpower, sheathing his blade a second later, as Hyourinmaru returned into Chaos.

The device beeped, and he held it up in his right hand, whilst he used his left to pull the scantily clad woman to her feet. "Come on, its okay."

Briefly, she grabbed him in a hug, her arms encircling his neck, whilst his left arm released her hand to protectively encircle her waist. Still she shuddered, and he frowned at this, as she began to hyperventilate, taking rapid breaths both in and out, in quick succession.

He shook her lightly about the waist, using his new nickname for her, in attempt to stir her "Lu."

No response, as she didn't seem to hear him, the fear still gripping her fiercely.

Sucking in a deep breath, he made his tone more forceful, more harsh, as he savagely shouted at her, hoping to break the spell upon her. "LULU! SNAP OUTTA IT!"

She flinched, abruptly looking up at him as her breathing began to slow, just a tiny bit of hurt evident in her eyes, as her shaking halted.

He shook her again, now holding her to him closely, tone gentle as looked into those gorgeous ruby red eyes. "Sorry I yelled. You were starting to freak out."

He was unprepared for what happened next, not expecting such a reaction from her, a thin shaft of moonlight finding its way down now, and falling clean upon the lovely features of her face.

In a rare moment of weakness-

She, aptly nicknamed the 'ice queen', did something that she had not done since she saw Chappu die. She actually started to _cry_, loud, long, and hard, sobbing into his chest with reckless abandon, voice choked as her body began to shake once more, not with fear, but with sobs. "DON'T DO THAT!"

He blinked, as his eyes returned to their dark blue, shock plastered all over his tan face. "What?"

She held tightly to him, as if she was afraid he would just fade away, whilst her tears dripped down the bare skin of his chest. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Confusion/realization dawned upon him, as unnoticed to him the small sphere literally levitated out of his right hand, which he immediately ran over the right side of her face, wiping away the wet tears. "Don't scare you? Is that what you-

She shook her head swiftly, rudely stomping on his foot as she did so, causing him to wince in pain. "Its not that! Don't just throw yourself head first into stupid situations without thinking! That's what Chappu did and-

Her breath hitched in her throat, whilst she looked up at him. She needn't have finished her sentence, he knew what she was referring to

Judging by the way her lower lip was trembling, it was taking a great deal out of her, not to cry, to burst into fresh tears once more. _'It takes a lot of strength, INNER strength to keep yourself together like that..._

He hissed in pain as her bare foot removed itself from his boot. But no anger was evident as he smiled kindly down at her

"Lulu."

She blinked, and tears ran over her cheeks, voice not as shaky now, but not firm either. "W-What?"

He leaned forward now, placing a chaste kiss upon her lips, the smooth sensation of his mouth against her own, relaxing her somewhat, as her shoulders sagged under the constant tension she bore.

He pulled away, leaving a bit of his calming aura round her, as her shaking ceased.

He tucked away a long strand of black from her right eye, smiling as he did so, unfazed as usual. "Don't be afraid to lean on others. You don't have to shoulder your burdens alone."

He made a carrying gesture, grinning widely as he did so, before gently holding her about the waist once more. "Share some of it with me, even if it's only a little bit, I'll gladly bear it with you."

She blinked, giving a small sniffle, as he released his arms from around her. "Fine," She murmured, before the serene mask of disdain slapped back into place, and she crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from him in familiar stubborn defiance. "Cut the sentimental crap."

**(Music ends)**

He smirked, gently patting her on the back. "Thatta girl. The ice queen is back."

She shot him a withering glare, but he ignored it, as he suddenly saw the small device floating of its own accord.

He had not noticed it before, his attention on Lulu at the time.

But now, he was fully focused on the device, watching as it worked its magic.

This time, it emitted a narrow beam of light, which, upon striking, an illuminated panel, activated a series of glow rods on the walls, from both left to right, the dull glare causing him to close his eyes against it again.

Row after row they lit, until a dull steel wall was revealed in the dim glow, a small spherical slot within it.

The device floated to it, Naruto and Lulu in tow.

More glyphs appeared, followed by a small beeping hum from the sphere, then, it floated into the hole, which with grinding of steel, parted, revealing itself to be a door of sorts, spitting out the map in the process, before the sections of the door dissapeared into the steel wall.

It slapped back into Naruto's hand with a small beep, now revealing what looked like a screen, with a handprint upon it, standing before yet another section of wall.

Striding forward, he pressed his hand upon it-

Drawing a computerized voice."Welcome Samus Aran. Access granted to training zone. Berserk Lord released."

_'That name again! Why can't I remember..._

Suddenly, the floor beneath them began to rumble, drawing a startled look from Naruto and Lulu, who both took a simultaneous step back, as the floor parted to reveal a pair of steel steps.

Instantly, a foul stench wafted up from it, and nearly made the two lose their lunch, as they swallowed back their bile with great physical effort.

A loud grinding sound was heard, as if a huge gate had been opened.

Huge, booming footsteps were heard.

Then a low grumbling roar, low and guttural, primal and beastial, from far below shook the entire room to and fro making the two realize something.

They were not alone.

Naruto rolled his eyes as his blade was once more drawn from its scabbard, converting into a large, familiar butcher knife blade that we all know very well, its silvery black surface glistening in the dim, dull light.

Hefting it over his shoulder, its clothed hilt held in his left hand, he slung it over both shoulders, a sigh escaping forth from him, along with a groan.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. I didn't know I was gonna have to fight a dragon or somethin."

Lulu arched an eyebrow, and waved for him to descend. "Age before beauty."

He rolled his eyes as he started down the steps, the little sphere now lighting the way for him. "How old are you again?"

She stuck out her tongue in a rare moment of playfulness. "Eighteen if you must know."

He gagged against another rush of foul air, this one even more overpowingly putrid than the last. "Good to know."

Moments later, they were at the foot of the long and winding staircase a small steel door before them a small slit in it, revealing nothing but darkness-

Then a large orange eye, staring right at them.

Naruto paled, but Lulu was the first to react, waving her hands about in a fluid motion, to shoot forth-

A blast of water, which struck the beast square in the eye, causing it to rear back in pain, its loud roar sounding from within the darkened room beyond, as did its heavy footsteps.

Naruto shot her a glare, sweat-dropping as he did so. "Water? Why didn't you burn its eye out?"

She blushed a bit, looking away in embarrassment. "I don't have _full _control over my powers just yet."

Before Naruto could say more, the door burst open, followed by a searingly hot blast of purple, and a ear shattering roar.

He pressed himself flat against the wall, as did Lulu, the hot fire barely missing its mark.

Enraged the beast backed up, to wait for them to emerge from the safety of the staircase, roaring its fury at them, actually causing the ancient stairs themselves to collapse, leaving a pile of steel wreckage miles high, blocking the way back.

The battle had begun.


	20. A Legacy Reborn!

The beast did not have long to wait.

For moments later, in a flash of light, Naruto came roaring out of the opening, swinging Zangetsu like a madman, cutting away the blasts of fire, whilst Lulu, was right behind him, hurling another **(Useless I might add) **blast of water around him dousing the flames that his blade could not intercept.

Finally reaching his target, Naruto landed atop the beast's head, and raising the giant Zanpaktou high overhead, slashed downard with all his might. "TAKE-THIS!"

The beast didn't even flinch as Naruto large blade crashed down on its head, the impact sending reverberations throughout the body of its attacker. _'Holy- Its skull's harder than diamond!'_

Veins bulged out of Naruto's arms as he pushed down with all his might, in a vain attempt to cut through the thick skull of the beast. "Dang it! Die already!"

It opened hits hooked beak-like mouth in a guttural laugh, its surprisingly intelligent mind amused by the futile efforts of the jinchuuriki, its stinking breath making Naruto's face turn green, as he restrained another gag reflex. _'I think I'm gonna be sick..._

So busy he was keeping down his meal, that he never saw its claw coming.

One minute he was atop its head, the next, he was seeing stars, as something smashed him back into an unseen steel wall, gone unnoticed in the dark.

His back slammed into the steel, sending pain throughout his body, as he spat out a bit of blood. _'What a hit! A couple more of those, and I'll be out like a light!'_

He felt the room spin, as his vision blurred, rendering only a faint outline of the beast in the darkness-

As it charged into him, knocking him for a lopp with another vicious roundhouse hit, smashing him through what felt like machinery, portions of the sharpened metal grinding wounds into his flesh, and grinding him to a halt.

But the pain snapped him forth from his daze, and he charged forward, holding his blade in both hands, just in time to see a light in the dark, Lulu finally using a fire spell in an attempt to scorch the beast, her face scowling with intense concentration, as twin jets of flame shot forth from her open hands, striking the back of the beast.

While it did not harm the Berserk Lord in the slightest, it _did _draw its attention away, thus rendering it open to a counterstrike from Naruto.

An opportunity he would not waste.

With a fierce roar, blue light illuminated his blade, then was cast forth, in a wide arc of blue fire, as he swept his blade out in a horizontal arc. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

He sneered evilly as he watched the beast turn around, too slow to dodge the incoming wave, the fire of Lulu ignored now. "He's toast."

Alas, this was not so, as he watched the beast open its mouth, to spit out a sphere of purple, which just _ate _the Getsuga, leaving Naruto to gape in surprise, dumbfounded upon what he had just witnessed. _'It... It ATE my attack!'_

Then the sphere came after him, slow and steady, as if it was in no hurry, slowly bobbing its way towards him, ignoring the peals of lightning sent after it by Lulu, who was forced to stop as she found the beast pursuing her.

Immediately, she ran, the lumbering monster relentlessly pursuing her, despite her best attempts to outrun it.

Meanwhile, Naruto foolishly bolted forward, blade coming about in a right to left slash, as he attempted to cleave it in two, much like he had the fire. "Well, I'm pretty sure I can at least cut this!"

But once he struck it, a massive explosion burst forth, flinging him back, leaving his chest blackened and burned, as he grinded to a halt, steam emanating off his body from the blast, the purple sphere having left its mark. "ARGH!" He roared aloud, as he felt the burning sensation fade, as his body was healed, via the Kyuubi.

His lungs burned as he inhaled the smoke, spurring him into a coughing fit, as he attempted to breathe in air, and not the noxious fumes.

Beep.

"Huh?"

He looked to his left, and found the small sphere, floating before him, small glyphs flashing upon it.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Sorry, I don't speak-

As if in response, a small red light shot forth from the device, aiming for the beast, and illuminating its right shoulder in a glow.

He mutely watched as Lulu outwitted her lumbering pursuer, instead doubling back, turning round to run _towards _the berserk lord, and with a quick jet of water, slid under its stout stumpy legs, pumping a fist into the air, as it crashed headfirst into a rusted steel wall, falling into another room.

"Attack its shoulders?"

"BEEEEEEEP!"

The small device bobbed up and down rapidly, emitting a high pitched beeping sound, as if in affirmation.

Then it gave him a small jolt, as if to say: "MOVE IT!"

He jerked himself back in pain, scowling at the device, then taking off, lest he get zapped again. "Fine, I'm going!"

He ran past Lulu, who sprang to her feet as her skid brought her to the other side of the room. "What are you doing?!" She called, cupping her hands to her mouth as she saw him run towards the other room, just as the berserk lord was getting up.

"Getting rid of him!" Shouted the blond over his shoulder as with one forceful leap, he pushed off the ground, getting airborne, eyes now locked onto that shoulder that he had seen lit before.

With another fierce slash, he now struck downward at the armored portion of the arm, and was rewarded with a wet squishing sound-

As his blade was only able to _graze _the armored platting, leaving a lone gash upon the arm, as he fell to the floor, looking on in confusion as both its shoulders lit with a bright red glow, faintly illuminating the room.

Alas, this triggered an explosive reaction from the beast, who, moving with surprising speed despite its bulk, whirled around, and opening its mouth, roared a blaze of orange yellow flames upon him, its vengeance swift and brutal, a point blank attack that he had no chance of dodging.

His eyes went wide as he raised Zangetsu up. _'Gotta try to block!'_

So he desperately raised his blade overhead in a last ditch defense, the inferno hitting the steel instead, as it poured streams of orange yellow upon him, with ever increasing intensity, has his left hand wobbled under the sheer strain.

**_'Switch with me!' _**said an all too-familiar voice, as Naruto felt his knees begin to buckle, hitting the steel with a thud.

Lulu promptly began to cast another spell, but Naruto shouted for her to stop, his face lit in the fire, revealing one yellow-black eye, whilst the other remained its usual blue-white. "Stay back! You'll just get in the way!"

She made a cut-throat motion, as she covered her mouth with both hands, the sheer heat of the attack felt even here, and she was the furthest away from it.

For him, at ground zero off the blast, it must be an _inferno._

She could not get any closer, lest she become overwhelmed by the heat, faint, or-

Die.

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized the truth of his statement.

Right here, right now, where she to try and help him she _would _just get in the way.

She was powerless to aid him, and they both knew it.

--

**_'I can kick his ass if you switch with me!' _**Shouted the voice, dark and sinister, as Naruto covered his face with his right hand, now realizing what this 'voice' was.

It was his blade.

That would explain the two blackouts he had experienced before! Both times, he had been at the end of his rope, at his weakest, both physically and mentally, about to die when-

BAM! He would just black out, and reawaken to find his foe defeated!

Each time he had felt incredibly weak, and something told him if he kept giving into the lustful cries of his blade-

**_'That's right.' _**Snickered the voice evilly.**_ 'The more keep trying to draw out the true power of 'Chaos' the easier it becomes for me to take over your soul.' _**

He shuddered at the mention of that, as the being went on. **_'Its been pretty easy so far actually. I'm getting VERY close to you know boy.' _**Now the tone became deadly laced with hate. **_'And once I get close enough, I will DEVOUR you. You'll disappear.'_**

He could just tell that whoever this was, was shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly now, the smile more than evident in his voice. **_'But then again, if you don't swap out with me-_**

His hand was buckling now, the very hilt feeling like it was afire.

**_'You'll die, and we're both screwed. So what's it gonna be?'_**

Naruto growled his fury as he removed his hand from his face, and ran it over the underside of his blade, lighting it in a pink glow, as he scowled murderously into the flames, slowly pushing his zanpaktou upward, slowly but surely pushing through the fire. _'NEVER! MY SOUL IS MY OWN! SNAP: TOBUIME!'_

He heard the laughter of his blade as the weapon changed, growing spikes in some sections, as it smoothed out into a smaller, more basic looking longsword. **_'It doesn't matter! Every new 'form' you create, gives me more power!'_**

Then the explosion hit, breaking the flames apart for just a moment, in which Naruto used to roll to the right, receiving a nasty burn upon his right arm, as he came up on the right side of the beast, which had not yet noticed him, still pouring flames into the steel.

But sooner or later, he was bound to be noticed by it.

Unable to move, he fell flat upon the floor, only to feel Lulu grab him, and drag him off to one side.

He then felt the cool steel against his back, as she was propping him up against the wall, in the other room, which turned out to be nothing more than a room full of storage containers. The small sphere floated before him, darting to the left and right, as Lulu used a water spell to cool his smoking arm, drawing more steam forth from it

Her mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear a word she was saying. "Naruto! Naruto! Snap out of it! You have to get up!"

His right arm was now practically black, and it hurt just to move it, his conciousness starting to grow hazy, whilst the laughter of Chaos grew within his mind, steadily becoming louder. **_'That's right...Go to sleep, let me beat the shit out of him...give in..._**

He knew what would happen if he did.

_'Hey, stupid fox, now would be a REALLY good time to help me out..._

He felt a stirring within him, as red chakra began to leak from the seal. **"Hang on kit, I'm coming...**

_'Good.' _He managed a hazy chuckle, as he felt the now familiar chakra within his veins, ebbing away the laughter of Chaos, as the Kyubbi force him away, taking over Naruto's body, to forcibly release the blade from his smoked hand, the sword returning to its unreleased state, as it clattered to the ground, causing the laughter to subside, as the soul slayers link to Naruto was severed.

Now he could rest at long last.

_'So sleepy..._

He closed his eyes, and let the darkness take him...

--

Kyuubi opened his eyes, and looked down at his scorched arm flexing the hand once, directing his healing chakre to it. As he looked on, his red aura engulfed the body of his host restoring the skin of his arm to its normal tan color.

His red slitted eyes narrowed as he saw the beast cease its firey onslaught, apparently realizing that its victim was elsewhere. _'I need to make this quick.'_

He ignored the device buzzing about his head, beeping insistently. Letting out a sigh, he felt the features of Naruto grow more savage, as not one, not two, but FOUR tails of red chakra began to bubble out behind his back, before his gaze met Lulu's pleading eyes. "This will be quick."

Numbly, she nodded, as she was gently pushed off of him, allowing the jinchuuriki to regain his footing, skin already beginning to bubble off him.

_'What IS he?' _

She was unable to voice her concerns, as the air suddenly grew thick with his chakra.

Calmly, he stalked out of the opening, making his presence known to the berserk lord almost immediately. "Hey dumbass!"

The beast ceased its fiery breath in response. "Over here! Its payback time!"

The beast saw him, and let out a roar as its heavy feet stomped upon steel, positioning itself to face the kyuubified blond.

Kyuubi's response was instantaneous, a primal howl escaping his mouth, as he lowered himself on all fours, his new claws now digging into the steel, as his four crimson tails blazed behind him.

His voice was deep and dark, bellying his now fox-like form. " That's right you sonovabitch! This is round two!"

The monster charged forward, spitting fire, which was med with a wave of red chakra, the two combined attacks cancelling each other out.

Then the battle was joined...

--

(Later)

Kyuubi was tired. Never had he stayed long in this form, and now he was beginning to feel the toxic side effects of his chakra merging with Naruto's.

Sweat dripped from his face, creating a wet puddle below his chin, brought low against the floor, his chest rising in a ragged breath, as he sucked in stale air. "You freakin bastard," He ground out between breaths, as the monster charged again.

Suddenly, his head snapped up, and he roared a massive wave of red chakra at the berserk lord, who, caught up in its headlong charge, was unable to stop in time, nor could it avoided the deadly wave of power. "DIE!" Howled the Demon lord, as he poured most of his remaining strength into his desperate attack.

The beast could do nothing but roar back, attempting to open its mouth-

And failing to do so, as the speed of the chakra was too fast for it, colliding head on massive creature, the concussive blast slamming it down onto its spiny back, the hooked sections of it grinding into the steel, briefly holding it there, and buying the fox a much needed reprieve, as he sucked in more air, on his hands and knees now.

The hangar bay was scarred and torn, large gashes and melted portions of steel a testament to the fierce fight that had been fought here.

A fight that was nearing its end, as the toxic chakra within Naruto's veins had to be stopped soon, or the 'kit' as Kyuubi had aptly nicknamed him, would not live to see the sunrise.

This 'thing' had _unbelievable _stamina, resistant to most whatever he threw its way. Not that the beast was without injury of course. It bore a large red gash across its chest, as well as several smaller cuts around its legs, its arms riddled with many scratches as well.

Budt despite this, the thing would just not go down!

Every time Kyuubi bowled the thing over, leaping atop it to claw it to death, he would only get one or two attacks in, then the freak would either clobber him with its claws, or he would be forced to retreat from another attack. This fight had gone on for at least an hour, their battle only lit dully by the red lights shining forth from the creatures shoulders.

Currently, it was bowled over yet again, on its back, but doubtless the berserk lord would be back for more.

Beep.

Rising to stand on his legs, the Kyuubi beheld the small spherical device before him once more. Out of the corner of his eyes, he observed Lulu pinning the beast down with a thick coating of ice.

"What?" He groaned wearily, as the fourth tail faded, leaving him with three, as the red skin began to show.

A small hologram emitted from the device now, that of a woman in a blue bodysuit, her long blond hair tied back in ponytail, her soft blue eyes piercing into his red slits. " Kyuubi." She spat venomously, her distaste for the fox more than evident in her voice.

"Samus." His reply was weary.

"I haven't much time." She gestured to the left, where Lulu was keeping the berserk lord at bay. refreezing it in a new coat of ice, each time it broke free. "I gave that girl a mild dose of Phazon, but she's going to max out soon."

The small hologram now grew to life size, enveloping the sphere within it. The hologram strode over to a pile of wreckage, and pointed at it.

"Move this."

Kyuubi did so with one swipe of a clawed hand, but he winced as he felt the effects of the chakra based slash, the third tail retracting as well, leaving him with two, wincing as he felt his strength lessen once more.

He placed his hand upon the palm panel that was still there, formerly hidden in the wreckage, causing a section of the wall to slowly rise into the ceiling, with an agonizingly slow clanking sound. "You're giving him it?"

She narrowed her sapphire blue eyes and spat at him, but since she was a hologram, nothing happened. "He was meant to have it when he was older, but thanks to you-

He rolled his red eyes back in his head. "Don't give me that. I don't want to hear about it. You were the one who left him after your husband sealed me."

Static flickered in her form briefly, as she passed through a piece of scrap metal. "I didn't have a choice. My husband was gone, transported here, to Spira, thanks to _you. _I had to so something."

"I trust dying was not part of your plans?"

She ignored him, looking away.

Lights lit the darkened room as he strode in, and looked at the cylinder before him, Samus standing beside him, a faraway look in her holographic eyes. Looks like Naruto's going to inherit my legacy after all. I never really wanted this for him, but as fate would have it, he found his way here."

The fox growled as the second tail died, leaving him with one. " Enough small talk, bounty hunter. How do I open this?"

She pointed to a panel of flashing lights, her tone thick with disdain, yet holding just a hint of regret. "Just break this. It should be simple for one as violent as you. It'll revitalize his systems, and that berserk lord will be taken care of."

Raising a hand, he paused for a moment, as his last tail of chakra left him leaving with very little control over Naruto, who could NOT wake up just yet.

Hastily, he brought his fist crashing down, and shattered the console splitting it in two.

Samus smiled wearily as the casing around the pod faded and died, in a shower of electrical sparks. "Great. Now get him suited up, and I'll start the transfer. He's got a phazon crazed berserker to kill."

--

Lulu was sweating bullets as she pumped layer after layer of ice over and into the beast, her efforts only slowing the creature not halting it. _'Why won't it die?!'_

Her shirt was stained with moisture, her hair sticking to her face due to the fact that she was sweating up a storm, even with the ice she kept pumping into this thing.

Finally, the ice just stoppped, as she saw red, her blood pressure skyrocketing from overuse of her temporarily phazon induced hyper-state.

Enraged, and sensing that its foe was at last done, the berserk lord burst through the last layer of ice, a blast of fire from its mouth smashing into her, and knocking her to the ground, as she landed hard on her butt.

It stalked forward, ready to cook her to a crisp, but-

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a missile exploded on its right side, staggering it back, as it lurched from the impact of the concussion heat-seaker.

Immediately, it turned and spewed fire in the direction from which the missile had come.

Its flames hit a nearby gas tank, and the room erurpted into flames.

Lulu looked in that direction, her eyes going wide, as she feared the worse now.

If that had been Naruto, then he was most certainly dead.

But from those flames, a grim reaper did come.

Out of the flames, the silhouette of a varia suit could seen. **(Picture Samu's suit)**And as the figure came forward, it fired a streak of grey energy. It hit the left leg of the beast, disintegrating that appendage within a millisecond. The berserker slumped as the weight could not be supported, the sheer weight of it denting the steel.

Lulu hastily crabwalked backward, as the figure walked further forward and fired a continuous stream of the blue energy, slowly destroying the monster bit by bit, from its remaining leg up.

Soon the attack became just too much, and its body began to literally turn to dust, right in front of an awestruck Lulu.

Finally, it fell to the ground, and armless torso, roaring its fury at its attacker.

It spat a purple sphere at the varia suit clad figure, but a silver hand emerged from the fire, grabbing the giant sphere, and simply absorbing its energy, and she looked on as purple sparks traveled over the body of her rescuer, whom she now suspected to be Naruto after all.

Now a green visor could clearly be seen from within the inferno, and behind it, blue eyes scowled murderously at their former tormentor, whilst one arm, resembling a cannon, was raised up, drawing the flames away, as a sphere of dark blue energy formed at its circular firing port.

The energy built until the cannon was visibly shaking, yet it was still locked on to the beast.

_Die... _The arm snapped back now, as the sphere was fired, the sheer recoil of it jerking back the right arm, as the deadly blue blast raced towards its target.

Once it was struck, the remains of the berserker literally crumbled into dust, leaving a small pile of ashes upon the floor

"Nano beam at 100 efficiency", reported the HUD to its master, in Samu's voice, as the flames died away, revealing a figure clad in a silvery orange red suit of armor.

Steam shone freely off it, as it glistened with power.

He looked down at himself, then at his cannon, with slow yet, precise movements.

Said figure gave Lulu a thumbs up with its normal hand, before reaching up to pull the red helmet off, revealing none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

He breathed out a relieved sigh as he saw her gape at his new look. "Wow...

Naruto could only smile, as he patted his new weaponry, then he began to laugh, long loud and hard, as he realized what he had been gifted with. _'Now THAT'S what I'm talking about! What power!'_


	21. The Accident

He breathed out a relieved sigh as he saw her gape at his new look. "Wow...

Naruto could only smile, as he patted his new weaponry, then he began to laugh, long loud and hard, as he realized what he had been gifted with. _'Now THAT'S what I'm talking about! What power!'_

--

His laughter shook the magician out of her stupor, as she saw him throw his head back, and let loose a wild cackle, his helmet hanging loosely in his uncannoned hand, whilst Chaos lay off to one side, momentarily forgotten, and unused. "This is GREAT! I never thought such power existed!"

_'Where did he get that, that..._

She didn't know WHAT to call the varia suit, such a strange thing she had never before seen.

He flexed the hand within his cannon, briefly curling his hand into a fist, so as to gauge what would happen.

The reaction was surprising, and he nearly jumped back in surprise, as a quick blast of orange plasma blasted a far-off steel wall, ricocheting off it, and fading away a moment later. "Nice," He whistled as he watched its path.

Experimentally, he unclenched his hand, and stretched his fingers out to the sides of his cannon. The digits met steel almost as soon as they reached their full length.. _'I know how to use that Nano beam thingy, but what if their are variations..._

Immediately, he felt the metal cover each digit, like a suction cup. Curiously, he pulled them back, and a small clicking sound as heard within the barrel, followed by a voice from the helmet. "Missile armed. Detonation in five seconds."

His eyes went wide with horror. _'REH?! Five seconds?! I hope I know how to fire this thing!'_ Instinctively, he pushed his fingers forward, the sections of metal releasing them, and retreating back into the cannon.

Another sound, this one a whirring noise, as the foremost section of the tube extended, its rim splitting into three half circle sections, light beginning to shine from within the dark firing port of the tube.

Unprepared as he was, he was nearly blown back by the recoil of a missile blast, fired from within the steel tube that was his primary weapon. headed for a hastily aimed at wall.

He felt sweat trickle off his brow as the voice of Samus Aran spoke again. "Missile fired. Ten remaining."

So that was how he had lobbed the missile earlier...

Immediately, the wall buckled back from the impact, the ancient metal of the cargo bay steel visibly dented now. For a moment, he stared at it, then he grinned evilly as an idea popped into his head. _'That wall's going down.'_

Whilst his weapon was still in concussion mode, He took careful aim, pointing his new tool at the small hole he had made in the wall. "Fire in the hole!" He shouted, the warning not really given to anyone but Lulu, who was still rooted in place, her body drained of energy, from overuse of Phazon.

But still, she wisely covered her head with her hands, just as he flexed his fingers three more times, his reward being three simultaneous missiles, each fired one after the other, and colliding directly with the wall. _'Its a machina suit! That's how he's doing this!'_

The first hit widened the hole, pushing the dent inward again, a fireball signalling its detonation.

The second fueled the blast, increasing the strain upon the steel, as the dents could now bee seen even at the furthest corners of the solid surface.

The last, flat out finished the job, rendering a loud shriek from the metal, as the wall itself simply collapsed backwards, falling into the darkness with an audible CLANG.

Satisfied with his work, Naruto lowered his hand from the smoking barrel, then calmly strode over to Lulu, still helmetless, his armored feet making soft tapping sounds, echoing loudly in the now empty room.

Finally, after crossing the little distance that separated them, he knelt before her, and took her right arm in his armored hand. She shivered as she felt the cold touch of his armored hand against the bare warm skin of her flesh, her arm, bearing a wide cut, shallow, but still potentially deadly, from risk of infection, if not treated soon.

She was unable to hold back a whimper of pain as his fingers brushed the cauterized wound, courtesy of the berserk lords firey blasts. The cut wasn't bleeding, and while that was good, he had learned from Sakura that any and all cuts needed to be treated for infection.

For a moment, his blue eyes looked up to meet hers.

Then his gentle grip became that of a vice, holding her arm firmly, in case she should try to flee, from the treatment he was about to give her. "I need you to hold still."

There was a dangerous look in her eyes as he slapped the helmet back on, the locks snapping back on with a sibilant hiss, as green covered his vision once more, allowing him to get a better look at her wound.

Her voice betrayed her worry. "You're using Machina."

He shrugged, as with a narrowing of his eyes, his vision somehow zoomed in on her wound, the voice filter making his voice sound like that of Samus. "So? I need to get this thing treated."

_Accesing Scan visor. Subject: Human._

She still persisted, despite her curiosity at his voice change. "You shouldn't be using Machina, Naruto."

In a brief moment of annoyance, he looked up to give her a glare-

And the visor responded to the movement.

_Shifting to X-ray mode._

He now saw her as if she was not wearing his shirt.

In other words, naked.

Behind he visor, he turned red as a tomato, despite the fact that he had already seen her in the nude. He closed his eyes almost immediately, letting out a surprised squawk as he did so. _'Whoa! I didn't want to do that!'_

The HUD sensed his anxiety, and returned to normal, preventing a nosebleed on his part.

A groan was heard from him, as in his anger, he blasted a nearby pile of scrap to dust with the Nano beam, one of the few things he knew how to use in this ever confusing contraption. "How do I work this thing?!"

_Narrow your eyes for the scan visor._

_'Huh?'_

The female voice spoke again, sounding slightly perturbed, for Samus Aran, now a part of her suit, was losing patience here. _'I SAID narrow your eyes!'_

He did so, and the scan visor appeared, replacing that of the normal visor. _'Okay, but who are-_

_Talk later! Now picture the wound in your mind!_

He did so, but instead got a picture of Lulu naked, the image of that moment still painfully obvious in his mind. _'Whoops!'_

The voice berated him for this, as his cannon arm began to cycle, retracting the missile portions, to extend the main cylinder of it forward.

Panic/annoyance was held within the tone of Samu's voice now. _No! Don't-_

Lulu blinked as a green light shot out of the cannon, and bathed her in its bright neon glow. Her eyes went wide, fearing the worst, but luckily, it only lasted a second, before Naruto regained control of his wayward thoughts, shutting down the unknown function of the device.

Lulu blinked as she felt her vision grow hazy. "What did you do?" She murmured, as she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

Before Naruto could answer her, he felt a jolt from his suit, and yelped in pain. _'YEOW! What was that for?!'_

Samus would have shaken her head in exasperation if she could, but alas, she could not, as she was only data and energy within the suit now. _You deserved that. Doy ou have any idea what you just did?!_

He shrugged his shoulders in confusion. _'I just used the flashlight?'_

Another jolt, this one stronger, making him yelp once more, as his body convulsed from the electricity.

_No, you did not use the flashlight! You used the nano beam's second function!'_

He gulped nervously, rembering full well what the beam had just done to the berserk lord. _'Er... Is this second function bad?'_

_BAKA! She won't die, but-_

_--_

Lulu felt strange, her thoughts growing hazy, along with her consciousness.

Her entire body felt like she was being pricked with a bunch of tiny little needles, no pain, but just a prickly sensation all over her entire body.

Looking down at her hands, she tried her best to blink away the haziness, succeeding somewhat, as she tried to stand-

Only to still see Naruto, who looked like he was...

Growing?

He noticed her, and let out a surprised feminine squawk through his voice filter, as his visored gaze locked on to her. "What the heck?! You're-

She looked down at herself once more, and let out a surprised 'eep' as Naruto rose to his feet, her head, once at his chin, now only at his chest, as-

She looked down at her hands, then back to him, then down at the red shirt she wore, which now felt oddly larger on her body, no longer as tight as it had once been, her large breasts no longer jutting the fabric of it expansivley outward.

In fact, as she looked on in stunned horror, they seemed to deflate, causing the red shirt to rest about her, as she she felt the strange sensation throughout her body again. "No way-

She felt her body shudder, then, her head only reached his armored gut, as the world grew larger about her, the corners of the room seeming to slowly expand with every second.

Looking down at her hands, her eyes widened in horrified fascination, as they were lost in the ever growing folds of her shirt, her head beginning to travel down once more.

Soon she felt the changes through the rest of her body as well, the realization hit her like a ton of bricks, as her shirt slowly crawled away from her skin, now brushing against her knees, whereas before it was several inches away from her legs

She was shrinking.

She was soon at the four feet mark, and she glared up at Naruto, who bore a sheepish look on his face as he beheld his shrinking lover, who was getting smaller by the second, her entire being shrinking, as the bottom of the shirt no longer clung to her rear. "Ehehe...Sorry Lu?"

"What?!" She shrieked, the gasped, as her voice, once low and sultry, was now at a high pitched, sounding as if she had just ingested a tank full of helium. "You SHRINK me, and then say you're SORRY?!"

Her face turned into a deep scowl as she crossed her arms over her bare chest, wrapping the shirt about her small frame, which was growing ever smaller, her once large chest no longer quite so big, shrinking with the rest of her.

She actually didn't mind it, but there was no way in hell she was telling him that. "You had better hope this isn't permanent."

He sweat-dropped at the threat. _'If it is, she'll probably find some way to kill me..._

Luckily, she soon stopped at the three foot mark, reaching just up to his knees, as her shrinking ceased.

Angrily she tapped her foot on the steel floor, the red shirt held tightly about her small frame. "You better know how to fix this." Was her high ptiched threat.

Naruto looked at the cannon, then frowned. "Oh crap."

"Oh crap what?!" Shouted the miniaturized magician, as she kicked one of his armored legs, only to hiss in pain, and hold her foot, hopping up and down, whilst her other hand kept the red shirt about her.

"Er...The suit says you have to wait for it to wear off."

'WHY YOU-

Then she composed herself, and took a deep breath to calm herself. "How long?"

He gulped once more. "An...hour."


	22. ANOTHER MISTAKE!

**Nz (Smiles brightly) Ah! This chap is working out great!  
****_Lulu: (scowls evilly while sitting on my shoulder) Maybe for YOU, however, I do NOT like being three feet tall.  
_Nz: (Glares down at her) Hey, watch it lil Missy, or I'll make it permanent.  
_Lulu: Oh? (Fires lightning spell)_  
Nz: YEOW! It hurts! Okay, okay! It'll wear off!  
Lulu: (Smirks) Good.  
**Rikku: (Pouts) Neon-kun, when do I get to come back? I don't like people thinking I'm dead. (grabs arm and snifles pleadingly) Pleaaaase?  
**Nz: (sighs) Soon, soon, just be patient. And don't give me that look! You know I can't stand a pout!  
**Rikku: (pumps fist into air triumphantly) YAY! I get to see Naru-kun again!  
**_Lulu: Watch it blondie, he's mine_.  
**Rikku: Oh yeah?! What're you gonna do, miss barbie doll?!  
**_Lulu: A little help here neon?  
_Nz: Promise not to zap me again?  
_Lulu: Deal._  
Nz: (scribble) (scribble)  
**Rikku: Hmm? What're you- HEY! (Shrinks to Lulu's size)  
**Nz: That better Lu?  
_Lulu: (Smiles evilly) Much_. _Thanks Neon. (hops down from shoulder)_  
_Lulu: You were saying?_**  
Rikku:(Pales) Oh boy...

**(Catfight commences)**

**NZ: (Sweatdrops) Phew. Those two sure are firecrackers. Now for the disclaimer. Today...Chaos will be reading it!Chaos: (Sigh)**NeonZangetsu doesn't own any of **this shit, except for the sword** for which I'm named. Can I** go now? I've got** some hollows to torture.

**Nz: Fine, get outta here.**

**Naruto: (Shakes head as he watches Rikku and Lulu go at it) Hey, what're we gonna do about Wakka?**

**Nz: Eh? Whaddya mean?**

**Naruto: (Deadpanned expression) Earth to baka! The fans are DYING to see if he's gonna get pissed or not.**

**Nz: Oh THAT... (laughs evilly)**

--

Her reaction was explosive, to say the least, as the next thing he knew, a wave of fire blasted him, square in the face, bouncing off the green visor of his helmet, covering it in red and yellow heat.

Even through the thick metal, he still felt the heat, and his face flinched back from it. "OW! Calm down Lu!"

Her words were high as ever, bellying the anger she felt right now, as she screeched up at him. "NO! I don't want to be stuck like this for an hour!"

_Serves you right. _Reprimanded his suit. _You DID start all this commotion._

_'Hey! Hey! Everybody stop ganging up on me!'_

_You really do need to control yourself._

Whilst he argued with the suit, Lulu abruptly turned around, looking away, grumbling under her breath, as she began tearing strips out his t-shirt, to fashion an outfit for herself. "I told him Machina were bad, but NO, he just doesn't listen! Now I'm, the size of a child's plaything!"

As if of its own accord, the suit made him turn around, its legs moving of their own free will. The tone of the ever mysterious/familiar voice was laced with pity for the goth girl, as the green visor turned opaque, preventing him from seeing even his own hand in front of his face.

_You're not peeping, on the poor thing._

After he swallowed the indignant comment, he scowled at his 'chaperone' _'What're you, my mother?'_

No response, as he went on.

_'Besides, we've already seen each other naked-_

The reaction of the suit/Samus was an odd one, her tone taking on a high pitch, betraying the surprise and shock of the once infamous hunter. _WHAT?! You mean-_

He cut her off, voice thick with confusion. _'Wait a sec! You're just a suit! How can you-_

Immediately, the voice went silent, leaving him with many questions, as the visor faded from black to its regular green, granting him full vision once more...

--

After a few minutes of effort, she was able to fashion a crude outfit from the shirt, wrapping a portion of it around her small frame, like a towel, and tying it there loosely with a knot in the back, holding the torn fabric in place. _'This'll do for now, I suppose..._

She felt her respect for him go up a notch, upon noticing that his back was to her, but perhaps it was that he knew full well what she would do if he saw her naked without her permission. A small smile graced her face as she spoke, arms crossed over her chest. "You can turn around now. I'm decent."

As he turned around, he stifled a snicker, and that respect dropped immediately, as a scowl formed on her face. Abruptly, he jerked his left foot away from a lightning spell, the current passing by him harmlessly as he set his foot back down. "Quit your whining. Its not like I made it permanent."

She let out a small 'eep', as he reached down for her, his hand seeming incredibly large, now that she was no longer as tall as he. "Careful!" She took a step back fearfully, but his hand circled around behind her, causing her to stumble backward, and fall into his open palm, with a small thud. "Oof! Don't be so rough!"

She sat upon his armor encased hand, a nervous expression upon her face, as he began to lift his hand, the effort slow and gentle, so as to not knock her loose from her perch. "I don't like this!" Was her nervous wail not used to such a thing, which served only to further her distaste of all Machina.

"Cool your jets." His voice, now sounded quite loud in her ears, as he placed her on his shoulder, allowing her to rest against the armored plating of it, as she fell briefly, latching onto the large rim of his shoulders plating for a handhold. "Its not like I'd hurt you."

He turned his head to the left, and even though the helmet hid the lower half of his face, she could still see a smile in his eyes, which of course, earned him a fierce scowl from her. "You're not so bad like this. I don't see that trademark sneer of yours anymore."

A light blush lit her face, before the three foot woman looked away. "Well, don't get used to it."

She nearly fell backwards, as he shrugged his shoulders, the easy moment making her lose her grip, which she struggled to regain, her hand sliding a bit on the smooth polished surface of the metal, until she found a place to latch onto once more. "Its a shame though, that you have to be this size just to expose your vulnerable side."

"HEY!" Was her high pitched shriek, as she protested this. "First, don't shrug while you are carrying me, and _second, _you'd be vulnerable too, if you were this size!"

He groaned as he slowly walked across the hangar, in calm and precise movements, so as to not jar her loose from her delicate perch. "I take it back. You talk too much when your'e this small."

For Lulu, every step he took, made her body jar up a bit, the reverberations of his footsteps felt even upon her seat on his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

He ignored her, his gaze locked on Chaos, which still lay on the floor, in the room which he had briefly taken shelter. Narrowing his eyes, he brought up the scan visor, then pictured the blade in his mind. _'Now, 'Chaos', lets see what you REALLY are..._

Immediately, there was a steady beeping/whirring sound, as several lines of information were brought before him, as well as a picture of the dark Zanpaktou.

_Classification: Chaos. Weapon, Zanpaktou. Multiple energy signatures detected within, crafted from soulsteel._

_Dark energy resides within blade, scans suggest possible harm could fall to the wielder, if blade is used in oversuccession. _

There was a side tab, a picture of a firey looking metal. His eyes locked onto it, and it was brought up for him.

_Soulsteel. Classification: Potential smithery material, found only in the fires of hell. Further data unknown._

_'THAT was really useful.' _He grumbled unto himself, as he reached down for the blade, and as soon as his hand grasped its blood red hilt, Chaos was back in his head, voice dripping with familiar sarcasm.

**_'Well, look who's back! If it isn't the good for nothing gaki!'_**

_'Wow!' _Out of surprise, he dropped the blade, still unused to the sinister voice in his head, and the dark, twisted power it offered him. Even now, he felt the temptation to reach down for it, to wield it with the reckless abandon he once did, before the side-effects were made known to him, the drawbacks of the limitless power.

And all the power would cost him was his soul...

The crimson steel clattered to the ground with an audible clang, the high pitched sound causing Lulu to cover her ears, sensitive at this size. _'I HATE being tiny!' _Was her exasperated groan as the fading sound left a dull ringing in her poor ears.

Angry, she slapped her palms on his shoulder, and then winced in pain as the steel gave her a mild shock. "Ouch! Blasted Machina suit!"

**"Kit."**

He blinked as he heard the voice of the Kyuubi in his head. _'Hey, you okay? You took one hell of a beating back there.'_

**"I'm fine, but we have business to attend to."**

_'That being?'_

**"For starters, I have devised a way to control Chaos." **

THAT got his attention, as he was dimly aware of Lulu's high pitched complaining in the background. _'How so?'_

The fox took a deep breath before launching into an explanation. **"Perhaps if we combine our chakra, we can temporarily seal the blade into a single form, for a time."**

He glanced to the blade, then snorted in disdain, his contempt for the idea obvious.

_'Pfft. What good will-_

_Are you too corrupted to see?!_

_'That voice again..._

**"I have this under control Samus."**

Disdain was heard in her voice. _The hell you do! Can't you see that my son is-_

A gasp was heard, then the voice went silent, as Naruto's eyes went wide, with both shock and surprise. _'NANI?! Did she just say 'my son'?!'_

Kyuubi groaned. **"Smooth, Aran, REAL smooth."**

_'What do you know of this?!' _He hissed, angry, suspecting that something was being kept from him.

**"Seal the sword first, THEN we'll talk." **

The Kyuubi only repeated the line again when Naruto protested, this process going on for a good five minutes, until the blond finally caved, snatching the sword off the steel floor with a dull clang. _'Fine. Lemme think of a good shikai form for it, something that'll pack a-_

WHOOSH!

**_'Eh? What're you- ARGH!' _**

The voice of Chaos was abruptly strangled, as he was pushed down by the combined chakra pressure of both Naruto and Kyuubi, forcing him unwillingly into submission, against his will, as the blade began to shift forms.

Down, down, he was pushed, until he couldn't even move, let alone think.

Before him, in the black, appeared a seal, similar to that of which bound the Kyuubi. Then, out of the black, rods of light were illuminated, forming a solid cage of bright about him, his voice howling his fury as he was lost from sight, trapped within the bright cube. **_'This won't hold me forever! I'll get out, and when I do-_**

Then speech to, was lost to him, leaving him to mentally roar in rage...

**_--_**

"Whoa! Whoa!" Shouted the surprised nin, as the blade literally burst into flames right then and there, its blade now a long silvery black.

Lulu's eyes widened in surprise, as she gazed upon the now sealed form of the blade, not understanding what had just transpired here, but awed by this newest form. _'The fires dance about the blade as if they are one and the same..._

No magic could duplicate this.

Fire now enveloped its sharp edge, in a terribly hot aura, lighting the room with its fierce glow causing him to hold the blade away from his face, the fire speaking to him, in a calm, yet firm voice.

It had just given him its true name.

A name which he called out, pointing the blade away from him as he did so, its firey tip pointed to the ground as he intoned the Soul slayer's name.

"O-ba-hi-to attou enkou!" Translates to: "Overheat, Overwhelming Fire!"

Immediately, the fire turned a bright blue, the blade within its hot embrace growing out-

Until another appeared at its end, its hilt, creating a double bladed staff an exact duplicate of the first, except that it was now that of a staff, instead of a mere katana.

Gaping at it for a moment, he then twirled it about on his fingers, the weapon emitting a low hum as it spun, a grin beginning to form upon his face, as the room became illuminated in fiery blue light. _'I can live with this.'_

**"I thought you might. Its the perfect weapon for your fighting style. You fight with your upper body strength, and with this form, you can use that power, concentrating it into one focused strike, overwheling your foe with both the blade and the flames, as you twirl the staff about your wrist."**

With a hiss, it returned to its unreleased state, that of a mere silvery black katana. He found the tattered sheathe, and with a simple motion, tied it to the frame of his suit, trusting its worn strap to hold. _'Okay, now I want some answers-_

Only then did he see the look on Lulu's face, one of intense annoyance at being ignored.

Her arms were crossed over her now small chest, and the look she was shooting him, made it quite clear.

When this is over, you are so gonna get it. "How much longer do I have to wait?!" As she said this, she angrily kicked him in the shoulder, actually giving him a small jolt as she did so.

He had no way of telling her how long, as he did not bear a watch, and there _obviously _wasn't one down here.

_'Is their any way to un-shrink her without waiting an hour? She's starting to get mighty peeved..._

**"Perhaps if you reverse the polarity?"**

_'Eh? The what?'_

Samus was still silent, unwilling to accidentally remind her son of her prescence.

Kyuubi was aware of that silent fact, her refusal to reappear.

**"Here, lemme do it...**

Naruto looked down at his cannon, as the outer sections of it expanded, and now a red glow was lit from within its bright recesses.

Click!

Whir...

Beep!

_Polarity reversed._

"Lu, I think I found a way to undo this."

Immediately, her red eyes lit up, and before he could stop her, she had leapt down off his shoulder, to stand before him, arms crossed impatiently over her chest. "Well, then what are you standing there for?! Un-shrink me already!"

_'Are you sure this will work?'_

**"What have we to lose?"**

_'Lulu, for starters..._

**"Kit, relax. Its in secondary mode. The worst you could do it shrink her again. Unless of course, you want to hear her complaints for the next hour?"**

He mentally shook his head rapidly.

_'No thanks! This had SO better work!'_

Placing his hand atop the cannon, he began to gather energy into it, until a bright sphere of red was visible at the end.

Unclenching his hand, he let fly the sphere, enveloping the mini magician, then was forced to close his eyes against the bright red light, the glare turning his visor opaque-

--

Lulu felt the prickly sensation come over her body once more...

--

Finally, the bright red light faded, allowing his visor to return to its normal green-

And to give Naruto the jolt of his life. "Ah crap."

There before him, was Lulu, no longer of the tiny three foot tall stature-

But instead, practically a giant, her clothing having somehow grown with her, sparing her the indignity of being in the nude once more, still clad in the towel/robe like outfit, her shapely legs sticking out as it clung tightly to her voluptuous body once more.

Her long het black hair hung long and loose over her back, whilst her eyes were just beginning to reopen once more...

Her head was ducked low against the ceiling, which she had her hands pressed up against, but despite that, her body was practically the length of the entire hangar, her legs reaching the far ends of the wall on the opposite side. Frowning, Naruto looked down at his cannon, then back to Lulu, who had a shocked look on her face, her eyes blinking to readjust her vision.

_'Well, at least she didn't shrink..._

"Did it work?" She inquired, her voice, now low and sultry once more, as well as incredibly LOUD, boomed out at him, shaking the hangar bay to its very foundations.

He nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, but-

Then, looking down at herself, she realized what he had done, an evil smile growing ever so slowly over her face as the realization came over her, whilst she looked down at her now very LARGE hands. " Oh it worked all right. And now, its payback time."

Naruto gulped nervously, and took a quick step backward, barely avoiding the hand that lashed out, in an attempt to grab him, instead sweeping through empty air, whilst the sheer air current of the missed blow, nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Shit."

Then her hand came at him again...


	23. A Dark Return

**_EXPECT TO BE SEEING A LOT OF OMAKES LIKE THESE, AS I NEED SOME HUMOR TO CHEER EVERYONE UP FROM THE OPPRESSIVE HOMEWORK THAT IS COLLEGE!_**

**Nz: I'm back! Sorry if I haven't updated as fast as i used to, I have fn college now, and coupled with work, I have so little time to-  
(Samus walks in)  
Samus: (Glares) Watch the language buddy.  
Nz: (sighs in defeat) Fine... jeez, why did I put you in this story...  
Samus: (Smiles sweetly) Because without me, this whole story would be boring.  
Naruto, Lulu, Rikku, Aizen: HEY! This story is about us, not YOU!  
Samus: Well it would be better if I was the main character.  
Naruto: Jeez mom...  
Dark Samus: (Shakes head mutely)  
Nz: For chrizakes, can I just start the story?"  
Samus: (Places hand on Neon's shoulder) Yes you may dear.  
Aizen: Neon, you are SO whipped.  
Nz: Hey! Its not my fault she's so hot!!  
**Aizen: Whipped**.  
Nz: That's it! I'm pairing you with Sakura.  
**Aizen: (pales) No! Not that! Tis a fate worse than death!

--

WHAM!

Naruto felt fireworks go off in his head, as Lulu's giant hand got a clean hit, her open palm smacking him into the room he had opened only moments before. _'OW! For a girl, she hits HARD!'_

The fall was hard and painful, whilst was the suit dampening most of the impact, but not all of it, as he finally skidded to a halt on his back, stars passing before his eyes. Shaking his head rapidly, he did his best to clear them away from his vision. "How did THAT feel?" Her overly loud voice boomed from the cargo bay, as he staggered to his feet, and stalked back into the room, towards her.

"How do ya think?! That hurt!" He shouted back, rubbing the top of his helmet painfully, as he looked up at her.

A sneer appeared on her face, as the giantess looked back down upon him. Her tone was thick with sarcasm when her voice boomed down, rattling his ears and his skull. "Oh, poor baby! Did that hurt? Then you're gonna love-

Her foot lashed out, with surprising speed, already coming for him. "THIS!"

To Naruto's credit, he _tried _to move, but weighed down as he was by the still unfamiliar suit, he just couldn't move as fast as he would have liked to. _'How can someone so big move so freakin fast?!'_

Her foot filled his field of vision, and behind the visor, he uttered an unintelligible curse, the speakers filtering out the foul language.

This was not going the way he had planned. This was the lone thought that ran through his mind, just before impact, at ground zero.

End result: Ouch.

Her massive kick bowled him over backwards, head over heels, booted back into the room from which he had come, making the slap from before, feel like a gentle love tap, as the kick knocked him through a lone glass vat, catapulting him out the other side, and into a dense steel wall. _'Okay, this is getting really old!'_

It was a good thing he had the suit, on, or he may have met his end at the hands of the sharp shattered shards, that which now littered the floor about him.

Static filled his visor, as the suits speakers blared out multiple warnings of structural damage, red lights flashing before his eyes, illuminating his face in their ruby red glow

_Danger, suit integrity compromised. Repairs suggested._

"Yeah, I'll just stop at the nearest repair shop," He hissed to himself, as he blinked away the klaxons, and lights, willing them away with but a thought.

If only he could do the same for the headache...

As he began to pick himself up, hand on the ground, cannon propping himself up, a curious sight met his cracked visor. "Huh?"

There, lying on the ground before him, dusted in broken glass, was...

A portrait?

Blinking, he cleared the blood out of his left eye, and narrowed his gaze, as he reached for the pic, leaning heavily on his tube now, for balance. _'Must've been in the cylinder Lulu kicked me through..._

"Na-ru-to!" Boomed her voice, shaking the glass off the ground, thus, causing him to wince slightly, before backing further into the shadows, the voice of the giantess pursuing him. "Get out here!"

"No! I'm not coming out, just so you can squash me!" Was his shout, which drew an angry shriek from her, as she was to large too come and get him directly. "You have to come out sooner or later, and when you do, your mine!"

He gulped at that, but when no further sound was heard, he let out a sigh. _'Looks like I'm safe here for a bit.'_

His gaze was drawn to the photo once more, as if caught in a tractor beam. _'Who would put a photo here?'_

Leaning back, he allowed his back to rest flat against the wall, relieving the weight from his cannon, as that arm hung loosley at his side.

His regular hand brushed away the glass from the shattered steel frame, pulling out the lone photo, for his visor to observe. _'Okay, just narrow my eyes..._

The voice of Samus in his head, oddly hushed, as if she was afraid for him to look at said picture.

_Scanning..._

Layers of data scrolled by his eyes, then a small bar at the bottom of the visor, which read:

_LOADING. One percent_

_'Piece a crap..._

The setting was an unknown one, but from what he could tell, the background was that of a blue/cloudy sky, the sun peaking round the edges of the white fluffines. The setting was a hilltop, several figures seen sitting upon its grassy surface.

The first, sitting at the edge of the small hill, was a young woman, her long blond hair tied back in a ponytail. Her blue eyes gazed out serenely, her arms holding what looked like a small bundle.

She had been looking straight at the camera, during the snapshot, a bright and happy smile on her face, bellying the serene look in her cerulean eyes.

She wore a blue form fitting bodysuit covered in it from top to bottom, her neck and head the only exposed portions of her. At her right side, a small pistol was strapped in its holster, smoothly resting against the wide curve of her hip. Upon closer inspection, he saw that her 'bundle' had a face. _'Hello there, what do we have here?'_

Peering closer at it, he soon realized it was no bundle, but cradled gently in her arms, was a baby boy. His tiny hands were outstretched, his little face scrunched up for some reason, riding up the little whisker marks on his face-

Hold it.

_'Whisker marks..._

Frowning, and upon closer inspection, he saw more figures in the photo, one a young girl, clad in a plain ordinary black tee, along with simple black boxer shorts. She sported brilliant indigo eyes, and short black hair. She sat next to the blond woman, her head leaning over to star down at the baby-

But when the pained expression was seen on her young face, he realized that the infant had actually grabbed her hair, forcing her to look down at him.

THAT was why his face was scrunched up.

He was laughing.

He winced in sympathy for the unknown girl, his suspicions momentarily forgotten. _'Ouch. He got ya pretty good, didn't he?'_

To the right of the woman, left arm around her shoulders, was a man with rough blond hair, smiling just as widely as she, and although clad in rough looking attire, a plain faded white tee, with some weired shiny blue vest over it, and dark baggy pants...

And a Leaf headband tied loosely around his neck.

He failed to notice that the man did NOT have any whisker marks on his cheeks.

Naruto _knew _this man. How could he not? After all, he was the best ninja of the Leaf, The Yodaime-

_And your father, Minato. The girl is your adopted sister, Deiga. I'm the one holding you. _Declared the sad voice of Samus, who knew she could no longer hide the truth from her wayward son. _That picture was taken just before the Kyuubi attacked.'_

She waved her arm in a wide all-emcompassing gesture, the arm that wasn't cradling the helmet. _This used to be our home._

_--_

Just outside the ruins, a portal ripped open, tearing the calm night as-sunder, all without so much as a sound, as several sleeping birds were spooked out of their trees, their startled cries echoing in the night.

It wavered for a moment, then stabilized, growing wide in diameter, as a hushed voice was heard from within. "Its clear. Go, go go!"

From it, several dark figures emerged smoothly and quickly emerged, clad in the dark attire of shinigami shinobi, their masked faces betraying nothing as one by one they emerged from the wormhole, hands on the hilts of their swords, as they formed, single file, until three rows of five ninja were present in the dark night.

These were the secret police, the 'assassins in the shadows' of the Shinigami.

Finally, last to emerge from the portal, was the Leader of the secret police, non other than Soi-Fon herself, clad in similar attire to her men, her hair cut short, no longer long and braided.

She eyed her men carefully, then drew her blade forth from her sheathe, a rasping sound heard as her men drew their swords all at the same time as she. Her voice was a hushed whisper, barely heard by the silent assasins. "This is it. The data given to us by Kuchiki Rukia has pinpointed the location of the arrancar within these ruins. We can eliminate him here, without disturbing the order of the humans."

Each shinigami nodded silently, hushed whispers of "Hai" heard all around.

Holding her blade high, it glistened in the moonlight, before she lowered it. "Jinteki Shakusetu." Translation: Exhaust the enemy; kill quickly. Activated her shikai, the blade turning into the infamous Suzemabachi, as it curled about her hand. "Then-

She got no further, as a certain someone saw fit to interrupt her.

KABLAM!

The earth shook terribly, as an explosion of dark blue hit the ground, bathing it in blue fire. Almost immediately, a cloud of dust and smoke sprang up, blinding all who were present, whilst the fire raged about them. Soi-Fon looked this way and that, for their 'guest', her eyes narrowing when he felt no reitstu.

That meant that whoever this was, it was neither an arrancar, nor a shinigami. "Show yourself coward."

No challenge was declared, but someone was most certainly here-

"URK!"

Whipping her head around, Soi-Fon witnessed the grizzly death of two of her men, as two blasts of blue energy shot out from within the smoke, blowing their heads clear off their bodies, and leaving their now lifeless corpses to fall to the ground, spraying some strange kind of blue liquid as they went.

The remaining thirteen looked about in panic, as minutes dragged on, but their attacker made no effort to make itself known. "Come out! Its no use hiding!" Shouted a particularly panicky one, as he shook from fear and fright.

Soi-Fon shot him a glare. "Sh!"

Alas, his wish was granted.

At that very moment, a foul wind swept up the dust and smoke, blowing it away, to reveal the blue fire, now a _ring _of fire, entrapping them in its fiery hold, preventing their escape.

Outlined against the blue fire, stood a dark figure, clad in a suit of armor, her dark blue visor contrasting harshly with the black of her armor clad form. Her right arm, ending in a cannon, was raised, and leveled right at the ninja who had spoken.

Soi-Fon's steel grey eyes widened, but before she could say anything-

Seconds later, in a blast of blue, he had no head, joining his two comrades in death's sinister embrace, his body slumping limply to the ground.

The entity showed no remorse whatsoever, as she quickly disposed with the rest of the enemy forces, blowing them away in a massive full scale wave of blue fire, leaving Soi-Fon alone to face this sinister new foe.

Dark Samus was here.

--

For a moment, nothing happened, his face blank as a clean slate, as he stared down at the photo. "Family...

The word was so alien to him.

But her next words brought so many emotions welling up, like an erupting volcano, spewing forth destructive magma.

_Naruto, I'm your mother._

And the explosion was about to come

In a fiercely rough motion, his hand dropped the photo, and in one rough movement, reached up to forcefully yank the helmet off his head, revealing the rage twisted face beneath, his eyes red and slitted now, baring his fangs at t. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" He roared at it, but when no immediate response was received, he angrily threw it down-

Only for it to be caught by a pair of ethereal hands.

The hands of the woman in the photo, clad in the skintight substance of her formfitting outfit. Her face wore a miserable expression. _You have every right to be angry with me. I've given you good reason_

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, whipping his weapon arm up, the cannon aimed right at her chest, whilst he held it unsteadily with a left shaking hand, which of course caused both arms to shake terribly.

Angry tears poured out of his eyes.

_Shoot if you must. _Was her calm reply.

He did so, arm pumping plasma through her ghostly form, not harming th long since dead woman in the least. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" He cried aloud, his face lit orange in the glow of his rapid plasma fire. "Where the hell where you?!"

Samus just stood still, the plasma passing through her, as she let her anguished son vent.

This process went on for several seconds, until finally, with a ragged sob/cry, he lowered his smoking gun, which had overheated from continuous fire, flashing red as it finally was allowed to cool.

"Where where you...

His words were now a choked sob, a he hung his head low, and let the tears flow freely, his anger gone now, awash in sadness and misery, as his body shook with ragged sobs.

--

Lulu frowned as she heard the commotion, then sounds of Naruto crying. "What is going on in there?"

--

Kneeling down in front of him, his mother raised the helmet up, to place it back on his head, her now grown up child making no effort to resist, as his vision turned green, the clamps of the helmet smoothly snapping back into place, the effort to remain tangible outside of the suit, taxing her to the limits of her strength.

But not before, with all the iron will she possessed, planting a kiss on his bruised forehead. _I hope you can forgive me._

He blinked, as he felt her hand on his head, just for a second.

Then it passed right through, as he felt her spirit phase back into the suit. Immediately, panic shot through him, fearing that the spirit of his mother was gone. "M-Mom?!"

The word was difficult to say, it felt strange in his mouth.

He had never used it before, never _knew _he even _had _a mother.

He breathed a deep sigh of as he heard her smooth voice in his head, followed by the brief sensation of being hugged.

_Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere._

--

No sooner had Naruto exited the opening, than Lulu's, right arm lashed out with surprising speed, grabbing him in her clutches. "Got ya! holding him firmly, as she raised her hand to get a good look at him.

_It seems your girlfriend is rather clingy! _Hissed Samus, as she felt the pressure on their suit, straining his airway, and the systems of the suit.

_'Tell me about it!' _He shot back, feeling oddly relieved, to be talking to his mother again, even if she was his suit now.

But despite this, he spat out a curse as he struggled to get free, but to no avail, she wasn't letting him go, it was all too clear that she wanted payback. "Okay, what're you gonna do?" He grumbled, stalling for time.

_'Can you switch back the polarity?' _He murmured, praying that Lulu wouldn't realize what he was up to.

He heard a loud and colorful curse from Samus, enough to make even _him _blush. _'DAMNIT! The freakin thing has to recharge for thrity seconds!_

_'Now I know where I got my cursing habit from..._

A reprimanding tone entered the voice of his mother, as she caught the tail end of his murmur. _What was that young man?_

Like any son would when he's in trouble, he lied through his teeth. _'Nothing..._

The Goddess frowned now, apparently thinking it over, her brow furrowing in concentration, her tone harsh, but semi-playful as well. "Hmm... For starters, I'd like to teach you a lesson about just tossing me around, without so much as a care in the world. How's a little game of catch sound?"

Even though she was just a spirit/data, Samus visibly paled at the thought of this. _She wouldn't._

He blanched, knowing her personality all too well by now. '_She would.'_

_15 seconds..._

He grinned nervously behind the helmet. "Now Lu, you don't REALLY want to do that, do you?"

_5 seconds..._

An evil grin spread over her face. "Oh yes I do.

_Got it! Let her have it!_

A small beep was heard, audible only to the finely tuned sensors of his suit.

He began to chuckle, drawing a confused look from the giantess. "Why are you laughing? Have you finally lost it?"

She tightened her grip on him now, drawing a painful hiss from her captive, but still his laughter did not cease. Her eyes narrowed at this. "I'm serious."

"Ah, as am I!" Was his evil reply, full of life and energy now, as green light was seen through her fingertips, which still held him tightly. _'Uh-oh.'_ Her red eyes widened in surprise, and immediately, she released him-

Allowing him the distance he needed to aim the Nano beam.

Time seemed to slow, as he hung in midair for the briefest off seconds. "Sorry Lu, but this is for your own good."

Then the Nano beam fired, and she was bathed in the green glow once more. '_Damn..._


	24. Passion Revisited!

**_Lulu: (glares) I HATE you_.  
****Nz: Heard that already...  
****_Lulu: (Prepares lightning spell spell)_  
****Nz: (Pales) Hey! Hey! I couldn't leave ya stuck like that! Besides, you were beating the shit out of Naruto!  
****Naruto: (Groans in the background) Yeah! I liked it better when you were 3 feet!  
****_Lulu: BZZAP! (Blasts Naruto with spell)  
_****Naruto: OW!  
****Nz: See? That's why I didn't leave you big. You're dangerous enough as it is. The last thing I need is a giantess stomping on me.  
****_Lulu: But I was going to have some fun with him...(pouts)  
_****Nz: ... Good God Lu, you are such pervert.  
****_Lulu: I know, now if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure Naruto's still alive. (Leaves)_**

**(background)  
Naruto: Hey what are you- OOOOOOW!  
_Lulu: Hold still! I can't mend the wound if you keep wriggling_!  
**_Dark Samus:... (Sweatdrops)_  
**Nz: I hear ya. Now get ready, your scene's coming up soon. I hope you're ready.  
**_Dark Samus: (Bows, then leaves)  
_**Nz: Crazy kids... Yuna, you're up for the disclaimer.  
Yuna: Neonzangetsu owns nothing, aside from the characters Chaos and Deiga.**

**--**

**WARNING! M RATED PART IN HERE! **

When the green glare cleared, Naruto let out a sigh of relief, pulling off his battered and dented helm, to wipe the sweat off his face, along with the dried up blood that stuck to his left cheek, partially covering the recent 2 tattoo he bore there. "Thank kami, finally got it right this time...

There before him, arms crossed over her chest, looking annoyed as _hell, _was Lulu, still clad in her makeshift outfit-

And back to normal size.

But now that you mention it, she did look really ticked, _especially _with the tone of voice she was giving him. "Naruto. You are SO in for it."

Then she noticed his stare, at her jest, which if possible, was jutting out even more than before.

Slowly, her gaze traveled down her frame, then a delicate black eyebrow was arched, as she cupped her breasts under her hands, squeezing her bosom experimentally. "I think you made certain parts of me a little _too _big." She smiled as she said this, her tone dangerously soft, as was that sinister smile she was giving him.

He gulped nervously, not knowing _what _she was planning this time. " Ehehe...Nice to have you back to, Lu."

Before he knew it, she was standing less than an inch from him, that spark in her eyes again, her nose brushing against his, neither of them budging an inch, anger contorting her former smile into a scowl, as she felt her frustration grow. "You-You-

She tried to form the words, but judging by the look on her face, it was difficult to do so, as she began to get red in the face, bellying her ever growing frustration. _'Darn it! He's so frustrating!'_

Finally, she did the expected, throwing her hands up in exasperation, the red fading from her face as she gave up trying to say whatever she had been focused on before. "Ah screw it!"

Grabbing him by his blond hair, she held him still, as she dragged her smooth lips over his, in an exceptionally rough kiss, that practically took the skin off his lips, leaving him mute as pulled back to whisper in his ear, voice soft and delicate now, as if she was a completely different person. "You know what I want. And you've kept me waiting for hours."

He blinked, not once but twice, surprised by the sheer audacity of what she was suggesting. "Here? Lu, you have got to-

A fierce kiss silenced him, her tongue at war with his for a good minute, until they were forced to break for air, his suit the one thing that prevented them from going at it right here and now.

She shot it a death glare, her hate from the obstructive metal quite obvious, yet another reason in her book, to hate all machina. "Get out of the suit."

Her voice was thick with desire, impatient with lust. She would not be dettered from this any longer. "Now."

He shrugged his shoulders, as he looked for a release button or something, his gaze scanning over the seamless metal. "Well, I don't really know- Whoa!

The next thing he knew, the metal literally _parted, _practically chucking him out, and throwing him at her, still clad in his previous attire from before, albeit soaked with sweat, the moisture glistening off his bare chest.

Once he realized he was loose, he let out a small sigh, then his face leaned forward, his lips brushing hers-

Until he heard a forced cough.

_Ahem._

Looking back over his shoulder, he watched the suit, formerly spilt clear down the middle, reseal itself, sword still tied over its back, arms crossed over the chest, the left leg of it tapping impatiently, looking oddly comical without its helmet,as the metal rippled back together of its own accord, directed by the will of its former master Samus.

A small, nervous smile grew over Naruto's face, as the suit, A.K.A Samus, reached over to grab the said helmet from him, in a quick decisive motion. _I'll be taking this._

Smoothly, she clapped it back into place, twisting it left and right until the helmet clamps locked down once more. Once the last clamp locked into place, a pair of blue eyes appeared behind the green visor. Her voice emitted from the speakers sounding calm and detached, despite the nervousness/anxiousness that swelled beneath.

Any mother would feel the same, knowing that her son was doing 'it' with his girlfriend.

But Samus wasn't exactly the kind of parent you'd nominate for 'parent of the year' award. Unlike most parents, she'd probably let Naruto do whatever he wanted, as long as it didn't involve any 'take over the world' crap.

_I'm going to check up on a few things, see what works, and whats screwed over. _Then, without another word, she turned and strutted off in the direction of the broken doors.

Her voice echoed over her shoulder, as she walked into the darkness of the recently revealed room. _Don't overdo it you two._

He breathed a sigh of relief as she was lost from sight. _'Thanks mom.'_

Then her lips were against his, and they were lost in each other...

_--_

Soi-Fon was breathing heavily, as she rolled aside from a blast of red hot fire, the heat of it scorching her left arm, and nearly rendering her unconscious, whilst the spot of earth where she had been mere moments before, bore a blackened and scorched scar, lifeless and barren, a testament to the one sided battled that was being waged here.

A battle in which Dark Samus was dominating, and Soi-Fon was barely holding on to.

No reprieve was given to the captain, as a missile exploded before her. She blinked, not understanding why the blast had missed. _'Why did she-_

Then the reason was revealed to her, as the sheer impact of it kicked up dirt and dust once more, clouding her vision, as the dust whipped up-

And from which came several blasts of blue fire, each one moving at an incredibly fast speed, dead set on ending her life. _'A distraction!'_

The first two shot clean over her head, as she dropped into a flat crouch, just in time to see a third coming in low and fast. Her eyes widened before she realized that she had enough time to deal with the attack. _'Whoever this is, certainly knows how to use the field to their advantage, and coupled with this offensive strategy, it might have done a slower opponent in-_

Raising Suzemabachi, Soi-Fon cleaved the third clear down the middle, the separated blasts passing her harmlessly by, dissolving into vapor as they hit the wall of flames behind her. _'But in sheer speed, I have the advantage!'_

She sneered into the smoke, her voice dripping with disdain. "Nice try human, but you'll have to do better than-Ugh!"

Somehow, a _fourth_blast hit her from behind, fiery pain washing over her, as the phazon induced energy began to eat through her clothing, and then into her skin. _'What?! When did she get behind me?!'_

Quickly, she threw off her long sleeved top, exposing her upper body, clad only in that of a sports bra, the fabric resting snugly against her bosom, albeit soaked with sweat. But her attention was no focused on that, as she watched her shirt simply melt into nothingness, as a strange blue liquid-like material consumed it, into nothing but ash. _'What as that? Some kind of acid?'_

Glancing over her shoulder, she expected to find Samus there-

But her opponent was not behind her, and her steel grey eyes narrowed upon this realization. _'Where-_

Tap.

Soi-Fon froze as she felt a hand tap her shoulder.

Ever so slowly, she turned back-

**(Music: Evanescene: Missing)**

To found the light blue visor of Dark Samus staring coldly back at her, whilst the steel grey eyes of the shinigami went wide. "What are you?"

A lone word bounce about inside her head, a mental reply from her insidious adversary.

_Death..._

Suddenly, her hand was over Soi-Fon's face, her fingers digging into the tan cheeks of the startled shinigami.

The dark armor encased hand began to pulse blue, as energy was gathered into it.

_Your death..._

The next thing she knew, her vision exploded in white, then she was staggering backwards rubbing the spots out of her eyes, as she saw double, then triple. before her vision returned to normal, whilst Samus lowered her hand, so as to place it over her cannon arm.

_'What WAS that?'_

Wiping sweat of her brow, she paused to collect her wits, catching her breath as her chest rose and fell in deep heaves of motion. _'This isn't good. Her attacks are becoming more accurate, and she's nearly as fast as I.'_

The ground itself was littered with similar scorch marks, each one a testament to the terrible power the dark clad warrior wielded. _'It's almost like she knows where I'm going to be before I even get there.'_

Dark Samus raised her cannoned arm, and made a 'bring it' gesture, her body posture displaying the confidence she held in her abilities, the feeling of superiority more than apparent to her enemy.

The reaction was instantaneous, as the insult struck Soi-Fon to her core, as her entire being visibly shook with rage, a murderously rage filled scowl contorting her face into a venomous expression.

She was being mocked!

By a mere _human_, whom she would have disposed of with ease!

For this, she would suffer a fate worse than death! _'Well then, if she's aiding the arrancar, then I'll have to bring this human back for 'interrogation'..._

An 'interrogation' that she would _personally _conduct.

Charging in, she thrust Suzemabachi forward. _'If avoiding her attacks is useless, then I'll just have to take the fight to-_

Only for Dark Samus to side-step to the left, the lunge of Soi-Fon carrying her further than she would have liked, stumbling forward against her will, as she fell off balance.

She had let her emotions get the best of her, and as a result, her charge had not been thought fully through, instead hasty and not planned out.

The captain was now wide open for a counterattack, and she knew it, as she twisted her head to the left, to look into that soulless visor-helmet that hid the face of her foe. _'What are you..._

A counterattack that came hard and fast.

Dark Samus raised her cannon in a heartbeat, not to blast her foe into oblivion, but to brutally clock the captain once over the head, in a simple downward smack, that which snapped the head of Soi-Fon down, nearly breaking her neck with sheer brute strength, as her body hit the floor with a loud crash.

CRAAAACK!

The sound of metal meeting bone was terribly audible, echoing into the stillness of the night.

Dark Samus shook off the blood on her cannon arm, then waited for her opponent to feel the after affects of the hit.

She was feeling it even now. The impact rang through the ears of the shinigami, as stars flitted past her vision, blood trickling down from her scalp, whilst one question replayed itself over and over in her mind, as she ground the dirt beneath her delicate fingers, leaving small furrows in it from her long sharp nails. _'Why can't I hit her?!' _

Desperation began to grow within her, fueling her rage, as well as that overly inflated sense of pride she bore.

Angrily, she slammed her fists down on the ground, whilst Dark Samus just stood over her, a grim reaper of death, gauging the reaction of this hot-headed shinigami.

This was only a human! She was a shinigami! She was _better_ than this!

She scowled fiercely, her face twisting with rage. "I am BETTER than this!"

With a fierce shriek, she pushed off the ground with her hands, palms flat against the earth, bringing her body up and around, as she swung her legs upward in a flying spin kick-

Only for the normal hand of dark Samus to lash out, with a previously unseen whip of light blue energy, that which ensnared the left leg of the captain, halting her assault cold.

For a moment, remained in that position, standing on her hands, whilst her leg was still caught in the energy snare.

But only for a moment, as with a sharp downward tug of the whip, Samus gave Soi-Fon a brutal 100 watts of electricity, the powerful current coursing through her body, muscles spasming, until her hands collapsed from under her, no longer able to support her weight, as the electrical impulses in her brain were thrown off by the jolt. _'Electricity?! Is she using kidou?!'_

No chance was given for her to ponder this, as the moment her arms buckled, she was heaved up by the lasso, then chucked towards the fire that encircled them. Valiantly she did struggle to free herself from the searing grip of the grapple line, but her muscular system- no her entire body, simply would not move as she wished it to. _'I can't move!'_

Body disabled as it was, she had no chance of halting herself, as her body passed into the fire with a small hiss, the grapple beam the only indication of her immersion within the flames.

The dark, unknown entity waited for a moment, then pulled away her beam, the light retracting into her hand, certain that her foe was no more.

She began to turn away walking towards the other end of the fire, to continue her mission-

Only to feel a pricking sensation, then looking down, she observed a black butterfly, appearing on her armored chest.

Upon further inspection, Suzemabachi was sticking out of her armored suit, is gold tip jutting out of the lower armor upon her stomach, soaked in red/blue blood, both that of human blood, and phazon energy.

She felt pain, but this wound was not fatal.

But what was this mark...

Behind her was Soi-Fon, her clothing tattered and burned from the fire, but still very much alive. She sported several burn marks on her arms and legs now, but aside from these, and a ragged appearance, she was perfectly fine. _'It'll take more than a little heat to kill me.'_

The legs of her long form-fitting pants had been burned away in the fire, leaving only the top portion of them, a tattered pair of shorts, that were barely held together, by the scorched fabric revealing her long muscular legs, "Sorry," She hissed venomously, as ever so slowly, purposely prolonging the pain, pulled out Suzemabachi, the blood beginning to trickle out of the hole.

She got into a fighters crouch once more. "But I won't lose to a mere human."

Then she noticed that Dark Samus was looking at the mark. "Suzemabachi's special ability. Two hits in the same place means death."

Immediately, Dark Samus raised her cannon, at point blank range, and from within, blue fire roared out-

Only for Soi-Fon to sway away from the heat, leaning her body back, as the scorching heat passed just over her face, a massive wave of destruction, but none of it touched her athletic, scnatily clad frame.

The frayed clothing of her pants finally gave way now, exposing the navy blue panties she wore beneath, the wave of heat became just too much for the fabric to withstand.

She shrugged it off as nothing. _'Oh well, Guess that means I have to go shopping after this..._

Anyone else would have blanched at that, would have died from embarrassment, but-

This was Soi-Fon. Aside from Yoruichi, she cared not what others thought of her, she honestly didn't give a shit. she forged her own way, her OWN path, winning her battles at any cost, even if it meant she was fighting half naked.

So far, she had been on the defensive, and as you have read, only recently went on the attack. The attack patterns of her opponent...

They _had _no pattern. The strategies used by the armor clad figure were always different, varying in technique, but never in the sheer power and agility that was boasted by her silent aggressor.

Things were not looking up for the prideful shinigami. Until that last hit, she had been trying her best to avoid the attacks that had come her way, each one getting a little closer, just by a centimeter, somehow getting around her defenses just a little bit more each time.

And that last one was a little too close for comfort, the fire extinguishing as her suited adversary lowered her arm.

_'An opening!'_

She needed to end this, and fast.

Raising her weapon arm up, her mouth was set in a grim line as a white aura surrounded her, then lastly Suzemabachi. Her tone was literally dripping with confidence, as Dark Samus raised her cannon arm up. "I didn't want to use this in the human world, but it appears that you've left me no choice."

A blue blast of energy was fired her way-

Only for the shinigami to disappear, moving at incredibly fast speeds, using a form of speed that was above even that of Shunpo.

Dark Samus looked to the left, then right-

BAM!

She staggered forward from an unseen hit, just a step, but no more. She looked dow as a the black butterfly became white, then abruptly snapped her head back up, as if she saw something...

Immediately, she dropped flat against the ground, avoiding Suzemabachi, the zanpaktou that cut through the air where she had been mere moments before.

She felt slowed now, her body no longer moving as fast as she would have liked, and against her will, it fell flat against the dirt, despite her best efforts to move.

Soi-Fon reappeared above her, her white aura now consisting of two large butterfly wings on her back, as an unseen wind swirled about her whipping her tattered hair around. "You're done. Death is the only thing that awaits you."

Dark Samus made no move, except to angrily clench the dirt below her in one hand, holding it loosely within her tightly clenched fist.

A sneer appeared on the shinigami's face, twisting her graceful features into a scowl once more, as she stood over the foe who had, until recently, been giving her more trouble than warranted. "Too bad. Looks like only Yoruichi-sama can keep up with me."

Thrusting her weapon downward, she went for the killing blow-

A faint blue outline to appear about Dark Samus-

_Hyper Mode Engaged._

Pure, unfiltered Phazon rushed through her veins, momentarily wiping away the venom.

Then, the impossible happened.

Moving even faster than before, Dark Samus threw the dirt within her hand, momentarily blinding the captain, just for a second, as she blinked it away, her weapon still set on its lethal path-

But it had slowed, a mere fraction of a second, buying our dark warrior enough time to whip her cannon up-

And caught Suzemabachi, trapping the weapon within the black tube.

As the vision of Soi-Fon cleared once more, she froze as she beheld her weapon, and the arm upon which it was coiled, held firmly by Dark Samus.

Mightily, the shinigami struggled to free her weapon, but alas, it was stuck tight within the grasp of Dark Samus. "Let go!" She shrieked, but the armor clad warrior shook her head once, the unspoken message crystal clear, as her other hand reached up to grab the shoulder of Soi-Fon, arresting her escape further.

_No..._

Blue light began to shine within it, as the outer sections of the canister began to glow a bright white, the entire weapon arm visibly shaking as the contained energy reached its peak, whilst within the suit, the energy reading of hyper mode began to red-line.

_Warning. Warning. Hyper mode corrupted..._

Dark Samus ignored the warning, instead amping the Phazon within her body to its maximum, until white light literally shown from the frame of her suit.

Soi-Fon had only a moment to comprehend what was going to happen. Her eyes grew incredibly wide, as the energy began to emit from within. She screamed, a horrified death wail, as she realized her escape was cut off, her fate sealed at this very moment. "NOOOOOOOOOO-

WHOOSH!

Unable to contain itself any longer, the white light roared forward in a massive wide wave, burning all in its path-

To ash.

Soi-Fon was in raw agony, for one unbearable moment, the sensation of skin burning away, it was pure hell, and she was certain that this would be her end.

Certain, until she was rescued from her death, via being roughly grabbed, by a pair of tan arms, then the familiar sound of a flash step.

Looking up, she felt her eyes grow heavy, as she beheld the face of her rescuer, as the landscape blurred about them. "Yoruichi-sama...

Yes, it was indeed the Goddess of Flash, and right now, she looked scared to death, her amber yellow eyes filled with worry for the severely wounded captain. Her rich voice echoed dimly in the ears of the captain, as everything began to go black "You'll be allright, just hang on until I get you back to Soul Society."

Dimly, the woman realized that Suzemabachi was no longer on her hand, and looking down at it, beheld said hand, the skin of which was gone, leaving only raw muscle and bone.

She couldn't feel her left, and something told her she didn't want to look.

So she didn't.

"My Zanpaktou...

Yoruichi shook her head, a sad smile upon her face. "It's gone. I was barely able to get YOU out of there."

She felt unconsciousness beginning to take her in its black grip. "And my opponent...

Yoruichi shook her head once more, her long hair swaying back and forth as the landscape turned black about them, an odd look on her face. "She won't be pursuing us...

--

When the smoke cleared, all that was left was Suzemabachi, the metal hot and steaming, a silent testament.

Testament to the 'death' of Soi-Fon.

Dark Samus saw red, both from her suit, and the poison that coursed through her veins.

Yet still, she rose to her feet, and staggered forward, reaching down to take the weapon, and claim it as her own.

She smoothly placed it on her hand, looking at it for a minute. Then, spurred on by an unknown drive, staggered towards the ruins, swaying like a drunken sailor, as she truggled to say on her feet.

When she reached the cliff face, she just pressed her hand against it, and a section of the wall rose up to grant her access.

She stepped forward-

Only to feel her body go numb, leaving her unable to move as a result.

One step later, she abruptly fainted, the world about her going white, as one word rang over and over in her head, her body falling hard against the unforgiving earth.

_Corruption..._

Now we hear what she can not.

_Corruption, unidentified substance in body._

_Suit integrity breached, phazon leakage._

_Initiating reset function..._

_Purging..._

Everything went blank.

--

--

The two broke apart, breathing heavily from their fierce kissing session. "You...okay?" He breathed, drawing in a ragged breath.

"I'm fine Naruto. Just fine." She didn't want his 'suit' possibly watching, but after all the 'tension' he had put her through, she wasn't going to stop either.

Hands grabbed her shoulders and no thoughts but making contact with her entered his mind. Naruto dipped his head and just barely brushed his mouth against hers. Both of them sighed, then moving together, brought their lips closer.

Lips – one pair soft the other more firm. Both were wet and warm to the touch. Lulu gasped and suddenly one of hers was between his and he sucked on it. "Mmmmm...

She let out a moan of ecstasy, then returned the favor with interest, nearly knocking him back upon the steel floor, so fierce was her response, her hands grabbing his jacket and ripping it off his body, whilst his hands grasped at the lone knot that held her barely-there outfit together.

Finally, it came loose, exposing her upper body, whilst an unseen secondary knot held the lower portion of it to her wide hips.

But he seemed not to care, as he held her tighter, wanting a deeper taste of her mouth, whilst her hands yanked down his jeans, leaving him clad only in his boxers.

His tongue traced her bottom lip and when her mouth opened even more, he filled the space with his tongue. It was exciting. SHE was exciting, sexy, and-

Many other things that words could not describe. One minute she'd be pissing him off, the next, she'd _completely _switch gears, and turn into a more gentle woman, when she wanted to do 'it'.

Throwing those thoughts aside, he kissed her again, with all the passion of a single man, whilst she held him like a woman who wants- no _needs,_ a man.

That man namely being him.

They couldn't be more different, and yet, as they held each other, reckless in abandon and passion, it was plain to see that what they brought out in the other.

For Naruto, Lulu brought out his worst. He would cuss, he would speak his mind more often, he would DO things, SAY things, that, when not around her, he would never dream of doing/thinking.

He drove his lips against hers fierce and wild in his abandon, before she abruptly pulled his face away, forcing his lips onto her neck, the unspoken message obvious.

_'Bite me..._

Which he did, drawing a throaty moan from her, as she melted in his arms, going limp in his touch, as she arched her neck back, allowing him to sink his sharp canines in, all the while not drawing blood.

For Lulu, he brought out a rarely seen side in her. Around him, she felt...tamed, would be the best way of putting it into words for her.

She didn't feel quite as cold when she was around him, when he was near her, _holding _her, like he was at this very moment. Not that she liked it of course-

She _loved _it! Such a man, such an _animal _she had never met before, had never made love with before. He was the ultimate high for her, a high from which she never wanted to come down.

Pure ecstasy, through and through

He was _hers, _and she'd fight anyone to the _death_ if they tried to take him from her!

Lulu couldn't breathe, all her air was now in Naruto's lungs but she wanted more. She pushed her body closer and her hip, making contact with Naruto's naked hip, caused him to cease his vampiric-style biting, pulling away to leave her body visibly shaking with pleasure.

Nothing was said as they sat, each breathing hard. Suddenly the quiet hangar seemed to loud. The sounds of Samus fiddling with something over the hangar, the sounds of malfunctioning sparking electrical equipment, Each note of sound, beat and drip echoed for them...

She could tell he wanted a positive answer, if she was enjoying this as much as he. Lulu curled her long curvy legs to one side, brought her hand up over her heart then looked him up and down, as he came forward again . "This isn't something I usually say, but-

The hungry look was back in her eyes again, she wanted more. "I _really_ like this."

"Good," He hissed, lowering himself upon her, but she beat him to the punch, kissing him with wild abandon, that she didn't know she possessed, as he allowed her tongue full reign within his mouth, as she leaned back against the nearby wall, his weight fully atop her, as they went at it like there was no tomorrow.

Her fingernails, long and sharp, dug into his back, drawing blood, along with thin scratches, which healed up almost instantly, the flesh knitting itself back together seamlessly.

She brought her legs around, wrapping them over his back, her grip vice-like, and locked tight, as she pulled him in deeper. _'Good lord, this is...AMAZING!'_

They held each other in an unbreakable grip, unwilling to let go, lips locked, until finally, they both let out a simultaneous moan as their bodies exploded in ecstasy, their vision going hazy, as they fell atop their scattered clothing, breathing heavily as their lips finally parted, Lulu falling atop Naruto, exhausted from the passion they had been willingly subject to.

"How...was that?" He panted, as his right arm wrapped around her shoulders, whilst she drew herself close to him.

"Amazing... Was her murmur, then sleep took the, both...

--

The spirit of Samus crossed the arms of the suit over her chest as she smiled behind the visor. It had taken some work, but she had finally cleared the wreckage away. "_Allright. It looks like she's still in good shape."_

Before her, was none other than her ship, still in perfectly good condition, despite the crappy condition of basically everything else here.

Striding forward, the hatch lowered to her presence, the computerized voice of the ship greeting her, as she entered for repairs.

_Greetings Samus..._


	25. Legacy, Motives, and Love!

Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin, as Aizen abruptly appeared in her tent, arms crossed, and looking genuinely angry, his face contorted into a scowl, as he drew loose his blade from its green sheathe. "You! Just leave me alone!"

"Kuchiki Rukia." The words were ground out, laced with anger and disdain, as his eyes sparked dangerously-

Only to soften, as he sheathed his blade, a calm smile on his face, as he felt a familiar energy, VERY close to that of Naruto's, almost...

Identical. _'It looks like backup came..._

And not just any backup, much to his surprise, then amusement, as his smile became genuine.

No, she who had come, was the one person he had been searching for, for quite some time. WHY she came, he had no idea, but now that she was here, the success of his plan was more than guaranteed-

It was assured.

_'Yes, with the two of them, everything should proceed smoothly.'_

It was merely a matter of playing his cards right, and so far, fate seemed to be handing him all the right ones.

"Thank you for sending the coordinates to Soi-Fon. I would have eliminated her myself, but thanks to your little transmission-

Immediately the violet eyed girl went stiff as a board, her eyes narrowing dangerously, as his sudden personality flip-flop, now left her off guard. "What are you getting at?"

He shrugged his shoulders, calmly rolling them, a nonchalant expression upon his face. "You can play dumb if that's what you really want to do. He'll figure you out eventually."

With that, he turned to go, parting the curtain as he went-

Only to halt halfway, looking over his shoulder. "Oh, and I think you shinigami might want to hold a funeral for your captain, I doubt she'll survive the infection."

Then he was gone, the curtain blowing outward from his smooth exit, as he went about his business...

--

_'Infection?!' _

Rukia immediately reached for her soul pager, which rang the moment she opened it. "What happened?"

--

On the other line, Yoruichi frowned, looking down at Soi-Fon, who was now in critical condition, a respirator strapped to her face, her chest rising and falling haphazardly as medics attended to her.

Her left arm, the one she had been loathe to look at-

Was gone, just a stump from the elbow down, cauterized there, not bleeding, but still absent nonetheless

She turned round now, to pace anxiously in the courtyard, for that was where they were, the condition of Soi-Fon to unstable to risk moving her any more than she had already been.

She couldn't bear to see her like this. "A complete rout, that's what. The entry went smoothly, but once they neared the ruins-

Rukia's breath hitched in their throat. "The arrancar?"

Yoruichi shook her head, a frown set upon the fine features of her face, as she heard one of the medics give a startled squawk. "Surprisingly, no."

Sounds of a struggle were heard by Rukia, as Yoruichi temporarily but down the phone, to helpt the medics hold down the now convulsing Soi-Fon, whose eyes were rolled back in her head, whilst another medic attempted to inject some anesthetics into her good arm, the one that was still being healed by three other medics.

At last, he jabbed the needle into her skin, injecting the medicine, with much effort, as he pushed the syringe in. "There! She should stabilize now!"

Finally, her convulsions ceased, and she lay still, breathing softly. But her vital signs were still erratic, for some unknown reason, the lines on the monitor still spiking rapidly up and down...

The situation looked grim for the captain.

Moments later, an out of breath Yoruichi picked the up the phone once more. "Sorry about that, they needed some help."

Rukia frowned as well now, looking off into empty space for a moment. _'Then who could have dismantled them so effortlessly?'_

The voice of Yoruichi drew her back in. "Actually, from what Soi-Fon told me before slipping into a coma, her attacker was human, clad in a black suit of armor."

"Human?" Rukia's voice was filled with worry her eyes narrowing in anxiety.

"Yes, I thought the exact same thing." Came the stressed out reply of the Flash Goddess. "From what we were able to determine, her opponent was poisoned with Suzemabachi, before Soi-Fon fell so whoever it was, they probably don't have long to live, but still-

"We need to send someone to make sure she's dead." Confirmed Rukia seriously, and from the other end, Yoruichi nodded her agreement. "Same here, but everyone else is busy at the moment."

A thoughtful expression found its way onto her face as an idea hit her. "Look, I know you like the arrancar but-

"NANI?! I DO NOT!" Shrieked the girl from the other end, red as a tomato now, deeply embarrassed.

Yoruichi had hit the nail on the head with that one. "Could you make sure he/she's finished? We might need you to keep an eye on him for a little while longer."

She shook her head rapidly, the tone in her voice making it clear that she did _not_ want to. "I can't. Its too close to his position, and I think he already suspects that I'm a-

A startled curse was heard from Yoruichi on the other end, who then spoke rapidly into the phone. "I have to go!" The next words weren't spoken to Rukia, but she managed to hear them just before she got disconnected.

And those words made her face turn pale, white as a clean sheet.

"We're losing her!"

_'Ichigo, why did I listen to you?'_

Even now, she regretted his strong urging that she call in a team to eliminate the potential arrancar. If Soi-Fon were to die because of _her _actions...

She'd never forgive herself.

--

Yoruichi had no idea what was going on.

Not five seconds ago, Soi-Fon's vital signs had suddenly taken a dive, then blue liquid started to leak from her mouth.

Her eyes had opened then, and only two words were uttered. "Help me...

Then the convulsions had started back up again, her body wildly bucking and jerking as the now awake captain's body rallied to fight off whatever foul substance she had been 'corrupted' with.

_Weakling... _Came a familiar voice, the voice of her earlier foe, heard only to Soi-Fon, but now, but for some reason, it sounded more...dark, more sinister.

Immeidiately, she looked this way and that, uncertain as to what was happening, what she was hearing. _'Who are you?! What are you doing to me?!'_

A sinister chuckle now, followed by what felt like a cold touch against her cheek.

_'The young one was too weak, she has...reset. She is useless to me now, a blank slate. Therefore, I require a new host.'_

Her eyes widened in horror as the captain saw before her, a black ghost **(Play metroid prime 3: corruption to find out what I'm talking about) **hovering in the aire, that mocking visor glaring down at her, dark shadowy wings keeping the apparition aloft. _'You will do. Your body is still strong, you just need proper treatment..._

Its tone was deceptively smooth, trying to lull the captain into a false sense of security.

But she had seen this foul specter in action, courtesy of Dark Samus, and she knew what is was.

A monster.

Desperately, the wounded shinigami waved her hands at the air, drawing confused looks from Yoruichi and the other medics, who did not see the ghost.

"She's losing it!"

_'NO! Stay away from me!'_

_Never! _hissed the dark entity, moving forward-

Then, abruptly, Yoruichi appeared in her field of view, her strong presence blocking the weaker existence of the ghost, who only had the desire of hate and vengance to remain in this world.

Again the spirit tried to move forward, but instead found its passage blocked, by some invisible barrier now. _What is this?_

Roughly, Yoruichi shook her phazon infected lover, dispelling the image of the ghost forth from the steel eyes of Soi-Fon, even though Yoruichi did not see it.

Tears were in her eyes, as steel grey met honey yellow, the water dripping down from her face, to land on Soi-Fon's eyes, thus clearing away the image of the ghost even further, as it just faded away, determining that it would not be able to take hold of Soi-Fon's spirit.

"Soi-Fon! Don't you _dare_ die! That's an order! Do you understand me?!" Shrieked the tan woman, as the light began to dim in the eyes of her friend-

Until the ghost faded away fully, now in search of another suitable vessel.

Abruptly, the blue ooze leaking from the mouth of the crazed woman, and the haze in her eyes lifted, the light and life beginning to return unto them, growing stronger with every passing second.

Blinking away the dryness in her eyes, the captain sat up, despite the protests of the medics. "Huwah? Where am I?"

Quizzical steel grey met Yoruichi's relieved yellow, and then she realized it.

Soi-Fon... didn't remember anything. Only just waking up here...

"Yoruichi-sama? What's wrong?"

She looked to the left and right, then down at her battered body. "What happened?"

Only now did the tears drip out of her eyes, as the Goddess of Flash shook her head. "Nothing. You just had a little accident, that's all."

Soi-Fon was now staring at her severed hand, whilst the two medics working on her other hand, finished their work, the skin and bone restored, as they fell back on their haunches, each one of them drained of their reitsu. The last medic, rolled his eyes, as he continued his work, blowing some of his unrly black hair out of his eyes. "Jeez, where's Inoue when you need her? She's certainly no weakling when it comes to healing-

Yoruichi shot him a glare, obviously stressed out from what had almost happened to her best friend. "Uzuto! **(Hehe. Sound familiar?)** These medics have tried their very hardest, and you have no right to-

He waved her off with a snort. "Yeah, yeah, I won't make fun of your girlfriend." His blue eyes reflected amusement, as he re-attended to his work, sweat beading upon his brow as he drew out the bone, followed by the muscle tissue, in a slow but steady attempt to regrow what had been lost.

But much to the surprise of Yoruichi, when the navy haired woman looked back, their was no malice in her eyes, no hate for the loss of her limb, at the hands of Dark Samus.

In fact, she was smiling. "Looks like more then an accident, doesn't it?"

Yoruichi shook her head, drying the tears away. "Baka."

Abruptly, and much to the shock/surprise of the captain, the lips of her best friends crashed down upon hers, nearly knocking her back with the intensity of the kiss, before they both relaxed, and just leaned into it.

Yoruichi had another, more important reason to live, a vital reason tying her to this earth.

That reason had a name.

Soi-Fon.

--

Naruto yawned, opening his eyes as he awoke, then squawked in surprise, as a pile of clothes were thrown at him, courtesy of Samus/suit. "Those are for your girlfriend."

When he made no effort to awake, she roughly smacked him over the head with the cannon, the loud noise of the impact waking Lulu, who immediately grabbed the clothes, once she realized that the two were still in the nude.

Behind the visor, Samus laughed."Time to get up. We need to get you home before its morning."

"But what about-

Abruptly, a watch appeared on Naruto's wrist, as the suit folded in on itself. _There. Is this portable enough for you?_


	26. True Identity! Deiga's Amnesia!

Abruptly, a watch appeared on Naruto's wrist, as the suit folded in on itself. _There. Is this portable enough for you?_

Naruto blinked in surprise, as he beheld the now compact suit, its resemblance that of a simple wristband/ watch. "No way. Portable?"

_How do you think I got around? Honestly, were you thinking I walked around in this all day?_

He blushed sheepishly at this, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well...

Lulu shook her head as she pulled up the dark blue shorts, the fabric of which clung tightly to her wide hips, riding up neatly on her rear, the thing material of the stretchy fabric barely covering it, whilst she pulled them up tightly. " What are you talking about? Honestly-

From the pile of clothes, she now snatched up a dark red t-shirt, similar to the tattered clothing of Naruto's, her now larger chest jutting out against it just as expansively, as slid her arms through the sleeves, then her head through the hole. "You can be such an imbecile at times."

The shirt was small on her, to say the least, the undersized fabric of it, exposing her midriff, leaving it bare, to accentuate the dip of her waist, finely shown against the form fitting, hip hugging shorts she wore.

She did noticed the shock evident in his eyes, as he beheld her athletic form, whilst he too slipped his clothes on, despite the fact that he had seen her naked at least twice so far. But now, her voice was weary, her body language betraying how tired she was, her shoulders visibly sagging with exhaustion. "Lets just head back already. You tired me out."

He snorted as he picked up the bundle of clothes, stuffing them into a storage scroll, hanging at his right hip. "Never thought I'd hear that from you."

"Shut up." Spat the magician, defiance still in her eyes, despite her weariness

Taking two steps forward, he looked about the shattered hangar, searching for some form of an exit. "Okay, now how are we going to-

It was then that the stone door rose, emitting a low grinding sound, the dim light of the moon shining in-

And revealing the collapsed figure of Dark Samus, her armored chest rising and falling in small imperceptible motions. "Hey, there's someone there!"

--

In a heartbeat, Naruto was across the hangar, ignoring the cries of warning shouted in his head from Samus. _Naruto wait, this might be a trap._

_'Who cares?! Whoever that is looks like their hurt!'_

He felt the cool air of the night rush past him as he burst out into the calm clean air, immediately turning over the nearly prone body. _'What happened to her..._

His breath hitched in his throat, as the cold blue visor gazed back up at him, its unconscious gaze eerily disconcerting, despite the fact that its wearing was unconscious behind it. _'Her suit, its exactly like-_

He stiffened as the suit reformed over his head, granting him access to the scan visor. _Scanning..._

He reached for the clamps about the base of the helmet, all of which simultaneously snapped up at his touch, literally blasting the helmet off, to reveal a pale lovely face beneath, a large Number 1 tattoo etched into her cheek eerily similar to that of his 2.

_'Does that mean something?'_

Her eyes were closed, her long dark navy blue hair swaying in the wind, as small short breaths passed her pale lips. _'Who are you..._

_Scan complete._

_Target, Human. Age determined: 17 earth years. Name: Undetermined. Detection of high phazon levels within blood stream, neurotoxin within neutralized, purging complete._

All these fact flashed by his eyes in a matter of moments, useless information to him. _'Well, that didn't help me much..._

He let out a sigh as the suit reformatted, and retracted back into the watch. He felt the reassuring presence of Lulu behind him, as he reached out for the hand of the unknown woman-

Whose eyes snapped open as his hand brushed hers, revealing them to be deep indigo color, fear and panic visible in them.

Naruto went stiff as a board, as he now stared down the dark muzzle of her cannon, held point blank at his face, still warm from overuse. '_When did she, how did she- Holy crap, she's fast!'_

He put both arms out in a placating gesture, the light glinting off his suit watch-

And drawing he attention of the girl, her eyes suddenly focusing on It, whilst she lowered her weapon from Naruto's face. "Now look, I'm not here to hurt you-

She weakly pointed a finger at it, then to her other arm, cutting him off with the simple gesture.

Naruto could only blink and look on in mild shock, as the plating of her armor began to retract, first the legs, than the arm, until all but the cannon arm, had retraced into the chest section of her armor, which went all the way around her chest, whilst her indigo eyes still stared at him, blazing brightly in the night.

She now wore plain white boxer shorts, and beneath the armored plating, over her chest, was what looked like further clothing. Her helmet was gone as well, having been at some point reabsorbed into the mesh-work of her suit.

_She's trying to say she has the same suit as us. _Echoed the voice of Samus within him

_'Why doesn't she-_

Suddenly, he was the black lines that ran up the pale skin of her throat, ending under her chin. _'Oh..._

Those were burn lines.

The voice of his mother was laced with pity as her voice bounced around in his head. _Naruto, I don't think she can._

This girl was mute.

But was she deaf?

He pointed to her cannon, then to his hand, then her other hand, which still bore Suzemabachi upon it. "Can you take off the cannon?"

She nodded meekly, placing her hand over it, and as if in response, the metal tube veined tube simply faded away, becoming what looked like a black watch over her wrist, as a pale hand was revealed from beneath.

Her hearing seemed to be perfectly intact.

Lulu merely looked on in silence, quietly observing the odd scene taking place before her. '_Such a strange girl..._

Then Naruto pointed to the chest section, and made a pulling gesture as he tugged the fabric of his jacket upward. "What about that? Can you-

Immediately, as if of its own accored, the chest armor just clattered to the ground, landing with a dull clang, as it bounced upon the ground, falling off her chest, which was clad in a light purple tank top, the fabric of which was visibly soaked with sweat.

Seconds later, the metal just-

Dissapeared, crumbling into rust as a breeze blew through it, the dirt filled particle carried away on the wind.

"It appears she knows english." Commented Lulu, as she stepped forward, to Naruto's side.

The girl took a step forward, but when the sound of a wolf's howl echoed through the night, she visibly stiffened, her body going rigid as she looked from left to right in rapid succession fear evident in her lovely startled indigo eyes.

Fear and panic was evident in her body language, as anxiety shown through her indigo orbs.

She looked to Naruto, and crossed her hands before her.

The unspoken gesture was all too clear, as those needy, pleading eyes gazed deeply into his calm, warm, blue.

_Help._

He merely nodded, as he stepped forward, and extended his hand to her. "Come on, you can stay the night in the village-

He fumbled with the words, as he realized she could not give him her name. '_Duh! She's only mute!_

Oddly enough, with her shy stature, and nervous glances, this one reminded him of Hinata.

That was it!

"Do you have a name?" He queried, smiling instead of frowning, when she shook her head. "Would you like one?"

Immediately, her eyes lit up, and she nodded eagerly.

It would appear that she valued a name very highly.

"Now what?" Murmured Lulu, wondering what on earth they would call this strange seventeen year old, only a year younger than the two of them, yet oddly childlike in the way she held herself.

"How about...

He paused, frowning, as he searched for a name. "Hina? Does that sound like a good name?"

If possible, her eyes were lit with joy now, and she gave a small hop. She nodded rapidly before making some hand symbols before her, crudely forming letters with her fingers, until Naruto was able to get the gist of what she was saying.

_Thank you, Your name?_

He extended a hand to her, receiving an odd look from Hina, as she stared down at the outstretched appendage. "You're supposed to-

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Never mind. The name's Naruto." He now pointed to Lulu, who still had yet to speak, This is Lu.

The magician sighed as she started down the trail speaking over her shoulder. "Follow us."

Hina shook her head, then looked down at her left leg, which was badly bruised. She mad a clenching gesture with both hands, then held her leg.

_Hurt..._

She would need to be carried. Lulu led the way, whilst Naruto moved to stand beside the girl, patting his back for her to get on. "Come on, Hina. Hop-OOF!"

He was unprepared for the sudden jump, her unprepared for weight, although light, nearly knocking him to the ground. _'Whoa, either she's really heavy, or I'm REALLY tired!'_

She somehow knew enough to encircle her arms around his neck. He gingerly wrapped his arms round her legs to hold her securely, then slowly, he began to pace down the trail with Lulu leading the way...

--

(Later) With a sigh, Naruto finally stopped off at his hut, a now sleeping Hina dozing upon his back, her head resting against his neck, as she lightly breathed in and out, eyes closed and a peaceful, content smile upon the smooth features of her lovely face. "You coming Lu?"

He called to her as she stopped at the crossroads, between his hut and hers.

The magician sighed as he strutted towards the tent, his tent, where Wakka was doubtlessly waiting. "Very well then. Better to just get this over with while we have the chance."

This was going to be interesting...


	27. Second Thoughts

**Naruto is Naruto! Despite past errors in name placement, he is NOT TIDUS! **

_'I still remember that night..._

_Heh, how could I forget it..._

The curtain was parted aside as Naruto walked in, Hina still resting on his back, sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling steadily, using the blond as a human pillow.

A small smile was on her innocent face, her arms still coiled loosley about his neck. _Warm..._

The room was dark, and the sound of breathing could be heard, the breathing of someone other than the two suit wielders who had just entered. Impatient as ever, Naruto hissed loudly into the darkness, so as not to wake the sleeping girl on his back. "Yo, Wakka! You still awake?"

Nothing.

"Psst! Wakka!"

Not a sound, aside from an annoyed snore.

A tick mark appearing on his forehead, the blond decided to forgo the tactics of silence, bellowing out-

"WAKKA!"

CRASH! A dark shape from one of the bunks fell to the floor with a loud thud, followed by a low groan of a man. "Ouch...

The groan heard from him sounded familiar, and as Naruto peered into the dark, who upon closer inspection, he recognized the signature hairstyle of the blitzball captain. _'Yep, thats him..._

The shout of Naruto had literally made him jump in his sleep, resulting in his upleasant fall, the sheer impact jarring him out of his pleasant slumber, as his eyes opened hazily. _'Eh? Who could that be?'_

The islander groaned sleepily rubbing his sore head, as he had fallen on it, Naruto's rude entry practically loud enough to wake the dead. "Naruto? That you brudda?"

His voice was heavy with sleep, his bleary eyes only able to make out the dark outline of the nin.

Naruto's voice confirmed who it was, as a small lamp on the nearby desk was lit, revealing the Leaf nin, his cold blue eyes eerily lit in the dull orange glow of the lamp. "Of course. You awake yet?"

The redhead groaned as he got up of his stomach, resting on his haunched briefly, the rising to his feet, scratching the back of his head, his brown eyes reflecting the light of the lantern as well.

"Well, guess I am now-

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, as he saw Hina on Naruto's back. Immediately, his brown eyes lit up with curiosity, as he staggered to his feet, not noticing Lulu's silent entrance, as then flap of the door curtain signalled her entry. "Hey, who's the-

Alas, at that very moment, Hina chose to wake up, her indigo eyes opening sleepily, as she raised her head-

To see Wakka, a complete and total stranger to her, looking her straight in the eye.

The look on her face, stunned, shocked, and now fearful, said it all.

_EEP!_

For a moment, nothing happened, then-

Her reaction was quite predictable, her eyes going wide with surprise, as she visibly stiffened, whilst Naruto released his hold on her legs, fearing she would do something rash. _'Uh-oh. I hope she doesn't panic and fry him..._

And of course, Wakka was blissfully unaware of the entire thing, not noticing the threat he was seen as to Hina. "Hey, it looks like she's awake." His tone was cheery as he said this, despite his concerns for the mysterious girl.

Sevreal things happened at once now.

Immediately, she hopped off Naruto's back, hiding herself behind him, the poor girl startled out of her frightened mind, as she held tightly to the back of his shoulders, shyly using him to hide from this oddly dressed man.

Her watch gave an inaudible beep, whilst the cold, metallic voice of her suit rang within her head.

_Threat detected. Responding..._

Reacting to the high stress levels of her body, her right arm...pulsed, the metal of her watch suit coiling about her hand in ever thickening circular layers of steel-

Until the cannon of her suit had replaced the flesh of her hand, the veins of it connected to the bare skin of her visible arm. Naruto paled as he felt the steel brush against his back, knowing full well for who it was intended. _'I was afraid of this..._

Quickly, and before chaos could ensue, he forcefully grabbed her elbow, preventing her from raising her weapon, both into view of the firelight, and of being fired.

Within the suit/watch, Samus hissed in surprise. _You'd better not let go of her arm!_

Hina tried to yank her arm loose, but his grip was that of a vice, she couldn't budge an inch, despite her strained efforts, she wasn't going anywhere.

Then applying pressure to her arm, he squeezed hard, his fingers digging into her soft flesh, a pained expression appearing on her face, along with angry misunderstanding and confusion.

Why was he hurting her? She was just trying to defend herself!

He looked over his shoulder, the blue of his cerulean eyes boring into her into the purple of her Indigo. Oblivious to Wakka, he silently shook his head, his message unmistakeable.

_No._

His eyes darted back from Wakka, then to himself, continuing the proccess, until she seemed to get the message. "Friend." He mumbled under is breath. "We don't hurt friends."

That word made her stiffen, and expected her he did, to resist, or at the very least start a fight, but much to his surprise, he felt the cold steelslide under his fingers, returning unto to normal skin, the warmth of her hand now felt beneath his fingertips, as his fingers laid evenly atop hers. _'What? She stopped..._

Her uncertain, frightened, nervous eyes pored into his own, as she gave a slow nod, the aforementioned emotions evident in her facial expression as well.

She had listened.

He breathed a sigh of relief. '_That coulda been mesy..._

Meanwhile, Wakka was quite confused as to what he had just witnessed, but thankfully, Naruto's quick actions had prevented the islander from seeing the cannon that Hina wielded.

However, he was now _mighty _curious as to who this girl might be.

Frowning, he stepped to the right, and she stepped to the left in response, nervousness plastered all over her pale face, her hand twisting beneath Naruto's until her fingers laced through his tightly, whilst she made every effort to avoid the keen gaze of Wakka.

This went on for about ten seconds, the poor girl using Naruto as a human shield , as if he would keep her safe from whatever stirs fear within her.

Eventually, Wakka got the message, and backed off a bit, laughing heartily at the discovery, despite the late hour, standing tall once more, arms crossed over his bare chest. "She's a shy one."

In response, Hina poked her head out from behind Naruto, to stick her tongue out rudely at the tan islander, scrunching up her nose as she did so, her expression saying it all, as she closed her eyes tightly, making the expression complete, as she vented the only way she knew how to, other than violence.

_Meanie!_

Another laugh from Wakka, at her childish reaction. "Feisty too. She a friend of yours?"

Naruto sighed and tried to loosen her grip upon him, his tone calm and soothing, despite the fact that she now refused to let go. "Hina. Its okay. Cool it."

She shook her head, and buried her face into his back, clinging to him like a young child would their parent, except for the fact that she was not a child, and the fact that he was not her father in any way shape or form.

_Not okay!_

A knowing look formed on the islanders face, as he mistook her fear for tender affection, as she refused to leave go of him. "Oh, so ya DO know her?"

Now made the mistake of leaning forward, to get a better look at this mystery girl a mischevious grin set upon his face. " So your name's Hina, eh?"

He gave Naruto a knowing wink. "She your girlfriend brudda?"

Only for Lulu to now make herself known, with a loud cough into her fist. "Actually-

Wakka's attention was drawn to her immdiately, and she stepped forward to give his lifelong friend a hearty clap upon the back. "Lu! You came back!"

He gave Naruto a playful noogie on the head, a wide grin set upon his face as Naruto, weary as he was, struggled to get loose, all the while being praised by Wakka. "I don know how ya did it, but you actually got her to come back!"

She smiled a bit, throwing him off balance, as she stepped forward, her left arm encirling Naruto's about the elbow, held in a loose grip, before her head tilted to the left, now resting against Naruto's shoulder, as the blond was released by the islander. "You can thank your friend for that."

Then he noticed her change of clothing, as well as her new appearance. "What's with the new look?"

The smile spread to her eyes now. "My other outfit got wet."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he observed a small smile from Naruto. "Did you have somethin to do with that?"

The blond said nothing, the red growing in his face. _'Didn't know it was gonna be this stressful..._

What the magician said next finally broke the matter to Wakk. "Did he tell you the REASON I came back?

Realization began to dawn upon his face. "No way...

She gave a firm nod, cut and dry as usual, getting right to the point. "Way. He's mine."

Wakka looked away, the shock visible on his face, and...something else in his eyes.

Jealousy perhaps?

Hina had no idea what was going on, and so she just moved to stand off to one side, silently in the shadows, as excited conversation took place with between the three, their words loud, then hushed, as they spoke too fast for her to hear.

Eventually, she felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy, the world about her growing hazy...

--

Naruto sighed as he released his lips from Lulu's, releasing his hands from her waist, and pulling away, Wakka long since gone after their heated discussion.

For a moment, they breathed heavily, then he looked her square in the eye, tone firm. "Okay, that's enough." She shook her head, tone thick with desire. "Uh-uh...

She tried to lean in for another fierce kiss-

Only for him to gently push her away, hands on her shoulders, holding her firmly in place. "You need to get back before it gets too late."

She shook her head once more. "I'll just stay the night with you."

His shoulders sagged in a sigh, weariness evident in every fiber of his body. "I don't want the entire island knowing about this."

An annoyed look appeared on her face, her tone betraying her confusion, as her eyes narrowed, black eyebrows knitting together in her frustration, whilst she blew away a long lock of black hair from her eye. "And why not?"

He shook his head, releasing her, to place his hands in a cross-like seal, getting a confused look from her. "Kage-Bunshin."

Immediately, in a poof of smoke, an exact copy of him appeared, now holding her in place, as she openly guffawed in surprise. "Is this one of your 'jutsu' that you ninja use?"

He went rigid, tension replacing the weariness, as he kicked off his boots, setting his gear down to the right side of the bed. "Don't tell anyone. I heard that 'ninja' are demons in your teachings, or whatever."

The clone held her firm, not uttering so much as a grunt, the raven haired girl struggling to break free of its iron grip. "Well, demon or not-

WHACK!

With a sharp kick where it hurts, the clone dissapeared in a poof of smoke, doubled over in pain as it went.

"I still like the man I see before me."

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips, as he untied his headband, shaking his head, clearing the sweat there, as it too was set aside. "I am not a man. I don't know what I am."

She rolls her eyes, scooting her body closer to his until her hip brushes against his own. "Demon, spirit, man, whatever you are-

Scowled she did, once she realized that he wasn't looking at her.

Grabbing him by the hair, she, the magician forced him to do so. "I'm not exactly your average girl either."

A wry smile twisted his lips. "You're the furthest thing from it."

But with a sigh, his features fell back into a frown. "If you knew where I came from, what I've done to get this far-

Interest and compassion was clear within her red orbs now, as she finally released her painful hold on his hair. "Then tell me."

He shook his head, and looked away, scooting aside to sit down on the other side of the small bed, whilst Hina peacefully slept, still standing upright. "I- Maybe later."

She hissed in annoyance. "Fine. I'll go, but just this once."

That last part, held just a trace of pleading, as if she feared that he was pushing her away.

Such a thing would be _death _to her.

Sighing, he looked up from where he sat on the bed, weary blue meeting worried crimson.

"Just this once Lu."

Somewhat satisfied, she turned to go, the curtain parting before her as she left-

Only to halt halfway through, a nostalgic look in her eyes. "Remember that part about sharing a burden?"

"Yeah?"

She rolled her eyes and stalked out, a lone word echoing over her back. "Share."

--

The moment she was gone, he reached down into his pack, and pulled out a photo of Sakura. "Share huh? Don't really think Sak's gonna like that philosophy."

A weary sigh escaped his lips, as he beheld his favorite photo. It was the first one of him and her together, holding hands, lips locked in a long, oh so sweet kiss, their eyes closed as they savored it.

_'I felt..._

_Miserable. I cheated on her..._

_And she didn't even know it..._

His hands were about her waist, whilst her arms were around his neck, holding him tight, as if she were afraid to let go of him.

That was a wise thing, as it seemed now.

A teardrop plinked upon the glass, then another, as he just let them fall, not sobbing, just silent moist testament to his emotional grief.

"She deserves better. I cheated on her the first chance I got. I barely lasted a day.'

_Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. _Echoed the voice of Samus in his head. _But maybe there's a chance she'll understand?_

Another bitter laugh, his second of the night, ripped past his lips. "Hah! Like that'll happen! I nearly kissed Rikku, I'm CHEATING right now with Lu, Yuna's cute, and-

Abrutply he stopped, to just stare at the floor, a dead look in his eyes, as words of comfort from his mother

"What am I doing? This was supposed to be a simple escort mission."

Tap.

"YIKE!"

In his ragged state, he had been unaware of Hina, and as a result, nearly got a heartattack.

That, and she stood right before him, leaning forward, her pale face a few inches from his own.

A sad look was on her face.

She had heard everything.

Her innocent purple eyes gazed into his miserable blue, not understanding his pain.

So, one as kind-hearted as she, did the only thing that came to mind.

She hugged him, and abruptly felt his stream of tears stain the fabric of her shirt, as she twisted her body to sit beside him.

"Thanks." He mumbled, as she pulled his head into her ample chest.

Still, he did not sob, he was to tough for that, but merely let his body cry, leaking water.

She nodded, her chin hitting the top of his head from the motion, water leaking from her eyes as well, but as to why, she knew not...

Then minutes later, sleep took them...


	28. Vision and Training

**I own the characters: Deiga, Hina, and Chaos.**

"Nartuo...

His eyes snapped open, the strangest sight he had ever seen, greeting his eyes, which widened in horror, upon witness of the foul sight that did greet them. "What the?!"

Bile rose in his throat, seeking some means of escape.

Abruptly, he ripped off his helmet, and vomited, doubling over from the grisly sight that met his eyes, that of thousands of dead bodies, all torn apart in some various method, whilst he spat out his meal, sick to his stomach from the puking, staining the dry soil red beneath him."What the hell happened here...

He stood upon a battlefield, bodies littered about him. Before him was an open sea, the waves rippling fiercely, as if to signal the entry of some great beast.

To the far left, set upon a high cliff, there appeared to be a large turret, or gun of some sort. Its purpose was unknown to him, but he didn't have long to ponder what it was for, as suddenly, a bolt of red lightning shot forth from it, and struck the water, arcing the deadly current through the sea, the recoil of the blast shaking the very earth beneath his feet.

A primal roar of pain was heard-

Seconds later, a gigantic wave consumed said cliff, washing away the once formidable weapon, and much to his horror, he heard the dying screams of thousands in his ears, as he watched the turret ripped from its perch by the unimaginable force of mother nature.

He even saw _people, _fall to their deaths, at the tips of the sharp rock below, impaled upon the sharp tips.

Immediately, he looked away, to stifle the bile rising in his throat once more.

Much like the wave had the cliff, guilt washed over him, guilt at failing to protect innocents, as their death wails grew louder in his ears. _'I should have done something..._

But what could he have done?

He held his normal hand over his right ear, in a vain attempt to stifle them out. _'Get out of my head!'_

Now the voice of his mother. _Dear Kami, I never knew it would get this bad..._

Then abruptly she went silent.

He was clad in his suit, the orange metal of it soaked with blood. Looking about him, he beheld the carnage on the beach shore, idly wondering if he himself had wrought it.

Then, as if on sinister cue, the crimson fluid turned black upon his metal frame, as if to say, yes, _you_ did it.

The thought of it made him shudder. "No way...

In his good hand, he held Chaos, and the blade was shimmering with the flames of it fiery form, blood clearly visible on it. Yet now, the fires were every color, a majestic rainbow of heat, as it sparkled with power. "Huh?"

What was going on here?

Again that melodious voice, the one that sounded eerily familiar.

"Naruto-kun...

Looking to his right, he beheld Hina, clad in full armor, blood-soaked as well, her pale indigo eyes staring at the sea in pure fear, her other hand straying to his, as a sea breeze blew her long navy blue hair about her.

He realized the voice, the sweet lovely, mysterious voice...

Was coming from her, as he watched her lips move, and speak.

"Naruto, I'm scared."

Dimly, he was aware of the absence, of the black lines on her throat, as her hand brushed over his own, shock still preventing him from saying, or doing anything.

She was _talking_!

Alas, he never got the chance to answer her, as Sin chose that exact moment to burst out of the water, and everything went white the moment it did, red appearing before his eyes, pain exploding throughout his entire being.

Then a voice, old and ancient within his head, booming within the very recesses of his mind, as the white faded to black.

"Konoha is dead...

--

"SHIT!" Shouted Naruto, as his eyes snapped open, his body springing out of bed, covered in a cold sweat, the early light of morning just beginning to shine through the flap of the tent.

At first he knew not where he was, but then memory crashed down upon him like a waterfall. "That's right-

He was here on an escort mission-

And this had been the _second _weird dream he had experienced in this place.

The nin needed to get of this island as soon as possible.

In a brief panic, he looked down to the bed. "Hina!"

For some reason letting out a sigh of relief as he saw Hina there, dozing calmly, despite the fact that he had practically exploded out of her arms, and onto the floor.

As if on perfect cue, her lovely violet eyes drifted open, looking up at him, a curious expression on her face, as she tilted her head to the left.

She probably wondered if he was okay.

Then, much to his surprise, she mimicked the gesture he had done to Wakka, looking from him, to herself, then back again, and so on. _'Hmm?'_

It took him a second to get it, and by then, she had grabbed a nearby pen quill, and wrote on her hand, in PERFECT english:

_Naruto-san is my friend?_

He stared at it for a second, then the hopeful look on her face. Apparently she could write.

That was a nice little tidbit of information to know.

Then a wide smile overtook his tan visage, and he nodded. "Yes, Hina-chan is my _very_ good friend."

She clapped her hands, and opened her mouth in a silent:

_YAY! _

Which she also wrote on her palm, followed by a crude smiley face.

Then abruptly grabbed he was, in a hug, that which he was more than happy to return to her.

If only he had had more friends like this when he was younger...

--

(Later)

He had indeed opted to get up early, but there was just one problem...

He couldn't find his headband, as it was no longer where he had stowed it. "Urgh, where the blazes is it-

Tap.

He looked over his shoulder, to see Hina, a playful smile on her face."Hmm-

Then he noticed the headband, _his _headband, tied to her forehead.

Naruto let out a surprised shout, reaching for it already. "HEY!"

She took a step backward, his lunge turning into a face-fault, as his hand just brushed the strap of the headband, instead of taking it back.

WHAM!

Stars exploded before his vision, as Hina silently laughed at his blunder, her body shaking with unspoken laughter, whilst she held her sides in an attempt to stop said mirth.

He scowled as her as he picked himself up. "Fork it over."

She shook her head, and stuck out her tongue, her defiance obvious.

_Nope!_

Rolling his eyes, he turned his back to her, making as if to walk out-

And smirked as she began to follow him, forgetting about the headband she had 'borrowed'.

_'That's right, just a little closer..._

"AHA!" Was his triumphant shout, as he whirled around, using his close proximity to her as his chance to grab back the headband-

Only for her to catch his wrist with her right hand, holding his arm with surprising strength, for one whom appeared to be so frail.

Before he knew what was happening, her left hand had snared his right wrist as well, preventing him from using his hands period.

He scowl deepened as he saw the bright smile on her face, one of pure innocence, and no hidden intent whatsoever.

She was _playing _with him, like this was all a game to her. _'Unbelievable.'_

But before he could make any further attempt to take it back, Aizen chose that moment to make his entrance.

He looked from Naruto, then to Hina, and shrugged his shoulders. "Its good to see that you're getting along so well."

Promptly, the two blushed and released one another.

Aizen smiled at this, making a motion for them to follow him as he went out the curtain door. "Come on then, I want to show you two something before the final selections are made...

Naruto blinked as he saw two figures waiting for them at the beach.

One was a man with short blue hair, and clod sneering blue eyes. A...hole was in his stomach, the only other noticeable feature was the odd jaw-bone he sported on his right cheek. He was clad in a plain open white jacket, and long white slacks, the openess of his shirt exposing the thick muscle there.

A small breeze blew up the back of his jacket, expsoing the 6 there.

He noticed Naruto, and snorted as they drew near, his contempt for the nin obvious. "Pfft. So this is the arrancar Aizen's been so interested in? He's no better than Kurosaki."

The other was a well endowed woman, sporting long green hair, green eyes, and a..skull cap? She shot the man a glare. "Grimmjow!"

He shrugged, spitting in the sand as he did so. "What? Its not like he's stronger than me."

The woman poked him in the chest with one delicate finger, pushing him back a step. "You're right. He's stronger than _me."_

He guffawed at this, then with a snort, looked away, regaining his cold composure. "Bullshit Neliel. That's a load of bull-shit."

She wore a form fitting, _very _tight one piece outfit, the fabric of it strained against her goddess like body, despite the fact that at each side, there was a long slit running up them, allowing her freedom of movement.

A bright smile appeared on her face. "Come on, it should be fun teaching them Sonido."

He didn't look at her, hating the world of the humans already. "It had better be...

--

(Later, again)

Naruto wiped the sweat off his brow with a sigh, his breathing heavy and ragged now, whilst Hina still seemed fresh as a daisy, moving about with effortless ease, whilst he felt like lead weights were strapped to his back. "Why the hell am I learning this again?"

A deadpanned look was shot his way, courtesy of Neliel, who had her arms crossed patiently over her ample chest. "From what we determined, last night, you were about to be ambushed by shinigami. That's why we're working on your speed."

"We?" He questioned.

She smiled, disappearing in a blur-

To reappear behind him, hand patting his blond hair, still smiling brightly. "There are more of us than you might think."

"Us?" He was so not getting this. Did she mean ninja?

But then he heard the word shinigami, and THAT got his interest, like a fresh cup of ramen. "Really? I want proof-

Aizen, standing calmly off to one side smiled, as he pointed to Hina, who was currently sparring with Grimmjow, the man having a hard time of it, as she had powered up her suit long ago, her speed an equal match for his, as the two faded in and out on the beach, blurs of white and black as the slammed into each other, bouncing off, to repeat the process over and over again.

"Do you not see the unique weapon upon her hand?"

Only now did Naruto notice Suzemabachi, the gold metal of the Zanpaktou glistening in the light of the rising sun. "What of it?"

Neliel slapped her forehead, her hands running over the red line that crossed her nose. "You really need to know your enemy. Its a Zanpaktou. Suzemabachi, wielded by Captain Soi-Fon. She specializes in poisoning the enemy. Your 'Hina-chan' was the one who engaged the enemy. But its also apparent that she suffered damage during the fight...

She let herself trail off, allowing him to put the pieces together on his own.

A fire lit in his eyes now, as she moved to stand before him. "That would explain those burn marks on Hina's neck...

Aizen hung his head now, playing the part perfectly. "Another innocent harmed at the hands of the shinigami."

The reaction was gold, pure and simple.

Naruto wiped the sweat off his brow, tone fierce now, as he unslung his sword, choosing to use it, instead of his suit, which he still had yet to activate. "Well come on then! I only have an hour before I'm needed at the temple!"

But Aizen shook his head. "No, that will be enough for today."

He turned to Neliel and nodded. "You and Grimmjow may leave. I will call for you at a later time."

The woman gave a small nod, then turned to call over to Grimmjow." OI! Griiiim!"

Even from here, Naruto could see the man stiffen from the nickname, and as a reward, he received a booted kick to the face, courtesy of Hina. "WHAT?!" He shouted, as he rubbed his sore nose, whilst Hina just waited for him to get a second wind.

"Time to go, that's what!" Was her equally loud reply.

He raised a hand, and before him appeared a dark hole, much to the surprise of Naruto, who gaped at the dimensional rip. "Fine then. I'll just go find some shinigami to beat up on."

Then he stepped through, and was gone, Neliel opening a rip of her own, and following suit later-

But not before she turned to wink at Naruto, just as Hina reached his side, having started his way the moment Grimmjow left. "It was...interesting to train you. Hope we can do it again some time."

Hina vissbly stiffened, not liking this one little bit, her eyes narrowing visibly.

Then the arrancar stepped into the dark, gone before he could say a word, or the innocent girl could blast her potential competition.

"Well?" Queried Aizen, as the rip closed behind the number 3 ranked arrancar. "Aren't you going to the temple?"

Naruto shrugged, and turned to Hina. "I guess-

"OI! Naruto!"

It was Wakka, calmly striding down the beach, headed right for them, something clearly hidden behind his back. "I got somethin for ya!"

Aizen arched an eyebrow. "Hmm? What could it be?"


	29. A Peaceful Spirit!

**Oi. If you all want to know what Hina looks like ( i saw a cute pic, and decided that would be her new look), for your own two eyes, go to this web address on youtube... uk./watch?vRPOSPtgaCr4&featurePlayList&pCAF07E59BDA7DCC2&index42**

_'What h__e gave me..._

_Heh, well, I guess you could say I was surprised..._

_What happened that day..._

_Now THAT was a surprise..._

"Hey, sleepyhead!" Wakka proclaimed with a whimsical smile as he approached the three, blissfully unaware of the training session that had taken place here, mere moments ago.

He gave a small nod to Aizen, then a low bow to Hina, who returned the pleasantry in kind, no longer registering the islander as a threat. She wore a bright smile upon her face now, instead of that panicky fearful look of before.

This did not go unnoticed by the redhead, his brown gaze briefly holding upon her, and the new outfit she wore, whilst he smiled in return. **(See web address for description)**. "It looks like she's doin okay."

The girl smiled even brighter at the compliment, enough to give him another graceful bow, whilst Naruto grinned sheepishly to look at the sun. Guess it wasn't that _early_ after all…

Wakka reached behind his back, now pulling out that which he had been hiding there, drawing attention to it from the Leader of Arrancar, as well as the two other 'arrancar'. "Somethin' I wanna give you."

The young jinchuuriki's eyes widened immensely as he beheld the object in the islander's hand. "Whoa! Whoa!" he exclaimed letting his shoulders sag in awe, the bright glare of it nearly blinding him on the spot, as he shielded his face against it.

Within Wakka's grasp was the most spectacular weapon he had ever laid eyes upon.

Aside from his own blade of course.

It was a mighty sword similar in style to the one he had forged himself. But _this _sword was a thousand times cooler and looked a thousand times stronger. _'This sure is a piece of work..._

That, and it probably didn't posses an insane soul slayer, like his chaotic Zanpaktou did.

The blade's intricately carved surface shimmered in a magical cerulean sparkle, that which resembled a pool of glittering water to the naked eye.

But to his trained eyes, he could visibly see the light blue aura about it, power literally wafting out from its very core, in waves of unseen energy, whereas Chaos sporadically emitted electric sparks of dark red and black, a testament to its unstable, ever changing nature, and the monster within it.

But his eyes were fixed upon the new blade, the sun flickering dazzlingly upon its curved tip as Naruto ran his eyes along the razor sharp edge. It truly was an incredible weapon.

"You're giving _this_ to _me_?" he voiced, astounded to receive such a beautiful blade, truly a masterfully forged work of art.

"Yeah." Wakka confirmed with a somber nod. "Use it well."

Gratefully ,Naruto received the sturdy leather bound hilt in his right palm, the leather immediately flexing against his grip, fitting it perfectly. "What's this made of?"

Wakka shrugged. "Its been in my family for longer than I can remember...

He scratched his head, as if thinking...

Then snapped his fingers decisively, a look of recognition upon his face. "Got it! I think it was made of something called 'Takai Koutetsu'" He shrugged his shoulders now. "Means ocean steel or something."

Naruto arched a blond eyebrow. _'Ocean steel?'_

**"Related to soulsteel, perhaps?" **Queried the Kyuubi sleepily, before rolling over in his pen, and going back to sleep.

_'Maybe..._

To his surprise, the weight of the weapon was far less superior than he'd expected. He smoothed his fingers slowly over the adamantine steel; the etchings of an embossed word scored its handle, _'Brotherhood'_… its name.

A fine name, for a fitting sword.

Slowly he lifted the sword aloft before swinging its form down aggressively. It rang majestically through the air, resounding like the chime of a single silver bell. Such powerful force it possessed, a fearsome power that lingered within it, a strength that would make the beast on the other end feel the extent of its wrath.

He would use it well, he would make its name known to all, a symbol of terror in the hearts of his enemies, and a sign of salvation to those whom they oppressed.

He had to restrain a laugh, as he felt no evil intent from his blade, only that of...peace, and the desire to bring about that peace, in the best, most nonviolent way possible. _'Oh man, this is great!'_

He was getting power left and right!

_'Who are you?' _Inquired a voice, distinctively female, but not low and sultry, like that of Lulu's. **(If ya must know, she SOUNDS like Hinata. Only SOUNDS. hehehehe...)**

He blinked, feeling an entity, brushing up against his own, and that of the Kyuubi's who instinctively shied away from the foreign presence. _**'Depends. Who are you?**' _Asked Naruto warily.

He felt happiness within him, coming from the blade, which cheerily replied.'_Shinpou Yasuragi.'_

He sighed, as he twirled the blade about, mildly interested. _'And that means?' _

Again that pleasant, happy voice. _'It means, faith in peace.' **(Or at least I THINK it does. Lemme know if I'm wrong.)**_

Going through more complex forms, he twirled it about, the blade humming as it cut through the air, as if a hot knife through butter. A long name. He HATED long names. They were to difficult to remember, and he always got the pronunciation wrong. _'That's too long. How about Shin-chan?'_

Confusion now. _'Shin-chan? An affectionate nickname?'_

He shrugged as he tossed it to one hand, then swung the blade about himself in a wide circling arc, steadily getting a feel for this cerulean steel. _'Yeah, I guess you could call it that.'_

Then...happiness, as he heard a giggle from the unseen beauty. _'Shin-chan... Okay, then nice to meet you, Naruto-kun!'_

He felt something harmonize within him, then suddenly, the feeling of a hand over his own, directing the blade into a more precise arc, a left to right spin slash, that would make full use with the hooked tip of his blade. _'See? This is a process called harmony.'_

He blinked as the world faded to blue, all the colors replaced with it. Aizen was saying something, but he couldn't make it out, as the mouth of the 'mist-nin' seemed to be moving in slow motion.

_'Huwah? Why is everything so slow?'_

A giggle from Shin. _'Its not slow. You just perceive it as such, because you are moving at incredibly fast speeds.'_

He blinked, but it felt like a million opening and closing motions of the eyes, whilst his arms began to feel sore. _'Sweet. How do I-er WE use this.'_

_'It happens under periods of intense focus, and serene calm. Usually requiring mediation, but-_

Now, a warning tone entered her voice. -_This has a drawback. After five minutes, you feel the aftereffects, sorta like a backlash.'_

_'Like every time I swing the blade in harmony, I FEEL like I've swung it a million times?'_

Clapping now, along with the sound of a crowd cheering. _'Bingo!'_

Aizen took note of this also, nodding in approval as it arced through the air, a blur of pure blue. "It certainly is a fine sword. You were moving incredibly fast just now."

Naruto nodded once in agreement, the calm look upon his visage replaced with one of fierce, fierce excitement. "Damn straight!I feel great!"

He ceased his slashing to hold it before him, looking intently upon it, as it gave off a low hum, life within it, and beneath its polished oceanic surface.

Oh yes, this blade possessed power, _tremendous _power.

Its center of balance was perfect, its form, heck, this entire _blade _was a piece of work! And he already knew the name of its soul slayer!

But a familiar voice brought him out of his euphoric high.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu." A voice echoed quietly, and whirling about, Naruto found Lulu standing right behind him, arms crossed over her chest, holding some strange sort of...doll? **(Ya'll know what I'm talkin about.)**

She was clad once again in her usual goth girl outfit, but now her crimson gaze was locked onto Wakka, her eyes filled with murderous, killer intent, for him, and not Naruto.

And once the gravity of her words hit Naruto, the islander found the blue eyes of his friend locked upon him as well, the nin's mind roiling with shock, knowing full well the severity it meant to Lulu.

Was Wakka _trying _to get himself killed? _'I didn't know that..._

He was half set on giving it back, before the redhead spoke, but his words did nothing to ease the ever thickening tension within the humid air.

"Well, he never used it." The islander confirmed.

The woman didn't reply, but Naruto imagined a dark aura around her, as he saw her left hand, now hanging near his right, visibly shaking, and clenched tightly into a fist, the only visible sign of her anger.

An anger that he did NOT want directed upon him.

He took a step back, just a centimeter, no more, no less. _'Uh-oh, looks like she's gonna blow!'_

"Look, if you don't want me to keep it-

She shook her head, briefly looking to him, at her right, her eyes serene and calm for but the briefest of moments, before she shot Wakka a dagger filled glare. _'But as for Wakka. I'm tempted to make him LOSE something..._

"No, Its yours to keep."

But there was turmoil in her face. No way in hell he was letting her off that easy.

He breathed the words, a murmur heard only unto her, giving off an imperceptible shake of his head as he did so. "No, not if its gonna piss you off."

Her shoulders sagged in response. "It won't. It's just-

She looked off into the distance, away and past Wakka, faraway look in her eyes. "Nostalgic, I suppose."

Oblivious to all else around him, he placed his left hand, the free one, upon the bare skin of her left shoulder. He squeezed it reassuringly, digging his fingers in gently, eyes narrowing as he felt the tension there.

She let out a sigh as his fingers ran over the knots, with practiced precision, coaxing them out, and then loosening them from her muscles, drawing a small sigh from his lover, as she just stood there, looking over her shoulder, into his eyes, and relaxed...

Alas, this was only so until Wakka made the mistake of speaking, though his intentions were good. A whimsical smile was upon his face, as he gave a nod of approval. "Aw, see Lu? You don't need to-

He droned off as her deadly crimson gaze returning to be dead-set upon Wakka. "Don't you DARE." She spat venomously, every single word practically _dripping _with acid. "If you finish that sentence, then your going to lose something VERY important."

Even Hina knew what she meant, and the poor naive girl was beet red as a result of her understanding, whilst Wakka visibly paled at her implications.

However, one word kept running, over and over, in Hina's mind, which she tried valiantly to rid herself of, yet failed horribly to do so.

_ICKY!_

Still, the tension was thick in the air, and just when it seemed Lulu would make good on her threat-

Until the stressful situation was broken by Aizen, as he looked towards the temple, tone deceptively pleasant as ever. "Well, shall we be off?"

Lulu inclined her head politely, deliberately looking away from Wakka, giving him the cold shoulder, as Naruto released his grip from hers. "Yes. Let's."

Curious, Hina looked from Naruto to Lulu, her naive mind not comprehending the complexity of the situation.

"Where's Yuna?" Wakka inquired lightly changing the subject as briskly as he could, setting off toward the temple, careful to stay _behind _the now pissed off sorceress.

She glanced watchfully toward the temple in answer, refusing to even give him so much as the time.

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right?" Naruto questioned as he slid the Brotherhood in the scabbard of his old sword on his back, it was a perfect fit.

"Duh." Came Wakka's simple reply, chiding the distracted nin. "You think we were gonna go in a separate boat or somethin?"

That left his other sword, Chaos, sheathed atop his new blade, clanking lightly against it, as he trod up the path towards the temple.

What was he to do with it? He knew the sealing wouldn't last forever...

He got no answer, but instead a curse from his mother, anger and anxiety clearly evident within her voice, her words bouncing around in his nogin. _'Shit! Not again!'_

_'What? What are you-_

Against his will, his body stopped, drawing confused looks from everyone.

He told his body to move, but as like a stubborn child, it refused. Try as he might, he was now rooted in place "You okay?" Questioned Wakka, concern mixing with the confusion set upon his tan visage.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

At last, one word passed. "Shit."

Then his knees buckled, and everything went white...

Lulu's eyes widened in horror, the fear all over her face, as he hit the dirt, his body limp as a wet noodle.

Immediately, Hina, who had been walking only a little ahead of him, did an about face, and skidded to his side, falling to her knees, and picking him up off the dirt, so he would not suffocate himself on the dusty road.

The next second, Lulu was right there, looking on anxiously as Hina turned him over, then placed her head upon his chest, listening for a heartbeat, closing her eyes as she waved a hand for silence.

_Whump, whump._

They snapped open now, and a relieved look was on her face, as she moved his body once more, to cradle her head in her lap.

She breathed out, a mute sigh of relief, as she held him gently, her eyes looking down at him with intense care and feeling.

Needless to say, Lulu didn't like that one bit, but right now, her fear overrode her jealousy.

"Is he-

Lulu looked away, unable to finish her sentence.

Hina shook her head, and gave a thumbs up.

The message was obvious.

_He'll be fine._

Wakka now turned about to rush back, whilst Aizen calmly strode after him, bearing a look of interest upon his face. Once he beheld Naruto, that interest formed a wicked smile as he watched the small Gothic style 2 on Naruto's cheek-

Begin to grow, until the top portion of it stopped over his right eye, staining its eyelid black, whilst the lower portion of the number, stretched unto his lower cheek, ending just as its tattooed surface reached his lower jaw.

Looking to Hina, he observed the same reaction, her number stretching out, until it touched her neck.

'It' was starting, but sooner than he had expected. Far sooner

Not that this was a bad thing of course. It just meant he had to step up his timetable a bit.

He could only smile once more, as he watched the three huddle around Naruto, each one worried for his well being.

_'And so it begins..._


	30. OMG!

Sea salt air wafted past his nose, a misty spray watching over him as he heard a loud cry of pain, high pitched, and in agony, followed by the shout of a male...

But hid mind was too dimmed to process it.

So he lay there. He laid upon the ground, until at last his eyes began opening hazily-

To be met with a gruesome sight, a.k.a. the dead rotting eyes of a dead soldier, small insects of all kinds crawling over him, slowly devouring his flesh for their meal.

Then the smell of decay slapped him clean in the face, and he let out a shout of surprise, as he watched the maggots crawl through the dark holes where the eyes had once been "AH!"

He awoke in an instant, springing to his feet as his eyes grew wide with horror-

And recognition, as he realized where he was again.

"CRAP!" He spat, as he found himself back on that all too familiar battlefield, blood soaked with both red and black blood, that of dead soldiers, and rotting fiends, the grim wasteland greeting him once more.

Thunder rippled overhead, and lightning could be seen arcing throughout the clouds, as it rumbled its way through the air..

He looked above, his eyes calm yet confused, as he beheld the stormy sky, asking an answer of it. "Why here again?"

His suit was still in place, but now badly damaged, his helmet's visor shattered clean through, no longer enhancing his vision with green. He shook his head once, clearing the remaining shards of Plexiglassforth from it, with a small clinking sound.

Then he hacked up saliva, as pain exploded in his chest, as if a sharp knife had been plunged throughout him. "Son of a-

Looking down, he beheld the reasoning for his torment.His chest felt afire, the breastplate of it dented sharply inward, as if by a fierce blow sparks emitting forth from it. "The hell did this?"

Before him the sandy soil bore a large skid mark, stretching several meters outward, and ending before him.

That was it! He realized, he had been blasted by something...

He could feel wetness within the suit, and the sickly bile arose within him, as the all too familiar scent of blood bile reached his nose. Blood soaked him now, staining him a haphazard horrid jumble of crimson and coal.

He groaned in protest, the suit echoing it with a horrible creaking sound as he tried to move. "What the hell happened...

His legs felt numb, and sparks were coming from the knee joints of his armor. which creaked with every motion.

The voice of his mother, rich with pain, echoed throughout his skull.

_The suit's falling apart. I have to shut it down.'_

Immediately, the sparks stopped, as the lines of energy about his armor faded.

_Shutdown complete._

Looking down at his cannon arm, he found it to be gone, the cannon that is, not the arm. His right hand and arm were easily visible, pressed loosely against the torn metal, whilst his other arm, was still intact, sported its usual armor, withe the exception of what looked like a silvery glove like substance all over it.

Looking about, the tower turret was still gone, but in contrast, the water was calm, and peaceful, despite the dark roiling clouds overhead. Instinctively, he squeezed his hands, and felt the grip of two hilts meet them, making him jump in surprise

In his right hand he held Brotherhood, dripping with red blood, in his left, Chaos, which dripped black blood.

He dismissed any significance of it, for he nearly panicked at the blade, but his panic was overridden by anger, and confusion, as he looked about and found no signs of life whatsoever, aside from the hungry insects. "What am I doing here?!"

He shuddered, as a dark, ominous wind whipped through the desolate beach, chilling him to his core, the silence deafening.

**(BACKGROUND MUSIC: Tatu: Can you see me now? Goess exceptionally well with this heartwrenching scene.)**

He soon got an answer, as a hate filled voice, distinctly male, reached his ears, dripping with condescending derision. "Finally found you."

Turning round, he beheld a sight, that which made him livid, his eyes going wide with horror.

There, to the far right, by the shoreline, stood a man, with orange hair, brown eyes, clad in a captain's jacket, his brown eyes were cruel and harsh, sparking with some unknown determination. "You'll pay for slaughtering these innocents."

"What?!" Hissed Naruto, enraged at being accused of yet ANOTHER crime. " I didn't-

"Stuff it." Spat the shinigami, as Naruto's eyes traveled to the terrible sight now-

In the right hand of the shinigami, was held a long black katana-

His arm, that held said sword, was extended to HIS right-

And impaled upon it was Hina, her suit set upo her frame, but it too was in tatters. The zanpaktou had pierced her through, right in the chest, and its blade, soaked with phazon and blood, could be seen sticking out the other side of her back...

Naruto protested immediately. "BASTARD! Let her go!" Words began to ring within his head, echoed over time and again with the voices of many, growing stronger with every second, every passing moment. Some, he knew, Neiliel, Aizen, Wakka, etc. Others, he knew not.

**Take Strength from friendship...**

The man sneered as soon as Naruto's gaze fell upon her. "Don't worry, arrancar. I'll let you experience her dying moments. Then you can join her in the afterlife."

With an effortless swing, he tossed her off his blade, and towards Naruto, tone nonchalant, as he swung, face twisted in a fierce sneer. "Catch."

With a sickening rip, she left the blade, and only then did Naruto see the huge hole in the left side of her chest, as she slowly spun through the air, spewing blood everywhere, some of which landed upon his eyes, which he rapidly blinked, in order to clear the crimson fluid forth from them.

Withouth a second thought, even to leaing himsel who immediately dropped his blades, in order to catch her. "Hina!"

Her eyes were closed, her skin a deathly pale, lips ashen, gashes and cuts all over her body, her dark purple hair soaked with blood and phazon, her gaping chest wound dripping said substances onto Naruto.

She felt so light, so frail. He shook her once, tears alreadly pooling in the corners of his eyes. "Hina."

Nothing.

**Take Pride in Love...**

He shook her again, and was relieved when she opened her eyes, blinking hazily. "Thank goodness-

But his relief turned to horror, as at that very moment, just as she opened her mouth to speak, she vomited blood upon his chest, coughing horribly as she tried to clear what little remained of her lungs. " Naruto-kun...it hurts... She hissed in pain, her melodious voice wracked with agony.

Tears filled his eyes now, and he blinked them away, swallowing them in his cerulean orbs, refusing to let them fall. _'No... You can't die..._

"Sh. Don't talk, you're gonna be-

She vomited more blood, fear seen in every fiber of her being, as she grabbed his arms, still held bridal style by him, beginning to shake violently now, eyes alight with panic. " I-I-I...

**Take everything you believe in...**

He shook her, fear in his eyes as she leaked blood. "You what? What is it?"

She pulled his head down, barely enough strength to do so, and whispered into his ear, the life fading from her as she did so. "Wanted to tell you for so (cough) long...

The color in her face began to fade. "No! You're gonna be fine!" Was his wail, as the inevitable rolled forward.

She shook her head, a look of serene peace upon it, just before she pulled his face, grasping him by the cheeks, down, to plant her lips firmly upon his.

As she did so, the Phazon pooling beneath her, it twitched.

He was rendered speechless by the kiss, his face blank with surprise. "You-You-

More crimson liquid leaked from the corners of her mouth, she was growing weaker by the second, as the edges of her vision faded to black." I did. I...Love...You...

The abruptly, the life left her, and she went limp in his arms, her hands dropping, her eyes lifeless and dull, and a small smile upon her face, as her spirit departed forth from her.

He FELT it go by, the sensation of arms encircling him, then nothing.

Naruto stared at her, unwilling to believe it, as her blood pooled at his feet, mixing with the phazon, to form a purple puddle of energy. "No...

"You done yet?" Sneered Ichigo, waving his blade about him, in a slow dark arc, his finger hooked in the chain at its hilt. "I've got Aizen to deal with next."

**(Music changes: Think of the your favorite rock metal aggressive music, and put it in NOW!)**

Naruto began to shake, emotion finally overcoming him, as he set her down, her body already going cold, as he let go of her for the last time. "I failed you."

A whispery wind passed by, brushing her hair away from her cheeks.

Silently, he lowered a shaking hand to her eyes, and pushed them closed, all the while he was shaking. "Not again...

He had let down another one of his precious people. Just like Rikku, he couldn't save her.

What good was he? He was weak. He needed to be strong, but he kept falling short.

Falling to his hands and knees, the tears fell freely as he wept openly, bereft of any restraint, whilst he repeatedly slammed his bloody fists upon the phazon soaked earth, creating ripples in the pool of blood.

He grabbed his head in his hands as pain started to flare their, something breaking loose, his tone becoming manic as he shook it from side to side. "Not again! I promised her! I promised!"

_'Then keep thy promise.' _Came a whispery voice, that of a woman, but as to who, he knew not.

He blinked, as he felt the liquid brush his leg. "Wha-

Curiosity in the voice now._'Do you want him dead?' _

Rage consumed him in its fire, vengeance replacing all else. "I'll wipe him out."

_'How far whilst thou go?'_

He was unaware of the phazon creeping upon him. "Hina...

He'd do ANYTHING, to undo what had transpired here.

Desire now. _'Then prepare thyself.'_

Kurosaki rolled his eyes, tone dripping with annoyance. "Oh spare me the sentimental crap already arrancar. I'm not falling for-

His eyes widened, as a flare of white energy suddenly burst about Naruto, who was still on his knees. "What the?!"

Within the white flare, he was crying, hands over his face, as his body shook violently, awash with emotional grief. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

As he screamed, his voice changed, taking on another echo, as if one was wailing within him.

Once he had screamed himself hoarse, he lowered his hands, to reveal red slitted eyes, that screamed hate and malice.

ENOUGH! He would take no more of this.

Reaching down, he grabbed Chaos and Shin off the ground, holding each one in a death grip.

As he did so, his suit cycled off him, returning to a watch, and revealing him, clad in a tattered black jacket, and ragged slacks.

He didn't want it. He would cut this one down with his own two hands!

He looked down at Hina, and let the tears fall once more, as he raised both hands high overhead, swords pointing into the sky, as the dark clouds began to spiral over him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He looked away as he watched the insects begin to converge upon her, but they stayed back, the nature of his power holding them away, out of sheer fear, sparks beginning to dance about him.

His tone was that of a man who has had everything, and then lost it.

For indeed he had.

Finally, the voices reached their climax, now practically screaming within his head.

**And turn it all to power!**

Ichigo smirked as he raised a hand to his face, the gesture of putting on a mask. "Finally ready to fight me arrancar?"

The moment he finished his sentence, the familiar hollow mask sprang upon his face, granting him his full power, his brown eyes turning yellow, the whites of his eyes staining black.

Naruto's response was blank, as the phazon at his feet, of its own accord, or perhaps Hina's death wish, began to crawl up his legs.

The clouds above him spiraled downward, an instant tornado forming, its wind sheer blasting the nearby corpses away, throwing them all about, and into the ocean, as the tornado enveloped him.

His voice echoed from within it, that of two persona speaking at once. "I am not arrancar."

Ichigo snorted. "Bullshit."

The phazon had enveloped him to his chest now, before leaping the rest of the way up, and fully consuming him staining his body, changing it. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, number_ two _ranked Arrancar." His tone held a bit of pride, as he said this.

Ichigo tapped his foot impatiently. "Well then, Uzumaki Naruto, hurry your ass up. That 1st ranked bitch was weak, so you probably won't fare any better. I don't want to waste my time with you, any longer than I have to-

A different voice came from within, and with it, power, the likes of which he had never seen, nor felt. "Bankai. Arise Chaos."

From on high, a bolt of lightning struck him, and within the vortex, he felt...different.

Instantly, the ground beneath the phazon soaked figure impacted in upon itself, as the two blades held high were alight with pure white radiance, covering their wielder, just as the phazon disappeared.

Ichigo was forced to look away from the extremely bright glare.

When it cleared, along with the smoke, Naruto was no longer there.

Instead, crouching in his place, was a...woman, with long dark, raven black hair that which fell over her back in long cascading locks, halting at her curvaceous hips.

She wore an odd outfit, oddly alike to that of Neliel, in the lower wear. But as the eye travels up, we see that the upper portion of her outfit, is the same as Neliel's just sleeveless, and split at the chest, exposing the ample bosom there.

The one formerly known as Naruto, opened her eyes, revealing the left to be sapphire blue, whilst the right was a brilliant indigo purple.

She blinked as she looked down at herself, shock plastered all over her face. Her new voice rang out, in peals of harmony, perfectly angelic to all who might have heard her."Huh? What-

She abruptly clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide, whilst Ichigo just looked on in awe. _'My voice!'_

She stood up now, looking at her back, over her shoulder, and all over, eyes wide as can be. "NANI?! What the hell?! I'm a GIRL?!" Dropping her blades, she ran her hands over herself, in an attempt to ascertain whether this was real or not. "This has SO got to be a dream!"

Finally she reached her chest. Dumbfounded by how large they were, she knew not what to think

Experimentally, she cupped her new 'assets' underhand, amazed at how soft they felt-

Before turning red as a tomato, now realizing just how much they were hanging out. Immediately, she turned away from Ichigo, pulling the scarce fabric of her outfit over her bosom, in a vain attempt to hide that which she had been endowed. "Don't look!"

Ichigo sweatdropped. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

Naruto, now a fusion of both Hina and himself, could not believe this!

Wakka and Lulu were gonna FREAK!

"The hell did you do arrancar?! Who the hell changes into a girl while fightin?!" Was Ichigo's shout, carried over by the winds, to the former male, who was stunned at what had just happened.

Mistake on the shinigami's part, as his voice reminded her of the hate which he was born to him.

The woman, henceforth known as 'Nina' immediately turned on him, and i the blink of an eye, both blades were back were they belonged, in her hands. Mismatching eyes filled with hate, as she spun her wrists, twirling her two blades about, creating an electric blur of blue and red. " New body or not, I'm gonna kill you!"

Then she charged in-

--

"GAH!" Shouted Naruto, abruptly jolting up, banging his head against Hina's, the two of them seeing stars.

Aizen smirked as he watched the nin grab Hina in a full body hug, the poor girl turning beet red as result. "Looks like he's progressing."

--

Looking down at Chaos, Naruto sighed, knowing full well that he was not to discard the sinister soul-steel sword. Tainted power though it was, he just could not leave go of it.

But then, the matter was taken out of his hands, as Hina snatched it out of his sheather, her face alight with curiosity, attracted to the shiny metal.

For a moment, he looked at the empty space where it had been, the shock contorted his features, as Hina held it up before her face, looking it over with a curious eye. 'Thief!'

His reaction was instantaneous, as he lunged for the blade. "Hey! Hina, give that back!"

Aizen shook his head,sweat-dropping as he watched the two go at it, Hina trying to keep the blade away from him, whilst he valiantly attempted to get it back The two reminded him of the regular chaos he dealt with in Hueco Muendo, on a regular basis. 'Well, at least they're getting along...

However, the girl was just to quick for Naruto, jumping over, ducking, or just plain sidestepping him, anticipating his move flawlessly all the while looking intently at the sword, running her right hand over its fine features, etc.

At last, weary and out of breath, he relented, and allowed her to hold onto it...

For now...

Aizen let a small chuckle pass his lips, as he watched them argue now, blissfully unaware to the implications of Naruto's 'dizzines' . 'These two have no idea, of the power they posses, nor their part in the 'prophecy...

He shrugged. It mattered not. They would accept it, all of them would, in time.

--

Reaching the foot of the temple, Naruto soon lost his limited patience, sighing in exasperation, as he began to pace back and forth almost immediately.

"Why do we gotta wait here?" he continued. He was keen on getting a move on, he'd already got up late; and he didn't want to be blamed for missing this boat either. Anyway, couldn't Yuna meet them there?

Wakka looked back to Naruto, a somewhat solemn air of reminiscence resounded in his voice as he spoke, both for the situation, and the fact that he had just unintentionally pissed off Lulu. "Yuna came to this village ten years ago when the last Calm started." he said.

His eyebrows furrowed as did Aizen's. "The Calm?" Inquired the puzzled arrancar.

A sidelong look was sent his way by Lulu, as if she had only just now noticed him.

But as usual, Wakka plowed on:

"Since then, she's been like a sister to me and Lulu." Wakka continued, ignoring the blitzer's bewildered question. "But she had the talent…she became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner."

"This is our journey. We should leave together." Lulu concluded. Her deep voice had somewhat warmed from its icy temperament the night before. Yet, still there was that menacing glint in her ruby eyes that warned him to watch his step.

Perhaps she was sore from last night?

Just at that moment there was a ruckus up at the temple. The three of them turned to behold the newly born summoner laden with the most enormous suitcase they'd ever seen, the other potential guardians behind her, even Broly sweatdropping as he beheld her baggage. She toiled with its cumbersome weight as she flipped it down the steps bluntly.

"You really don't need all that luggage." Lulu called raising her dark eyebrows.

"They're not really my things." Yuna answered softly heaving the tan case up to its full height "Th-they're gifts for the temples we're to visit."

"This isn't a vacation Yuna." Wakka chided lightly, placing his hands on his hips.

"I guess…" the summoner stared at the case with some distance "I guess you're right…" she agreed with a conclusive sigh.

She approached the others slowly, now with only her azure staff in her possession.

From the temple steps, a bell was rang, and the same old priest stepped forward, making his presence known with the same bell. "Attention! The guardian trials are over!"

Everyone aside from Naruto stood rigid, each one concerned as to what would be their fate.

The priest read from a scroll. "Of those who shall accompany Summoner Yuna: Aizen Sousuke."

The arrancar made no reaction, smiling inwardly.

"Tesa of the Rain."

Rukia visibly stiffened, whilst Naruto blinked at that, shooting her an odd look. "Tesa?"

Rukia restrained a nervous gulp. but before she could speak, another name was called.

"Temari of the Sand."

The blond merely grinned, and gave a low bow, as if to some unseen audience. Then she saw Naruto, and proudly, royally even, strutted forward, head held high like a queen.

Naruto snorted at her display, his tone thick with mock horror. "Oh no, I have to put up with you now."

Her verbal jab came a second later, followed by a jab in his gut." I know! This is gonna be fun."

Yep, typical tomboy Temari response.

He burst out laughing at that, then abruptly grabbed her in a hug, making her face heat up from the unexpected reaction, face laid bare and open, in a rare moment of vulnerability. "Good to have an old friend on board!"

"A-Arigato." She sputtered, as he released her from the sudden vice.

Needless to say, he enjoyed that.

As Temari was met with a hug from Naruto, Broly just crossed his arms and snorted, blowing a lock of black hair away from his onyx black eyes.

He honestly wasn't looking forward to this.

"And the last contestant, miss...

The priest paused as he read the scroll over. "Hex, of the Village Hidden in the Sound, has declined the position."

The saiyan arched an eyebrow, mildly intrigued. "Well there's a surprise...

Immediately, Naruto went on high alert. "Sound?"

That meant...

Whispering murmurs of shock/ surprise ran through the assembled crowd, all of them wondering why one would turn down such an honored position.

"Did she get scared?"

"How dare she refuse such a grand honor!"

These, and other discontented rumors/ murmurs, ran through the assembled villagers,

Aizen smiled. He knew the reason she had 'opted out.'

After all, she was dead now.

Hopefully, Orochimaru would take her death to heart...

After all, a 'jinchuuriki' had rent her to pieces, and those tattered remains were being sent to the snake even now...

--

Kabuto winced as he heard a loud shout of surprise, followed by a loud thud, that of the messenger who had bore the remains of 'Naruto's victim to his lord.

The man was probably dead by now. "HE DID WHAT?!

The medical genius sighed as he pushed his rimmed glasses up on his face once more. "Looks like we'll be needing another messenger...

--

Once he strode in, he found Orochimaru, in a rage, pacing about his office furiosly. "Orocimaru-sama-

The snake saw him in an instant, and snapped his fingers. " Kabuto, prepare the troops."

Kabuto blinked, confusion marring his features. "Pardon?"

A massive wave of killer intent from the sanin made his point painfully clear, along with a vicious glare, as the pale man raised up the head of Hex, her face contorted in agony, several 'claw' marks upon her face. " Her remains were thick with the Kyuubi's chakra."

Kabuto gulped, knowing full well what the implications such a thing for-told to him. "That blasted Uzumaki killed my daughter! We're launching a full out attack on the Leaf!"

He seemed to calm briefly, then waved a hand. "Go, sound the alarm. We will end this war with one strike."

Kabuto turned to go-

But the voice of his master stopped him. "Oh and Kabuto?"

The right hand man to the sanin halted, turning round in his tracks. "Yes my lord?"

A wickedly dangerous smile twsited the lips of the snake upward. "Tell Sasuke he can have a little 'fun' before we burn it to the ground. I'm sure he'll like that."

--

"OI! Rukia!" Called Naruto.

However, Rukia's attention was now focused on the weapons Hina held. 'That's...

Particularly Suzemabachi, wrapped about her hand. Her gaze raised to meet Aizen's who calmly stared down at her.

His look said it all, smug with confidence. _'What are you going to do now, shinigami?_

A conclusion was determined immediately.

She needed to stay on the good side of the two arrancar, in meager hopes of converting them to her side.

She sighed, as she followed the saiyan down the path, Temari and Aizen in tow.

This was going to be a LONG year...

--

"Ok! Off we go!" Wakka took the lead as the others followed him to the village gate.

Yuna followed gradually for a moment, before she hesitated, stopping dead suddenly as if she'd walked in to an imaginary wall. She turned slowly to behold the temple once more. Letting its mighty structure fill the masses of her glorious dual eyes, she breathed a deep breath of the weighty air. Stepping back, she made the prayer of Yevon, taking her time to keep the temple within her sights.

Broly rolled his eyes, going on ahead. "Later."

In the meantime Naruto and the others had reached the village entrance posts.

Just as they did, he let out a sigh.

FINALLY things had gotten underway. But when he turned, he was surprised to see that Yuna hadn't followed. He looked back to her as she bent reverently in prayer to the temple. This world was so bizarre to him, with strange customs to match. Yevon was something the people here adhered to resolutely. Religion was a concept that the warrior had never paid much attention to.

All of this…it was something he'd have to get used to…for now…

He cupped his hands to his mouth. "Hey, lets get a move on!"

After ripping her longing gaze from the temple Yuna spun round, a calm and serene look set upon her face.

"Coming."

Naruto patiently waited for her, then, as she walked behind him, they slowly caught up to the others. Together they proceeded to the village slope that led up to the flat promontory.

"Careful," She murmured. "Fiends tend to hang around here."

Naruto snorted, as he patted his watch. "Pfft. Piece of cake.

It didn't take long however for the tranquil serenity to be disturbed. The fiends were up too and they were raring to go.

A wild dingo sprang before the group suddenly; it'd lingered watchfully in the dense island shrubbery, waiting for the right moment to attack. Curling its lip back, it leered voraciously, hoping a tasty meal would soon be on the agenda.

Naruto plunged forward, halting its hungry advance, as his armor cycled about him. "Target practice."

The beast merely stared back at him the long strings of saliva seeped from its gaping jaws as it eyes them deeply with its canine glare.

Instantly it darted forward launching an attack for the his ankle. Naruto rolled back, zipping out of the way with ease as its empty jaws clasped the air. Enraged by its failure the creature spun around growling severely from its shuddering throat.

A second later, it had no throat, as a orange plasma blast from his cannon rendered it into harmless energy.

He grunted as he cycled off the watch. "Told ya."

She was oddly silent now.

He turned round, and tapped her on the forehead with one finger. "Yo. You okay?"

She nodded, the faraway look gone from her eyes.

He shrugged, and moved on-

Only for another dingo to block his path, this one larger than the last.

"Hey, why don't you try out that new sword I gave you?" Wakka suggested, backing away with a wry grin. He figured that after last time, Naruto could handle the beast alone.

The blonde concurred and released the Brotherhood from the sheath upon his back. It rang through the air gracefully as the blitzer brought it down slowly before him. Naruto could've sworn he saw a glint of fear shine over the crazy fiend's maniacal eyes.

"Come on, you bastard." He hissed evilly, as he waited for it to come. "Come and get your throat cut."

Roaring like a demon it charged toward him with it mouth slobbering, fully aligned with razor sharp teeth. Naruto effortlessly skipped away as it made another desperate lunge for him; the creature lacked the speed and the wit to engage in any other form of attack.

It didn't have time to attack once more…

In the instant that the fiend passed by him, the blond flipped around swiftly driving the tremendous blade down upon the creature's neck. The dingo was carved in two with a single clean cut; the formidable work of the Brotherhood was plain to see.

"No problem!" he proclaimed as he watched the battered form of the dead fiend dissipate into nothing.

Hina clapped happily, whilst the others just nodded, as he received a small smile from Lulu.

"Not too shabby! You kept up with him pretty well!" Wakka complemented from the sidelines. "Might make a good guardian one day!" he added with a cheeky grin.

Yet the grunts of the enraged dingo had attracted far too much attention than they'd bargained for. It wasn't long before they were assailed yet again...


	31. Battle of the Beast! Naruto vs Kimmari!

Out of nowhere plopped yet another fiend. This time it was rather peculiar. Its body was formed out of what seemed to be a translucent blue jelly substance that wobbled all over sloppily when it moved.

"That looks like trouble…" Wakka said, eyeing its strange jagged features dubiously, as the jelly like fiend bobbed up and down before them.

Naruto eyed it warily as well, pausing as he eyes its gelationus substance warily, whilst Brotherhood hummed softly within his right hand. "Point-

He blinked as Hina, rushed over, blurring past, a wide grin on her face, the look upon it saying all.

It would seem that she was trying to impress him.

For in fact, she was. She was _dying _to make him proud of her.

_Watch this Naruto-kun_!

She would finish it off in one hit, just like he had the last one!

Ah, the innocence of youth...

She sped up to the sluggish looking fiend brandishing the fearsome Chaos blade, that which Naruto still had yet to take back.

"Hey!" He shouted at her back, wincing as she springboarded into the air, sword held high overhead. "Hina, don't rush in like that!"

His words fell on deaf ears, the girl still boldly charging towards her dull opponent.

Well, it looks like she might me be deaf too, or at least she was ignoring him. _'Cheeky little thing..._

The girl swung Chaos at a full speed, aiming a hit for the creature's middle, the red steel finding its mark easily. There was a slimy squelch as the sword passed under the fiend's skin.

She smiled, thinking that was it-

Only for the blade to stick firmly within the fiend.

_Nani?_

Her innocent face scrunched up in a scowl, as she valiantly tugged hard on the blade hilt, but it was stuck solid. The glutinous substance inside the fiend had sucked the blade in like a vacuum. Retrieving the weapon was impossible.

Hina gulped nervously as the creature grimaced at her feeble attempts to recover the blade. Yet still she wrenched, the fiend began to wibble from side to side frantically as if it was having some kind of mad hissy fit.

She was going to learn the hard way.

A tremendous blast of ice cold water spewed out from the creature's body, catching the girl off guard. The sheer pressure of the momentous spray threw her back abruptly, and the now drenched girl landed on her butt, dripping wet, and quite upset.

She snifled a bit as her rear cushioned the impact, but still hurt nonetheless. Tears formed in her eyes, not of pain, but of sheer embarassment, as a snicker was heard from Lulu.

Said magician got a glare from Naruto. "Lu."

She frowned and looked away. "Fine."

Naruto sighed as he strode forward, stopping behind the overconfident 'thief' of a friend. "That was foolish. You just charged in without thinking."

She sat up suddenly; infuriated that she had just been embarrased in front of her Naruto-kun.

She looked down, hiding her face, as well as the tears glistening in her purple indigo eyes, masking her visage in shadow

Sighing, he crouched down, placing a hand gently upon her shoulder, making her snifle once more, away looking from the kind look upon his own face. "Come on now, just because you got a little wet-

She scrunched up her face, trying to hold it back-

ACHOO!

She sneezed loudly, her nose scrunching up, her eyes shutting tightly against the violent expulsion, nearly knocking herself back, from sheer recoil.

He chuckled as he undid the skull clasp that held his cloak about him, something he had picked up before leaving. "Now you got a cold."

She slapped her hands against the ground once, in a silent tantrum, whilst she glared at the fiend, that which still held Chaos fast in its gelatinous grip.

Naruto chuckled once more, as he removed the fabric from his shoulders, revealing a jacket alike to that of Grimmjow's, minus the long sleeves, exposing the rippled muscle of his chest, the abscence of the cape/cloak revealing long white baggy pants as well. **(I figured he needed an outfit change, neh?)**

The poor thing, she was probably freezing now.

Silently, he descended the cloak upon her, and almost immediately miserable look upon her face swapped out, to be replaced with one of pure surprise, his arms encircling her, binding the lightweight fabric to her shoulders.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he fastened the skull clasp round her neck, securing the place of the cloak.

For just a brief moment, his fingertips brushed her neck, leaving a tingling sensation there, in their abscence.

Now she was in shock, her eyes wide as she silently fingered the silvery metal, running her digits over its intricate design.

He had given her a gift!

Her face lit with shining radiance, she attempted to turn round, and offer some form of thanks, but his arms clung unto her, preventing her from budging an inch, almost as if he was _afraid _to let her go.

But she could _feel _his warm smile, tangible as the cloak which she now wrapped tightly about her still shivering frame.

Oh, if only she could tell him how happy this made her!

As it was, his words sounded in her ears, sending a small shiver through her body, at his close proximity. Yet they sounded...sad. "There. Now you wont get sick."

Oh how she wished she could speak, as once his arms pulled away, she felt cold and lifeless, the warmth of his touch already fading from her.

"Told ya!" Wakka beamed standing over her, _totally _oblivious as to what had just taken place. "Only magic can beat that thing! If you can't beat 'em down, you gotta use magic of an element they don't like!"

"_Magic_? _Element_?" Naruto halted his hand in hers, as he pulled her to her feet, bewildered yet again, as she 'staggered' forward, so as to land against his chest, her head resting there. Sure it was an obvious trick, but it worked, she thought to herself, smiling softly as she briefly closed her eyes, picking up the steady thump of his heartbeat.

However, Naruto's mind was elsewhere.

Magic was a thing he'd only heard of in fairytales.

Jutsu he knew plenty of, but magic?

Was that what Lulu was using back in the ruins?

What on _earth_ could he be talking about?

"Let's have our black mage show you what I mean!" Wakka replied looking back. The girls, meaning Yuna and Lulu, had held back as the boys and Hina had proceeded taking the fiends out in their path. "Lu! You're up!" the islander shouted.

Lulu smirked as she strode towards them clutching a strange pink teddy in her arm, a moogle doll.

Naruto arched an eyebrow as he finally noticed the strange doll. He didn't think that she was the type to carry around teddy bears. Little did he know that the small plush doll was the key to her powers.

"Clueless, aren't you?" she sighed upon arrival, looking down at the drenched Hina in disdain, knowing full well what she was up to.

So instead, she sent a rare smile Naruto's way, as it would more than certainly annoy Hina. "Good thing I'm here."

That it did, as the girl shot the goth a withering glare.

These two were NOT going to get along.

Hurriedly Lulu explained the arts of black magic to the apparently _clueless_ nin. He got the gist of it quickly; there were four main elements; fire, ice, lightning and water. Fire and ice were opposed, as were lightning and water. The fiend they were dealing with was water, of course…which meant…

Lulu focused her energy upon the jibbering blue shape before her. Raising her free arm, she unclasped her fist. Naruto watched enthralled with amazement as crackling bolts of electric blue lightning darted from her fingertips. They burst into the creature, setting it ablaze in an electrical storm. The fiend writhed in pain before melting away to nothing, leaving only a scorch mark upon the dry ground.

He couldn't help but whsitle at the extraordinary display of power that Lulu showed. He'd never seen anything like it in his life…there were new surprises waiting for him where-ever he went in this Spira…deep inside he could sense there was more to come…

Getting over her stunned disposition, Hina detached herself from Naruto, sauntering over to obtain his weapon; which still steamed from its previous encounter with the thunderous inferno.

Foolishly, she grasped it with both hands.

_Bzzzzzzt!_

Instantly, Hina sprang up, hopping up and down on the spot, shaking her arms as the buzzing shock ran up them sharply, a look of shock and surprise upon her face.

Wakka crouched over watching her in a sudden fit of hysterics, laughing loud and clear.

Hina sent him a murderous glare in return, none too pleased with the little prank.

"Ha ha, very funny, Wakka!" Naruto frowned, voice dripping with sarcasm as Hina rose to her feet, none too happy npw "You could've warned her."

"What and miss all the fun?" the islander giggled-

Only for Chaos to crash down upon his head, the flat surface of it, shooting stars past his eyes as he reeled from the hit, courtesy of a now scowling Hina. "OW!"

Rubbing his head painfully, he turned round instantly to glare at the mischeviously vengeful girl. "Whaddya do that for?!"

Naruto shook his head as he saw that look on her face, knowing that Wakka was in hot water now. "Your on your own here."

Ignoring the islanders protests, he passed by them with a perturbed sigh; to mount the flat promontory and stand by the side where the loose fencing was.

Moments later, Yuna joined him in watching over the village with a distant gaze. "Its peaceful, isn't it?"

A sidelong look was sent her way, as her words jolted him forth from his reverie.

He now looked down at the sleepy village, and reminisced on what had been given to him here, what he had learned, obtained, and lost.

"I suppose so." Were his solemn words, as the remembered those odd dreams, only starting to plague him once he had swam ashore.

"Take your time." The black mage voiced solemnly, from behind the summoner.

Yuna complied and let her eyes linger on her island home a little while longer, whilst Naruto just seemed to be staring off into space, oblivious to everything around him. "So we're finally getting started...

Wakka and Hina caught up slowly, the redhead sporting many bruises from the vengeful vixen, who now looked quite satisfied with herself, Chaos slung over her shoulder, glinting brightly in the light of the searingly bright sun

Yet despite this, he was still in high spirits. "Let's got goin', man!" the blond said, as he saw them all standing around in a daze, from which he had just escaped.

He was ready to get started!

"No." Wakka replied seriously, folding his arms. "We're gonna wait." He sure had gotten over the humour fast; his face was now completely solemn.

"Huh?" Now _he_ didn't understand. Why wait? And for what?

Yuna turned away from the side, tearing her thoughts from the sleepy village.

"Are…you ready?" Wakka voiced, he sounded edgy all of sudden, whilst Hina just looked on in mild confusion

"Hmm." She nodded in reply, before striding past him slowly.

Naruto noticed immediately the strange stare the Lulu and Wakka shared at that moment…what did it mean? "What's er… goin' on?" he inquired totally disconcerted.

Something wasn't right here...

The pair didn't reply, and merely moved their attention to the cylindrical obelisk, the one he had seen before.

"It's an ancient custom…People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip…" Wakka explained letting his fingers run over the deeply carved rock surface. "Chappu didn't pray that day…said he'd miss his boat…" The pain was evident in the islander's eyes as he uttered those words.

The blond looked to Lulu, and saw the flicker of sadness in her eyes...tears even, has her right hand ran over the stone.

Calmly, he walked up behind her, and before she could protest, his arms encircled her.

However, no sooner had he done this, then she sagged back against him, leaning upon him for support, as his chin rested atop her hair, careful not to disturb the pins there.

No words were exchanged between the two in that brief moment, but also, unseen was the sadness that took away the happiness upon Hina's face.

Releasing her, he observed both Yuna and Wakka, kneeling before the monument, eyes closed, apparently praying.

As the others knelt in silent prayer in front of him, the ninja couldn't stop his curiosity from taking over.

Something, he knew not what it was, was pulling his attention away from this.

He hadn't seen what was down the _other_ path that they were to take. The one _he_ came up on was the one from the lagoon, where Wakka held him captive 'til he agreed to join the Aurochs. Edging away from the others he wandered on eager to see what was on the other side of the hilltop.

As he passed down onto the new path, the nin's blue eyes went wide as beheld a wide lane that stretched out before him. Above the mid section of this pathway was another huge ruin, that shadowed the dry ground with its tremendous form. It looked almost spidery with its thick solid struts that reached down from its sides, embedding themselves firmly into the sides of the path.

"Wow...

Tap.

"Hmm?"

Turning round, he encountered Hina, who was looking at him with those sad eyes of hers.

It was apparent that something upset her, but as to what, well lets just say he's still just a _little _clueless. "Hey, you okay?"

Oddly enough, she ignored him, instead stepping forward to eye the building inquisitively letting the sweet tuneful birdsong from the nearby trees fill her ears with its peaceful resonance.

Following her gaze, he looked upwards...

Until his glance latched onto something else, a dark figure crouched high upon the structure. He could feel the roving yellow eyes search him suspiciously from the distance as he stood there.

He was being watched-

He reached for Brotherhood-

Suddenly the figure rose up to its full height growling with venomous wrath toward the heavens. Before he could even think of reacting, it charged down toward him, leaping brutally from strut to strut with unbelievable crazed agility. In a flash is burst down over him, its eyes wild with a savage rage, its arms open ready to snap shut upon him.

He jumped back just in time as the creature hit the ground with an earth shattering bang. He recognised it immediately in the full light; it was the blue creature from the trials! Naruto gawked in stunned disbelief as the beast crouched pulsating with rage before him, whilst Hina shrank back nervously.

"Hey, whaddya want?" Inquired Naruto, his hand upon the hilt of his blade, ready to draw it forth at a moments notice

Its monstrous hands buckled and jarred as it carved its razor like claws aggressively through the ground. The gnarled fingers curled in towards the mighty palms of its hands forming two gigantic fists. With a tremendous surge of anger the beast smashed them into the solid ground making the very earth shudder beneath his feet. The muscles upon its body seemed to heave and swell with outright rage as it seethed on the spot.

He was not impressed, as he impatiently tapped one foot against the ground

"Hey, are you gonna just roar all day?"

Suddenly in a colossal display of power the beast unfurled its arms letting fly the greatest ear-splitting roar imaginable, revealing its terrifyingly huge fangs.

It spoke, its voice deep and guttural. "You no guard Yuna! Kimmari won't let you!"

Naruto spat his deifance right back, angry already. "Bullshit!"

The beast cracked his neck from left to right.

This meant trouble…

"Then Kimmari stop you!"

It lunged towards the him; its eyes were alight with the hunger for battle…

Only to have Brotherhood pressed against its chest, halting it cold.

Now _Naruto's _eyes gleamed, but with the red slits of the Kyuubi, his appearance already becoming more feral, as he bared his fangs ferociously, the whisker marks upon his face elongating as he did so. "You're not the only one with claws, beastie."

He failed to take note of the mighty long shafted spear the creature had pulled from its back… This was far from over…

Drawing back his sword, he prepared to guard-

It thrust the shining spear tip down upon him aiming for his throat.

But he restrained the heaving blue arms, as his faithful blade blocked the thrust, preventing the death blow.

His eyes were rich with disdain, as he prevented the jagged tip from budging, so much as an inch despite the best efforts of Kimmari, his arms bulging muscle as he pushed against his foe. "Is that all? Please tell me that wasn't your best."

The beast drew back uncertain now, as Naruto grinned fiercely, a thin blue aura about him, silhouetting him as he entered Harmony.

"You...fiend." It hissed, coming to its own conclusion.

Naruto spat on the ground, a sneer upon his face as the air grew thick with his power, making it difficult for those around him to breath, let alone move. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Then he tore forward, a blur of blue and white...

"That's it! You asked for it!"


	32. MORE Training!

He grinned, eyes alight with light as he crashed down upon Kimari.

The beast bared his fangs, and swung his spear-

Only for Naruto to blur away, and come in at an entirely different angle-

Shooting in from the left, and with a vicious left kick to Kimari's side, carreened the beast man into the nearby rock wall, a loud crack being heard fromt hit. **(tHINK of one of Grimmjow's kicks to Ichigo. Ouch)**

Before the smoke cleared, Naruto was already flying in, run so fast that his feet were a blur-

"WAIT!"

Yuna's voice forced him to skid to a halt, kicking up a cloud of dust as he did so.

"WHAT?!" He snapped angrily annoyed that his fun had been interrupted.

The summoner heaved a sigh of relief hearing the voice of Wakka intervene from behind as well.

"Take it easy brudda, he was just testin ya."

Naruto smirked at the bruised and battered beast. "Well then, I think I passed."

The beast ceased its actions immediately and clasped the spear to its back once more. The thick white plaits that fell at either side of its head swished as it shook its head gravely in disapproval. Wakka patted the beast on the arm reassuringly as he approached; it turned and marched off further down the path in an aloof fashion, without a sound.

"What's with _that_ guy?" the blonde panted completely confused as he dusted himself off.

They all watched as the creature disappeared into the distance without so much as a glance backwards.

"Kimahri Ronso of the Ronso tribe." Lulu explained "He's learned the fiends' way of fighting."

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto frowned folding his arms.

"He's was Yuna's first guardian." Wakka chipped in.

"Huh?"

This guy was going WITH them?!

Yuna laughed at the blitzer's bewildered disposition "Sometimes we don't understand him either!" she said with a bright smile "Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway… But he has protected me since I was a child."

"Oh…" the blonde nodded…maybe that was the explanation for Kimahri's defensive behaviour. _'But why protect Yuna from me?' _he wondered.

The others pressed on with him close behind.He tried his best to get Hina's attention, but was ignored. So,taking his mind off the violent ambush to admire the gentle scenery that he'd not laid eyes on before.

The entire island was indeed a beautiful place; there was a peaceful aura that surrounded it, a tranquil serenity. There was something charming about the island that took you over once you stepped foot upon it. Maybe it was the pure white sands that stretched smoothly along the long lazy beach. Or maybe it was the iridescent waterfalls that cascaded in sparkling magnificence from the very tallest of hilltops. Whatever it was, it captivated many a person that went there.

Pretty soon, the ground under foot was gradually becoming sandier the more he advanced. He came across a familiar junction at the end of the long sweeping pathway, the same junction that Wakka had tricked him on. He followed as the others proceeded onto the white sands of the beach.

As he passed onto the shoreline the nin got a rather mild shock…so this was where everyone was. People from the village fluctuated in all directions; they were mostly crowded around the wooded docked area. They almost looked like they were waiting for someone. He soon realised who this person was when the attention immediately spanned in Yuna's direction.

He braced himself for the ecstatic cheers, but there was nothing...

"Sad, isn't it?"

He looked over his shoulder to see Aizen and the others assembled.

Looking back, he could feel the pall come over the island. "Yeah, they do look pretty sad to see her go...

Hestared their way confused, they weren't happy to see her at all…if fact they looked rather mortified. It was bizarre to him that they'd got so excited at the prospect of a new summoner and when it came for her to leave for her pilgrimage they were rue to see it. _'Strange' _he thought as Wakka, Lulu and Yuna walked slowly before him.

The villagers made way for them to pass, murmuring words of hope and good fortune disguising the grief in their voices. A number of young children were there also, weeping their poor little hearts out as Yuna passed them by.

The boat lay before them resting against the marina. It was a long wooden vessel that was comprised mostly of a flat plateau that served as a deck. There were rooms below and stairs that led up from the deck to viewing platforms. The blitzer read its name on a burnished red placard: 'SS Liki.'

The young nin was the first the board, somehow he found the prospect of getting on the boat rather exciting to say the least, despite the fact he lived one! The others including Kimahri were close to follow. Yuna boarded last after a few final embraces.

Naruto observed from the distance as she waved gallantly to the bereaved townsfolk. A good fair few were crying bitterly now, unafraid to show their feelings as the ship was untied from the dock. These people sure were emotional…

The vessel began to slip slowly away from the pier. The people waved desperately, some absolutely flooded with tears. Yuna banished their anguish with a soft smile. She shaped the Yevon prayer to them, yet her promising smile faltered somewhat as she did so. Her face became gravely composed.

"Goodbye."

In a moment the island faded out of view, leading them on over the wide horizon. After he'd acquired some much desired food from the ship's galley, Naruto slouched over the far side looking out over the cerulean sea, feigning to take an interest. The endless blue soon bored him and he turned around striving to find something of more interest to keep him busy.

The blonde soon found it.

The Aurochs, who had boarded much earlier than anyone else in their excitement, were practising with a blitzball up at the far end of the ship. He observed them concealing his mirth as they strove to mimic the shot he performed on the beach. Each one of them tried and failed horrifically, landing on their backsides on the hard wooden deck. The blonde was about to get up and give them some pointers, until a sudden utterance by his side caught his attention.

"Come to think of it, I haven't even told you where we're going!" It was Wakka. He laughed briefly at him self for his own stupidity. "First to Kilika Island, then we change boats and head for Luca." The islander folded his arms promptly. "'Fore that though, Yuna's gotta pray at the temple. I'll be guarding."

Only now did he take note of the sudden serious tone in Wakka's voice; he was just as defensive of the young summoner as Kimahri was. _His_ aggression was playful though...

Wasn't it?

"We'll be praying for the Aurochs' victory too, so you come along, ya?" the redhead continued, lightening again.

"Great plan." A voice complemented caustically.

The two blitzers looked up to see Lulu, the black mage, staring at them exasperatedly with cool eyes.

"Hey, it _is _a great plan!" Wakka retorted letting his eyes fall back to Tidus for his opinion.

"Don't look at _me_!" the blonde cried waving his arms in defence, then lookin back to Lulu, who smiled faintly.

"I'm on HER side!"

Wakka laughed brightly at the blitzer's reaction, before Lulu interrupted his mirth.

"Come, we need to talk." It sounded serious by the way she phrased it.

"Oh, _excuse_ _me_!" the redhead said to the nin, as he backed off with a cheeky compliant grin towards Lulu.

The black mage sighed in irritation as she paced away quickly to the other side of the ship. The islander followed her hurriedly, sensing that his mockery had only contributed to her icy temper.

The wooden planks beneath his feet sighed; he looked around aimlessly in search of something to occupy himself with. He had a real issue with boredom.

His azure eyes fixed onto the frontal tip of the boat, a small crowd was gathered; all were chatting excitedly to a figure they'd encircled. Naruto stretched to his tiptoes straining to see.

It was Yuna.

The blitzer could just barely make out her radiant face amongst the small sea of heads. He'd wondered a few times where she'd got to…  
She smiled amidst them brightly; accepting the showers of praise that were directed her way. The people were absolutely thrilled to be in her presence, claiming that she would surely defeat Sin!

"They say _that_ summoner's got noble blood!"

He spun round to see two men chatting amongst themselves eagerly beside him. The blitzer listened sneakily as the pair continued to gossip.

"_I_ heard she's Lord _Braska's_ daughter!" the other confirmed energetically.

"Ya don't say?"

"Lord _Braska's_…daughter?" He heard himself inquire without knowing he'd spoken.

The two men nodded firmly in reply.

"Lord Braska's daughter," the first began "she might just have a chance!"

"We'll get her to Kilika, we will!"

Naruto found himself frowning in aggravation, "She _does_ have a name y'know!" he said. "It's Yuna!" He couldn't understand why they referred to her as just the _summoner,_ it was like she wasn't a real person.

"Lady Yuna…" they murmured in unison, not picking up on the irritated tone in the blitzer's voice. He himself didn't know why he'd got so uppity about it…

"Well then, we pray for Lady Yuna's safe passage!" they bowed, making the prayer in her direction before scuttling off to another part of the ship.

_"Lord_ _Braska…"_ He pondered, observing Yuna from the distance; he could've sworn he'd heard the name before…but where?

"It would seem that you are bored."

He smirked as Aizen appeared beside him, idly leaning against the railing.

"Yeah, it's too cramped to train here."

The Arrancar smiled to himself. "Perhaps, perhaps not."

Naruto eyed him warily. "What're you gettin at?"

The former shinigami pushed off the railing now, brown eyes locked with Naruto's blue. "The next step in your training, flight."

He laughed incredulously. "Flying. You have GOT to be kidding me."

Aizen calmly shook his head. "I kid you not. It is a simple matter of applying both Spiritual pressure, AND chakra, both of which you possess in abundance, to ones entire being."

The ninja gulped. "Sounds difficult."

Aizen chuckled. "Are you afraid?"

His words hardened Naruto's resolve. "Bring it."

A dark hole opened beside Aizen. "Then let us be off. This will take but a moment, to determin whether you posses the potential."


	33. When Two are One

(In Hueco Muendo)

Nel was waiting for them, when they arrived, emerging over a sea of hot flames.

The heas was searing, scorchingly intense in its fiery desire to burn all that it touched.

But when she saw Naruto, she just couldn't help herself.

The moment he emerged from the portal, she grabbed him in a hug, both to keep him from falling to his death, AND because he was just so cute!

He blushed at the close proximity to her. "Erm... Thanks."

Aizen nodded to her. "Today, we'll be teaching him the aspects of flight. And if he succeeds, perhaps a rudimentary lesson in performing a Cero."

Naruto visibly paled as he saw the flames below. "I hate this...

Nel however, was unfazed, and let go of him. "OKAY! HERE WE GO!"

--

(Later)

The portal reappeared on the boat, and the first thing out, was Naruto, his clothing visibly darkened and singed, both with soot and fire.

He shot Aizen a glare as he too exited the portal, promptly sealing it behind him. "I am NEVER doing that again."

The arrancar smiled calmly as the hole shrank shut. "You needn't. You have already mastered it."

Naruto mumbled a curse. "Yeah, and nearly got my goose cooked!"

His mentor looked at him in confusion. "Goose?"

Naruto nearly face-faulted. "Man, you have GOT to get some common sense."

He shrugged. "I have no need of it."

Then his eyes narrowed. "That will be all for now. Next time, I will teach you how to unlock the true prowess of your blade."

With that, he strode off, leaving Naruto to ponder what he had been told.

--

Bored once more, Naruto now went in pursuit of Wakka. It didn't take long for the blonde to find the bulky blitzer. He was still at the other side, now watching the Aurochs play; the little chat with Lulu must've been brief.

"So…" he began as casually as he could, "…is Yuna's father famous or something?"

Wakka looked to Yuna's direction with a small smile "She's the daughter of high summoner Braska. You saw his statue at the temple." He confirmed rolling his foot slowly over a stationary blitzball.

Naruto shrugged. "And...

Wakka promptly smacked him over the head.

"Lord Braska defeated Sin 10 years ago! Yuna's the heir to a great legacy!" Wakka hissed enthusiastically.

Painfully rubbing his head, Naruto could now understand why the people were so ecstatic to see her, her father was a noted hero. This revelation only made the blitzer think of one thing…_his_ father.

His dad was the fourth Hokage, and even though he was never treated properly, he still knew the feeling-

Sort of.

"It's tough…when you're father's _famous_…" he sighed letting his empathising stare fall upon Yuna delicate form once more.

"Huh?" Wakka looked a tad befuddled.

Lulu smirked, "Wakka's…a bit lacking in the imagination department…" she confirmed.

"Thanks Lulu, I'll keep that in mind!" Naruto laughed as the islander continued to look puzzled.

"Oh yeah, did you talk to Yuna yet?" he said looking him in the eye, "She had some questions for you."

Naruto shook his head as he turned to face the crowd. To his amazement it had gone. All the people had dispersed completely. He idly wondered whether it was something to do with Kimahri, who was stood vigilantly at the bottom of the stairwell where Yuna was.

Taking his leave of Wakka, and with a quick smile to Lulu the blitzer strolled over; he could see Yuna at the top of the stairs on a small plateau, looking out to sea with her hair blowing gently about her face. He began to ascend, wondering what these questions would be.

Yuna heard his approaching footsteps; she met him with a shy smile and moved over demurely so he could rest on the ropes next to her. Upon reaching her position he yawned loudly, stretching his arms out wide; it was his own way of breaking the awkward silence that existed between them. He leant over the ropes looking out to sea, letting the mild breeze brush his hair about his face.

"The wind… it's nice." Her soft voice uttered suddenly.

The blitzer made a noise of agreement as a bemused smile pulled at his face. Unable to contain himself he began to giggle quietly. He didn't know whether the laughter was due to being nervous or simply because the statement was funny; whatever it was it sure tickled him.

Yuna took his humour in good spirit; she joined in, giggling briefly. She realised it was a strange way to start a conversation.

The laughter died down to nothing as they calmed. Despite the fact that the statement had broken the ice between the somewhat, Naruto still found himself at loss for words once more. He turned to the side away from her feeling rather embarrassed that a cat had got his tongue all of a sudden. He had no idea what had come over him.

_'Why can't I talk to her?'_

"So, what made you attack Kimahri like that?" Yuna asked softly, leaning over to catch a glimpse of his face.

"That your question or his?" he inquired turning to face her.

She nodded. "Mine."

"I-

_'AGH! Why do I feel so embarrassed?!'_

"I was defending myself." he sighed leaning back on the ropes glumly. "Jeez, everyone thinks I'm a wild animal or something."

Yuna backed away from him shyly with her hands behind her back, "But…_I_ believe you."

"Huh?" He looked up to her surprised. Why did she, a revered summoner of all people, believe him?

Yuna smiled slowly, her dual eyes clouded over as if she was lost in some distant fond memory "I've heard, …a long time ago,their were fierce fighters known as Ninja. A long time ago, they founded five nations, and for a time, lived in complete harmony."

Again that shy smile. "I think you're one of them."

Naruto sprang up with a start "How do you know _that_?" he hissed out, completely aghast. She knew all of _this_? _How_?

"A man named _Minato_ told me." She confirmed with bright innocence "He was my father's guardian, and he was always bragging about how strong his son would be, growing up in...

Her eyes clouded over again, as she searched for a name. "Konoha...Yes, I think that was what he called it."

Naruto staggered back from her in shock. " Mi-… Minato…" he murmured in awe. He turned to face the sea once more…this just had to be impossible…

True, that WAS his father's name, but still he had never even THOUGHT-

_'No way, my DAD was here?!'_

Yuna blinked at his adverse reaction, wondering if she had said something wrong…

"My father…" Naruto said brimming with inward excitement "…his name is _Minato_."

The brunette gasped "Amazing!" she prayed in thanks excitedly before rushing to his side. "You know our meeting like this must be the blessing of Yevon!" she gushed.

Naruto turned away, screwing his face up, as reality set in. "Sounds like him…but it _can't_ be him!" he said. He was adamant in believing that this wasn't true, that this was all a coincidence and this _dad _was a different person all together.

"Why not?" she asked.

"My old man… he's dead… he died a long time ago…" he explained slowly.

Yuna flinched looking away. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"He WAS a great leader, where I'm from, but I know for CERTAIN that he's dead." Tidus continued "After all, no one's seen him since 18 years ago…" he abruptly cut off straightening up.

A small gasp escaped the summoner's lips suddenly. She turned to meet him with a look of sheer delight "Why that's the day that Minato came to Spira!" she breathed.

Naruto attempted to come up with another excuse but she stopped him cold.

"It's true! I first met him ten years and three months ago!" she said enraptured "I remember that was the day…my father left… The date fits, doesn't it?"

Naruto laughed nervously, she'd got him "Yeah…but how would he get _here_?" he played his last card, in a dire hope that there would be no answer.

_'Mom, you have some explaining to do..._

_I know... _came her stressed reply.

Yuna smiled knowingly "You're _here_, are you not?"

The blonde stared at her speechless; she'd won.

After all, if HE had gotten here by boat, then surely his old man might've gotten here by a similar fashion All the facts pointed to this Minato being the same as his father, how else would Yuna know everything? He gazed captivated by the surety in her shining dual eyes; nothing was impossible on Spira he realised. Impossibilities happened on a daily basis here.

Suddenly there was a mighty bang that resounded loudly beneath their feet. Everyone on-board gasped in shock as the wooden planks under them began to tremble violently.

Naruto grabbed the summoner by the waist just in time as the boat was carried and tipped up by a gigantic wave. The ocean was taken over by a sudden torrent of explosive rage. Yuna clung on to him for dear life as the ship veered over almost vertically in the tempestuous mass beneath it, completely throwing her and the rest of the passengers off their feet.

Snarling, He concentrated a mix of chakra and spiritual pressure around him-

Until they sprang high into the air.

With a gasp of horror Yuna clung to him all the tighter, as he slammed on the brakes, and kept them a good three yards above the ship.

From here he could easily see what was causing the trouble, and he watched as-

The vessel suddenly moved back up to a horizontal position, a huge shape broke the surface of the water as it did so. It was a gigantic dorsal fin, completely covered in thick armoured scales. A bloodcurdling shriek enveloped the ship as the object came into clearer view…

"SIN!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously, memories of Rikku crashing down upon him.

He would NOT let that happen again!

"No way. Not again

She looked down and swallowed nervously at the roiling water below. "H-How are you doing this?"

Naruto flashed her a serious look. "Ninja remember?"

The summoner breathed a bit easier now. "Then you can get us down?"

"I can try. I'm still new at the whole flying thing."

Slowly, and hesitantly they descended-

But as his sandaled feet hit the deck, it bucked beneath them, and-

Still holding Yuna, he slipped and fell right on his butt.

The end result being that she was sitting in his lap.

For a moment nothing happened, then the two turned beet red, and in a flash, split apart, now taking in the chaos of the ship.

People screamed in frenzied hysteria as the colossal mass surged past their tiny boat, violently at close quarters. In a blind panic they rushed around chaotically searching for an escape from the inevitable. Naruto observed their fear with bitter recollection, all this reminded him of his helplessness to save Rikku.

Anger, rage, hate, all this and more began to well up within him, until a blue outline lit his body. "No...

Aizen looked on, a smirk on his face. "Yes. He's doing it.

As Naruto's hands clenched into fists-

As if of its own will, Chaos appeared in his hand.

_Naruto! Calm down! _Pleaded his mother, but she was ignored.

He was focused upon The discord Sin had brought about there. He didn't want it to happen again…

From within Kimahri's grasp, Yuna looked on with shock. Sin plunged before them turbulently; its monstrously huge form seemed to mock the minute scale of their ship.

From behind, one of the cabin crew raced forward, almost slipping over in his haste. He gripped onto the ship's only means of defence; the harpoon charged crossbow.

"What are you doing?" Wakka exclaimed as the man aligned to the target. "Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged under!"

Another crew-member fled top the other side, manning the second crossbow "Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it!" he cried urgently.

"Our families are in Kilika!" the first proclaimed desperately "Forgive us, Lady summoner."

"Do it." Hissed Naruto, striding forward, and GRABBING one spear, his hand tightening about it, that blue glow still shimmering about him.

"Lord Naruto... Murmured one.

He cast a look over his shoulder to Yuna. "Sorry, but I have a score to settle."

Yuna nodded solemnly, she understood his resolve.

"Wait!" Wakka cried as the crossbow charged back, getting ready to launch. It was too late.

"O boy…"

With an explosive rush, the first harpoon fired, carrying Naruto, who the entire time was gripping the hooked metal firmly, with it, and across the sea.

The harpoons sprang from the bows suddenly aiming a direct hit for the gigantic dorsal fin. Everyone watched in anticipation as they sped off over the waves.

With a tremendous bang, one embedded itself deep into the grey skin surface; the other, the one upon which Naruto held flew off in the other direction completely missing the target. Pulling taut, the connecting chain yanked the boat forward savagely through the brutal waves. The tide beat down upon every side of the vessel as it tumbled, at the complete mercy of Sin's wroth.

Naruto howled into the air, preventing himself from meeting certain death in the water, as he screamed into the sky.

Rage clouded his eyes, and Chaos glowed a blood red, mingling with his eerie blue aura, turning it purple.

From his cage, Chaos laughed.

**_THATS RIGHT! USE ME! _**

Naruto winced as pain exploded in his head.

Losing his soul wouldn't bring her back.

"NO!"

Despite his madness, amidst the insistent cries of Chaos, he sheathed his blade, his aura turning blue once more.

Instead, he drew Brotherhood, funneling his rage into it...

--

As water blasted down perilously upon the defenceless passengers, an odd sight filled the evening blue sky. Something was coming; something was-

Staining the sky a dark red/black.

Aizen's eyes widened as he watched Naruto raise his blade high overhead. "Incredible...

--

Naruto was SEEING red, and with a loud roar, he slashed downward, heaving the massive source of power upon the creature. "Getsuga...

--

They burst through the steel doors of Soul Society's court, several other shinigami beside them.

Their faces bore a murderous expression. "We're going after him. We'll be waiting at Kilika when he shows up."

--

With a scream, the rage filled blast roared down upon the fin.

"TENSHOU!"

As he did so, Naruto idly noticed missiles of some sort heading towards the ship.

--

In a moment the pods had landed, gluing themselves to the slippery decking before the blitzer. Cracking open, they revealed the same fiends that had plagued most boats, before being sank by the massive creature.

--

But THIS time, when he blasted the thing-

A shield of some kind, reflective as it was went up, and he was forcefully thrust backwards, his own attack now about to smack him in the face.

Startled, he raised his watch arm, and fired a few cannon blasts-

Which were easily eaten up by the incoming attack.

He had time for one thought, as the red glow enveloped him.

"This is gonna HURT!"

--

Wakka looked up just in time to see a streak of black headed towards them.

"INCOMING!"

Then Naruto crashed down upon the Sinspawn.

--

Without a second thought he powered his way towards the snarling spine fiends, letting the impervious Brotherhood slash down upon them. In a flash one creature was completely decimated under the power of the mighty sword. Wounded as he was however didn't take the time to calculate the number of them that had landed.

No sooner had one been killed, the whole lot aimed for him clawing and biting. Out of nowhere another launched up onto his back, driving its voracious fangs into the his shoulder.

He yelled out in surprise, flinging the fiend from him, and then powering a rasengan into into its face, shattering its jaw. It collapsed in heap on the wet floor, leering through its blood-covered mouth. Kimahri was already there to deliver the death blow, hacking the creature in two with his long shafted spear.

The Ronso turned to deal with the others as Naruto nursed the bleeding wound with his hand. It stung bitterly as it seeped out through his ribbed shirt, but only momentarily-

As the Kyuubi's chakra rushed to the wound, sealing it shut as the flesh healed together.

A pleasurable sensation came over him as the pain began to subside quickly. He gazed through his parted, water-drenched hair, in complete and utter amazement. The wound was _glowing_in a captivating white hue, in addition to the red of the Kyuubi's chakra.

The blood completely disappeared from his shirt as the gash closed up in a flash of silver ligh, before the rest of it spread over him, easing his aching joints, and leaving him good as new. He probed his skin suddenly only to find no trace of a wound ever being there.

He looked up completely baffled; his eyes found the answer.

It was Yuna.

She has sped up the healing process.

Naruto watched in enthralled amazement as the light passed from his arm and returned back to her cerulean staff. She smiled softly as she realised he'd perceived her actions.

Hewas stunned into silence… _healing_ magic?

So aeons weren't her only forte.

He followed as she joined the others. Kimahri and Wakka had finished off the remaining spine fiends whilst he stood back and got his bearings. Now there was only one creature left to deal with; Sin.

"We attack the fin!" Lulu cried placing the pink coloured moogle doll on the floor before her.

Naruto waved her off. "No! It'll just bounce back!"

And of course, he was ignored.

The others had to watch as she focused her energy on the gigantic triangular form before her. It would be a terrific feat if she could subdue the beast.

The doll mimicked her movement as she raised her arms upwards. Her hands steamed as blazing balls of fire emerged within them. Clasping her palms together, the fires melded with a blistering magical heat. She thrust her outstretched hands towards the fin, the scorching inferno blasted from her in a searing red light.

The fire spell engulfed the fin, completely wreathing it in vehement flames. Yet, the incantation was not enough, the creature had taken no harm. Pretty soon the fire was extinguished leaving the grey scales steaming with plumes of black smoke.

Naruto arched an eyebrow.

How had HIS attack bounced back, yet HERS did not?

"Wait!" Yuna called stepping forward before a new plan of action could be executed.

The brunette took her staff in her hands as she raised her arms to the heavens. She was summoning.  
In an instant the winged aeon Valefor appeared from the cloudless sky. Naruto staggered back as it descended down upon them, hovering closely.

Taking what seemed like a telepathic command from Yuna, the aeon reared up and plunged its way to the scaled menace. With a powerful drive of its wings, Valefor swooped down upon Sin, slashing its talons through the armoured flesh. The claws however only scored the tough surface.

Naruto gulped.

A reaction was now imminent and Sin retaliated in the worst possible way.

The brutal creature heaved on the harpoon chain with almost uncontrollable aggression, causing the ship to collide dangerously with the oncoming waves. With a terrific surge of power, Sin wrenched the chain from the ship. It was free. But it wasn't finished…

With a final display of its shocking strength, the creature unleashed it tremendous tail, raising it to the skyline.

Naruto hissed in surprise as he raised Brotherhood up.

A blue light glowed about him again, as he re-harmonized with Shin, the peaceful spirit and the vengeful warrior synchronizing themselves perfectly.

"EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!" Rang out his voice, neither male nor female, but a combination of the two.

They all willingly did so-

Just as the tail swung it down savagely, forcing a frightful mass of water, to blast down upon the ship in a bid to wash everyone off board.

Yet just as it seemed to do so, a dome of blue light sprang up, which the water crashed down harmlessly upon, the spray whisking around as the ship bucked under the tumultuous ocean.

As the passengers clung on desperately, the sea began to calm. Kilika Island was in the distance, as were the oblivious civilians. Sin had gone. The fin could be seen racing ahead in a near frantic eagerness into the setting sun.

The shield dropped, and so did Naruto, with an agonizingly inhuman wail, as he slammed his fists against the deck.

"NO!"

Kilika was doomed to oblivion. There was nothing that could be done now.

The restraint was a failure.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and it was Aizen's.

He found himself staring into those cold brown eyes."You can still do something."

Naruto shook his head, and looked down numbly at his hands.

"What good can I do-

He felt another hand on his shoulder, and this was Hina's.

She was smiling sadly at Naruto, her jealousy apparently forgotten

Aizen smiled at this. "BOTH of you can do something, together."

He took Hina's hand and allowed himself to rise.

"And that is?"

Aizen's face was set in stone now.

"Go after it. There's still time."

He exchanged a look with Hina. "Lend him some of your power."

The suit user was conflicted.

Naruto looked at her pleadingly. "Hina, please."

She seemed to make up her mind at that.

With a firm nod, she took his right hand in her left, then covered it with both hands.

Her hands shimmered purple, and Naruto gasped as he felt her conciousness merge with his, just a brief portion of it, temporary of course, but still there-

And in that moment, caught in the rush of power, he heard her thoughts, and FELT something.

Love.

For him.

She loved him.

Taken aback he was, but judging by the shocked look upon her face, Naruto could tell that she knew, he knew.

"Hina I...

She released his hands, and shook her head, one thought echoing in his head, as she smiled shyly at him.

_Don't._

His eyes grew wide.

Her voice...

It was beautiful...

Unbidden, he suddenly grabbed her in a hug, and the girl blushed bright beet red at this.

"Thank you." He murmured into her ear.

It was his turn to blush as he felt a pair of lips brush his cheek.

Numbly, his hand traveled there, to that spot, his eyes wide with shock.

She had kissed him!

"Ahem."

Once again, Aizen snapped him out of his daze.

Sin wouldn't wait for him.

From a her nearby perch on the rail, Rukia frowned, as he turned to go. "I wouldn't do that."

Naruto shot her a glare, rage rising within again unbeknown, but still there regardless. "And do I CARE?!"

But then, washing away the hate, something else surged within him.

The air shimmered about him, silhouetting the warrior in white, as he basked in the glow-

Her glow, her innocence, even if it was temporary, she was a part of him.

And it felt...

Wonderful.

Wakka stepped forward, blocking him off. "Don't you even THINK bout it!"

Naruto silently nudged him aside, his eyes cold mirrors of calm into his very soul.

He was at peace with this, even if it might kill him. "I'm not."

He got into a runners crouch. "I'M GOING!"

Then, in a blast of smoke, he was gone, running across the water, full tilt-

Toward Kilika, and a rematch with Sin.

_'Rikku, rest easy. I'll kill that teme for you..._


	34. Two Against one! Fight on Naruto!

Hungry for the thrill of carnage, Sin descended down into the depths of the relaxing ocean; its tyrannical onslaught set for the island in its path. Destruction was inevitable. All the passengers aboard the SS Liki could do, was watch and pray for some kind of miracle...

They were about to get one.

Yuna nervously clasped her hands in a silent prayer. "Naruto...

--

He TORE across the water, a blur of white, running as fast as he could.

In the distance, he could see Sin, and right in its path-

Kilika.

For one excruciating moment, disspair took hold of him, hopelessness enveloped everything.

He wasn't going to make it.

He would fail again.

This slowed his pace-

Until he received a godsend, an image of Rikku in his head, crying, bawling her eyes out, broken and alone.

Would he fail another, like he failed her?

No sooner did this mental picture appear, than his resolve hardened.

_'NO!!' _

Growling, he moved even faster, despite the fact that his body was screaming protest.

He began to fade in and out of sight, leaping forward in haphazard burts-

Until he dissapeared from view, rippling water the only sign of his movement, as he streaked across the sea-

Using Sonido.

--

Everything was tranquil as the oblivious villagers returned from a hard day of labouring fruits from the dense island jungle. The sound of children's laughter echoed blissfully through the planked streets of the wooden settlement as the sun began to set, colouring the town a deep orange.

The children played happily, as they usually did with a blitzball on the outskirts of the pier like village. It was set stretching far out from the tree-covered mainland on stilts over the water, a design that was not in their favour...

--

Everyone looked to the north as Naruto suddenly exploded from the water, a panicked look upon his face as he crashed down upon the dock.

"SIN!"

That lone word struck panic upon them, justas the decking underfoot began to vibrate, foreboding tremors making their way through the entire village.

Frantic, Naruto jabbed a finger to the horizon. "LOOK!"

The sudden disturbance of the peace roused the young children, who dropped the ball with a sharp thud. A tall dark shadow loomed over them out of the depths of the tranquil ocean, blocking out the sun that bled, seeping through the lilac clouds of the evening sky.

Gasping in astonishment, they beheld the solid wall of water...

Until a bestial scream shook them forth from their daze.

"RUN!"

Immediately they did, several of them staggering and stumbling as they fled the oncoming wave of devastation.

Naruto ran amongst them, ushering them onward, pushing them further and further away from his mortal foe.

"Go go go! MOVE IT!"

It lingered over the outskirts of the town momentarily, mocking their terrified expectancy. The monstrous scale towered up, nearly scraping the sky. Almost arrogant it seemed, as it waited there, savouring its own power.

He could feel the power gathering, and was deadset on saving as many as he could-

Until he heard the sound of a child crying, desperate and panicky.

Promptly, he skidded to a halt, and whipped around, and there she was.

Far off, at the very end of the dock, was a little girl of about seven years old.

Short blond hair hung over her shoulders, and the poor thing was clad in nothing but rags.

But what caught his eye-

Was the fact that her left leg was caught in some rotten old planking, leaving her nowhere to run.

With a quick glance up at the towering wall of water, he swallowed nervously, already in motion...

Without lingering a second longer, the colossal wave smashed down fiercely.

Naruto was there just in time.

Quickly, he smashed the planking aside, then grabbed the anguished girl tightly to himself.

"HOLD ON!"

The moment he felt her cling to him, he willed all his energy to his feet, then drawing out brotherhood, grasped it tightly with both hands, _praying_ that this would work...

The water blasted its way down upon the defenceless town; consuming all that stood in its path. There was nowhere to hide...

Entire huts, trees, _people_ were whipped up into the blood red sky as the vengeful torrent heaved everything to it, like a mighty vacuum. Piece by piece, the vicious force of the watery menace ripped up the decking, as if it was shredding paper.

There was no escape from death.

The tide swelled as a monstrous shape emerged within it, Sin. The phenomenal extent of the creature broke the surface towering over the remains of the savaged town. Its appetite for destruction was not fulfilled yet…

Yuna and the others watched from the painful distance as hundreds of winged creatures swarmed from Sin's exposed shell. As rapid as lightning, the beasts invaded the devastated ruins, to annihilate anything hadn't been already laid to waste.

_Still_ the water poured down.

Until a loud scream was heard, followed by a inhumane roar.

Beneath the intense pressure of the water, Naruto finally found his footing, his feet sticking firmly to the water, as the child held onto him.

His eyes flashed a bright silver, and with a deep breath, he screamed his fury, pushing brotherhood upward-

"ENOUGH!"

With a loud crash, the water, the sinspawn, EVERYTHING within a ten mile radius before him-

Was blasted back, as a dome of blue light spread outward and upward forcing the carnage away, and saving countless lives, as remaining villagers scrambled for cover in the forest.

Alas, this monumental effort took its toll on Naruto, who soon dropped to one knee.

He looked at the youth still clinging to him, and jerked his head in the direction of the trees.

"What're you waiting for?! Get going!"

A relieved sigh escaped as the girl let go, fleeing to the safety of the trees as well.

No sooner had he displayed this incredible resevoir of power, then Sin inhaled once again, whipping the debris into a deadly cyclone, which battered against his protective dome.

Amidst the deafening clamour, Naruto was roaring his fury the entire time, screaming into the evening.

"NOT THIS TIME! NO WAY!"

Everything slowed as the tornado churned menacingly above the bulbous head of Sin.

It spiraled slowly The sea calming about it, it was as if the gigantic creature was relishing in the last moment of carnage, as if creating havoc was an art form.

Naruto swallowed nervously as he realized what was coming, bracing himself as best he could-

Then with a sharp crash, everything descended down upon Naruto, and his shield, with tenfold pressure, a final sendoff, for its halted destruction.

Strained as he was, his barrier shattered in a moment, the sheer pressure driving him to his knees, leaving his body numb.

Gradually the cyclone slowed, throwing the remaining remnants of Kilika port back down to meet the placid surface. Finally, Sin retreated, plunging deep back under the surface, far away from the ruins.

Naruto groaned as sweat dripped off his brow, the water calming itself as the terrible beast fled.

"Dang it."

He was exhausted.

Slowly, he rose to his feet, his legs swaying dangerously, he surveyed the carnage.

What he saw, well it was not pretty.

Silence enslaved the resting wreckage as it floated solemnly on the surface of the rippling sea in dismal disarray. The setting sun. It seemed to bleed down upon the sea in a seething blood red hue, painful and twisted. A single blitzball bobbed alongside the saturated driftwood; it was forsaken, alone.

The children that had once played happily with it: were no more. The languid waves caressed the ball's smooth surface, their colour now a deep carmine red. Red with the scathing glare of the sun: red with the staining of innocent blood.

He let out a tired sigh, shoulders sagging heavily as if under some unseen burden.

He could see the S.S Likki in the distance, and he shook his head sadly.

"Well at least I saved some of-

His words caught in his throat as the air suddenly grew thick with spiritual pressure, the sheer force of it leaving him short of breath.

"What-

His eyes widened as he heard a fierce ripping noise, something arcing through the air.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!"

Startled, he spun round, and received an odd sight, as an all too familair blade arced towards him, coiling its way through the air.

_'What the?!'_

Grimacing, he raised his blade up-

Only for a blur of black to tear by, and with a metallic clang, something knocked brotherhood up, raising his arms high, then he heard two words:

"Getsuga Tenshou."

A light blue jet of energy roared into him, pain exploding before his eyes, as he was cast into the air-

Brotherhood falling from his now numb fingertips, falling to the ground below, and sticking within the wet mud with a loud squelching sound.

Leaving him wide open for attack.

He had no time, as the blade howled towards him...

So he drew Chaos from its rusted sheathe, desperately slashing upwards, in hopes of deflecting the incoming attack.

He succeeded somewhat, barely getting the crimson steel up, before the spiked sections of Zabimaru grinded against it, emitting a horrid screeching sound.

Yet still Naruto held, grimacing fiercely, as he skidded to a halt in the sky.

His eyes focused upon a redheaded man, who appeared to be weilding this bastard sword.

Scowling Naruto pushed harder, waiting for the blade to reach its full length before it finally halted.

Quickly he sped downward, blurring in and out of sight-

Only for a shinigami with orange hair so appear before him.

For a moment, time slowed, then Naruto's eyes widened as the man swung his large blade down, leaving a blue tint in the air behind it, to smack him clear in the face with another wave of blue.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

If possible, the impact was worse worse then the last, this one forcefully smashing him from the sky, right into the water below, with terrific speed that was terrible to behold.

His impact created a large crater in water, the force of the blow ringing his head like a bell-

Just as another figure, leaping forth from her cover in the trees, dove in after him...

Try as he might, he was unable to maintain his conciousness, slowly but surely, he began to slip into the blackness, as his body sank into the dark depths of the water.

He did his best to hold his breath, but ultimately, he eventually inhaled water, clogging his lungs and beginning to drown.

Dimly, he was aware of a blurred figure swimming towards him...

But then, just as darkness was about to take him, he felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him out of the water...

--

The first thing he did was spit out water, clogged in his lungs, retching the swampy liquid out of his system, as nlearily shook his head.

_'What WAS that..._

"Looks like you're still in one piece." Chirped a familair voice, cheery and energetic as usual.

His entire body went rigid.

Ever so slowly, he looked up-

Right into an all too familair pair of green swirly eyes.

Rikku smiled brightly as his mout went agape, cheerily waving hello.

"Hi!"

--

(Later)

Meanwhile, on the beach...

Renji let out a low whistle as he drew back in his zanpaktou, the segmented sections rejoining, each with a small clank.

Nonchlantly, he picked up Brotherhood, already marveling over its finely polished sword. "Nice zanpaktou...

With a twist of his wrist, he shouldered his blade, and cast a glance to his fellow shinigami, whilst he held Naruto's lost blade. "Whew, this one did a number on the place."

Ichigo didn't answer him, Zangetsu, still in its shikai form, hanfing loosley from his right hand, as they strode forward out onto the ruined sections of the dock.

His face was set in a deep scowl as he stared into the murky depths, the water just now beginning to calm. "Something's up."

Renji cracked his neck from side to side, tone jovial. "Yeah, something's up all right. We expected to have a FIGHT on our hands!"

He cast a look over his shoulder, to the twenty shinigami that had come with them. A wide grin was on his face as he called out to them, slapping Ichigo once on the back as he did so. "Look's like we didn't need you guys after all."

Said shinigami each let out a low grumble.

What with them being mere average class, they had been looking forward to at least getting SOME action.

The redhead chuckled to himself as their groans echoed into the evening. "Come on Kurosaki, let's get outta here before the villagers show up."

For a moment, Ichigo just stared at the spot where Naruto had submerged, then after five seconds, he relented and turned his back to the water, a wry grin on his face, his tone warmer now. "Yeah lets go get Rukia and call and end to this-

"HOLD IT!"

Arching an eyebrow the two turned round-

Just as a smoke bomb exploded in their faces.

Between coughs, Ichigo spat a curse. "What the hell is this?!"

"Frikin smoke bomb!" Hissed Renji as he hacked through the smoke filled air, in a futile attempt to find their attacker.

Taken aback, the average shinigami, the twenty that the two captains had brought with them-

Stood no chance.

Naruto was upon them in an instant, a blur of white as he charged into the smoke.

They were torn apart in an instant, their heartrending cries echoing into the evening, their deaths unseen through the smokescreen.

As the last one fell, decaptiated, the smoke began to clear.

And found themselves face to face with Naruto, who was leaning heavily on Chaos, a few feet from them, his white clothing splattered haphazardly with random bloodstains.

He could feel Rikku's eyes on him, from her hiding place.

Before Renji could make a snide comment, Naruto straightened himself up, and pointed the cursed blade at his foes, even though he could barely stand.

His tone, his very BEING screamed defiance, despite the fact that he was running on empty.

Stretching out a free hand, he channeled his will into Brotherhood, already resonating with Shin.

_'Come to me.'_

No sooner had he beckoned, then the bright blue blade tore itself from Renji's startled grasp, instead slapping firmly in Naruto's outstretched palm.

A blue glow emanated from his being, and somehow, he smirked, waving both blades before him in an intricate dance.

"I ain't done yet."

Renji shook his head in disdain. "You just don't know when to give up do you?"

He waved his blade out to sea, and the S.S Likki, which now drifted stationary, anchored in place.

"You coulda just run."

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe, but that'd make me look weak."

Ichigo scowled darkly, and held Zangetsu out before him, one hand on his sword arm.

"You little shit. THIS time, I won't go easy on you."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna talk all day shinigami-

The air rippled with his power, as the world faded to blue, in his eyes.

"Or are ya gonna fight?!"

Renji grinned widely. " So that's how its gonna be eh?"

Zabimaru was SCREAMING to be used.

And he was more than happy to oblige.

"Alright then arrancar! Its on!"

Raising Zabimaru high, red outlined him as he shouted aloud, gathering energy.

Ichigo responded with one word, his eyes now glowing a crystal blue, a light blue aura surrounding him, a murderous look upon his face.

"BANKAI!"

Blue shot forth from him, lighting the red sky cerulean.

Renji spoke a moment later, red exploding outward from his form, a rush of crimson light, mixing with the blue to create an eerie purple light, which Naruto was forced to close his eyes against.

"BANKAI!

Upon that lone word, it exploded outward, covering the area in red and blue light, kicking up a fierce cloud of dust...

--

Everyone aboard the ship gasped as light suddenly consumed Kilika. "What's going on?!"

Rukia swallowed nervously.

She KNEW that reitsu, and she could sense Renji's as well.

AND she knew what had just happend.

Someone was going to die, and the worst part was...

She didn't WANT Naruto to fall.

Her heart was beating like a drum, and she felt tears running down her face.

Idly, she reached up to wipe them away, her voice numb with shock.

"What am I doing...

Aizen restrained a chuckle as Hina stifled a gasp, then covered her face in fear, looking away from the horrid light.

"Now THIS should be entertaining...


	35. Desperation

**Dear Reader:**

**Insert the most EPIC fight music you know, sit back with some popcorn, and enjoy the fruits of my labor. This is gonna be one hell of a fight...**

**(My Preferred music: Stand my ground: Within temptation)**

Naruto shielded himself with his arms as their combined release kicked up a cloud of dust before him, blinding in its intense glare.

The sheer wind force of nearly blew him off his feet, as he dug his feet in sharply, his jacket whipping about him.

"Bankai? What the heck is this?"

Patiently, he waited for them the dust to clear, swords crossed and held ready, prepared to attack or defend at a moments notice.

Suddenly, the wall of smoke was blown away, revealing the two shinigami, their combined spiritual pressure nearly forcing him to his knees.

What he saw made him swallow nervously.

This could get rough.

--

Everyone aboard the S.S Likki was in a panic as the boat rocked and swayed dangerously, the combined energies felt even from here.

A bead of sweat ran down Rukia's face as she saw Zabimaru. and immediately, her thoughts leapt to Naruto.

_'He can't win. Not against BOTH of them..._

Much to her dismay, panic rose within her.

Why did she feel so conflicted?

Aizen arched an eyebrow as Rukia's anxiety was tangible, easily felt from this close proximity.

An evil thought crept into his mind, and he entertained it briefly before deciding to act upon it.

Perhaps she DID have a use after all...

--

Renji now bore a fur coat with a skull about his shoulders, and around him, in its released form, coiled Zabimaru, its spiked sections a protective barrier about Renji, whilst it pure yellow, animalistic eyes glared right at Naruto.

A sibilant hiss escaped its jaws, which open and closed with a sharp snap, its long red mane fluttering in the wind as it slowly coiled about its master, its spiked sections glinting in the fading light.

Renji sported a wicked grin. " How do ya like this?"

With a flick of his wrist, he tugged on the snakes hilt, causing it to uncoil from him, to open its jaws and let loose a primal roar.

"Hihou, Zabimaru."

Naruto paled visibly, then took a deep breath to steady himself, as he sized up the snake.

The thing was MASSIVE easily twice the size of the Zabimaru he himself had used!

Then he beheld Ichigo, who looked FAR less intimidating.

This served to calm his nerves somewhat.

Aside from his outfit change, the only thing different here was instead of the massive blade before, he now sported a long black katana, with a square hooked hilt.

However, something was up here, and though he knew it not-

His mother did.

_Naruto, be on your guard. He's different now._

He nodded to her. _'Relax, I got this in the bag.'_

Ichigo still bore that hateful, sneering expression as he pointed Zangetsu at Naruto. "And THIS is Tensa Zangetsu."

Naruto glared right back at him. "So what? I ain't afraid of your little butter knife."

A thought occurred to him, just before Ichigo retorted.

"Why do you guys have the same swords as me?

Renji was gobsmacked. "What are you talkin-

Ichigo silenced him with a wave. "It doesn't matter. Unlike YOU, who copies zanpaktou, and their techniques-

He raised one hand to his face, causing Naruto to quirk an eyebrow, as he made the motion of pulling on a mask.

Suddenly, the air thickened with power, the air filling with red and black.

Naruto closed his eyes against it-

When it cleared, a MASK of some kind appeared on the shinigami's face, turning the whites of his eyes black, and the brown yellow, distorting his voice whilst he finished his little speech.

"WE actually worked to get where we are today."

Naruto frowned. "What IS that?"

Ichigo shook his head, tone nonchalant. "Sorry, no time to explain."

"Wha-

His eyes widened as Ichigo blurred out of sight.

Unnerved, he lookd about.

"Where did he-

His answer was soon given to him.

From out of _nowhere, _Ichigo appeared, suddenly charging into Naruto, Zangetsu raised high overhead.

Eyes going wide, the blond barely got his defense up in time, swinging Brotherhood up in time to ward off the incoming slash, then striking down with Chaos, in an attempt to wrest the blade away.

_'He fast!'_

Sparks flashed into the setting sun as steel met steel.

But the second black met blue, the sheer strength of Ichigo bent Naruto's arms backward, crisscrossing the two blades in an X as he struggled to hold his own.

Gritting his teeth, he strained with all his might, but to no avail, as his blades were slowly bent downward.

Behind his mask, Ichigo grinned.

Clearly, he was stronger.

That, and the fact that this arrancar seemed tired from using this 'Sin' to 'tear up the village', (or so he thinks!) helped too.

"Getsuga Tenshou."

As he spoke, a dark red light began to glow from the blade, and by the time he finished the sentence-

A massive wave of darkness exploded right in Naruto's face, searing pain throughout his body, blossoming like flowers, as Ichigo was lost from sight, smoke whipped up from his attack effectively hiding him as he pulled back, lost from sight.

Gasping, choking on the smoke, Naruto staggered backwards, getting clear of the smoke.

He was soaked in blood now, dripping from his forehead and chest, that which now bore a large red scar there, burning his stomach badly, it now hurt just to move, let alone breathe.

He panted heavily for a moment, trying his best to catch his breath, as his wounds slowly began to heal.

"That...power...

What the heck was it?

How could this guy wear THAT mask, and still be sane?

Alas his reprieve was brief, and he was not given time to ponder this.

For out of the smoke, hurled by Renji, came Zabimaru, jaws open wide!

With a loud curse, Naruto used Sonido to blur away from the beast, instead reappearing in midair, his figure outlined in the nearly set sun, as it continued to sink below the horizon.

Growling furiously, the snake was redirected by Renji, now FOLLOWING Naruto up, in relentless pursuit, hissing savagely.

Naruto growled and made a brief handseal. "Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

In a poof of smoke, THOUSANDS of Naruto's appeared, each one holding both Brotherhood and Chaos in hand, covering the horizon in white.

They filled the sky, and Ichigo's eyes widened behind his mask. "How did he do that?"

--

With a loud yell, Naruto jabbed his swords down, just as Zabimaru came up under him-

Thus deflecting it, as he flipped over its spiked maw, its spiked teeth raking his leg, but otherwise leaving him unharmed, just scratching his flesh.

As his flip carried him away, he sheated brotherhood and Chaos, and pointed his now open palm down at Renji and Ichigo, scowling murderously, whilst the two surprised shinigami gaped up at them, he grasped his firing arm, holding it steady.

With a shout, red energy formed into a perfect sphere into his palm, before crackling wildly, with barely contained power.

Then, on TOP of this, his cannon formed, further augmenting the blast as Naruto funneled a good deal of his AND the Kyuubi's chakra into the mix.

--

Renji swallowed nervously as red light lit the sky crimson, stretching as far as the eye could see, a massive orb of red. "Is that-

--

Naruto's eyes glinted dangerously his hair and blood soaked clothing whipping furiously around him.

Once he had powered it to his max, he finally released it, in a massive red wave, his arm snapping back from the recoil as he released his minute control upon the conflicting power.

"CERO!"

--

Everyone, aside from Aizen, let out a surprised shout as suddenly, with a flash of red, crimson descended down upon the island.

Rukia stifled a gasp, and physically restrained herself from running over there this instant, to save...

Save who? She asked herself.

Naruto, or Ichigo and Renji?

Honestly, she just wasn't sure anymore.

--

Ichigo was there, ready to meet the attack head on.

Swinging Zangetsu like a bat, from right to left, he met the wave head on, sparks shooting up as the black steel met the attack, cutting into the twisted energy,-

Like a hot knife through butter straight horizontally across, causing the twin split halves of the blast, both equally massive, to crash harmlessly into the water nearby, each with a loud explosion of steam.

Steam which gave Naruto cover, as he raised his hands in another seal, drawing moisture from the air as he did so, and mixing it with the wind and the already thick humidity of the air.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

As he did this, the sun set, an ominous foreboding to all who watched as the light in the sky began to dim.

--

Renji snarled angrily as the thin steam around them suddenly thickened into a dense fog, thick as pea soup, making their visibility worthless, as they couldn't even see their hands in front of their faces.

And of course, this ticked him off.

"The hell is this stuff?!"

Naruto answered him in a way.

Like a commanding general, he pointed down into the dense fog that he had created

"CHARGE!"

With a loud yell, he and his 'men' descended into the mist, shooting down from the sky, like cruise missiles, blades drawn, and ready for all out war.

--

The moment his declaration was heard, Renji took action-

Whipping Zabimaru out, he was rewarded with the sound of several 'poofs' as he dispelled a good number of the clones, the spiked sections of the giant snake slicing the copies in two.

"Heh, looks like I got some of em."

But there many, MANY more, and as the two shinigami found out-

They WERE in for a fight.

Then the clones were upon them, blades drawn and ready for battle.

--

Naruto and several hundred of his clones leapt upon Zabimaru, hacking and slashing desperately, but to no avail, as even with the mist as cover, and their massie numbers. the beast would just not break.

He was so bent on smashing it, that he did not see the snake look towards him, and open its jaws.

Renji smirked as red light shone from its segments, the finally at Zabimaru's jaws, ready to be released.

"Hikotsu Taihou."

Red light consumed them...


	36. Inner power

Naruto's eyes widened as red filled his vision, the fiery wrath of Hikotsu Taihou, loosed forth from Zabimaru's jaws.

_'Holy-_

There was no way he could dodge it, especially at point blank range.

Instinctively, he took a small step back-

Only for his back to bang against the hard trunk of a tree, and from the leaves above, high in the treetops, he heard a startled gasp.

"Naruto!"

So THIS was Rikku's hiding place.

DIRECTLY in the path of the blast.

_'Dang it.'_

Just before the red consumed him, he slapped both blades forward, twirling them impossibly fast, a vain attempt to hinder the destructive kidou.

"Rikku, get outta here!"

A loud "NO!" was her answer, accompanied by a coconut to his head, bouncing off his nogin with a sharp THWACK!

Naruto winced in painful sympathy.

He couldn't really blame her, not after last time.

Scowling he looked desperately for a way out, but only found Ichigo, out of the corner of his eyes.

The shinigami was standing to his left, sword raised, dark ebony black energy emanating forth from its entire frame.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he raised Chaos, out of the circle to block-

Just a fraction too slowly.

Ichigo thrust his blade forward, a wicked smile set upon his fask as he uttered two words.

"Getsuga Tenshou."

--

Rukia covered her face as the island exploded in dark red crimson light, the sheer spirtual pressure of the attack slamming her to her knees, along with everyone else.

She knew know, what she should have known all along.

Ichigo was out for blood.

He wasn't holding back.

Aizen just stood calmly on deck, a smile growing on his face, as everyone struggled on the ground, gasping for breathe, sucking in ragged gasps of air.

"What now Naruto?"

He suppressed a grimace as he felt Renji's Hikotsu Taihou join the fray.

"Will you perservere, or will you crumble?"

--

Naruto screamed aloud as he felt his skin burn in the blast, already a dark red, as he refused to bend, standing his ground with unyielding determination.

His watch flashed dimly, and he felt the welcoming presence of his mothers armor, wrapping him in its protective frame, colling his skin, sheltering his ravaged body.

But the sheer intensity of the attacks was mind numbing, terrifying in its intensity, brutal and primal, as the two captains pressed down upon him with their signature techniques.

The helmet slapped into place, and almost immediately the green faded to red, as warning klaxons blared in his ears, followed shortly by the strained voice of his mother.

_Naruto! I can't hold it back!_

He let out a curse as the ground cratered beneath him skidding his feet into the earth, as he used his now trembling hands to hold steady his blades.

Blue flashed before his vision, but Harmony was useless here, the extra strength it gave, was barely enough to keep his blades aloft.

Mutliple cracks were heard, and he could feel his suit beginning to give.

This was just NOT his day.

The cracks, once mere fractures, began to travel now, from his legs to his chest, as the armor gave way for each moment.

Ichigo raised his blade, and again it glowed dark, as he poured more than half his power into the next Tenshou wave.

He laughed triumphantly now, as did Renji, already gathering his reitsu, for another blast, certain of their victory.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

"HIKOTSU TAIHOU!"

With that second burst, Naruto promptly waved off the armor, for fear of losing his mother, despite her protests, and leaving him to burn in the fire.

The pain exploded in his body, the white pushing down upon him, slowly forcing the stubborn jinchuuriki to the ground.

"No, not again, not again...

A voice resonated within his head, all too familair.

**Switch out with me!**

He snarled, and tried to force the presence away, but this time pyschotic spirit would not let him be.

_'I rejected you, and now you're getting in my way?'_

**If you don't switch out, that girl is gonna die!**

He shook his head as his left knee touched the ground, his arms, slowly bending backwards, his hands afire with pain.

_'Go away!'_

**Never!**

_'Go away! Go AWAY!'_

**I can kick their asses if you switch with me!**

He shook his head, mentally shouting at himself.

_'No! I won't give in! I won't give him control!_

A loud shattering sound was heard-

_'I won't let him win!'_

His arms went numb, and dropped to his sides.

Suddenly he was unable to move, and his eyes widened in horror-

Leaving the combined power of Renji and Ichigo to swoop down upon him.

Abruptly, all sensation of movement left him, and before he could do anything-

The world exploded in white, and he, along with Rikku was thrust into the sea, his blades thrown to the ground, lost to him...

--

Lulu let out an anguished shriek as ground zero, the area where Naruto was pinned down, was suddenly encased in a white dome of pure white.

"NARUTO!"

Tears began to spill down Rukia's face, as the spiritual pressure released her from its hold.

She remained in place, hands gripping the fabric of her pants, the fabric staining wet with moist sadness, her head hung low in sorrow.

She mentally cursed herself for her weakness

_'Why? Why am I so sad?!_

Shaking her head violently, she choked back a sob, her body visibly shaking, as Hina rose to her feet, and stared off into the distance, as if she saw something there.

_'You idiot! Why did you-_

She stiffened as she felt Aizen's hand on her shoulder.

Yet she was too weak to slap it off, and just stared up into his cold brown eyes.

His words gave her hope-

Yet the way he said them-

Chilled her to her core.

"It isn't over yet."

Looking into the nigh, he watched the dome retract.

"The REAL fight is about to begin."

--

**(Insert sad music)**

Said blond was dimly aware of his oxygen bubbling out of him, as he held the now unconcious Rikku in his arms.

With a concious effort, he swam upward, breaking the surface, and slowly paddling his way towards the shattered dock-

Staining the sea behind him red with lost blood, as he weakly treaded water.

Yet still he kicked weakly in the murky water, until at last he had reached the wrecked timber.

With a grunt, he threw Rikku up on the deck with a loud thud.

The impact jarred her, and a weak smile passed his pale face as she began to stir.

_'She's safe..._

He was done.

He could barely even swim.

"I'm...

Her eyeslids fluttered open, as she regained conciousness-

Just in time to see him sink below the waves.

"Sorry...

He watched her mouth open in a scream, as she reached out for his hand-

But she only brushed his fingertips.

With a sigh, he let out his breath slowly sinking into the sea, blackness enveloping him...

He recieved a hazy image of Hina in front of him.

But it couldn't be her.

Hina didn't have a six foot white wingspan.

Then abruptly, it faded away, replaced by something else.

**YOU SUCK!**


	37. Angel's Rising! Naruto's Released State!

**Ya'll wanted him, and here he is! HOLLOW NARUTO RETURNS!**

**--**

Aizen was all smiles as Hina abruptly dropped to the floor, amidst several gasps by both the guardians and the crew.

"Well, Naruto-kun should be waking up any moment now...

--

Ichigo frowned as he stood over Rikku, his mask now removed, Zangetsu held loosely at his side.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Slowly, he knelt before her, shaking her gently, tone kindly.

"Hey, you okay?"

Renji arched an eyebrow as Rikku glared at them tearfully, on her knees, eyes red from crying.

"Eh? What's with the-

He let out a surprised "OOF!" as Rikku's suddenly sprang forward and upward, past Ichigo, her fist connecting solidly within Renji's gut, doubling him over in pain, as his eyes went wide with surprise.

Whilst this happened, she continued to dig her fists into him, shrieking hatefully all the while:

"YOU KILLED NARUTO!"

Yet as she went to clock him on the jaw-

He abruptly thrust Zabimaru forward, the giant snake halting her in her tracks, coiling before her.

Whiping blood off his face, he winced as he straightened up.

"Okay, that's enough outta you!"

The blond skidded to a halt, fear showing in her eyes, as her heels dug into the ground.

"S-Snake...

A sibilant hiss escaped its jaws, the beasts yellow eyes boring into her swirly teal, with fierce intelligence.

She HATED snakes.

As if in response, the giant beast let loose a terrifying roar.

With a small 'eep' she sprang backward.

Right into Ichigo, who roughly grabbed her by the hair, pressing his zanpaktou to her throat in one smooth motion, holding her in a potentially lethal chokehold.

The Al bhed girl paled as he leered dangerously at her.

"So you're with the arrancar?"

She struggled valiantly, but his grip was superhuman, she wasn't going to be getting loose.

Alas, she let her mouth run in her ragged state.

"I don't know what an 'rancar' is, but-

Ichigo's brown eyes flashed dangerously, and she didn't have to look at him, to recognized the tone in his voice.

"Well then, how about a little interrogation-

An explosive force suddenly silenced him, as the air grew thick with twisted power.

**(Insert favorite rock music, sit back and watch the show)**

Startled, Renji looked out to the water, the spot where Naruto had supposedly sank-

It was beginning to boil, almost as if with intense heat, the loud bubbling easily heard to all who were present.

"No way...

Moments later, the water exploded upward, and one word was heard, laced with rage.

**"ENOUGH!"**

**--**

The surprise Getsuga Tenshou never hit the blond, as-

Now a large gust suddenly swept him up a familiar scream heard within it, as he was cast high into the air, to safety, whilst the dark wave rushed harmlessly over him.

"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!"

Despite the minor cuts he received, a small smirk grew on his face, as there was no doubt as to who had just saved his bacon.

As the thick steam cleared, it revealed the half mask upon his face. **(It looks like Ichigo's, when he fought Byakuya, just before he ripped it off, but replace the yellow eyes with red, and make the red stripes black)**

"**Perfect timing."**

--

Temari let out a relieved sigh as she watched a distant speck that was Naruto, explode from the water.

Sweat dripped from her brow, as her hands, then her entire body, began to tremble, both from physical and chakra exhaustion, a result of manipulating the wind currents with such force, and over such a long distance.

Suddenly, too heavy for her to hold, the large metal of the fan dropped from her numb fingertips, clattering heavily to the deck, drawing startled looks to her from all but Aizen, who was unflustered as usual.

She sported a grin as legs gave out beneath her, her body slowly falling down.

"Baka. You owe me BIG time."

Then everything went black for the sandy haired blond, as she took collapsed to the deck.

--

Naruto's smile abruptly turned to a frown as he felt Temari's chakra signature, once a powerful presence, abruptly dwindle to a mere pinprick of energy, barely recognizable, but still there nonetheless

True, she would live, but the fact that she put THAT much energy into her jutsu-

Well, that meant something to him.

**"Temari...**

His gaze rested briefly on the boat, whilst the smokescreen of fog kept him covered.

**"Thank you."**

At last when it cleared, it revealed him a rather odd sight to the eye.

Gone was his usual outfit, and now, his ensemble was similair to Ichigo's-

Aside from the fact that HIS outfit was a pure white, and now, held tightly within his hand, was both Brotherhood, AND Chaos.

Anger bubbled up within him-

Whilst a bitter chuckle escaped his lips as he felt Chaos, trying to overide him, and force his mind out of control.

But the influence of Hina, combined with both his will and his mother's, easily forced it down.

He let out a small sigh, allowing his shoulders to sag-

A ripping sound was heard-

And, much to EVERYONE'S surprise-

Two giant black feathery wings, easily a six foot wingspan-

Exploded from his back, to curl about him protectively, clearly visible in the light of the full moon.

His gaze rested fiercely upon Ichigo, who was shocked, to say the least, whilst he still held Rikku tightly.

**"Let her go."**

With a grunt, the shingami pulled on his mask, his brown eyes swapping yellow.

"Why don't you make-

Naruto shimmered out of sight-

Then reappeared in the exact same place-

Now holding Rikku gently by the waist, his fellow blond looking up at him, eyes sparkling with curious delight, his two blades now sheathed at either side.

"Wow! Naruto, you have WINGS!

What could ben seen of his face curled upward in a smile.

**"Yeah I guess I do."**

Only then did he sneer at the gobsmacked shingami.

**"You were saying?"**

Behind his mask, Ichigo frowned, confused.

"What the hell are you?"

Now releasing Rikku, Naruto moved to stand before her, making certain that no harm befell her.

**"Let's take this elsewhere."**

He cast a look to the trees, from which the islanders were now starting to emerge.

**"There are too many innocent bystanders here.**

Renji arched an eyebrow.

"Wait a second, you're NOT after them?"

Naruto's visible eyebrow arched. **"Why would I-**

Both his eyes, masked and umasked, narrowed, as Ichigo lunged forward with a roar.

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT CRAP!"

Renji shouted to his friend, sensing that something was amiss here.

"Oi! Ichigo, hold on a second!

Naruto sighed and shook his head as the vizard charged in.

**"Very well then, I shall try my best to contain the damage."**

Slowly, he drew Chaos from its sheathe, creating a rasping sound as the mighty blade left its protective covering.

He calmly placed his hand atop it, running it over the blade, in a odd pattern of movements, until white flame marks glowed upon its crimson hooked surface.

The blade shimmered rippling with firey intensity, as he closed his eyes, a white aura gathering about him, then over top that, a black light covered it.

As the light reached his wings, he opened his eyes.

**"Kigen no Tenshi." (Translates to: Rise, Angel)**

**--**

Out of nowhere, those onboard the S.S. Likki saw the pillar of whtish black energy rise into the air.

Murmurs ran through the crowd, as they looked on in awe, the entire boat light in the brilliant glow.

Yuna's mouth opened slightly in silent awe, before the vibrant display.

"Naruto is that you?"

Rukia just stared blankly at the light, then back to Hina, already reaching an unknown conclusion.

"But that's-

Aizen slowly clapped his hands, he was actually PROUD of the incredibly rapid progress his pawn was making.

"Well done, Naruto, well done."

--

Ichigo staggered backwards as the light blew him back, whipping up the dust in a powerful array of whitish black sparks, that danced around the now glowing silhoutte of Naruto, his features unseen, nothing but a white outline of his figure.

Slowly, the long shadow his light cast, began to fade, as did the pulsating glow.

When the smoke cleared, it was by a gust, from Naruto's wings.

His hair, no longer blond, but now long and silvery, hung loosley over his shoulders, swaying in the cool breeze of the night.

The half mask was still there, but now it seemed...

Smoother somehow, easily molding with his face.

For that too had changed, now leaner, with more refined features. **(Like that of his dad)** leaving the right side of his visage normal, the 2 gone now, leaving his face as it once, whilst his calm, oddly serene eyes, calmly stared out at his potential opponents.

In his black gloved hand, he now held Brotherhood, with Chaos nowhere in sight.

His outfit remained the same as before, but now, his wings were a bright silver, sparkling in the light of the night, as the sparks of black and white danced about his frame.

His tone was hard, as he brushed away a stray strand of hair from his face.

**"I will say this but once, shinigami. Leave, or this place will become your grave."**

Once again, he glanced towards the trees, which the survivors now stood outside of.

**"I will not allow you and Sin to shed any more blood this day."**

Renji shook his head, and waved Zabimaru about, heaving the snake forward with massive killer intent.

"Sorry, but its YOU who's gonna do the leavin!"

Naruto shook his head in disdain. **"Very well then."**

He calmly raised a hand up, as Zabimaru rushed in, patiently waiting for the zanpaktou to come to him.

Just as it did, his eyes narrowed, a familiar word passing his lips.

"White Lightining."

Zabimaru never stood a chance.

--

The S.S. Likki had just unanchored, and was drifting towards Kilika, when a massive gust of wind, blew them right back to their original position, a large bolt of white/blue arcing through the sky.

Yuna held on tightly to the rail, whilst Kimahri kept the unconcious Hina and Temari from slipping overboard, via grabbing them, and slinging the dozing girls roughly over his shoulders.

Wakka let out a low whistle as the bright light faded, a trace of a smile upon his lips.

"If he FIGHTS like dis, den he's gotta be one hella blizter!"

--

Upon contact with the spell, Zabimaru shattered, unable to stand up to the massive chakra AND reitsu powered kidou spell.

Renji's eyes widened as the electricity bolted towards him, and moving to the side-

Escaped with a bloodied right arm, as the beam tore off into the distance, kicking up dirt and dust, then ocean spray, as it dissapeared over the horizon.

Yet Naruto was not yet done.

For the moment his spell passed, he was already on top of Renji-

Driving his elbow sharply into the redhead's neck, effectively KOing him in an instant, and burying his face in the dirt.


	38. Conspiracies

No sooner had Renji eaten soil, than Ichigo was on him, arcing Zangetsu down like a guilotine, ready to lop of Naruto's head-

Or would have been, had Naruto not caught Zangetsu-

One one finger, much like Aizen had once done.

Behind his mask, the vizards hissed in surprise, as his foe smiled calmly at him.

Startled, he backed up-

Narrowly avoiding the exact same spell that had done Renji in, as the White Lightning scorched past him, blackening the earth where he had been mere moments before.

Yet his tone was icy, His silver eyes reflecting his cold determination as he lowered his hand.

**"Withdraw."**

Ichigo snarled and violently shook his head as he flew back, his feet grinding into the blood soaked soil, as he halted his skid.

"No way! If I give here, you'll only take more innocent-

At this, the expression of the 'arrancar' hardened, his eyes no longer calm, but hard as granite, his mouth set in a grim line.

He held one hand, palm out, in the direction of Renji, who was still underfoot, still out cold.

Flexing his palm, red reitsu gathered between his fingertips, eventually forming the signature red sphere, that was a Cero. He calmly held it in place, mere inches from Abarai's head as the sparks danced about his form.

**"Fool, I am fighting to PROTECT these villagers-**

He looked down at Renji, and shook his head, as if he regretted what he was about to do, the Cero sparking slightly in response.

**"And if killing you shinigami is the only way-**

Eyes widening, Ichigo held out a hand. "Wait!"

Naruto did so, pausing momentarily, the red sphere shrinking away to nothingness. **"What?"**

The vizard knew he was on thin ice now, and though he HATED this, he was now forced to-

Negotiate.

He chose his words carefully.

"You say you're here to protect them, but then-

At a loss for words, and so as not to anger Naruto, thus foreting Renji's life in the process, he looked round at the devastation that had been wrought.

"How do you explain this?"

Naruto shrugged. **"Simple. You Death Gods are to blame. You brought Sin here to draw me out."**

Momentarily losing his temper, Ichigo took a half step forward, his expression murderous.

"BULLSHIT! THIS WAS ALL YOU!"

A guttural growl escaped Naruto's throat, and just like that, the Cero was back.**"You would be wise not to anger me, shinigami."**

Ichigo breathed out an exasperated sigh, his shoulders sagging heavily, his yellow black eyes sparking tiredly.

"Okay, I admit we WERE waiting here for you-

**"AHA! I KNEW this was a setup!" **Crowed Naruto, triumphantly jabbing his blade towards Ichigo, manic glee dancing in his eyes as he momentarily lost control of himself.

Ichigo sweatdropped. before regaining his focus as did Naruto. "What are you talking about?"

Angry, controlling Chaos increasing in difficulty, Naruto stamped his foot, tone strained with effort. **"Hisugaya Toushiro, one of your CAPTAINS, attacked me, DIRECTLY after Sin, when I was weakened."**

Realization dawned in Ichigo's eyes. "Tell me arrancar, do you control Sin?"

Yet Naruto went on, becoming increasingly demented, as he felt Hina's prescence in his head fading away.

This weakened his resistance to Chaos.

**"And to top it all off, Sin came AGAIN, and struck when I was weak!"**

As an afterthought, he added: **"And no, I do not control Sin, you do!"**

It all became clear, in that moment, to Ichigo.

Looking away, he closed his eyes, deep in throught.

"No...We thought you controlled Sin."

_'And if he doesn't and WE don't then-_

He nearly vommitted with sick realization.

Aizen.

He was manipulating everyone.

Naruto's voice shook him from his stupor.

**"It doesn't matter!"**

Startled, Ichigo barely got his blade up in time to block, as Naruto came at him from underneath.

Steel met steel, as sparks flew in the air.

As it was, the impact nearly jarred Zangetsu out of his hands.

Naruto leered up at him now, his self control nearly gone now, Hina's calming presence lost to him, taking half of his fortified will with it.

As a result, it had been an easy matter for the pyscho soul slayer to overpower Naruto, once he fought his way past a weakened Samus.

It also helped that the Kyuubi had remained silent for quite some time now.

True, Chaos was mighty in his own right, but three fresh spirits against one.

Well lets just say the results would have been bad for him.

But as it was, he was the 'king' right now-

And he intended to have as much fun as he could before he was forced back under.

**"Its MY TURN Now!"**

Ichigo let out a hiss, as Brotherhood suddenly swatted Zangetsu aside, and ripped a bloody gash down his chest, the impact slidding him backwards, whilst Chaos let out a wicked cackle, head thrown back, and an evil grin set upon his face.'

**"FINALLY! It's been so long since-**

_'Dissapear!'_

His eyes widened, as Naruto's hand, lashed out and grabbed their mask, pulling tightly, trying to rip it off.

Chaos would have NONE of that, and howled his protest, swinging Brotherhood wildly as he staggered about.

**"No you fool! I was gonna kill him!"**

_'I don't need you! Stop interfering!'_

_--_

Aizen arched an eyebrow as Hina opened her eyes.

"Well, THIS was unexpected...

--

As he tugged harder, the wings on his back retracted, growing back into the flesh of his back, slowly sinking in-

As red chakra began to bubble out of the seal.

Horror twisted the face of Chaos/Naruto, as the spirit realized the reason for the Kyuubi's absence.

He had been building his strength, gathering it, conserving it-

Until the right moment.

Now.

His hair, once long and silver, turned blond, slowly returning back to its unruly spiky hairstyle as black light began to shine from the mask.

His eyes suddenly narrowed, as Naruto's prescence, mingled with the Kyuubi's, swarmed over the Soul slayer, smothering him, forcing him down into the blackness of the seal in which he had been trapped.

As this happened, the Kyuubi cloak engulfed him.

With a agonizing shriek, Naruto, now in control, ripped off more of the mask, just as Chaos let out a heartrendingly disturbing wail, throwing his head back, Naruto's head back as he did so.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Finally, with a final, monumental tug, a supreme force of will-

The mask shattered, black light spraying everywhere, as Ichigo looked on in shock.

Naruto underwent another transformation, steam pooling about him as the Kyuubi's chakra rushed in to replace the twisted energy of Chaso.

Red chakra began to bubble, now rapidly out of the seal, surrounding him, enveloping him, a red specter in the night.

Naruto slowly gnashed his teeth together, in mild pain, as his canines elongated, slowly changing into wicked fangs, pain exploding in his gums from the tearing this caused.

Flexing his hands, he could feel his fingernails sharpening, until they could no longer be called such, now more deadly claws, than mere skin upon his hands.

Clenching them into fists, he squeezed tightly the hilts of his blades, until his hands bled.

The cuts upon him healed instantaneously, despite the blood dripping down his face, and into his left eye.

Two ears, red of fox chakra, finished the cloak, fully enveloped now, as the changes neared the final stages.

The whisker marks upon his face deepened, changing from mere slits, to large deep furrows upon his face, his eyes narrowing dangerously his heart rate quickening with a sickening rush of adrenaline.

His breathing rate quickened, mirroring his now pounding heartbeat.

Time, then the very world about him slowed, the fog cover only now starting to clear.

His short blond hair...roughened, for that is the best way to describe it, as it warped from spiky tame hair, to wild and unruly, sticking out in every direction, swaying in the breeze of his chakra.

--

Upon the bare skin of his knuckles-

An odd foamy material grew, bubbling out of the cuts on his skin in a foamy mass, creeping up his arms, until its ascent halted at his elbows, enveloping them in the foam, from his fingertips to there.

Immediately, a cracking sound was heard, and Naruto looked on in surprise, as the material began to_ harden, _encasing his lower arms in a bone like material, ridged and rough, each portion of it split down the middle with a line, almost like-

Armor.

Lastly, as it reached his clawed fingertips, it enhanced the chakra covered digits, hardening out into pure white claws at the ends of his fingers, whilst what looked like white shoulder pads of bone, formed from the foam, and hardened on his shoulders.

Much to his surprise, a long jagged spike rose from each smoothly polished and gleaming in the night.

Yet he had no time to ponder this odd change.

The blood-lust stirred deep within him, so great, that he could barely stave it off for another second.

With a supreme effort, he willed it away, his breathing labored as he spoke.

His voice was not his own, no longer calm and cool, but filled with wrathful fury, as the Kyuubi, looking through the eyes of Naruto, surveyed the changes which he had wrought.

His true brutal nature came to the fore, narrowly supressed as a pillar of red light, his own energy, bathed him in its ruby red glow.

Ichigo's face twisted in shock, as he beheld the pillar of crimson chakra that was Naruto.

_'What IS he?'_

Focusing his chakra, Naruto felt three tails of crimson bubble up behind him, a final sign of his power.

All the while, Rikku was just gapin at him.

He looked back to her, and smirked, baring his teeth in a grin, which made her shiver, ever so slightly both from fear, and pure curious fascination.

"Wow, you're a fox too?"

A little pink heart appeared over her head, and Naruto gave a startled "URK!" as her arms encircled him in a hug.

"You're so cute!"

She always LOVED foxes.

And who could blame her?

They were so CUTE!

Ichigo's laugh was heard loud and long into the night, breaking the soft moment, as he nearly cried from laughter.

"You have gotta be kidding me!"

Naruto glared at him now.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

Behind the mask, Ichigo let out an amused chortle.

"So you have a inner hollow do ya?"

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Huh?"

Ichigo shook his head in disdain. "THAT would explain everything."

Naruto gave him a deadpanned look. "Explain."

Raising Zangetsu, Ichigo indicated the bone portions upon Naruto.

"I KNOW you're an arrancar. Don't you see those bone fragments?"

As if on cue, Naruto gaped, as if just noticing the odd changes.

"EH?! What the hell is this?!"

Ichigo pondered what to do now.

Finally, his offensive mindset found the best possible conclusion.

Behind his mask, his black yellow eyes glinted with battle desire.

"I'll tell ya what. If you can beat me like that, then I'll explain everything."

Smirking, Naruto waved Brotherhood in a low circle, whilst Rikku pulled away, a specator once more.

"You're on."

For a moment, nothing happened, both sides waiting for the other to make a move.

At last, it was made-


	39. The Third Release! Fight on Naruto!

**Go to Vinrylgrave's profile on deviantart, to see Ichigo's Third release! And remember... I OWN NOTHING!**

**(Music: Any hard rock tune you like)**

**Preffered music: Three days grace Riot)**

It was made by Naruto, who grinned, baring his fangs.

"Then allow me to do the honors."

Disappearing in a blur of sound, he drew Brotherhood-

Which met Zangetsu in a shower of sparks, as Ichigo countered, his blade coming up in a fencing counter, which deflected Brotherhood in simple move.

"Okay, then lets have a good clean fight!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Hissed Naruto.

The two were all smiles as they blurred apart, only to charge forward yet again, a blur of motion, each combatant displaying a mastery of the sword that simply put-

Was not human.

But then again, neither were they.

For Rikku, it was truly terrifying to behold, as the two blurred about the wrecked village, each exchanging thrusts and parries, blows and counter-blows-

Yet there was never a hit.

They were a dead even match.

Ducking under a thrust, Naruto slapped his palm against the ground, pushing himself into the air, a red streak in the night, a comet of crimson.

Smirking, Ichigo tore through the night after him, shouting taunts at the ninja's back.

"Come on now, are ya gonna run away a-

His eyes widened as Naruto suddenly Shunpoed out of sight-

Reappearing directly before Ichigo, right hand open and crackling with blue light, a dull dark sapphire-

The vizard's eyes widened. "Shit!"

"BARA!" Shouted the blond, then, with a loud WHAM Ichigo was abruptly smacked from the night, swatted like a fly, on a collision course with the sea, pain exploding through his skull as he streaked downard, smoke trailing behind him.

Naruto snarled as he pumped his hand forward again and again, solidifying his reitsu time after time, then hurtling it downward with mind shattering force, each one hastening the shinigami's fall, and searing into his flesh-

Unitl at last, he crashed into the sea, with a mighty splash-

Sending a wave of dark red upward as he did so, a parting gift as he sprang off the misty sea.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to hiss in surprise, as the dark wave roared up to greet him, beckoning him to an untimely demise.

With nowhere to go, the arrancar did the only thing he could.

He plunged onward, cutting his palm with Brotherhood, and holding it out, his clawed hand clenching tightly-

As bright blue light danced within it.

"GRAN REY CERO!"

With a sharp recoil of the launch, his hand snapped back, blasting the Cero downward-

And the tug of war began.

--

The two attacks met with spellbinding force, pressing firmly red vs blue, each one struggling for dominance, lighting the night purple as the titans clashed, neither giving an inch.

But this could not go on forever, and with a snarl, Naruto pointed Brotherhood downward, another Bara already surrounding his hand.

"BARA!" He cried, and with a massive flood of power, he solidfied both his chakra AND his reaitsu, the combined energies blasting down upon his cero, and forcing it forward, eating away at the Getsuga Tenshou-

Until it shattered the dark cutting wave, and roared down upon Ichigo, who oddly enough-

SMILED just before he was consumed in the blue light.

Placing his hand upon Zangetsu he played his trump card, muttering a few words to himself, his skin turning pale as he did so.

"The third release-

Zangetsu glowed a dark black.

"Rise Tenshagaigyaku Zangetsu!" **(Translation:Heavenly reverse Scythe chain Slicing Moon)**

Naruto's eyes widened as a a dark light, terrible and twisted, shone into the night.

It shone for only a moment, but when it cleared, Naruto swallowed nervously, descending to the ground.

Ichigo no longer looked even remotely human.

Ichigo cracked his neck, looking more like a hollow, now then ever, his yellow eyes gleaming out from his mask, his now long orange hair swaying whipping wildly about him in his energy, spinning his wicked looking scythe before him, his twisted reiatsu nearly suffocating the life out of Naruto.

His bankai outfit, now left him shirtless, the bottom portion of it white and black, his skin crisscrossed with red lines, a combination of silver and crimson.

He bore twin sets of spiky pads upon his shoulders, and his chest now rippled with muscle as hot steam escaped his deadly jaws, in a harsh, deep booming laugh, his voice his own, as well as his hollow's.

**"Oh come on arrancar! Don't tell me you're getting cold feet!"**

Naruto's response was instantaneous, as he whipped both hands forward, his face set in a deep scowl.

"BARA!"

With a one two punch, he thrust the twin rapid blast at Ichigo-

Who smiled, his wicked masked teeth curving upward as he did so.

With a simple flick of his wrist just raised his Zanpaktou, deflecting the blast harmlessly aside, leaving it to crash into the ocean, creating deep craters in the water, mini-whirlpools starting to form as a result.

Raising his hands again, Naruto formed a Gran Rey Cero, and with another concussive blast, launched it forward-

Only for Ichigo to raise his free hand, and with barely an effort, catch the attack, which canceled out as he held his ground, the deep blue energy unable to break past his defenses.

The risen vizard gazed calmly at Naruto, as the steam from the blast dissipated. **"Is that it?"**

Breath hitching in his throat, a bead of sweat rolled down Naruto's face.

_'This could get messy..._

With a hiss, Naruto shunpoed forward-

Right into Ichigo's fist, which swatted him away, throwing him into the ground like a rag doll, swatting Brotherhood clear out of his hands, and sticking it in the mud, far off the the right.

Yet the jinchuuriki was far from down, slapping his palms against the earth, thus lessening his impact, as he ground to a halt, in a runner's crouch-

Just in time to look up into the hollow eyes of Ichigo, who already had his giant scythe raised.

He shook his head as Naruto started to move-

Far too slowly.

**"Disappointing."**

As Naruto twisted away-

Right into the giant scythe of Zangetsu, which bit down into his shoulder, drawing copious amounts of blood as it sliced his flesh to ribbons.

Ichigo's head snapped up as Naruto's left knee lashed up and caught him square on the chin.

Which did nothing, as Ichigo calmly took the blow, befor swinging down again, this time leaving a sharp X cut across Naruto's chest.

Naruto sagged under the pressure of the blade, and Ichigo pressed down harder, frowning as the blond made an attempt to rise.

Promptly, his cloak immediately focused on healing, ad his arm hung limp, his breathing becomingly increasingly labored, as the toxic after effects of the chakra took their sinister hold.

_Naruto! _Cried Shin, sensing the weakened state of her wielder, yet she could do nothing, as if he didn't hold her, she was useless in battle.

**"Stay down boy. You fought well, and I'd hate to kill you."**

"Teme, what do you know about killing?" Hissed Naruto, as his shaky claws reached up to forcefully seize the blade.

Ichigo was at a loss for words as Naruto's bones extended, now growing up the full length of his arms, until they were one with the spikes set upon his shoulders.

"Do you know what its like to see the life leave your eyes? Have you ever watched your best friend die-

His head snapped up now, and his fangs widened, a FIFTH tail erupting behind him.

"RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?!"

Startled, Ichigo took a small step backwards-

And hissed in surprise as Brotherhood bit down into his left shoulder, drawing black blood.

It was swung by Rikku, her face panicky, and strained.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Rikku! Move it!"

Too late.

With a roar, Ichigo ripped Zangetsu out Naruto's grasp, and with a titanic heave-

"BITCH!"

Swung it upward, crashing it into Rikku, who had barely got the blade up in time.

Yet still the effect was grisly, as instead of her neck being cut, she received a foul gash across her chest, shallow, but now bleeding heavily, as she was flung through the air, collapsing into a heap of rubble with a loud bang.

Ichigo winced as his wound screamed in pain-

"NOOOOO!"

Off to the side, Brotherhood glowed a fierce blue, as tears streamed down Naruto's face.

"BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

With a loud whoosh, Brotherhood now shot forward, slapping into Naruto's palm.

_'GIVE ME IT!' _He roared, nearly lost to madness at the sight of Rikku's violent pain.

He felt the initial resistance as his body protested-

Until he shouted it down.

_'GIVE ME IT ALL!'_

Immediately, he glowed a bright blue, borrowing power from Shin, Kyuubi, and anything else he could take energy from.

The white hue flared, from a mere silhouette-

To a bright flare, as his eyes went from red, to blue-

Then finally mixed to a slitted purple.

Startled, Ichigo sprang backwards, as Naruto held his blade out, the liquid ocean steal sparkling with white light.

**"What the hell? Is this a-  
**

One word passed his lips, and as he said it, the bone portions on his skin abruptly shattered.

"Ban-kai! Heavenly Chaos!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he sprang back-

Just as the night was lit with a pillar of purple, as Brotherhood shot forward a beam of white/violet light, screaming towards the shinigami, kicking up dust and dirt alike, cutting its master off from view...


	40. BANKAI! Wrath of the Gods!

Power, pure adrenaline and chakra, reiatsu and hate, coursed through his body.

He saw red, he was out for blood now, forgetting about finding answers..

He felt his body changing, but in his rage he did not care

--

From the pillar of violet, Ichigo heard Naruto's voice, which sounded strange.

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY!"

He could feel himself changing-

Then

From on high, a bolt of lightning struck him, and within the vortex, he felt...different.

Instantly, the ground beneath him impacted in upon itself, as the dirt and dust swirled about Naruto, in a rich swirl of light, violet and red flashing beneath the cloud of brown

Ichigo was forced to look away from the extremely bright glare, so bright that it covered the entire island...

--

Aizen chuckled as the ship drifted further out, lest they be caught in the crossfire. "My my, he's obtained Bankai AND his released form, all in the same day?"

The ship glided into port now, and Aizen arched an eyebrow as Rukia leapt off the deck, and immediately ran to the warzone.

"Perfect, she's playing her role flawlessly, just as she should."

He soon followed suit, but HE was headed in the direction of Rikku...

--

When it cleared, along with the smoke, Naruto was no longer there.

Instead, crouching in his place, just like in the vision was a...woman, with long dark, raven black hair that which fell over her back in long cascading locks, halting at her curvaceous hips, whipping wildly about her in her massive reiatsu.

In her hands, leaning heavily upon them, she held two blades.

One was a katana of the purest black, not a trace of any other color to be seen upon it.

In her other hand, a sharp contrast to the other blade-

Was a white katana, which was white as mountain snow, seeming to shine as if lit from within its form.

Instead, crouching in his place, was a...woman, with long dark, raven black hair that which fell over her back in long cascading locks, halting at her curvaceous hips, whipping wildly about her in her massive reiatsu.

She wore an odd outfit, oddly alike to that of Neliel, in the lower wear. But as the eye travels up, we see that the upper portion of her outfit, is the same as Neliel's just sleeveless, and split at the chest, exposing the ample bosom there.

The one formerly known as Naruto, opened her eyes, revealing the bright violet eyes, the darkest of dark purple.

She blinked as she looked down at herself, shock plastered all over her face. Her new voice rang out, in peals of harmony, perfectly angelic to all who might have heard her.

"Eh?"

Inside his new body, Naruto nearly fainted. _'YOU HAVE GOTTA BE FREAKIN KIDDING ME! I THOUGHT THAT WAS JUST A DAYDREAM!'_

Shaking 'her' head, Naruto rose to her feet, then shot Ichigo a glare.

"What're you lookin at bub?"

She abruptly clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide, whilst Ichigo just looked on in awe.

_'My voice! Agh, I even SOUND like a girl!_

Immediately, she turned away from Ichigo, pulling the scarce fabric of her outfit over her bosom, tying a knot there, in an attempt to hide that which she had been endowed.

Sighing, she looked down at her strained chest, shaking her head in annoyance, hands running over the odd skull cap now there.

"Un-FREAKIN believable. This had better not be permanent...

"Uzumaki."

Naruto nearly jumped out of her new skin as Aizen appeared behind her, Rikku draped over one arm, positioned directly behind him, so as not to be seen.

"Eh? Aizen-san, what are you-

A small smile graced his lips

"I'm saving Rikku. Now you can go all out, and rid this world of another 'Death God'.

With that, he was gone...

--

Ichigo sweatdropped. **"You have GOT to be kidding me...**

Then he recovered his senses, realizing that Naruto was undoubtedly angry now, and he was to blame for this.

**"Look, I didn't mean to cut your friend like that I just reacted-**

Mistake on the shinigami's part, as his voice reminded her of the hate which he was born to him.

The woman, henceforth temporarily known as 'Naru' immediately turned on him, and in the blink of an eye, both blades were back were they belonged, in her hands, and held out in her usual style, as twin wings of pure feathery white now rose from her back, without so much as rip, their arrival smooth and seamless

She stumbled at first, unused to the new weight of her body, using her six foot wingspan to steady herslef. Mismatching eyes filled with hate, as she spun her wrists, twirling her two blades about, creating an electric blur grey silver.

"I don't care! I'm gonna kill you!"

Holding her blades in a second stance, she called their names:

"Makai-

The black katana glowed ebony black.

Joukai-

And the white zanpaktou glowed the purest white, casting her face in shadow, her scowl murderous

"That means heaven and hell. It's gonna rain down fire and brimstone on you tonight."

Scowling, she spoke again.

"And new body or not, I know one thing-

Without even stepping, she shunpoed away-

His eyes widened as she appeared behind him, blades glowing bright in the night-

"I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!"

He prepared himself for the pain, but all that happened as a flash of white-

"Dance: Sode noShirayuki, TSKI SHIRO!!"

Startled, Naruto sprang back into the trees-

Narrowly evading the pillar of white that consumed the spot where she had been moments before.

Looking through the trees, her violet eyes narrowed in shock, as she saw some girl with dark black hair not knowing that Rukia had used soul candy to change into a soul reaper.

"OI! This was supposed to be one on one!"

Whipping around, Ichigo shouted at him. **"AND IT IS!"**

Ichigo turned round to see none other than Rukia, and his eyes narrowed as he saw that she was alright.

She shivered under the cold gaze of his released state.

**"Get outta here."**

Then, without another word, he charged into the forest, giving pursuit to Naru

Moments later, trees went flying into the air, as twin spikes of black and white were seen through the darkness, loud and forceful reminders of their clash...

It was an all out war now.


	41. A Deadly Beauty

**Finally, this story is back! And i will give some explanation as to why Naruto looks like a black haired Nel.  
**

Ichigo bit back a growl, as he waded through the dense foliage of the trees, barely able to see in the dark, hacking and slashing at the vines that often blocked his way-

And still no sign of his opponent.

**"Are you gonna hide all day?" **He growled, swatting aside a particularly thick vine-

Which suddenly coiled around his neck, and began to strangle him, before what felt like a tree trunk smacked him from behind, and flung him forward, still attached to the vine, like a human yo-yo.

Naruto's voice sounded all around him, her rich voice filled with mockery, as he swayed to a stop, stars passing before his yellow, masked eyes.

"Why not? You're in _my _world now, shinigami, and I intend to make your stay-

The vine suddenly yanked him off his feet.

-_Most _unpleasant."

Before he knew what was happening, the leafy tendril suddenly went taught, tossing him into a tree, the impact nearly breaking his back, or would have, had he not been in his released state.

As it was, he barely felt a thing, and rose with little difficulty, slightly amused, but you couldn't tell,

**"Vines? Is that the best you can do?"**

A harsh laugh sounded behind him, and purple light lit the night of the jungle, reflecting in her violet eyes.

"Not even close."

He began to turn, silently wondering how he had not detected such a massive buildup of reaitsu-

Too late.

The words passed her lips, barely a whisper, but he knew the pain was a comin'.

"Gran Reina Cero."

And then the massive spere slammed into him from behind, catapaulting him forward, through tree after tree, as the blast was released, and drove him further and further into the wood...

With a smirk, Naruto rose, and tucked a strand of black hair away from her eyes, sticking out her tongue, as she heard Ichigo's curses, fading into the distance.

"And stay down!"

This new body, no this transformation itself, would take some getting getting used to...

She winced as a mushroom cloud of smoke appeared in the distance, in a clearing, whipping up a fierce wind, that tugged at her tattered clothing, and reflected off her blades, slid into the sash around her wide waist, without sheathes.

But it packed a whallop!

She could see him moving on the ground, and her eyes sparked dangerously, as she lithely ran through the wreckage she had created, tearing towards him at a lightning fast pace, ready to continue.

xxxxx

Ichigo rolled over on his back, and coughed up blood from behind his fangs, as he finally got off the hellish ride, by rolling his entire body to one side, and blasting a full power Getsuga down at the sphere, just seconds before it would have exploded, and likely taken him with it.

**"What the hell is this power? How is he..she..**

Unable to even tell anymore, he groaned, and righted himself, now on his hands and knees.

**"Gah, how is this arrancar so strong?!"**

"Simple. " Came a smooth voice, and his eyes went wide-

Suddenly pain exploded in his side, as he was veritably booted out of the clearing by a dainty foot, which packed a massive reiatsu force, and sent him sailing end over end, hitting the ground over and over again, now unable to slow his momentum, or even control it.

Then she was behind him, and though he somehow got Zangetsu up and around to block-

She kicked right _under _the twisted scythe, and sent him soaring skyward, before leaping up after him a second later.

**"Shit...**"He groaned, as she suddenly sonidoed before him, her right hand raised in a brutal right hook.

"I'm strong, because I fight to protect-

Her hand tightened, and her arm sparked with energy, as another cero built within her fist

Her eyes flashed.

This would end it.

-My friends!"

WHAM!

Her arm, formerly encased in green energy, shrouded in the viridian glow, swung down with brutal force, releasing the cero at point blank range, just as the roundouse punch uncurled to expose the pale green cero held within.

"Toxico Grande Cero!"

xxxx

Wakka did a double take, as he peered through the periscope, and watched Naruto literally slam Ichigo down into the turf, with what looked like a bolt of pure emerald energy

"Hmm? Wonder who dat is...

Lulu nudged him aside, and now she peered through the looking glass, the touch of a smile gracing her lips, as seconds later whoever the girl was, shot down into the ground, and was then followed up by a loud crash, heard even from here.

Aizen managed a small smile.

"Who do you think?"

Lulu shot him an odd look.

"Surely you're joking."

The shinigami chuckled, the reason for the odd transformation quite simple, as he had felt Neliel's reaitsu diminish quite a bit, not too long ago.

Upon checking up on her, she was fine, but seemed to be in a trance of sorts, as if she were elsewhere-

Not to mention the nasty gash on her forehead, and the fact that he had been forced to _reprimand _Nnoitra, quite severley, for harming one of the pawns essential to his plan.

Long story short-

That practically WAS Neliel, all of her reiatsu transferred to Naruto, when he needed it most, a fusion of sorts.

"I kid you not."

xxxx

As the dust settle, Naruto stood over Ichigo, scowling darkly.

"You'd be wise to stay down, shinigami."

**"Screw you." **Spat the Vizard, as he struggled to rise-

But instead, his released form suddenly faded, leaving him in his normal state, and Zangetsu back in shikai.

Naruto sighed and shook her head.

"Toxico Grand Cero. Its poison, it eats your reaitsu. The more you have, the faster it goes, until you have nothing left."

Brown eyes went wide, and he tried to dredge back up the massive reaitsu he had commanded before-

But only a fainst glimmer of it remained.

Naruto rolled her eyes as curses filled the air.

"Calm down, it won't kill you, and you'll be back to full power in an hour or so."

Ichigo growled, as he was suddenly hefted up, by the back of his robe, then twisted to face the newly christened espada, her voice soft, yet deadly.

"However, if you want to live that long, you're gonna hear me out."

The shinigami daijo remained silent.

"I have some questions for you, and I expect some answers."

Ichigo grumbled under his breath, but seeing no other way out, nodded.

"Fine. Whaddya wanna know?"

**Okay, it took awhile, but Aizen shall soon be exposed, and then I can get this damn story back on track!! MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	42. A Deadly Discovery

**Aw, this scene was so cute! I haven't tired Yuri yet, so i figured if Naruto's a girl for a bit, why not give it a go? And don't worry, i don't _THINK_ im gonna leave Naru-chan stuck as a girl...**

**But I might, cuz his personality like this, is SO entertaining. Hm... maybe he could fuse with the other espada at different intervals....Now THat's an idea for the notebook....**

**Rikku: Hey! When do I wake up?  
Nz: Tomorrow. Now stop pestering me!**

**--**

When Naruto emerged from the dense forest an hour later, she sported a wicked gleam in her violet eyes.

Killer intent radiated off her, and Rukia was nearly the first to fall under her wrath, as the bombshell babe glared in her direction first, before spying Aizen, off the bow of the docked ship.

Smoothly, she strode up the ramp, hips swaying side to side, ignoring the stares leveled at her by all aboard.

"Aizen, I'd like to have a _word_ with you."

All the men gawked, as she glided past them, even Wakka was in a daze.

Yuna blushed madly, at the lack of clothing that was worn upon Naru's goddess like form.

Lulu tsked shook her head, whilst Temari just scratched at her hair in confusion.

Rikku was still out cold, down in the infirmary, and under bed rest.

Naru however was glaring at Aizen murderously, as she made her way over

When he took a step forward, a sharp hum filled the air, followed by a whine, as machinery clicked about.

Her cannon arm was now leveled at his head, ready to be fired at a moment's notice.

"Now now, why the fuss?" The captain asked pleasantly, as if nothing were wrong, and everything were right was rain-

Despite the lethal weapon Hina had pointed at his face.

Naru drifted to a stop before him, both hands planted firmly on her wide hips, leaning forward a tad.

"I think you know pefectly well what the _fuss_ is about." She hissed dangerously.

Ichigo had given her many an answer, and she did _not _like what she had heard about her 'comrade' thus far.

"Do I?" He replied flatly, and in that moment, you could see the cold, heartless person behind this calm facade.

How she had missed it before, was beyond the once dense blond.

Woman's intuition perhaps?

"Explain yourself. Now." Ground out the fused espada.

In response, the brown eyed fellow calmly stuck his hands in his jean pockets, walking past Naruto seconds later.

His voice was a whisper, as he seemed to paused, right as he passed the Neliel look alike.

"Let's take this off deck, shall we?"

A hand strayed to her zanpaktou, and she spun on one heel to follow him.

"Yes, lets."

xxx

(Hour later)

The battle, although mighty-

Was painfully brief, lasting about a half an hour, at most.

A pissed of Naru stalked back onto the boat, licking her wounds, and looking none to happy at her loss, her left arm hanging at an odd angle, clearly dislocated and broken.

Her stride had been reduced to a limp, and she was dizzy from blood loss, the tide which her right hand clenching her arm, had halted.

Even with Ichigo's help, the battle had been a _total_ rout, and a rather brutal loss.

The treacherous man was long gone, and the shinigami daijo had gone to inform his allies of the grave misunderstanding.

In a sense, all was right....

She bit her lip as she trudged back onto the boat, and plopped herself down on the first crate she could find, breasts bouncing slightly, still and odd feeling to get used to, having _weight _there.

Ichigo had been right, and although she could no longer consider a shinigami her enemy-

But she had been played for a fool!

"No good rotten teme-

"Oi."

"Hmm?"

She looked up, to see Wakka his blitzball team, and practically everyone else-

Staring down at her quizically.

"You wanna explain somethin?" Stated the blitzer bluntly.

The girl shrugged, yawning, as the stars reflected in the night sky.

"I'd like to but is now really the best time?"

"You'd better make time." Quipped Lulu darkly.

"Start talking." Replied Temari.

With a deep breath, she told them everything, pausing to answer questions and uch

(One lengthy explanation later 11:00 P.M.)

-And I don't know how long I'll be stuck like this." Naru finished, causing everyone to disperse, then disembark-

Except Hina.

The girl now peered down quizically at her, moving round to get a better look at her new form.

Her innocent eyes glittered with curiosity, and Naru blinked a few times, unsettled by the close proximity of the mute girl.

"Eh?"

Abruptly, as if she found what she sought, Hina nodded, and stood up again.

"Erm...What're you doing?"

A bright smile traced her lips, she nodded once, making it a fact in her mind.

And then she _spoke_.

"Naru-chan."

Immediately, Naru leapt to her feet, but then sat back down, when her legs gave out.

"Hey! You talked!"

A bright nod.

"Happy." Came Hina's simple reply, and at this, the espada scratched the back of her head with her good arm.

"Well...its a start I suppose."

Hina's hand suddenly touched at her arm, and immediately, Naru jerked herself backwards, pain exploding, just at the touch.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

Upon trying to pull away again, Hina's left hand touched the bare skin of her shoulder, holding her steady...

Whilst her other arm gripped the dislocated limb.

Violet eyes widened slightly.

"Uh-Oh."

Realization smacked the former blond upside the head.

This was gonna _hurt._

She scrunched her eyes shut tightly ready to scream, as the grip upon her arm tightened-

CRRRRRACK!

With an earsplitting pop, the limb was popped back into place.

And then came the pain.

"OOOO-MMPH!

Naru's shriek was cut off midway-

By a pair of soft, suple lips, pressed against her own, muffling her pained cries, and by the time she had recovered her senses, Hina had pulled away, a rather mixed look set upon her innocent features, a mix of worry, hope, sadness, and something else.

"Happy?" She asked, and it took Naru a bit to realize that this question was directed at her.

With painful realization, she recalled that during her brief synch with Hina, she had been granted a peek into the mysterious fighter's mind...

And the depth of the feelings that lie there.

Feelings of love.

Needless to say, she was currently in an awkward position.

"Erm....Hina-chan, I uh, well...see....

Surprisingly, for not speaking much, the girl nodded.

"Kay."

Then she began to turn, walking off-

Naru's hand had seized her wrist before she even knew what was happening.

_'Gah, bloody hell, why am I doing this? No-AH! I'm blushing!'_

_Naruto, what are you THINKING? _Reprimanded Samus in her head, making the girl flush a bright pink.

_'This had better be temporary!'_

"Naru-chan?" Asked Hina innocently, curious as to what was running through the espada's head-

And why her face was getting so _red_.

That sweetly innocent look did it, and all resistance to her shy, naive affections crumbled.

Naru couldn't control a giggle, as Hina gave a small "Eep!" As she was suddenly pulled into the other's lap.

Her right leg was moved to curve around Naru's hip, and the bare skin there, held by her left hand , a very compromising position, as Naru's repaired arm went around Hina's back..

Both flushed a bit, mother and son/daughter, at the position, whilst blissfully naive Hina was safe from the thoughts of such implications.

Finally, body on autopilot, yet not wanting to take advantage of the poor thing-

Naru placed a clumsy and chaste kiss upon her lips.

It lasted for only a second, but upon ending the kiss, she spoke three simple words

"Yes...I'm happy."

But that was enough for the girl, as upon breaking it, she gave the arrancar a big hug, smiling over her shoulders, as if all was right in the world.

Finally, she spoke a full sentence.

"I'm...Happy...too."

Alas, Wakka chose that moment to come out on deck for some fresh air.

A plasma blast from Nina convinced him to stay below decks.

A pout was on her face, as she glared at the scorch mark, then back to the woman that held her in her lap, the cannon cylcing back into the watch, exposing the delicate hand underneath.

"_My_ Naru-chan."

Naru started giggling, momentarily forgetting herself, as she ruffled Hina's light, violet hair, as the girl affectionately rubbed her cheek up against the smooth, flawless face of her companion.

"_My_ Hina-chan."

**Kawai! Light yuri like this is so cute to write! Hina-chan's so innocent, and Naru's so unsure...=Awwww!**


	43. Kawai!

**Okay, to all you flamers, i do not CARE what u think, so leave me be! I worked really hard on this story, so flame someone else, and let people review as always, without putting me in a bad mood! This is all part of the intricate plot! So haters....DEAL WITH IT! ITS JUST A FILLER CHAP FOR FLUFF!**

(Next Morning)

"Uwah....Yawned Naru the next morning as she sat up in bed, stretching her arms out-

Or rather _tried _to sit up, but was unable to do so, as she felt some extra weight on her already expansive chest.

A pair of arms round her waist, held her down, ever so lightly, ever so gently.

Violet eyes widened slightly as she remembered:

Privy to the kind, clumsy kiss of a last night, then a loving embrace which they had shared until the stars had come out, and the chill of the night had forced them inside.

Looking down, she saw that Hina had snuggled up to her sometime in the night, and she wore a happy, contented smile upon her delicate face.

Her delicate supple lips were mere inches from her own, and this caused the jinchuuriki to silently reflect that in this new form, she was around Hina's height, not the massive towering 6 foot plus form she had previously been in

A small shiver ran through Naru, as she felt their breasts pressed together, how close their bodies were...

Unconciously, Hina nuzzled her nose against the espada's, causing her to blush, a dreamy word escaping her lips, as they brushed across the jet black lips of the former blond, making her shudder lightly.

"Happy...

Slowly, Naru pulled a hand away, and looked at the delicate fingers there.

This body, with its strange powers, heck, being a _girl_ would probably take some getting used to.

_'Am I stuck like this?'_

The thought of it, this form being permanent, formerly horrifying, suddenly didn't seem _so_ bad.

Naru sighed as she laid herself back down, wrapped her arms round Hina, whilst her leg moved to entangle hers.

"But maybe this won't be so bad after all...

Her eyes drifted shut.

"Happy...Heh, yeah, I guess I am...

A long yawn made her eyes droop, then close slowly...

"Damn, this is crazy...

Sleep took them, and in the arms of one so innocent, so delicate, she was at peace...


	44. A Return to Normalcy?

**Note: Broly left during the battle. He's busy wreaking havoc on Konoha whilst Naruto is away. Rukia has also returned to Soul Society for the moment.**

_Naruto._

Blue eyes opened.

He sat up, and found himself staring across an arid landscape of sand, in the nightime sky.

Wait.

_He?_

The blond jumped up and let out a happy exclamation, when he saw that he was indeed male again.

"Yatta! I'm back to my old self!"

_Naruto. _The voice sounded more insistent now.

"Eh?"

He looked to the right, and found Nel, the strange arrancar he had trained with, crouched down next to him, viridian eyes showing the utmost concern for him.

She seemed...

Airy, as if he could see right through her.

A pallid hand patted his head, ruffling his hair.

_You're probably confused, aren't you?_

A nod.

"Aren't you my enemy now?"

_No. I'm a part of you now. _She stated simply, taking his head in both hands. _Listen to me. Do NOT let Aizen break you, Naruto. You have the potential. With time you will surpass him, and because of this, he seeks to twist you, distort your thinking, so that you will not oppose him._

Sadness reflected in her eyes.

_Please...for my sake, if not your own, resist him. I beg of you..._

"Yeah, but he's gone now! I'm back to normal, right?"

She shook her head.

_Far from it, Naruto. You're done with being normal. This is only the beginning._

"Wha?"

Her fingertips touched his head, and a small black mark reminiscent of a curved horn appeared there, pulsing white, before it faded back into his skin.

_You'll need that form, my power more often than you think. Just like the rest._

"Wait a sec, _the rest? _Whaddya mean by that?"

A small chuckle from the lithe espada, and for a moment he couldn't see her.

_The other espada-_

But then there she was again, as if her momentary disappearance had merely been a trick of the eye.

_Nevermind. He's listening. I can't tell you. But try relaxing in a bath with hot or cold water.'_

"Why?"

Her form flickered again, as if he were watching a television and getting a bad picture reception.

_I haven't much time. Just remember this: We'll meet again._

In the other side of the image, he heard a familiar voice.

_Neliel, what are you doing?_

Her eyes went wide, and she reached as if to switch something off-

Then everything went white....

--

Naru silently emerged from the lower decks, with the classic anime bedhead, and a sleepy look in her eyes, which squinted shut against the light.

"Ugh...Too bright...

But she remembered what Nel had told her.

"Cold water, eh?"

Making sure no one was around, she peered over the rail, where the water lapped lightly against the hull.

Her new face stared up at her.

Steeling herself, the espada made ready to leap into the frigid water.

"Here goes!"

She landed with a splash....

And _Naruto_ came up shouting.

"COLD!"

His loud shout was enough to wake everyone on board, but despite this, he now gazed intently at his reflection.

"Huh? HUH?!"

He looked like his old self, but he was still wearing the tattered remains of his former clothes.

"Yo! Takin' a swim?" Called Wakka from over the bow.

Naruto waved and bellowed up his response.

"Toss me a line! I'm freezing my ass off!"

The sound of a face-fault echoed above.

"What the?!"

--

Again he found everyone staring at him, even as he climbed back aboard, he was a distraction to the morning preparations of disembarking.

"Now what?"

Wakka was speechless, and could only scratch the back of his head.

"You're a strange one brudda, you know dat?"

Lulu looked equally perplexed, running her crimson eyes over his shivering frame.

"Are you a wizard?"

Naruto shook his head insistently.

"No!"

"Do you have any skills in magic?"

"None!"

Temari had grown overly frustrated by this point.

"So was last night a henge or something?"

By now Naruto was outright seething.

"Urgh! _No_! It's a long story!"

Yuna wore a look of confusion as well.

"Then why were you...

She seemed to flustered to suggest it.

Exasperated, the blond cast an arm out, smacking a nearby man who was carrying a bucket full of hot water, intended for cleaning the ship down of the fiends blood.

"N-No! Its not like that at all!"

The man went flying, falling back on his but, the pail sailing into the air.

Hina silently pointed up.

Naruto noticed this and paled.

Like a cat he barely sidestepping the steamy liquid before it crashed down upon the floor.

However, some of it touched his leg.

The jinchuuriki cringed, fearing the worst.

_'Kuso!'_

Yet when nothing happened, he dared to open an eye and cast a quick glance downward.

Nothing new there.

_'Huh? Does it have to be a full body soak or something?'_

Again everyone looked at him oddly.

Lulu however, seemed to understand some of the meaning behind his sudden skittishness.

She needed only to confirm it.

"It's just water, Naruto. Why did you dodge it?"

The blond seemed to pale.

"N-No reason! I just didn't want to get burned!"

"Making up excuses over something so trivial? I think you're hiding something."

"I'm not!"

The sorceress raised one hand, the sleeve hanging loose as always.

"Then prove it."

He suddenly found himself immobile.

_'P-Paralysis?! What the heck?!'_

Blue eyes tripled, and everyone looked on in confusion.

From her sleeve, a blue circlet phased into existence, emitting steam as it spun.

"Care for a hot bath?"

"H-Hey, wait a sec!"

She didn't give him time to answer, as the moment the words left her mouth, hot vapor jetted forward in a miniature wave, one that crashed down upon the unfortunate blond, spraying steam everywhere in a small fog.

From the steam came an angry female shriek.

"DAMNIT!"

Jaws dropped amongst the male crew members, and everyone besides Lulu and Hina looked on in petrified shock.

The mist faded away to reveal a _very _annoyed Naru, still clad in the same attire, but exasperated nonetheless.

Violet eyes were spitting fury as she uncrossed her arms, a last second attempt to shield herself.

"Thanks alot, Lu. Now everybody knows!"

The enchantress lowered her arm.

"Wakka was right. You _are_ strange."

Naru hissed in annoyance, and pouted, as everyone was ordered back to their spots.

"It's not like I asked for this."

Lulu walked right up to her, amidst the crowd, until their faces were mere a mere centimeter apart.

"Oh please, its not as if you'd turn this sort of power down."

"I did not ask for this, I assure-Mmmph."

The espada godess flushed pink as she felt the sensation of chilly lips pressed against her own soft moist ones, then the tongue lapping at them teasingly, pulled away moments later.

She was still unused to this body, and Hina was the only one she felt remotely comfortable around when in this blessed form.

"I'm glad to see that this change isn't permanent." Whispered the magician.

The shove was so sudden, so _forceful,_ that she never even saw it coming.

"WHOA!"

Unable to arrest her momentum, the surprised arrancar stumbled backwards, tipping over the edge into the water, dipping herself back into the frigid waters once more...

Reversing the transformation.

She came back up as Naruto, teeth chattering.

"D-Don't do that again!"

--

They disembarked silently, and several people were waiting for them.

"Greetings!" she said with a prayer "I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid." Her face had adopted its usual serenity, its enigmatic look of resilient…hope.

"M'lady summoner!" a woman exclaimed rushing up the planked deck towards her hurriedly.

"If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending." Yuna beseeched solemnly with bow.

"Thanks be to ye!" the woman's husband cried, stepping to her side.

"Our loved ones…" his wife exclaimed with teary eyes "We feared they would become fiends!"

Yuna nodded understandingly "Please, take me to them."

The couple obeyed and led Yuna off some way up the path to the other side, with Lulu and Kimahri close behind her.

Naruto departed from the ship soon after and stood amidst the besieged town's wreckage himself.

What he saw was heartbreaking.

Why was everything so unfair here, He wondered.

Why did sorrow linger so heavily in Spira? He'd never experienced sorrow so often as this, let alone destruction. The sheer magnitude was taking its toll on him, making him feel heavy with the weight it applied despondently to his shoulders. But the people of Spira were so…resilient, he noted looking around. Already the surviving villagers and passengers had started reassembling the ramshackle huts. Spira and its people never ceased to amaze him.

"They're pretty tough, huh?" Murmurred Temari, coming up beside him.

Her fellow blond sighed.

"Not tough enough to defeat Sin."

She patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"No one can go it alone, Naruto."

He grunted, and she decided to let him be.

As he stood there, his eyes wandered to where Yuna had once been. He wondered what she was doing…and what was this _sending_ all about?

Wakka in the meantime had already got his stuff together and was ready to help out. "We're going to see what we can do to help in town." He informed as he ran past the young man, with the Aurochs at his heels.

Naruto nodded, he continued onwards along the rickety pathway, shards of wood were strewn everywhere, along with all kinds of debris. Walking amongst the ruin, he didn't know how to feel, whether he should be sad, or even angry. The atmosphere was so strange; he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time.

Betrayal, loss, power and friendships, all mixed up into one spiraling smoothie, whose bitterness still lingered upon his tongue.

Slowly he realised where his feet were leading him. He was wandering down the path Yuna had taken shortly before. There was no turning back as his urge to see what she and the villagers was up to, was too strong for him to ignore.

Following the old creaking pathway, he soon found Yuna and her guardians _and_a small crowd of survivors. The deck on which he stood led down to two lower levels, facing the calm, sun burnt sea. Yuna was at the very bottom near the water's edge, deep in discussion with an elderly man. There were many bouquets floating on the surface, some long shapes lingered beneath the water also.

As before Kimahri was close by on the next level up, surrounded by grief-stricken people. Lulu was on Naruto's platform, watching everything clearly from above.

The whole place was lit by several blazing fire torches, what were they planning to do?

"Uh, what's a _sending_? Are we going somewhere?" he asked planting himself next to the black mage.

Lulu sighed deeply in irritation. "You truly are clueless." Her stinging crimson gaze eyed him darkly "Are you sure it's just your _gender _that's the problem?" she quizzed caustically.

Naruto flinched realizing what she was probably getting at.

Maybe she wasn't the best person to ask right now.

"The dead need guidance."

He stared at her sudden utterance.

"Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate." The mage explained, looking down to the water beyond the summoner. "They yearn to live on and resent those still alive. You see; they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate."

Lulu turned to the blonde suddenly, a look unusual certainty showed through her common icy gaze, a look he hadn't seen before.

"Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it?" she hinted darkly unable to restrain her temperament.

The warrior was speechless. His eyes strayed down to the still water. Those weren't just shapes beneath the surface; they were _bodies_. In the time it had taken for him to recover, the townsfolk had recovered the dead and wrapped them lovingly in red ceremonial cloth ready to bid them farewell.

"The _sending _takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace." Lulu concluded hopefully.

"_Summoners_ do this?" He inquired surprised.

The mage nodded solemnly.

The blitzer to-be turned his gaze back to Yuna, her job skills were increasing by the minute, no wonder summoners were revered so. The thought of this _sending_ however made him feel just the slightest bit uneasy.

How would she do it?…

Yuna ceased her conversation and advanced over to the edge of the placid water.

Her pale face was solemn and temperate in its stare.

She stepped onto the tranquil surface.

Naruto breathed in amazement as the liquid actually _bore her weight_. He watched in enchanted awe as she walked effortlessly on the surface of the water, each gliding step creating ripples about her newly bare feet. She halted in the midst of the watery graveyard, the bleeding morning sun glared down on her hazed silhouette casting its sore light about her.

With the whispering breeze trembling through her glistening hair, she raised her cerulean staff out beside her. Slowly, she revolved in a sweeping circle; her toes skimming the watery surface majestically as the dance began. As she pirouetted gracefully, forming circle over circle, the villager's cries of tear-filled grief resounded bitterly.

He watched in growing fascination as the summoner commenced her harmonious display of sorrowful splendour. Suddenly she stood prone, her elegant frame highlighted radiantly in the glowing hue of the horizon. Her skin shimmered in a gracious roseate lustre, as the water about her stirred with a sudden burst of life.

Naruto saw them, the kaleidoscopic lights that swam of their own accord beneath the very surface. Slowly they were drawn to Yuna's staff almost like two magnets attracting each other, as she swayed it round and round dexterously between her fingers. Were _these_ the souls Lulu had talked about?

A steady breeze grew rapidly in the air as the streaming lights closed in below her. The wind reached the blitzer, coaxing the blazing torches about him burst into haunting blue flame. Yuna circled again quickly holding her staff aloft. The lights followed her movement, throwing the water into a swirling fountain beneath her feet, raising her from the surface.

She continued to pirouette in ethereal grace as the prismatic lights streamed, swirling up and out of the undulating fountain; escaping the watery grave below. Each rotation grew in graceful magnitude, drawing more of the singing lights from the surface and up into the freedom of the sky above.

Temari watched spellbound, as the _souls_ danced with her in fervent streams of colour; they were free to go to the _Farplane_ now that they had been released from their bodies.

Something stirred from deep within Naruto at that moment as he watched her, something that purged all conscious thought from his mind. Something that drowned out the bitter wails of bereavement, as the people feel to their knees about him.

The same something that glued his hazy captivated eyes to the dancing figure before him, not letting them stray from her. He surveyed everything: the way her illustrious hair swept from her face with every subtle movement…the way her long violet skirt swayed about her so elegantly, the way the last rays of the evening sun painted her a divine iridescent pink atop the dazzling fountain.

Being there at that moment, time seemed to stand still. Naruto felt that he was the only one that remained, as he stared, filled with enthralled fixation at the staggeringly exquisite spectacle.

So enchanting, so intense…

In a fading flash it was over, almost as quickly as it had begun. The water slowly lowered the summoner back down to earth with an undulating sigh. Yuna returned to the lower levels clutching her staff loosely. Kimahri as always was close at hand. He watched her with his grave yellow gaze before remunerating her with his close presence.

"It must be tough, being a summoner." Naruto established, catching his breath. The villagers observed Yuna from afar with numbed silence, wiping away the remainder of their tears.

"Yuna chose her own path. She knew from the beginning what it meant." Lulu replied, never taking her pensive stare from the summoner. "All we can do now is protect her along the way. Until the…end."

"Until the…_end_?" He swung round to her in alarm "What's the _end_?"

Naruto didn't realise just how loud he'd uttered the statement. He soon found out when all turned to set their questionable eyes upon him, including Yuna.

Lulu shook her head, shrugging her shoulders hopelessly.

This one really was proving to be entirely clueless.

But though she found it rather endearing at times, it was now beginning to grate down on her nerves.

Without a second glance, the irritable mage advanced toward the summoner. "_Until_ she defeats _Sin_." She concluded bluntly, turning back with a tiresome sigh.

Naruto shrugged awkwardly, shifting under the barrage of unwanted attention he was receiving "Oh…" He placed his hands on his hips and kicked himself inwardly for being so dumb. He didn't quite know why he'd questioned Lulu so urgently in the first place!

However, he highly doubted that Yuna would be able to defeat Sin.

Blond hair swayed slightly in the breeze as he told himself this.

No, that was simply not possible.

Before the mage could reach her, Yuna rushed forward "I hope… I hope I did okay…" she voiced softly as she halted before her guardian.

A warm hopeful smile passed over the chilled woman's features "You did very well!" she praised proudly, running her hand through a stray lock of the summoner's hair. "They've reached the Farplane by now. But…no tears next time, hm?"

Yuna sighed quietly, relieved that it was over as the last of her frozen tears trickled down her soft pale cheeks. Lulu still held her loosely within her arms.

Naruto watched the affectionate display with growing torment. He could see the flashes of Yuna's tender despair from the distance.

_I wished there would never be a next time.  
No more people being killed by Sin.  
No more sendings for Yuna._

_Everyone stood there watching her.  
It was strange, and somehow…horrifying._

_I never wanted to see it again._

_But I did. I saw it many more times after that._

_I watched close friends of mine fall._

_Struck dead before my very eyes._

The weighty atmosphere then, almost stifled him. He felt like he was nearly suffocating under the air of thick deep sorrow. The sight of Wakka and the Aurochs was all too welcoming for him.

At the perception of the blitz team, the despondent crowd dispersed leaving Yuna and her guardians behind. Naruto was half expecting them to console the summoner, but no. Yuna's sorrow was indeed short lived, she was beyond sympathy by the time she and her guardians were reunited. The young ninja wondered at her rapid return to character, it would seem that she was made of tougher stuff than he'd first imagined...

Oh, the irony of it all...

--

(Noon)

Soft footsteps sounded in his ears, but he did not look away from the horizon.

"Okay?" She asked in her simple speech, sitting down beside him, her long legs dipping into the serene water.

He was tormented.

"No. I'm not okay."

His hands clenched into fists, his teeth gritted together as he watched the sun rise.

"I let Rikku get hurt."

A nod, she was listening intently as he rambled on.

"I never thought Aizen was evil either...He seemed so nice, so kind, but-

A bitter chuckle.

"He was a traitor in the end, using me like a pawn in his little games.."

A sad smile.

"And I...

Abruptly he broke off.

"Hehe. Look at me, I sound like-

He felt a slender hand atop his fist, squeezing it reassuringly, until he looked into her pinkish violet eyes.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. It'll be alright."

Naruto blinked twice before he realized that Hina had just spoken a complete sentence, perfectly and flawlessly.

"Y-You talked again!"

She closed her eyes and smiled cheerily.

"Mm-hmm!"

"H-Hey!"

She scooted to the side a bit snuggling up against him seconds later, draping his left arm around her shoulders, tilting her chin up to look at him.

"Is Naruto-kun happy?"

He blinked once, then twice, before pulling her closer, taking some solace in her presence, the one person who listened to his troubles without interjecting any of her own.

She exuded such child-like innocence, and yet at times seemed so mature.

_'Hina..._

She giggled, and half buried her head into his chest, giving a happy sigh as she did so.

"Happy...

_'Just who_ are _you..._

**--**

Much to his dismay, Rikku still had yet to awaken or recover from the massive wounds Ichigo had dealt her, and had instead been taken off the ship for a change of atmosphere.

He followed the two crew members that held her, warning them that if she was dropped, then he would _drop kick_ them to the next life itself.

As night fell upon the desolate remains, Naruto found himself being ushered off once again to the remnants of the village inn. By the look of the place, the blitzer could tell this wasn't going to be _half_as cosy as Besaid.

Surprisingly as he stepped in, the place seemed to be in pretty good condition: sparse, but decent enough for a night's rest. Yet poor Naruto was in for a shock when he perceived the huge tear in the roof of his room. It was a big gash in the domed straw lining, directly above the bed, just great.

With a rueful groan he slung himself down upon the comfortless resting spot. Fortunately for him, the night was clear and warm, allowing him to observe the endless heavens that lingered above his sleepless head. Gazing up at the twinkling stars, he began to wonder. Yet his thoughts strayed only to recall one thing…

Yuna.

He bent his arms under his head, and pondered about the enigmatic summoner. Her strange powers… everything about her was so mysterious. She was like a labyrinth, a maze: different surprises about her lingered around every corner.

It was the sending that overwhelmed him the most, even more so than his first encounter with her aeon. He screwed his face up in vexation; how could something so captivating as Yuna's dance be only for sending the dead?

The irony was unfathomable.

And where was this _Farplane_? Was it another world? he wondered. There were so many questions left unanswered, but one topic plagued him more than all the others.

Did his father _really_come to Spira all those years ago? Was he _alive_ after all this time?

Naruto grunted out loud in disgust, he couldn't believe he was asking himself about his father so ardently. "Why the hell do I care all of a sudden?!" That's what he really wanted to know!

He shielded a yawn with his bare hand, casting aside all the repugnant images of his father. He was too tired to bother with hating him; he had plenty of time to do that during the day. With a tiresome sigh, he flipped onto his side, wriggling to form a comfortable spot. This bed…it wasn't a patch on his own back in Konoha.

Konoha...…

The word echoed through his mind repeatedly, even as he ordered Rikku to be set down into the bed beside his own should her condition.

His eyes slipped shut, leading him into an uneasy sleep.

--

Orochimaru sneered evilly as he and a small army stood before the gates of the village.

"Gentlemen, lets begin."

--

Morning came all too soon for him.

He awoke to the sight of the clear Kilika blue sky above him. The night had passed quickly and he had barely managed to steal enough of it to rest his weary head. Sleeping on a bed of nails might've been more comfortable, he figured more than once during the late hours. The damned thing that _he_ was sleeping on was filled with straw and itched him like hell.

He was all too happy to spring up from it.

His eyes snapped open, wide awake.

After removing the dried straw that had embedded itself in his hair, he headed down the narrow staircase to the lower level of the hut. The whole place was empty, apart from a small boy, who was dashing about energetically near the doorway. Naruto wondered where the others could be…

"I'm gonna be a blitzball when I grow up!" the child beamed as the blitzer approached.

Naruto smiled wryly at the whimsical remark, _'poor kid, he probably doesn't even understand what's happened'_…he thought.

The hot sun scorched down upon him as he peered through the wide-open doorway. All that had been obscured by the fading light of the previous day hit him now with full force. Kilika port was truly a sight for sore eyes. Yet to the blitzer's surprise, life was still wholesome in the small ruined settlement as he perceived that many people were now stood about. All their faces were written with the same troubled trepidation as they contemplated how to rebuild their once humble town.

"Morning sleepy head!"

Suddenly a familiar face appeared before the blitzer, who started back in surprise.

It was Rikku.

"Hey! You awake?" she blurted cheerily.


	45. Kiss and Make Up

**For those of you who don't know, I have completed 21 of my 97 stories! So there!**

She looked perfectly alright.

Aside from some bandages running round her waist, Rikku was entirely fine.

Not so much for Naruto however.

He had gone _numb_ from shock, his mouth working silently trying to form words, but in that he also failed miserably.

"Hellooooo? Anyone home?"

A hand waved before his face jarred the blond forth from his stupor.

With an enthused laugh, he grabbed her, drawing the later into a big hug.

"R-Rikku?! You're alright!"

"Eep!" She squeaked in surprise at being glomped so suddenly. "I'm fine I'm fine! Why the heck are you so clingy all of a sudden?!"

Blushing, Naruto released her.

"When did you wake up?"

"This morning!" She chirped.

He glommed her again, and she cried out in surprise-

Until one hand went around the back of her neck, pushing her head into his chest.

"Thank kami." He murmurred. "I thought this was a dream."

Just as she opened her mouth to speak-

He pulled away, holding her at shoulder length.

" Please don't ever scare me like that again Rikku."

Her lower lip jutted slightly in a classic anime pout.

"Please." He insisted, doing his best to resist.

"Kay."

His shoulders seemed to sag, as if an invisible weight had been lifted from him.

"Good. Now I want you to get some rest."

At this, she shook her head vehemently, and in doing so, accidentally headbutted her fellow blond.

"Nuh-uh! I've done enough sleeping!"

"The hell?! You just got better! You need to _rest_!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Oi!"

Naruto looked to the right, as one of the Aurochs came bounding up to them, interrupting their shouting match.

"Wakka's lookin' for you!" This was directed towards the ninja.

Naruto wagged one finger at Rikku.

"I'll be right back. And when I am, I expect _you_ to be resting!"

--

A path through was clear. Many people had started work on rebuilding the town already and the Aurochs were just some of them, as Naruto saw when they came into view.

The team were already busy restoring the shattered side-roads that led out from the main street.

"Ah, there you are!" Wakka exclaimed in high spirits as his brown eyes beheld the young blitzer.

"Besaid Aurochs! Huddle!"

The remainder of the team dropped what they were doing and honed in on Wakka immediately.

"Onto the temple, where we pray for victory!" the redhead proclaimed earnestly folding his solid arms.

"Yeah!" The boys punched the air enthusiastically, before dashing off like lightening in the other direction. They were sure pumped and raring to go!

Wakka turned back to Naruto with an emphatic grin. "High summoner _Ohalland_ used to live in the Kilika temple here!" He informed brightly "Yep, Lord Ohalland was once a great blitzer, y'know?" The redhead began to wander off the way the boys had gone; he was lost in his own excitement. The almighty tournament was literally a day away.

Tidus on the other hand didn't share the islander's enthusiasm; in fact he was feeling rather the opposite. Something was very wrong with all this…it didn't seem right to him at all… He stood firm, staring with glazed eyes at the destruction.

"Wakka…"

"Hm?" the redhead blinked as he turned back.

Naruto was rue to speak, but he just had to say what was bothering him…"Praying for victory's all good…" he began, walking over hesitantly "…but is this right?"

"Somethin' wrong with enjoying blitzball?" Wakka quizzed raising his brows.

"Is _this_ really the time?" He couldn't understand why they were all so pumped; blitzball was the only thing on their minds. Kilika had just been wasted and Temari and Hina were busy helping with the repais. Getting the town back on its feet had to be the top priority, right?

Not some blitz tournament.

"This is the _only_ time!" Wakka replied ardently "The players fight with all their strength; the fans cheer for their favourite team." He said strolling along a little way "They forget pain, suffering…Only the game matters! That's why blitz has been around so long! Least that's what I think."

"Whatever you say…" Naruto groaned drawing his hand to his chin. He still couldn't bring himself to believe that blitz was capable of soothing the pain of the despairing. Even if it did, it would only be momentarily. What Sin had done here was unforgettable. Homes could be rebuilt, destruction could be replaced.

But the attack itself could never be wholly forgotten.

Nor could many things

"Let's play…and win! Right?" Wakka enthused, hoping to instil some of his cheer into his new friend.

The blond sighed with a defeated nod "Right!"

He'd observed the islander's exuberance deeply. Wakka was so passionate about moving ahead, almost putting the attack on Kilika completely behind him. As a matter of fact, everyone here was… If winning the cup meant all that Wakka said, then maybe it was worth getting worked up for…

"Temple's beyond the jungle there." The islander stated, satisfied with the blonde's positive reaction. "Let's go!"

Naruto looked on to the dense area ahead of them on the mainland: the jungle. To be honest the blitzer wasn't looking forward to venturing inside; from what he'd heard, jungles weren't the nicest of places…

Putting his anticipation on hold he followed slowly as Wakka led him into mass of tall trees. Tidus braced himself for the unbearable humidity…

A cool breeze met him as he passed into a wide-open clearing. The blitzer stared around in shock; _this_ wasn't what a jungle was supposed to be like!

It was mild, not stiflingly hot at all! The smell was fresh and breathable. It was light too, there were many great holes in the tall canopy above, letting the morning rays of the sun pass down onto them. Underfoot also were small mossy cobbles that formed wide paths through the dense forestry. The only things that were remotely jungle-like about the place, were the trees of course and the noise: the buzzing of insects, the twittering of bird calls.

Yuna, Kimahri and Lulu were already waiting there for the two of them. The black mage as normal housed her ice-cold disposition, yet Naruto could already see that she was slightly more perturbed than usual…

"What's up?" Wakka inquired with a cheerful grin.

"Yuna's saying she wants you with us." The woman sighed letting her scarlet eyes pass to Naruto.

"Huh?" the young blitzer span round to meet the summoner completely flummoxed. Where did _this_ come from all of a sudden?

Yuna looked to him softly through her jewelled eyes; her hands were clasped closely to her chest "I want to ask you… to become my guardian."

"Yuna! What?!" Wakka interrupted seriously "This no time for jokes, ya?" he said stepping behind her. "He may be a blitzball whiz-kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie."

Naruto was just about to protest that he knew a _helluva _lot about combat, when Yuna turned to face the bulky islander slowly. "Not a guardian, then…" she said correcting herself "I just want him nearby."

Wakka leant back, almost completely toppling over with the shock.

"What? Whaddya _mean_?" Naruto asked, totally confused at her statement. What on earth was she _talking_ about? She just wanted him _nearby_?

Yuna sighed reluctantly "It's just that, well…"

"We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?" Lulu butted in, somewhat suspiciously.

The summoner nodded in relief "I'm sorry." She said looking back to the bewildered blitzer "I shouldn't have…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He confirmed assuredly. "This is all so sudden, I'm just not really sure what's going on." He admitted with a shake of his head.

Yuna blinked once, then twice, before blushing madly. " Oh! My apologies. I promise I'll explain myself later-

He stared at her in disbelief for a moment before Kimahri intervened. The ronso pointed ahead into the woods with a long gnarled finger, it was more than obvious that he was eager to get a move on.

Delaying themselves no longer, the summoner party pressed on into the deep recesses of the Kilika woods. They'd only gone so far before they noticed they weren't the only ones beneath the shade of the trees. T

he Crusaders were here.

There were many squads assigned throughout the jungle, each were taking out most of the pesky fiends that lay in their path. What their reason was for being in the woods, no one knew. Not that Naruto and the others were complaining…there were less fiends to deal with. The party were only assailed a few times, and each beast was a trivial feat, posing no particular threat.

Pretty soon, after passing by the tranquil woodland lake, they reached the foot of their destination: the great staircase, or 'pilgrimage road' as they called it. Spanning up to the very limits, the stairs reached; forged completely of ancient stone. After climbing the first flight, they found the remainder of the Aurochs were already there, waiting for them.

"These stone steps have a history, y'know?" Wakka chuckled as Tidus allowed his cerulean eyes trace the line of the towering magnitude of stone. "Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak." The redhead concluded with a growing smirk.

The tittering Aurochs soon alerted the young blitzer to his senses.

Naruto could smell a challenge brewing.

"A race, huh?" he said, reading their thoughts exactly. "Think you can beat me?"

The Aurochs roared excitedly at the prospect of an adrenaline rush. With an air of electrifying enthusiasm, they assembled along with Naruto at the bottom of the flight, ready to race to the very top, a challenge to reach in itself.

"Yuna, if you would." Wakka called.

The summoner stepped forwards graciously with a delighted twinkle in her dual eyes. "Ready-?" she held her arm up and…away she went with a giggle, giving herself a long head start.

"Hey!" Wakka laughed making chase with Datto and Letty, leaving Naruto to eat their dust.

"Wha? Hey!" he attempted to follow, but no sooner had they disappeared-

Theny they came fleeing back down again looking completely panic-stricken.

"L-Look out!" Datto shrieked completely petrified as he and Letty fled for their lives back down to the bottom.

"Everyone quick!" Wakka cried urgently from the up-most distance.

"Sinspawn!"

Upon hearing his words, Lulu and Kimahri dashed frantically to his and Yuna's aid, with Naruto close behind.

Brotherhood shimmered in the light as its cerulean edge was freed from the confines of it sheathe. What met the blitzer's eyes when he reached their location took him completely by surprise.

There in the central circular plateau of the stairs, was a gigantic armour bound shell. It was clam- like in shape and form, heaving and swelling as the creature breathed within. As if this monstrosity wasn't bad enough, there were two more surprises in store. Namely two colossal arms adorned with long writhing tentacles, that protruded from the solid stone floor. Somehow the creature had managed to burrow under the ancient stone and burst out further along. Either way, it was going to die and Naruto wanted to be sure of it.

Leaping forward dynamically he let the Brotherhood smash down upon the mighty quavering shell. The severe impact of the blow sent shuddering shockwaves down his arm. T

he sword was no good; it couldn't pierce the grey-scaled shell.

As the blitzer nursed his aching wrist Kimahri tried his luck, as did Wakka, neither was able to even mark the shell. Their weapons just glanced off the rounded surface. Lulu stepped in; dodging the ferocious grasps of the razor edged tentacles. With her trusty moogle, she raised her arms up to the heavens. A frosty ball of white light grew between her palms as she focused her energy toward the tremendous shell. In a flash, the blizzard spell powered its way towards the creature's body.

Before it could even reach, the tentacles engulfed the ball of light forcing it to soak into their plant-like mass.

Lulu stepped back in exasperation "Its tentacles absorb any spell cast at its body." she breathed.

"Damn it!" Wakka cried in frustration, whacking the stupid thing with his ball. What the hell could they do now?

The fiend on the other hand wasn't willing to wait any longer to attack. The party soon realised the error of their ways when the shell began to tremble and swell violently.

It was time to retaliate.

Opening its defences briefly, the creature gushed out a tremendous spray of green clouded gas.

"Don't breathe, it's poison!" Lulu cried covering her face with her sleeve.

Everyone followed suit quickly. For Naruto and Wakka holding their breath for a long time wasn't a problem at all, they were atheltic men, they were used to it.

But for the others, the stifling toxic air was already proving to be a deadly burden.

Someone had to think of something fast…but what?

Just as his mind slipped into concentration, a long slimy limb wriggled around his bare leg, constricting tightly. The blitzer reacted as fast as ever, hacking the whip-like tentacle finger from him. The long arm reeled at the sudden dismemberment…that was it!

But he needed to be rid of this fog first.

"Lu!" He shouted through gritted teeth. "Water!"

She caught his drift immediately.

Biting his tongue, the blond clenched his teeth as the scalding hot liquid washed over him.

Haze engulfed him as he felt his body go through a rapid set of changes, adrenaline coursing through his still changes veins, his pupils beginning to dialate.

"Alright then...

With a rush of steam, the change finished.

Blue eyes flashed violet through the cloud cover, and her body trembled in anticipation, as mist formed around the edges of her feet.

"Everyone...get back!"

A hand was waved, and the toxic plumes were gown, revealing espada Naru.

She held her pallid blade at an edge, and struck at another arm, dashing forward in one step to sever another.

"C'mon! We need to get the arms first!" she yelled amidst the clouding haze that leaked out again.

Wakka caught on rapidly and with the young woman, set his sights on the creature's stretching limbs. Together they slashed the fingers from the arm, forcing the putrid green blood to gush from the open wounds. Although _Naru _did most of the _slashing_, Wakka did more whacking than anything. In the time it had taken them to disable one arm, Kimahri had completely obliterated the other, ripping it apart with one foul swoop of his spear.

The fiend howled in pain from within the dense armour: it was payback time. With a jarring crack the shell burst open exposing the creature's putrid mass. As the toxic cloud thinned and dispersed, Naru could at last get a good look of what lurked inside.

A green almost plant-like creature appeared before him, by the look of its structure it seemed to resemble a venus fly trap more than anything else with its gaping spiny jaws. Yet again, it was armed with another pair of long fingered arms that thrashed and whipped towards them menacingly.

It was completely open to attack.

Waiting no longer, Kimahri thrust his spear into the creature's face, gouging its eye completely out of the socket and spraying fluorescent blood everywhere.

Naru sprang in seconds later, and a white hot cero sprang from her fingertips, ripping into the beasts stomach.

A foul smell erupted into the air.

Everyone wretched, why did it have to be so savage?

But by now, Yuna was ready.

With an almighty blast of power, Valefor swooped down from the morning skies. Immediately, the creature spat a concoction of deadly venom towards the aeon's face. Valefor reeled; buckling back suddenly as the saliva stung its shining eyes. Taking advantage of this, the sinspawn quickly wrapped it flailing tentacles around the body of the hovering aeon, restraining its wings.

Naru watched in horror as the creature constricted, squeezing the aeon in a brutal chokehold. Valefor would be dead if it remained there in the vice grip any longer.

But it was not so.

Beyond all hope, the aeon began to _glow_. It pulsated in a flashing crimson hue that dazzled the blitzer's cerulean eyes. What the hell was going on?

The aeon burst from the creature's grasp, severing the wriggling tentacles as it did so, in a terrific display of strength. Valefor had reached overdrive; the status among aeons that is only achieved when a certain degree of damage is inflicted, allowing them to unleash their most potent attack.

Rearing its mighty head back, a deep rumbling sounded in the aeon's long serpentine throat. Suddenly its beak filled with a searing white light. Not pausing a moment longer, Valefor spat the white beam through the sinspawn's defenceless body slicing it completely in two.

It was already over; Valefor disappeared back up into the clear sky as the remnants of the fiend dissipated to nothing in a circling cloud of light.

"How bothersome." Naru remarked as she bent over, dusting off her knees.

Wakka laughed "Sorry 'bout that! Hoped to break you in a little slower!"

"Being a guardian's tiring!" the espada replied, getting her breath back. She could finally appreciate what work a guardian's job actually involved, which wasn't as easy as one first thought.

"You handled yourself pretty well." Wakka said, sounding slightly impressed "You got talent!"

"Of course." She replied simply , batting off the complement with a wave of her hand. "So what are these _sinspawn _anyway?" he quizzed, changing the subject.

"Fiends." Lulu answered "They fall from Sin's body and are left behind in its wake." She walked onward not waiting for the blitzer to question her again.

Naru however had figured out what they were.

"Leave 'em alone and Sin comes back for 'em. "Wakka explained following the mage onward "You gotta be quick!"

Naru observed closely as Yuna and Kimahri joined the bulky islander.

_"That moment when Wakka told me I had talent in battle…  
__I think that was I when I started seriously considering becoming a guardian…"_

"Wait up! Naru dashed to catch up with the group.

A long way was still to go on the steps upwards and the steep incline wasn't doing them any favours. Between each flight blazed fiery torches at either side, forged completely out of the raw stone. Strange statues also, haunted the edges of the steps, they were some kind of strange animal. She couldn't work out what on earth they were meant to be, glancing down over the edge, through the over hanging palm leaves. The jungle ascended, growing up hill with the staircase. She _could_ tell they were already a fair way up, there would only be short way to go now up the twisting and turning stair.

"I've been thinkin'." The islander said solemnly. "Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries them through time. Like a thousand years through time." He wandered forward reflectively. "And then, one day maybe they just pop back, see?"

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Lulu interrupted darkly, shaking her head with caustic bitterness.

Wakka spun round.

"Huh?"

"You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth." She growled spitefully. "Sin didn't _take_ Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore!" her eyes were ablaze with a searing rage. "Your brother won't just _pop_ back!"

Yuna watched the pair with growing anxiety.

Naru half expected her to say something.

But there was nothing she could do.

"Oh, and one more thing." Lulu added, as she paced away with Kimahri close behind. "No matter how much you want it, _no_ _one_ can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and _sad_." She disappeared over the top of the stairway along with the ronso and Yuna.

Wakka slumped down on to the steps with a morose frown. "I- I could never be what Chappu was." He mumbled, punching down on the bare stone with hid clenched fist.

"Well, stuff happens." He said pushing himself to his feet with a sigh. "Best not to worry."

The islander headed onwards after the others as Naru followed loosely behind.

_Wakka, Lulu and Wakka's brother Chappu.  
__Something had happened between them a long time ago. I was sure of it.  
Well, whatever it was, it was none of my business, that's for sure.  
__Best not to go there._

_Too bad I never take my own advice..._

"Lu!"

The black mage slowed as Naru sprinted to catch up with her, due to the fact that she was in the back of the group, and the magician seemed to be in a particular hurry all of a sudden.

"So, is this why you're so angry?"

She goth like woman bit her lip and looked away, slowing her pace a tad.

Naru would have none of that, and now moved to block the mage.

"I'm not moving till I get an answer-

Her eyes triple as Lulu all but fell forward into her startled arms, which quickly went around her girlfriend to steady her.

"Does that answer your question?" The sorceress murmurred brokenly, pulling away a second or so later, having whispered into the arrancar's ear while laying her head upon one shoulder.

"Lu, maybe you should tell me what's wrong." Prodded the espada, as they walked to catch up with the main group, which was beginning to outdistance them by this point.

Against her better judgment, she bit back a snide remark.

"Perhaps that would be for the best."

**Aw, they made up! Kawai yuri moment!**


	46. Trial

As Naru climbed up the topmost stair, it came into view; the goal of the long hike upwards. Before her was a large round marble plateau. Thick, intricately carved pillars surrounded it, supporting a slanting archway that led onwards. The temple itself almost completely engulfed the circular platform with its embracing shape. The entrance was shadowed under a large domed shaping of stone that led up to two towering turrets. Both were formed completely of carved circular contours, moulded together. Situated within many of these clefts were several green tinted spheres. They were large in size, containing the living wisps of fire within, burning brightly under the pallid hue.

Fire: it was everywhere, blazing from the frequent lanterns that lid the plateau, even in the colour of the temple it was represented. It was even present, roaring beneath a huge shallow dome that lined the centre of the floor there.

This temple, it was very different from the one in Besaid. Different in the physical, but the mental attributes were still there. Closing her eyes, she could feel the same strange holiness emulating from the very ground on which he stood: the same heavy weight that resided in the air.

Many of the villagers from the sabotaged town were scattered about here and there. Some of them had come to pray, much like the Aurochs had, but their prayers were for Sin never to return to their home, one tragedy was enough to last them a lifetime.

Datto, the Aurochs' right forward, rolled up beside her and bowed respectfully to the holy structure before them. "I came here to pray for victory last year, but we lost in the first round." He said with a whimsical grin, "I guess I didn't pray hard enough, ya?"

Naru blinked doubtfully.

Prayers....would never help them in her eyes.

But hey, this _was_ Spira, anything could happen.

"This temple is a remembrance place for High summoner Ohalland, you know." Wakka confirmed proudly, giving Naru a playful jab in the arm. "Yep, those flames yonder have burned strong even since his day!"

The beauty frowned and stared at the crackling flames numbly…she wondered what would happen if they ever went out…

"Hey!" Jassu came running up to them excitedly, almost tripping up in his haste.

"What is it?" Wakka inquired.

"They're saying some famous people have come here today!" the defender voiced in a hushed whisper.

"Oh…wonder who it is…" Wakka retorted thoughtfully, scratching his chin.

"I feel sick."

The team turned toward Botta with disgruntled sighs.

"What?"

"Tell us something we _don't_ know, ya?" Keepa chuckled rolling his eyes. The team were already fed up of hearing about Botta's growing ailment, sea sickness was supposed to wear off on land anyway…wasn't it?

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm queasy!" the right defence argued, clutching his growling belly.

"You should try being in midfield!" Letty chipped in. "You'd be throwing up in the sphere pool all the time, ya?"

The team roared loudly in a fit of hysterics, attracting far too much attention to themselves.

"Time out!" Wakka reprimanded. "We're here to pray, not laugh like donkeys."

Naru remained silent throughout this exchange, and looked on to the deep square entrance of the mighty temple building. Yuna was already there with Kimahri and Lulu…but so were some others. "Hey…"

"What?"

"Are those your _famous_ people?" She didn't sound like she meant it, that much could be seen in the way her eyes sparked furiously. "Because they certainly look like-

The Aurochs looked on towards the three men, their faces blanched with shifty anxiety. From the distance Naru could see the trio were clad in matching violet and blue uniforms, which meant of course only once thing…they were part of a rival team.

"Let's go to 'em." Wakka said, he out of all of them had retained his composure.

Filled with trepidation, his team advanced. Naru tagged along at the back, wondering what would happen, and trying to remain inconspicuous, though with her unique appearance, that was a feet in of itself.

The head of the opposing group, a surly looking man with blood red hair, noticed their advance immediately. He folded his arms with a vying smirk, whispering something to the others, coaxing them to giggle tauntingly.

"You here to pray for victory, too?" Wakka inquired, halting before them.

"_Us_? _Pray_?" the leader scoffed. "Who needs to _pray_? The Luca Goers _always_ win!" he leered down on them, like they were deserving of a death wish.

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?" Naru shot back, her cold violet eyes boring deep into the eyes of the redhead.

One of the others, a tall guy with short flaxen hair laughed darkly to himself. "We've been praying for some _competition_ this year!"

"So what's your goal _this_ time?" his red haired comrade snarled adopting a baby voice. "You gonna _'do_ _your_ _best'_ again? And what's this, you're so desperate, you quit last year?"

Naru could feel her fingers closing into her palms slowly; the adrenaline was already pumping in hrtveins.

"Ha! It's too _bad_ your _best_ isn't _good_ enough!" the player jeered "Why even bother showing up?"

She'd had enough; with a surge of fury she bulldozed her way to the front "_This_ time we play to win!" The boys backed herup with a defiant noise of agreement.

"Oooh! Play away girlie!" the man retorted with a sneer, eyeing her over with a lustful look that set her blood boiling. "Just remember, even _kids_ can play, boys." He strode off arrogantly, as the remainder of his team followed, snickering mockingly...

_"Oh, that's it."_ The arrancar hissed, holding up a hand and gather violet light within the center of her palm."I think these _boys_ need to be taught a lesson." Before long, a low powered cero was dancing and sparking at her fingertips.

"Um...whaddya doin?" Letti breathed nervously.

Naru smirked wickedly, flicking the orb forward with her pointer finger.

"Just giving them a taste of their own medicine."

Seconds later, the opposing team detected the distinctive scent of burnt leather.

"See you in the finals!" Wakka called cheerfully, as they disappeared out of sight, muttering about their now singed clothing..

Without another thought of the condescending Luca Goers, The islander and the Aurochs proceeded down the temple steps to the interior. Kimahri and Lulu were close to follow.

Naru followed some ways behind, disgusted at the treatment they'd just received, yet very pleased at the punishment she'd given those arrogant blitzers. She'd only ever experienced this ridicule in Konoha, and that made it even more loathsome, to witness it here, of all places. Honestly she couldn't believe Wakka was willing to just stand there and let those jerks push his team around.

"We'll beat them! We have to!" she muttered defiantly.

Yuna, hearing his utterance, wandered back to her "You know that team?" she asked softly.

"Putting people down…" Naru fumed, growing with perpetual rage as she tossed her hair to one side. "Bastards...

The summoner gasped at his language, and earned a confused protest.

"What? They are!"

Yuna sighed, and went to catch up with the others.

It was no use trying to get through to Naruto when she was in this state.

Naru sputtered in annoyance as a jet of cold water blasted her in the face, drenching her from head to toe, and when at last the steam had faded, a rather annoyed Naruto cast Lulu an annoyed glare.

"What the hell...?"

"I can do this all day." The mage replied to the dripping wet blond. "And I will, if you don't control yourself."

Pushing the loathsome thoughts of the matter from his mind, he followed Lulu down the thick stone steps and into the great Kilika temple. Inside, it was almost identical to the circular hall in Besaid. There were the same mighty statues, the same strange insignias and the same door that led to the cloister of trials. The only difference that could be noted was that the room was slightly rosier in colour; reds and violets were chiefly used in the cloth carpet, which displayed a very different glyph to before.

The Aurochs by this time had already busied themselves in praying at the far end of the room. Wakka however was at the other side. He was kneeling before the second of the four great statues that lined the stairs. The effigy was a tall, caped man with very prominent, masculine features and a beard.

"Lord Ohalland, guide our feet." The islander murmured as he formed the long prayer of Yevon.

Naruto eyed the statue closely…so _this_ was the Lord Ohalland that everyone was on about... He waited with folded arms for the worshipping to cease; those accursed Goers still pervaded her thoughts. In fact, she couldn't wait to show them who was boss in the sphere pool.

"A _summoner_ are you?"

Everyone looked up, startled to see a dark skinned woman stood proudly at the top of the cloister stairs. Her attire didn't leave much to imagination, revealing far more than was necessary. A hefty, muscular man accompanied her to the bottom as she eyed the summoner like a predatory hawk.

Kimahri followed closely as the brunette introduced hersel.f "My name is Yuna--from the Isle of Besaid."

"Dona…" The woman replied, somewhat haughtily. "So, you're High summoner Braska's _daughter_. That's quite name to live up to." She said bluntly.

Her dark eyes scanned the room, resting upon the small clutch of guardians. "My, my, my…" she groaned, putting a hand to her shaking head. "And all these _people_ are your guardians? My, what a rabble!"

Yuna blinked, she'd never encountered such an odious person as this, let alone a summoner.

"As I recall, Lord Braska had only _two_ guardians." Dona continued glowering darkly. "Quality over quantity, my dear. What ever were you _thinking_? _I_ have need of only one guardian, right, Barthello?"

The muscled man behind her nodded briskly, coercing Kimahri to step up in Yuna's defence.

"I have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them _all_ with my life!" Yuna retaliated firmly. "To have so many guardians is a joy, _and_ an honour! Even more so than being my father's daughter… Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace."

Dona recoiled, curling her lip. "_You_ do what _you_ want! Barthello we're leaving!"

The odd couple pranced out of the doors hurriedly, leaving Yuna to sigh deeply with relief. Naruto stared in disbelief…she sure showed that Dona! But then it hit him…something in her words…

_"A guardian is someone a summoner can rely on.  
Someone she can trust with her life.  
I wondered, did Yuna feel that way about_ me_?"_

Putting the confrontations aside, the guardians began to mount the stairs, leading up to the trials. As Naruto followed, he noticed Yuna turn back to him with a sweet smile. He wondered to himself about this…why was she smiling so quickly after the encounter with Dona?…

After passing through the solid carved doors, the summoner party followed a short passageway down. At the end was a small round platform, upon its surface was an emblazoned insignia…one he hadn't seen before.

"The fayth is below. Let's do it!" Wakka exclaimed stepping onto the rounded surface.

"The _fayth_?" Naruto couldn't help himself from his incessant questioning, sure it made him feel dumb…but he really didn't know anything about Spira…

"But first, the Cloister of trials." Lulu corrected "Kimahri? Wakka? Ready?"

Her fellow guardians nodded firmly.

"Strength everyone." Yuna prayed before the whole group loaded on, Naruto included.

The blond was just bracing himself for the floor to move downwards when a sharp blow connected with his shoulder. "Whoa!" A guttural growl resounded behind him as he staggered forward off the platform, almost toppling down onto his knees.

Temari received similair treatment, and she too cast a glare at the one who'd done the shoving.

Kimahri.

"Hey, what gives?" they both exclaimed straightening themselves up.

"You to aren't a guardian yet." Lulu informed deeply. "Sorry."

Yuna passed him a sympathetic smile. "Um, we'll be back as soon as we can, okay?"

"Hey!"

The glyph suddenly lit beneath their feet in a heated crimson red.

Naruto folded his arms impatiently and watched as they descended down in to the darkness. "Oh, sure! Soon like _tomorrow_ soon, I bet…"

"Well, if we're going to be waiting," Temari surprised him by performing an about face. "I'll be outside practicing."

Naruto sighed deeply and slid down the wall in the passageway landing in a heap on the cold slab floor as his fellow blond passed through the exit. But in a way he was relieved not to be going down there, he recalled his first encounter with the Cloisters in Besaid…the sheer remembrance still sent shivers down his spine. Straining his ears, he heard the dull thud of the elevator hit the floor at the bottom, pretty soon it would come back up to the surface.

"Where's Yuna?"

Tidus sprang up with a start. He recognised the voice immediately however…Dona, what the hell had _she_ come back for? The blitzer pointed to the elevator as it returned slowly, locking back in place.

"Then why are _you_ here?" the vexatious summoner persisted.

"Hey, I'm not a guardian, so I'm not supposed to go in, right?" he replied.

A demonic twinkle sparkled suddenly in her deep brown eyes. "Not a _guardian_, you say?…"

Before Naruto could react, Dona's muscular companion had already grabbed hold of him. "Hey! Wait!" the shinobi cried aloud in surprise, as the man grappled with his shirt. It was a short struggle, but the man himself was so large that the blond simply couldn't hope to budge him.

Finally, with a hard shove, the man bundled him down with a crash on the painfully solid floor, stunning him, for just a moment, only to be violently kicked away seconds later. "Hey, what's the big idea?" the blond quizzed accusingly as he rubbed his aching back.

"Just a little game." Dona confirmed with a sadistic leer.

"Huh?" Naruto jumped to his feet. He looked beneath him; the glyph lit up, carmine blood red.

"Bye-bye!" she waved playfully, as he sank aimlessly, down into the foreboding Cloisters.

"This is bad…" he whined clutching his head in his hands. "Really bad…" how the hell could he explain this one?…

The elevator ground to a halt at the very bottom. He looked on to behold, yet another passageway, this time it was open and bordered with tubular lamps that housed blazing fires within. The blitzer panicked, stamping his feet, doing anything to make the lift go back up again. It wouldn't move.

"Damn it!" he cried, booting the wall in his frustration.

His deep blue eyes scanned the line of the pathway before him, meeting the tall doors at the other end. He wandered over to it ruefully "Only guardians allowed and I'm sure no guardian!…" He muttered sacastically, fingers tracing the etchings carved into the pattern on the doors. "Well, I guess it's too late now!"

Taking a deep breath inwards he pushed forwards firmly. The doors opened with a slow grating scrape. His eyes snapped shut when a freak gust of dusty air blasted towards him. It was like he was opening some old forgotten tomb.

He blinked rapidly as the dust settled, hoping to clap eyes on something interesting.

No such luck.

Before him was another box room, similar in style to the Cloisters of Besaid. Another door lay at the far end before him. Grunting at the menial triviality of it all, he paced straight over and gave it a shove. Nothing happened….he stepped back in thought, before chiding himself for being so stupid.

Just like in Besaid, this door had a recess in it, a recess for a sphere! Quickly he looked round the room. He scratched his head, there was nothing here, only a pedestal that was lit with a fiery torch.

Sighing, the blond eyed the light sceptically, hoping his worst fears wouldn't be confirmed. But moving in close he could see it… the sphere, it was there right in front of him. There was however one minor problem; it was on fire!

Crouching before the pedestal, he readied his hands…it wouldn't be too bad if he was quick and he was willing to take the risk.. Lunching rapidly, he clasped the burning sphere in his palm.

"Whoa!" he juggled it from one hand to another, like he was carrying a hot potato. _'Hang_ _on_ _a_ _sec_…' fire wasn't meant to be…_cold_!

He stopped his stupid dance immediately, what the hell _was_ this? He stared at the ball in amazement; it still blazed within his palm.

"He he he, it's just an illlusion!" he giggled to himself shoving it into the recess.

No sooner had the sphere entered the hole, the door exploded. It burst suddenly into a whirling mass of scorching flame, almost singeing his eyebrows off. Naruto flipped onto the wall at the side of it just in time, as the voracious flames licked the spot where he was just stood.

_That_ was no illusion!

He panted heavily as he clawed the wall beside him, searching for the sphere. There was no way he could get through to the next room with the door ablaze! His hand met the cool sphere, and he waited no longer to wrench the thing out of its socket. As soon as he'd done so, the savage fire immediately extinguished transforming into charred grey ash, and crumbling to the floor in a sooty heap. A way through was clear.

Naruto stood in the doorway; his jaw hit the floor with utter disbelief.

This just _had_ to be a joke…

There in the chamber before him lay a great chasm barring the way. Inside it, blazed the fiercest blistering fire he'd ever seen. No. perhaps fire wasn't the word…more like _raging inferno_. He laughed in dismay, why couldn't he have waited outside?…

Cautiously, he padded into the fiery chamber, hoping he'd come across a solution to extinguish the flames quickly. Just as he gave up hope of finding anything, something caught his eye. A flashing dot on the floor. He crept over to it. It was surrounded by a large square mark and pulsed rhythmically in a glittering white hue.

He cast his mind back to Besaid again…there was a shiny dot in Besaid too… What did he put on it again?…A-ha, the pedestal!

Rushing back into the other room, he grasped hold of the large stone pedestal and gave it a shove.

Nothing.

He pushed it a little harder.

Still nothing.

It was missing something: the sphere. Hastily he placed the fiery orb into the recess on the pedestal. It blazed happily, now that it'd returned to its original home. Despite the fact it had helped in making the pedestal moveable, it hadn't helped any with the cumbersome weight.

Naruto groaned, cursing under his breath as he laboured to scrape it over the rough stone floor. Surprisingly, it didn't take as much effort now, and with a final heave he got the pedestal to its correct place. The floor beneath it buckled momentarily on the sudden contact, before lowering the pedestal down into the towering flames.

The shinobi gasped a sigh of relief as the impenetrable fire, faded away leaving a steaming path for him to walk. After travelling a small way, he was greeted with the light of a new chamber, the antechamber.

Hesitantly, the blitzer crept in. He could see the others, minus Yuna, waiting there, motionless. The room itself was somewhat smaller than Besaid's antechamber, but it still served the same purpose. The same door was still lurking there in the near distance, the same door that Yuna had emerged from for the first time. And the same song, the same song that greeted him before…

Wakka spun round immediately, hearing the blitzer's soft footsteps "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed, slapping his hand to his forehead.

Lulu passed the ninja an annoyed glare along with a questionable sigh.

"It was Dona and that big musclehead man!" Naruto explained feebly, rubbing the back of his head, hoping she wouldn't stay angry at him.

"Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!" Lulu scolded aggrieved. "Don't you ever _think?!"_

"What _consequences_?"

"She could be excommunicated." Wakka groaned, he strode back to where he was stood previously, and began to pray that no-one would come and perceive the blond in there.

A bitter silence took them over; the blonde kicked himself intrinsically for being so easily outwitted by Dona and the musclehead man upstairs. He moped over to where Lulu stood; she acknowledged his presence with an irritated sigh, taking his hand and giving it an almost tired, weary squeeze, before releasing his palm. In response, he looked to the oval door; Kimahri guarded it jealously. Every time the blonde's gaze strayed too near the ronso's yellow eyes narrowed in silent warning.

It took only a while for Lulu to give up on the tense reticence they were all adopting.

She was soon informing him, as she had done so before.

"The chamber beyond is a sacred place. Only summoners may enter." She said.

"What, even guardians can't go?" Naruto inquired looking around at their motionless state. "Then how are we supposed to-

"It's taboo!" Wakka stated with explicit bluntness.

"Oh…" the shinobi groaned, still not understanding, but recognizing the futility of his efforts.

"Just wait!" the redhead reassured "She'll be here soon, I know it!"

"So, what's _in_ there anyway?" the jinchuuriki asked motioning to the door.

"The fayth, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…that thing. Right." the lie was bad and Lulu saw right through it.

"The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin." She explained gravely "Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still living bodies. Now they live forever, trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an aeon."

"All _that_ in this room?" the Jonin spluttered, alarmed. To be honest, he found the whole thing more than a little creepy, to say the least. "S-so what's Yuna _doing_ in there?"

"She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin." Wakka concluded.

No sooner had he finished his words, the chamber door began to rumble quietly. They watched as it raised up, revealing the fatigued Yuna, whose cheeks were now a radiant rose colour. She had emerged now, and with a new aeon. Her guardians rushed to her aid as she stumbled gracefully to her knees. But by this time, Naruto had already started thinking. Standing there, in that place, listening… it suddenly came back to him…

_"There was something I didn't tell anyone else that day.  
That song we heard there, in the temple…  
I knew it from my childhood.  
__But...I can't remember where...  
_

**Sorry if its short! I needed to at least get them to the temple! And don't worry, there WILL be some action coming up, so please be patient! Its been awhile since I updated, hasn't it?**


End file.
